Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights
by J.Whitnee
Summary: The world is about to come to an end, and the legendaries have picked out 17 normal humans to become the saviors of the world. Each person will experience having powers of a Pokemon as they race against time to save the universe from rebirth.
1. Introduction

**Chronicals of Fate: The 17 Knights.**

_**Author's Notes: 28.11.09**_

_**iiiiii-Updated-!!!!!!**_

_Hey, I guess i might as well update the Introduction since i no longer take OCs. Well, for now, that is. In the future i will be taking Villians for OCs. But not right now. _

_But, if you've never read this fic, then Welcome. Welcome to the chaotic world that is about to end by the hands of the creator._

_It cannot end just yet...however. Why? There are certain cercumstances to be met, and their are certain humans that have to survive. Who are they? The protectors of the Pokemon. The 17 Knights of the 17 Pokemon Types. Normal, Water, Ice, Electric, Fire, Grass, Bug, Poison, Ghost, Dark, Psychic, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Rock, Steel, and Dragon. They all have been chosen by the legendaries. 17 humans chosen from over six billion alive on earth._

_You can only call it fate._

_But just as they are ready for rebirth, some thing goes wrong. A secret orginization has emerged, and they aren't going down without a fight. The Knights must now use their unknown powers to fight off the evil, although they know deep down, themselves in fact are the evil doers. It's war, man kind against the Knights and their Pokemon. Who will win?_

_And the Pokemon...will they choose man, or God himself?_

* * *

**Introduction**

The world was about to end with the hand of the Creator. Everything has gone wrong. No true peace and freedom lived within this world, and the sweet harmony not longer existed. The balance of nature is no longer what it was. The scales have tipped over and nothing meant what it used to. Chaos has swallowed this world. Every being wore a mask, every being held a knife behind it's back, and every knife has been stained with sickening blood.

Pocket monsters. What a sick name humans have called the creatures that lived along side them. They were made to be intelligent and look over them, yet they took advantage of knowledge and used it to overpower the world. Pokemon, as humans had called them, were pulled out of the balance of nature. Humans had made them fight among each other for their own entertainment. Humans disrupted the balance. It was humans. Where have the 17 Knights gone off to? Why have they abandoned their jobs of maintaining the peace between humans and Pokemon?

"Bring in the 17 knights," the Creator declared. His voice would ring throughout the heads of the legendaries. A small voice rang inside his ear.

"But, your Excellency, the 17 knights have been long forgotten."

It was Mew indeed.

"Then bring me 17 knights, in that case. I am about to recreate the world."

A small pause kept the silence, and Mew gave a short reply.

"That's easier said than done, your Excellency-"

"Bring me 17 knights!!! I will give you one year's time, starting now."

"Your Excellency…" Mew gave a short sigh and headed off to speak with her close friend about the matter. Calling her, Celebi appeared, her eyes in wonder.

"We must find 17 knights for the Excellency…" Mew huffed in dispair. Celebi shivered at once, her eyes looking frantic.

"I'll get started right now. I'm going to need a lot of time traveling to get even one…"

"I'll have Jirachi accompany you," Mew frowned, "I'll inform the Lake Guardians about this…"

Celebi gave a quick nod an fluttered her wings, disappearing out of sight. Mew sighed once again. No one was going to be happy with this.

"What are the 17 Knights?" I small voice spoke up, causing Mew to jump. It was Rotom. Once again, Mew wondered why he was classified as "legendary". He knew absolutely nothing about being one.

"Well…" Mew began, giving it some thought, "It's very hard to explain. The 17 Knights are the 17 humans in which protect the Pokemon from humans themselves. After the humans had gained power, the Excellency had granted 17 pure humans the power of Pokemon before recreating the world, which he did by drowning it with water. Now, it seems, the Excellency is going to recreate the world again, and he will need 17 Knights."

After the long explination Rotom jerked his head.

"I still don't get it. What are their powers? If humans were the problem, then why not destroy all humans?" He asked. Mew scratched her head furiously and sighed.

"I don't know!! They have powers of Pokemon like…" Mew twisted her lips in thought, "Like, you know how there are 17 different Pokemon Types? That's their power. They will protect the Pokemon of their 'Type', so to speak!"

Rotom sighed as floated away in confusion. Mew shook her head, dismissing the chaos that had just occurred, and decided to run off to Lugia. He would surely be able to help find 17 Knights for the Excellency…

* * *

_***Ok. That was the Intro. Very poor...but i hope i got something accross to ya. **_

_**The Knights will all get their own chapter, called a CIC (charactor introduction chapter) in which they are the star!! CICs serve a great purpose in this fic. They not only give a good insight on the charactors lifestyle, personality, and tell how the legendaries called upon them, but they help the reader remember them more and get a feel for them. It also helps the reader recognize each OC. There are so many OCs, if not introduced fully like this, the readers will soon get confused or get the OCs mixed up. This helps get rid of that confusion, and of course, gives each OC their equal opportunity to shine. I mean, we all love having our OC as the star of the show, right?**_

_**Right now, i'm not accepting OCs, of course. But remember, in the future i may, so once i do, I'll give ya a heads up and post a new form in the intro :)**_

_**Thankies for reading!! Hope you enjoy this fic :)**_


	2. Anouncement: OC Results!

_Author's Note: 02.11.09_

**Announcement!! OC Results!!**

The results are in, but first of all, don't freak out and hurry to scroll down. There is something I must say.

Out of a total of 28 OCs submitted, I had to only pick 17, not including my own. The reason I had to pick 17 more Ocs instead of 16 is because I had come up with a special idea for the Dark Type. I really don't want to give out spoilers, but just had to say that it had to do with having two Knights of the Darkness.

Please, I really don't want to say that I don't want flamers. It took me two long days to pick out these OCs. Since I didn't want the picking to be biased, I printed all of the OCs out and didn't write down who sent what. That way, I picked the OC because of the OC, not of who sent it. It was the best i could do to keep things fair. Plus, I didn't have anything to do durning Halloween Weekend, and i was up to wasting paper and ink.

Also, before I give out the results, I'd also like to say, that you all gave me a really hard time on picking OCs. I just wanted to use them all!!!!! I got all worked up and frustrated because there were so many that I loved but just couldn't make them fit in. From the heart, I wanted to use them all. :( If i had to think of 18 different OCs myself, i think i would've died, and i wouldn't have as much diversity. These OCs are going to benefit the story, although i did want to use them all, since everyone is so unique.

Okay, so, around 10 or so OCs didn't make it. I'm reminding you that that's almost than half. So, there is a 40% or so chance your OC didn't make it. I'm sorry if you are part of the 40% that didn't , and congradulations of you are part of the 60% that did. Please, don't flame me :(

After all has been said and done, I hereby give you our 17 winners!!

_Ki-nee-chan__'s  
_"**Asago Willow"**

_Serpent's Ballet's  
_**"Cecillia L. Sylvester"**

_Flaaffy's  
_**"Joanna Jones"**

_GrAcEoFaPaNdA's  
_**"Fey-lene Tarling"**

_Pikana's  
_**"Sarah Crowcraft"**

_*Ninja Slipper's  
_**"Sage de Boer"**

_DevoTheMadCashCow's  
_**"Katie Benson"**

_runia24's  
_**"Cam Cameron"**

_silentlysnowing's  
_**"Jordan Struct"**

_somepersonoutthere's  
_**"Jackson Darren"**

_TreyP's  
_**"Diko Hiru Nickoli"**

_Starlight Seraph's  
_**"Jadyn A. Eclipse"**

_*Supercool Superjailed Pichu's  
_**"Demetrius the Dimachaeri"**

_Kyuuketsuki Fang's  
_**"Egan Glare"**

_CyberWolf101's  
_**"Jason Jay Brown"**

_NightmareSyndrom's  
_**"Kasumi Konoe"**

**And**

_xEmilia's  
_**"Laryn Fusye"**

Thank you all for submitting!! I got an outrageous number of OCs !! Even if you didn't get your OC in, you are always welcome to come read, review, appreciate, discriminate, and give tips!! There were so many OCs, I had to stab myself and cry over leaving some out, even though I was trying my best to fit them in. Special thanks to all who cared to take their time and enhance the info, giving more than I needed. I will contact all 17 of you regarding OC info. As for the anonymous Supercool Superjailed Pichu and Ninja Slipper, I hope you contact me so that I can find out more info on your OC.

Again, thank you all SO much!! I can't wait to begin writing and see what you all think of it. Hope I didn't let any of you down, and I hope I won't let any of you down in the future!! I promise my best work!!

Your neighborhood Pokemon lover,

_-J . W h i t n e e _

_Ps. Don't forget to check out my other works, starting from my main Pokemon fanfic, __"Belief at Dawn"__. Also, I'm still looking for people willing to help me with __"Pokemon ABC" __that includes alphabetical one shots about Pokemon!! See my profiles for details and contact me if you are interested. Before picking a letter, see which one is still open first, please._

_That is all! Have a happy November, and once again, Thank You all and Congradulations!! Contact me if the info is wrong. (ps. you don't know how hard it was to align those names straight.)_


	3. Unauctioned

_Author's Notes: 25.10.09_

_Wow. Finally started writing some of the plot. I'm making the **deadline for OCs = Halloween**, for now. After thinking i'd be using my girl OC, Ayate Megumi, I ended up turning to a guy OC that originally was supposed to be for my fanfic, "Belief at Dawn" but then Yoshi came along. So, denied OC got big role in a new fanfic. Awesomeness. _

_Hmm...i didn't get to show much detail on the actual OC, but oh well. I'll try to make him develope later on. I can't wait to get the OCs straight and start the REAL stuff, but I'll be patient and wait. The best OCs always come last, someone told me. Hopefully that person wasn't lying. COME ON!!! GET THOSE OCs IN!!! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!!!!!_

_Ok, and also, I updated the info on the last chapter, so check it out just in case you didn't know. Also, check my profile for updates on this story. I'll be expecting some last minute OCs. Don't worry about me not picking you because all the types you chose are all taken. If I truly like your OC and I feel like he/she could fit as a different Type, I'll tell you about it and ask if you want the change._

_Other than that, just wanted to say that I took the Normal Type already, pretty much because it seemed like the most basic one. If there is trouble picking Pokemon, then tell me about it. Because people informed me, i knew about them. I said this in the last chapter, but i'm just going to say it again :_

_For **Steel, Poison, Flying,** and **Dragon **types, you can choose any Pokemon with that type, because there are so few Pokemon with those types as primary types. _

_well, that is all!!! Expect the unexpected, and prepare for stunning results of who gets to be which type!! OOoooh this Halloween will be great..._

* * *

Unauctioned.

For as long as he could remember, Hayato was just the typical spoiled and lazy brat any billionare could live without. The cash, the bling, the girls, the parties…his life came in a complete package marked with the star of excellency. Born with a golden spoon shoved in his hands, he's only eaten the finest gourmets, slept in only his two room suit, and traveled only in his own customized sports car that was specially designed and made just for him. The Brand? Kozuro H-3000.

Hayato's father, the new manufacturer of the Kozuro vehicles, could care less about the boy. In the end, the billionare just wished that he never asked for the kid during the divorce with his wife. He couldn't talk to Hayato for more than 10 minutes without getting pissed off. There's the money. He'll just leave his spoiled son with a mansion of his own and send him off to the preppy medical school that the mother of his was always barking about.

::::::::::::::::

"Sixty-five hundred going once…Sixty-five hundred going twice…SOLD!! To the man in the fine black tux!"

"_Finally…that's the last of the Pokemon," _Hayato thought in relief as he handed over the luxury ball to the tall middle-aged man. He smiled warmly as he took it, the people in the background groaning with annoyance and in defeat. Hayato faked a smile and walked out of the auction room, watching the people eye him. They were already used to seeing him put up rare Pokemon for auction. Hayato couldn't help it. He was probably the only boy in his entire family's next generation. He was the one to carry on the family's name and vehicle manufacturing business, yet he's being sent to medical school to become a doctor. They all wanted him to be happy, so they spoil him with rare and overpowered Pokemon. His nineteenth birthday had just passed, and half of all the gifts were Pokemon. Unless they interested him, however, Hayato just auctioned them off. Some bids reached the roof, the most he's ever gotten out of a Pokemon being over a billion yen for a shiney Charizard his inventer uncle got him a few years back.

_Really? Sixty-five hundred for a Huntail? _Hayato thought quietly, rolling his eyes, _You people either have a lot of money to spend, or you're just lazy to go get one yourself._

Hayato yawned lightly as he stepped into his H-3000 burning red sportscar and inserted the key, turning it and listening to the engine roar loudly. The 250 horsepower car sped through the right lane in seconds after takeoff, Hayato whooping in enjoyment as he grazed a driver while passing a red light. A few sharp turns later, he came to a stop in front of a small white mansion, its patio made of fine marble like the rest of the house's flooring. Hayato threw the keys to his butler that was waiting for him at the door, greeting him in. The butler quickly took the vehicle out to the garage, while Hayato kicked off his shoes and ran up the marble staircase to his double room suite, flopping on the king-and-a-half sized bed with a sigh.

"That Huntail _was _nice though…" Hayato frowned, looking at the shandelier hanging from the ceiling. Not long after, a rustling sound came from underneath him, and Hayato sat up to poke his head under his bed to see what was causing it.

"_P-p-po-po-po-ri…ri…zzzzzzz…ri-zzzzzzzzz…"_

"Get out here, Zett," Hayato smiled, reaching under the bed to grab the metal object. To his disapointment, however, it floated away from him, its unattached head bobbing madly.

"Zett…" Hayato frowned, crawling all the way under and taking hold of it's blue tail. The metal was so hot it nearly burned his hand, but notheless he still held on tight and pulled Zett out from underneath the bed, it's head floating after its body in tow. Hayato laughed and let Zett float to his lap, its pink head still bobbing madly.

"_P-p-p-po-po-ri p-p-po-po-ri…za za za za…."_

"How many times have I told you not to download Lady Gaga music files from my computer?" Hayato laughed, laying a hand on his metal Pokemon. Zett bobbed its head in a techno beat, its big round eyes flashing with each word it said. The artificial Pokemon, named by his uncle as Porygon-Z, had loved to download music files, ever since Hayato's uncle had upgraded it. The dancing part was enjoyable, but to Hayato, the floating head just was unnecessary. _Trying out built in Magnet Rise? _Hayato thought to himself, _Please Uncle. I know that was just an excuse to try out signaling between and unconnected head and body._

Hayato sighed and got up to walk to the room next door, Zett floating in tow. It still was singing along to unheard techno. Upon opening the room's door, a big white blur hurled at Hayato, causing him to fall back to the floor. He hurried and opened his eyes to see his Togetic dancing happily on his chest, her wings flapping with excitement.

"Nice to see you too…Jila…" Hayato laughed and got up, Jila in his arms as he walked through the door to the large room she came out from. It was his Pokemon's playroom. To the side was an archway that led to the greenhouse downstairs. He decended down the steps and appeared in a small jungle, vines hanging from large trees that grew different berries, specially planted for his Pokemon. Jila flew out of his arms to sit on a tree branch and start nibbling on a Cherri berry. Hayato smiled and scanned his eyes for his other four Pokemon.

"Lux, Kelc, Fano, Azul…come out guys I'm home!" Hayato shouted. Instantly, leaves around him shuffled and the four Pokemon jumped out, all happy to see him. Hayato sat on the soft soil ground and pet his Munchlax that was sleepily crawling into his lap, nibbling on a berry it found on the floor. Jila flew down and landed on Hayato's shoulder, watching the Castform, Fano, float over to Zett and look at it curiously singing "Poker Face".

"_Deeee….to." _

"Hey there, Azul!" Hayato smiled at his blue Ditto, watching it slowly make its way to him, "Eh? Where's Kelc?"

"_Ke…ke…cleon…" _

Hayato looked over at the floating red zigzag line and poked it, causing the Kecleon to magicly appear. It rubbed its zigzag belly where Hayato had poked, looking sad that the single line wouldn't change color.

"Come on, don't be sad. Let's all go and get ice cream to eat!" Hayato spoke up, receiving excited cries from all his companions.

Hayato made his way out the greenhouse and down the marble staircase to the dining room, muttering to his waiter for seven extra large sundaes. Without warning, Hayato heard the doorbell ring, and he asked immediately who it was.

"Its Mr. Kozuro, sir," His maid spoke up, twisting her lips in worry as she looked at Hayato's bemused face. He quickly ran up the marble starcase and into his two room, grabbed a bag to stuff random clothes in it, and headed back downstairs to the dining room. He looked at his Pokemon happily eating their ice creams and frowned.

"Sorry, guys," He muttered, pulling out six luxury balls. He quickly sucked each Pokemon in and placed the luxury balls inside his stuffed bag, turning to the maid at the door.

"Remember, I never came home," he sighed to her. She sighed in reply and nodded, most likely fed up with going on along her master's lies. Hayato smiled and grabbed a pair of random converse shoes before trotting out to the back door. Along the way he passed a giant mirror, and examining himself, fixed up his messy blond hair that was topped with platinum blond highlights. The white scar that was on his right cheek had been covered up by his usual rubber patch, customly made to stick extra long and also have a number "7" design inked on it, with pointy barbed wires wrapped around the 7 tightly(he had a whole pack of these. His aunt made at least ten boxes of these for him every month because she hated that scar so much). Hayato adjusted the black plad bandana that was loosely tied around his neck, then patted the random dust on his distressed skinny leg jeans and went to his jacket collar, propping it up. He looked at himself one more time in the eye, the pale, light green color flashing brightly with excitement.

"Well, where should I runaway to next?" He snickered to himself, then ran out the door into the woods being covered by the moon's soft light. Trampling over dead leaves and fallen berries, he walked through the woods and ended up in a small clearing where the moon's light could be shown. With a sigh he looked up, smiling at a flashing streak in the sky that indicated a shooting star. Too lazy to walk on, he sat down and rested against a random tree, ready to pull out his Pokemon.

"_Meeeeeeewwww…."_

Hayato frozed suddenly and looked around, trying to find the source of the mysterious sound. He reached into his pocket, ready to pull out a Pokeball if necessary. A nearby bush rustled, and Hayato hurried to his feet, pressing the luxury ball's center button to enlarge it.

"Come out, sucker," Hayato growled, staring at the rustling bush. Without warning, a pink object flashed out of it and zoomed around the clearing coming to a stop in front of the surprised Hayato. He took a step back and looked at the Pokemon. The large blue eyes, the long whip like tail and the light pink skin…unmistakably…

"…Mew?" Hayato was breathless as he looked at the Pokemon he's only seen in fairy tale picture books. The Pokemon tilted its head lightly, slowly bobbing up and down as it floated in front of Hayato's face. It's eyes gleamed and it smiled, letting out a feint, happy cry.

"Found ya!"

"Ahhh!! You can talk!!" Hayato screamed, taking so many steps back he found himself against a tree. Mew laughed in its small, high pitched voice, putting its small hand to its mouth.

"Of course not, silly. I'm using telepathy!" Mew spoke up, swirling around the shocked boy. Hayato watched, dizzily trying to keep up with its movements.

"Telepathy?"

"Yup! Telepathy!" Mew laughed in reply, "Until I give you your Knight medalion, it's the only way I can communicate with you."

"Wait…what?" Hayato twisted his lips in confusion, "What Knight medalion?"

"Eh, I'll tell you all about it later. Right now we got to go get Jirachi! I promised Celebi I'd have him accompany her, but I totally forgot he wakes up only every thousand years," Mew sighed lightly, "He needs to stop sleeping so much…worst than a Snorlax on a full stomach…"

"What? Jirachi? Celebi? What's going on here?!"

"I told you I'd tell you later, Hayato! Right now we need to get to Forina!"

"Forina? What's Forina? Where's Forina? And why do you know my name!?!?"

Mew sighed and looked angrily at Hayato before using her phychic powers to lift him off the ground. Hayato cried in surprise, watching Mew laugh and take off to the sky, Hayato in tow.

"Don't ask so many questions, lazy boy, or I'll drop you!" Mew giggled.

"Mew!! _Talking _Mew!! Talking Mew that knows my name!! And- Forina!! Jirachi!! Medalion!!" Hayato's head was spinning with confusion as he was dragged through the night air behind Mew, "What the hell is going on!?!"

"Eh! Do you want me to drop you?"

"No!! I just want to know what's going on!!"

"Going once…going twice…" Mew laughed, imitating an auctioner. Hayato hurried and shut his mouth, fearing if he didn't Mew would keep it's end of the deal.

"Very good, you almost got SOLD to the ground!!" Mew continued to play around and act like an auctioner, "Round of applause to the new Knight for shutting up!"

_New Knight? _Hayato thought confusingly to himself, _What in Arceus' name is going on?_

* * *

***Eh, not the best stuff i've done. It's kind of rushed and not so detailed. Hope you liked Hayato, he belongs to me :)**

**Hmm... i wonder how they are going to wake Jirachi up... d:**


	4. Unburned

_Author's Notes: 03.11.09_

_Well, OCs are finally picked!! Yay, no more headaches and frustration!!_

_First, before anything else, i need to tell all you readers about something. For this fic, I am having the first few (or many) chapters being CICs. What is CIC? Charactor Introduction Chapter. Its a chapter dedicated to a single OC in order to introduce them to the reader, let the reader see his/her personality, show some OC history, and finally show how the legendaries got to the OC. So, most of my chappies for now will be CICs. Hope that's ok with you all !!_

_In anycase, enjoy this CIC of Pikana's OC. It takes place in the mid 1600s. And Pikana, tell me if anything is wrong, out of place, or i just portrayed her wrong :3_

_Oh. Also, i'm looking for help for my other fanfic **"Pokemon ABC"**. I just need people to write pokemon one shots. Please, i really need help. Please, check my profile for more details._

_Besides that, go check out my main pokemon fanfic, **"Belief at Dawn"** which is doing a collaboration with the fanfic **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"** :3_

_In anycase, please do, _

_ENJOY!!_

**

* * *

****Unburned**

Celebi giggled happily as she landed on the soft soil just over the hills that surrounded a small, midevil village. No clouds blocked the warm sun as the morning sky appeared from the darkness of dusk. Celebi took a deep breath of the delighting fresh air one could only find back in the old times. How much Celebi had missed tending the flowers here. Since nature was in a nice equilibrium, Celebi didn't have to come, and instead waste her time returning to the same times over and over, like for example, to the time of the Industrial Revolutions, where nature was getting harmed, the air was being filled with filth, and polution was drinking the waters.

A light, tingling sensation itched Celebi's antennas. Something was going wrong in another time, but as much as she needed to go, she restrained herself and set her mind to achieving her goal. Rapidly flapping her wings, Celebi took off to the sky and flew over the small midevil village, scanning the few people walking out and about. Not here…not there…where was she? She had to be here somewhere…

"Is that you?" Celebi giggled happily and flew down into hiding in a Nanab tree, spying on her target closely. It was a small young lady in her late teens, her elbow long ebony hair held back by an orange and black headband floating freely in the fresh breeze as she tended a breaking baby Cherri tree. Using white cloth, she tied the scrawny trunk where it bent, helping it hold up. Celebi laughed, pointing her finger at the Cherri tree to make it swell up and grow, ripping the cloth to show a sturdy young Cherri tree. In surprise and confusion, the girl jumped back, her white dress flowing gracefully after her and her bloody red eyes staring at the tree, a flash of insecurity floating in them. Celebi giggled, watching the girl stand up to clean herself off. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a rock in her earlobe, a soft feather attached to it that contrasted with the black band around her neck. The sign of womanhood. Celebi was not mistaken.

:::::::::::::::::

"_Celebiiii!!"_

Sarah Crowcraft turned to look at the green figure flying down at her, the sound of wings beating lightly in the background. It flew around her, causing her to stand still, stunned to see the Pokemon. It finally came to a stop in front of her face, the big blue eyes watching her carefully, as if to examine her. Sarah gulped down a breath of air, watching the Pokemon giggle with happiness.

"_Cel! Celebi!" _The Pokemon cried joyfully, giving off awkward gestures she couldn't understand. Sarah twisted her lips, trying to make out what the Pokemon was trying to tell her.

"Happy to see me, are you not?" Sarah guess by the Pokemon's joyful gestures and happy tone. It nodded energetically and twirled in circles, causing Sarah to laugh. She examined the Pokemon. Definatly not one she's seen before. The Pokemon put a look of concern on, and put on a face like it was in deep thought.

"_Ce!!"_ the Pokemon finally cried, as if coming to a conclusion, _"Celebi!! Cele!!"_

The Pokemon grabbed the ripped white cloth on the ground, torn by the unusual swelling tree, and picked it up, twirling around in circles. It then tied the cloth to a bush in the form of an "X".

"X marks the spot…" Sarah spoke quietly to herself, "Meeting me here once more, is it what your heart adores?

"_Celebiiii!!!!!!" _the Pokemon jumped and clapped with joy, and Sarah took it as she was correct. Sarah giggled, watching the Pokemon twirl and dance.

"At dawn, here shall we meet?"

"_Ce!!" _The Pokemon nodded, and suddenly fluttered off into the skies, disappearing out of sight. Sarah sigh and pulled out a small book from her cloth bag (she used it to write stories and notes on her wiccan lessons), writing down in ink using a Chatot feather saying that she needed to come to this spot at dawn.

"To make breakfast for the family, shall I go…" Sarah sighed and trotted out of the woods to the midevil village.

:::::::::::::::::

"Sarah! Help out this hurt little Mareep, will you please?" a voice trailed into Sarah's home as she looked up from her little notebook in wonder. Hurrying and grabbing a basket of herbs with her, she marched out the door to find a badly wounded Mareep just outside, its paw swelling badly. Most likely, it was battling again. Without waiting a second, she went through her herbs, bulling out a thorny one that would do the trick.

"Hurting it will be, but safe you are with me," she whispered to her patient and pulled off one of the inch long thorns, carefully pushing it into the Mareep's skin. It whimpered, trying to nudge away, but immediately it stopped, knowing that the poison from the thorn was actually helping it. Sarah sighed in relief, standing up to tidy herself up.

"The swelling will go down in five to six hours," she finally said, watching the boy take the Mareep in his arms and thank her. She smiled warmly and watched him walk away with a smile on.

Seeing a small torn hole in her dress's gray sleeve, Sarah sighed, and decided to head back inside to sew it neatly. The last thing she needed was to have a bad appeal to her visiting fiance, coming over from the other village this afternoon. She's only met the man once, but she had no choice in choosing her love's fate. Duty was duty, and having her family kicked out of the village because she failed to find a husband from the other village wasn't the best thing in the world.

Upon turning around, a loud, fearsome voice rang remotely from her.

"There!! There is the witch I was speaking about!!"

Sarah turned to see what the comotion was all about. Before she could, however, she was seized by the wrists and pulled into a death lock, her neck being chocked on by a large arm. With her head being pulled back painfully, she could see the surprised faces of bystanders, and the broad, angry face of a middle-aged man staring at her, his finger pointing at her with rage.

"Witch?" Sarah breathed out, gasping for air. The man nodded furiously, eyeing the people holding Sarah tightly.

"I tell you, she is using witchcraft right under our noses!!"

"What are you talking about? What do you say? Sir, Witchcraft is not my way!" Sarah denied franticly, shaking her head slowly. The man was not convinced.

"Liar!! Poison is but an evil being of nature, yet you can use it to heal us! Tell me, how is that logic at all? Bloody hell you shall go, evil witch."

"But…"

Sarah didn't get her chance to speak. The next thing she remembered was feeling herself fall under the horrid spell of darkness, pain surging though the back of her neck.

:::::::::::::::::

Through half open eyes, Sarah looked around to see herself in front of a crowd of people, some looking in horror, while others looking with hatred filling their eyes. Sarah felt her head bob around as she was forced to stand, her whole body tied tightly to a large wooden stake on top of a pile of dry wood. She could feel the stake grinding into her spine, but notheless she didn't squirm to break free.

"What…what is this?" she mumbled, but it seemed like noone had heard her voice. A large, masculine man stepped over to stand beside her, facing the large crowd of people with his hands up in the air.

"My people! Look here at this witch among us!" he hollered loudly, "Her witchcraft is but an evil one!! Dead she must be before she uses her powers against us!!"

The crowd cheered and whooped loudly as Sarah's heart sank. She looked to her left and right, and saw her grandmother and mother beside her, unconscious, also tied to wooden stakes. Fear now drowned Sarah as she watched the man hold up a thick stick, fire burning at the tip. This was her death. Her slow and painful death. She would be burned to ashes along with the rest of her beloved family, for absolutely nothing at all.

Sarah coughed and dared herself not to let tears fall. Her heart pumped through her chest, up her throat, and in her ears, blocking away the sounds of men and women cheering with content. The man lowered the stick at the base of the stake, catching the pile of dry wood around her on fire.

Immediately she could feel the heat along her legs and feet. The wood crackled and smoke rised into Sarah's face, suffocating her as she coughed and her eyes watered. She looked over to her mother, still unconscious, and turned to her grandmother, who was just awaking. What had she done to deserve this? What have they all done to anyone? With those questions, Sarah saw her life flash before her, waiting for answers. Her childhood, her friends, the Pokemon and the forest she used to hang around. Her lifetime of wiccan skills, sewing and healing, that were all being burned and ripped to shreds. Sarah could feel it now, the burning of the flames getting nearer, slowly licking away the stake's base. Even though they hadn't touched her, they still shot at her legs painfully, her skin burning and dying to get away. How painful would it be once the fire reached her, and ate away her skin?

Just as she was on the brink of screaming at the pain of her burning shoes, Sarah lifted up her thumping head to catch a glimpse of the evening sky turning purple just over the hills beyond the village. Trees over there swayed gently as a brief wind blew by and stirred them. Sarah's Pokemon friends stood in grief in the clearing before the trees, but only the larger ones, Torterra and Tropius, could Sarah make out. Sarah almost wished she didn't see them. With her gone, she didn't know who would take care of them, or at least treat them like she would.

Over those same hills came, what seemed like, a loud high pitched cry that was almost a bird's scream. With its long, ribbon like tail trailing behind it, a blue bird Pokemon soared over the hills and village, sparkles following close behind. The people watched in awe, before the giant bird dove over them as they ducked, the loud high pitched cry ringing in everyone's ears once more. The bird took a massive turn and now flew toward Sarah, blinding blue light forming at its beak. It shot out a rapid beam of flickering, chilling ice at the fire underneath Sarah, freezing it solid, and all Sarah could think of was that she was finally saved.

The bird cried loudly one more time and used it's sharp talons to cut Sarah loose from the ropes tied around her. Noone dared to make a move and stop Sarah as she removed her burned feet from the ice around her, her heart still beating rapidly. The bird Pokemon knelt down, gesturing for Sarah to get on, and she obeyed, climbing up onto the Pokemon's soft, blue feather-filled back. The people just stared, confused, bemused, and shocked. Taking one last glimpse at the village and people, she was finally taken off the ground, loud wind flapping in her ears as the bird soared through the sky. Sarah smiled joyfully, closing her eyes and letting her ebony black hair flow with the wind.

"_Cele!!"_

Hurrying and opening her bloody red eyes, Sarah saw the small green Pokemon from earlier that day, quickly flapping it's small wings to keep up with her and the bird Pokemon. Sarah smiled and noticed that the Pokemon was holding a shiney object. It was a small and simple medal hung from a black leather chain. The medal was large and curcular, burning off a light green color, upon it was the imprinted picture of a simple leaf. Sarah looked at its great beauty, wondering what it was and whose was it.

"_Cele! Celebi!" _The small green Pokemon cried, and swooped the black leather chain over Sarah's head. Sarah adjusted the necklace so it hung neatly from her neck, pulling back her hair from it. The medal shined brightly in the light, giving off that light green color.

"For…me?" Sarah whispered lightly, placing the medal in her palm. It fit perfectly.

"That's right!!"

Sarah almost jumped at the sound of the high pitched little voice coming from the green Pokemon. It giggled, quickly landing on the bird Pokemon's back, in front of Sarah, most likely tired from flying. Sarah stared down at the green Pokemon, still giggling happily.

"Oh, Great One, am I hearing things? The little one is talking, and I can not believe!" Sarah spoke up, letting the medal fall from her hand.

"You aren't hearing things, Ms. Crowcraft," the Pokemon giggled as Sarah jumped at the sound of her name, "You are simply understanding what has been heard a long time ago."

"Understanding what has been heard?" Sarah repeated in question, "Do I now understand your kind's speech?"

"Correct, with the help of that medalion over there," the Pokemon pointed at the medal around Sarah's neck, "I'm Celebi, by the way, and over here is the 17th century Articuno!"

"The pleasure is mine," the blue bird Pokemon spoke up in a sweet, feminine voice, "Oh, here's our stop, dearies!"

"Thank you, Articuno!" Celebi nodded, flapping it's tiny wings to get off Articuno's back. Sarah slowly slid off and looked around. They were merely in a forest's clearing and, underneath them, a patch filled with bright, colorful flowers. Celebi flew in front of Sarah's face and giggled once more.

"We're going off to somewhere for some very important business, alright Ms. Crowcraft?" Celebi smiled, watching Sarah twist her lips in confusion.

"Where is this place you speak of?" she muttered.

"Oh, its not far from here," Celebi giggled, "just four centuries away, that's all."

"Four…centuries?"

"Yup, four centuries! We're traveling to the 21st century!"

"Why, may I ask?" Sarah asked, still confused at the topic. Celebi looked at Sarah in thought, her small finger to her face.

"You are one of our Knights, Ms. Crowcraft!" Celebi finally came to her answer, "You're fate has been decided, and as Knight of the Leaves you must fulfill your duty."

"Knight…of the Leaves?" Sarah looked down and put her medalion in her palm, staring at the imprinted leaf design on it. Celebi nodded, and Sarah looked up at her, confused, bemused, and shocked like the people in the crowd. Knight of the Leaves? What was this? Yet somehow, Sarah knew deep down she understood it. She was chosen as something for the sake of the world. The words "fate" and "duty" put in the same sentence…it only meant that she had a great responsibility to carry.

"Well, Ms. Crowcraft?" Celebi spoke up and brought Sarah to her senses, "Can you do me a favor and close your eyes?"

Sarah nodded and obeyed her, waiting for further orders.

"Now, I want you to think of the happiest memory you have, okay?"

Sarah nodded, and tried to find the happiest moment of her life. It was probably the time when she had healed her first Pokemon patient, the worriness getting washed away by the joy that she had helped someone's life. The joy of helping others with nothing in return. To her, that was true happiness. The feeling one gets when they see smiles on other's faces, and knowing that he has helped enforced that. That was true happiness. Sarah felt like she could fly, could soar in the air, but dared not to open her eyes and look to she if he really was. Her chest felt light and she felt her body floating with joy. In the background, Sarah heard Celebi's giggle echoing in her mind. She felt her body take off, as if propelled by sweet happiness.

Little did the wise Sarah know that she was shifting though four hundred years of time.

* * *

***Just so you know, Pikana owns Sarah Crowcraft, and just incase you didn't catch it, she's the Knight of the Leaves, which is the Grass Type :)**


	5. Unwasted

_Author's Notes: 05.11.09_

_Wow, peoples. I mean, 70+ reviews for 4 chapters? You all got to be insane. Nothing has really happened yet! I didn't think it would be THIS popular..._

_Well, thanks anyways. I'm glad everyone thinks the CIC system is a good idea. Unless some of you forgot, or just don't know, CIC is Charactor Introduction Chapter, which, i explained, was a chapter focusing on only one OC, giving the reader a look on the OCs personality, a bit of history, life style, blah blah blah, and to see how the legendaries reached him/her. There's a CIC for every OC, pretty much, and the first dozen and a half chapters will most likely be CICs, unless i poke in something non-CIC. Well, in anycase, do enjoy._

_I know this is going somewhat slow, and it will be somewhat slow until all the CICs are completed. I try to update soon as possible, so you all don't have to wait as long (i know how it feels like. i hate waiting for chapters too). With two fanfics, its actually pretty hard to keep it updated every few days, so, no flaming if i update slow??? Well, Just giving you a heads up and telling you all that there really won't be much action untill all the CICs are over. _

_Oh well. In anycase, heres an CIC of Ninja Slipper's, a.k.a., Silver Leafx's, OC. Hey, Silver. Somehow, i didn't seem to think the messed up and comical charactor belonged to you. I'm face palming myself, telling how stupid i am that i didn't realized Ninja Slipper was you right now. :3 its like, once you revealed yourself (in the uttermost dramatic way), i was going *snaps* OH!!! OF COURSE!!_

_Well, anyways, read on about a girl who loves the world just a little too much._

_Enjoy :3_

_

* * *

_

**Unwasted**

Sage de Boer carefully counted the days on her homemade calendar. Today was the third Sunday of the month, and to Sage, that meant it was shower day. Happy as can be, she stripped off her self-made clothing, kicked off her forever-and-a-half-old shoes, and took out the rubber bands holding her greasy, dirty blond hair in two braids, before wrapping a towel around herself and running out back, dipping herself in the small lake behind her motor home out past the suburbs of town. The cool water relaxed her body as she dove under, swimming a feet few down before popping back up to the surface. Quickly washing her hair and fixing herself up, Sage got out and wrapped her towel around her, refreshed and ready to get dressed.

Heading back inside, she went to her "room" and pulled up some old bellbottoms, the peace signs she hand drew on the back pockets fading away. She grabbed her favorite "Save the Wailmers" tie-dye shirt and wriggled into it before turning to her hair. She combed it and quickly braided it, starting from the back of her neck going down. Using her teeth she bit the rubber bands from her wrist and pulled it to her fingers in order to stretch them and tie her braided hair. Finishing up, she took one last look at her face, her bright green eyes contrasting from her tan skin and freckles along her cheekbones and nose, before grabbing her hippiest head band and placing it on her head. Nodding, she pulled on her worn down, forever-and-a-half old shoes and trotted out the door.

:::::::::::::::::

Sage rubbed the back of her hand across her forehead, getting rid of the sweat, yet replacing it with smeared mud. She patted the soil gently and glanced at the small tree she was planting. The sun beat down on her hard, burning up her skin and causing her to sweat like crazy. Sage turned to see that the others were already finished, and already cleaning up.

"Sage!" A girl called with a strong Indian accent, "Cum on, my free-and. You pa-lantid moh tlees dan you wah suh-paosed to."

Despite the strong accent, Sage fully understood what her friend was saying. She merely laughed, and stood up to look at the groups of newly planted trees in the mud, nodding with a feeling of pride running though. _Nothing better than saving the world_, she thought.

"Sage. You gunnah go buy moh con oh-yill foh mi?" her friend questioned, her black hair swaying around her dark skin.

"Oh, of course!! I'll get some for you!" Sage smiled, happy with the fact that she'd influenced yet another good friend to switch from gasoline to corn oil, "I'm still depressed that none of the super markets near you sell corn oil!!"

"Yis, 'tis a bery sad ting," her friend nodded in agreement, her face slightly in a frown, "but dat will not sa-top us!!"

"YES!! NEVER!!" Sage laughed and gave a whooping high five. As they parted, Sage walked over to her bike, stretched, and got ready for her three mile ride home. Apparently, to save the world from Global Warming, she never uses her car.

After mounting her old and rust filled bike, she kicked off down the hill towards a small grocery store on the corner. Having to use her feet for extra breaking, she finally came to a stop, realizing she almost ruined her shoe's soles (again). Quickly parking her bike against the store's wall, she trotted in, skipping along the isles and finally finding her desired corn oil. Grabbing an apple or two (without caring to put them in the plastic baggies), along with some bundles of Cherri berries and Nanab berries, she headed down to the check out lanes, setting her items on the moving bands before searching for her hidden cash.

"Would you like paper or plastic?" the cashier asked in a monotone voice, his eyes drooping with boredom. Sage raised an eyebrow as an older cashier with blond hair in the next lane turned around and smiled.

"None. She carries all her stuff," he smiled. Sage blushed lightly upon seeing him, and nodded in agreement.

"…Alright then. That'll be…17.20, ma'am."

Sage handed him a twenty before pulling out her shirt, using it as a pouch to place her ten or so items in it. She watched the cashier get her change, and she leaned in and gestured to her item pouch, telling him to place her money in there.

After the cashier dropped her change in, Sage headed outside to her bike, propping it up and dumping the items in the bike's front basket. She watched an old man walk by and discard an empty water bottle in the trash can. Outraged, she stomped off to him, yelling in his face.

"Hey!! That water bottle belongs in a recycling bin!!"

The man simply looked confused, scratching his head.

"And that right there!!" She pointed at a rolled up newspaper sticking out of his pocket, "That also goes in the recycling bin, but in the paper one!! And the water bottle belongs in the plastic one, got that!?!"

The man groaned and simply walked off. The blond haired cashier boy laughed, walking up to pat Sage's shoulder.

"It's alright. He knows nothing about recycling," he smiled, and Sage loosened up a bit, glancing at the cashier boy.

"Obviously. Do you know how long it takes for plastic to decompose!?! And that paper…its trees were talking about here!!"

"Haha. I know," the boy smiled, and Sage looked away, blushing, "Oh, you better get to your old rusty out front. Someone might take your stuff!"

"Oh. Good idea. Thanks."

Sage quickly exited the store and up to her bike, checking to see if anything was missing. She quickly mounted it and kicked off, continuing on her way down the road, passing blooming flowers, swaying trees, and a water fountain with a Kingdra statue squirting water out of its mouth.

Hmmm? Water Fountain!?!

Sage grabbed the two breaks and stomped both her feet on the ground, coming to a skidding stop just ahead of the recently fixed water fountain. She growled under her breath and dropped her bike, stomping over to the fountain.

"So…you got FIXED!" She muttered, glaring at the Kingdra evilly, "As your bitter enemy, I shall be the one to resend you to hell!!"

With that, Sage darted off to her bike and rapidly pedaled home, chuckling madly as if she were insane.

:::::::::::::::::

"Must…destroy…must…destroy…" Sage was muttering under her breath as she searched desperately for the pipeline leading to the water fountain. She was dressed entirely in black, her braids wrapped around her nose resembling a mustache, and her right hand was madly clenching onto a wrench. She was walking around in the darkness of the night, her Scyther and Heracross by her side, helping her "defeat the evilness", and her Triple V Squad (Vespiqueen, Venamoth, and Volbeat) was fluttering around the area, on patrol for any bypassers that may come and see Sage. Sage heard Scyther whisper a cry, and ran over, soon to find the pipe she was looking for.

"Alright!!" She whispered, pulling out a Pokeball and sending out her Forretress, "Forretress, Self Destruct!"

The Forretress nodded and bounced to where Sage was pointing at, glowing bright. Sage, Scyther, and Heracross cleared the area as Forretress exploded, exposing a pump connected to the pipeline under the rocks. Sage quickly turned to her Vespiqueen, questioning in her eyes if anyone had heard or seen the bombing. Vespiqueen gave a shake with her head, and Sage sighed with relief, trotting over to her fainted Forretress.

"Good job, and thanks!!" She whispered a praise and returned it, bending down to disconnect the pump from the pipe. She looked over to the Kingdra and saw the water had stopped shooting out from its mouth.

"Operation Evil Fountains, successful!!" Sage gave a thumbs up to her Pokemon and started returning them to their Pokeballs, ready to sneak away. Unfortunately, someone caught her red handed.

"My my, destroying public property. I wonder how much you will be charged for that?"

Sage hurried and turned at the high pitched voice, seeing a weird being floating nearby. It seemed to be some sort of Pokemon, with light pink skin and a tail twice as long as it's body. The Pokemon's head was engulfed by dark brown dreadlocks and a rainbow band around its forehead, with it's eyes also being hidden by small, circular shades. Around its neck was a chain, a giant peace sign hanging from it.

"So, what shall we do with you?" the Pokemon giggled, its high pitched voice soaring even higher. Sage couldn't pick whether to be shocked, confused, or just plain scared at the fact that a Pokemon was wearing bling. HIPPIE bling.

"I know what we should do, hippie Mew!" Another high pitched voice came out of nowhere, followed by a green Pokemon around the pink Pokemon's size. It was hanging a small, brown bag around its neck. Sage raised an eyebrow, watching the two interact.

"Hippie…Mew?" Sage finally spoke up. The two Pokemon turned and looked at Sage, wonder floating in their eyes.

"Hey Mew," the green Pokemon turned to the pink one, "She understands what we're saying?"

"Hmm…I don't know Celebi," Mew replied, "I've only spoken a few words to her in telepathy."

"You know telepathy?!" Sage spoke up in awe. Mew and Celebi turned to her, even more confused.

"You…know what I'm saying?" Mew took off it's shades and blinked at Sage, whom was nodding energetically.

"That's…so weird…" Celebi whispered, "Wait!! Are you…Sage de Boer?"

Sage nodded slowly, slightly creeped and confused at the question. Celebi put it's finger to it's mouth in thought.

"You're the person I've been looking for!" Celebi finally cried, swooping around Sage in joy, "You're the girl that is so in tune with nature, you have a medallion hidden within you!"

"A-medal-what-hidden-where-in-a-who?"

"Ms. Boer! You have this inside you!"

Celebi dug its little hands into the bag around its neck and pulled out a circular medal hung from a black leather chain. Sage took it and placed it in her palm. It fit perfectly.

"It's…" Sage breathed as she examined the medal in the moonlight. It was giving off a khaki color, on it was a print of a Yanma seemingly biting on its own tail, it's wings folded down it's sides. Sage placed it around her neck an let it hang down, finishing with, "…Creepy."

"…Creepy?!" Mew giggled and floated on over next to Celebi, fixing its tilted dreadlock wig. Celebi twisted it's lips.

"Ms. Boer," Celebi spoke up, "Your duty is to help our world. You'll be coming with me."

"Ooooh! I love helping the world!!" Sage broke into a smile and clapped her hands together, "I plant trees, never ever EVER use electricity, I take a shower once a month to save water, I make all my clothing WITHOUT those cruddy chemicals, I recycle, and-"

"Ms. Boer!!" Celebi interrupted, "This isn't a little matter! You are chosen to be the Knight of the Insects, and you will be playing on a much larger scale!"

"Knight of the Insects?" Sage twisted her lips, "Are you sure you couldn't give me a better name, like, 'Savior of the Wailmers' or something? Insects don't really need saving THAT much- "

"Ms. Boer!"

"I'm just saying…You need to be more creative-"

"Ms!! Boer!!"

Sage sighed and watched Celebi face palm itself, Mew giggling in tow. For Celebi, this would be a lot to get used to. For Sage, however, she's just happy she's getting to save the Wailmers, the world, and seek revenge to the evil water fountains of doom.

* * *

***HAHAH!! OMG, I had so much fun writing this chappie. Sage is so fun to mess with. She's like an airhead, only smarter, in a blondish way...**

**oh well. Anyways, Sage isn't too shocked about it. She's actually pretty happy. I would be too if i found out i just defeated an evil fountain AND was going off with an unknown pokemon to save the world :3 She isn't too happy about that name, though.**

**As a reveiw, Hayato Kozuro (from "Unauctioned") belongs to me, and only me.**

**Sarah Crowcraft (from "Unburned") belongs to Pikana**

**and Sage de Boar (from this chapter, aka, "Unwasted") belongs to Silver Leafx.**

**obviously, I'm not a japanese old man, and i'm writing a FANFIC, so i'm pretty sure i don't own Pokemon. I mean, comeon, who needs disclaimers? **

**Well, see ya soon. Oh, don't forget i need volenteers for my fic "Pokemon ABC!" and also check out my main Pokemon fanfic, "Belief at Dawn". Check my profile for details.**

* * *


	6. Unsilenced

_Author's Note: 08.11.09_

_Ugh, finally got this updated!! Woo. _

_OK, first off, i have an important announcement to make._

_**To all Authors: **Right now, Silver Leafx, CyberWolf101, and i are making a Pokemon fanfic collaboration. It has to do with pokemorphs and all that. There's a problem: its a 4-way collaboration, and we only got 3 authors. We are looking for someone up to the ultimate test. Visit my profile page and see if you meet the standards and requirments for helping us and being part of the team. If you are interested and can tweak some things to meet all the requirments, then PM me or Silver Leafx and we'll send you some feedback on collaborating and some things on the plot. After that, if you are still up to the challenge, then we'll bring you in for our A.E.P. (awesome epic planning) sessions and get you 100% filled in on the plot and charactors. And once we get our author, we can finally start finishing our plotting and hopefully get the fics started._

_Besides that, i'd just like to say that i liked writing this chapter. Well, CIC...to be exact. Featuring GrAcEoFaPaNdA's OC, (man, i still hate typing her penname), i hope I portrayed her nicely. _hat _ill you do to me, if i portray her in the _ay you didn't _ant me to?_

_Hehe, inside jokes. Sorry :3_

_And also, alot of people asked if these CICs go in order. Nope, i'd like to say they don't, and I hope you somewhat see why in this chappie._

_Hope ya like it!! And, of course.._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Unsilenced**

Although night had already swallowed the sky, the people of the city remained as wide awake as ever, marching through busy streets and driving along the crowded lanes. It seemed like every light was on, from street lamps to car headlights to the lights of homes and public places. Intersections flashed wildly, never stopping, as people waited on street corners, watching across the road for the giant red hand to flash the image of a walking person. Amidst the chaos and the loud comotion came a soft high tune, so beautiful it took the breath of bypassers, silencing them for once as they looked around for the origin of the music.

It was the melody of a violin, soft and humbly played in a slow beat. Business men and women stopped and stared at the small girl slowly running her fingers over the board, playing high notes up on the A string in third position, giving it not that cracking high pitched sound, but that soft, welcoming tune.

The girl's eyes were closed and the side of her chin held the violin gently on her left shoulder as she used her right hand to run the bow slowly over the strings. Rosin dust rose from the hairs of it as she started her crecendo and picked up the tempo, playing a tune that made one feel like they were being sucked into a musical adventure. Her fingers ran rapidly with clean sixteenth notes as her hand was shifting up and down the board. Her whole body swayed with her right arm's motion as she came to her piece's finale, her right arm pulling the bow and resetting it at the base for three power ending notes. As she vibrated, the sound of final note's ring swayed, and was soon drowned by a series of clapping from the people who surrounded her. Money flew into her open violin case and the girl gave out a sigh of relief and a tiny smile.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing a bright green color that flashed, reflecting lights of the city. She held her violin down to her side and shook her head lightly, swaying her black, waist length hair gently along her back. On the sides of her head, portions of her hair were dyed blond and were pulled back in two French braids to behind her head and tied there. She wore an oversized sweater with wide black and white horizontal bars going across it that covered most of her mid-thigh length black skirt , many folds in it. She wore unpolished leather flats with cloudy buckles settled on top and knee length socks that, like her sweater, had black and white bars going across them. To finish it off, she had five silver studs in both ears, and around her neck she hung large earphones that were now blasting music out from the speakers.

The girl sighed and put away her violin in it's respected case, the gathering people now scattering. She shut it and picked it up along with her camo bag she set beside it. With her camo bag over her shoulder and her violin case gripped tightly in her right hand, she set off down the street to find some street venders and spend her earned money on dinner.

:::::::::::::::::

"She was amazing…." Hayato breathed, still partially in awe as he peeked over the corner, watching the girl walk away. He stood in the dark alley between two tenements, Mew rolling her eyes as she floated among the shadows behind him.

" 'She' is named Feylene Tarling," Mew muttered lightly, "This is the person I told you we needed to wake Jirachi."

"Why do we need _her_ to wake up Jirachi?" Hayato groaned, settling down on the alley's dirt filled ground, his back against the brick wall, "Just take a sledge hammer and wack 'im on the head. I know that would wake the hell out of me."

"Why do have to go and make things so complicated?" Mew muttered. Hayato smiled.

"_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated. Y'see life's like this you…you FALL and ya CRAWL and ya BREAK and ya TAKE what ya GET and ya TURN IT INTO-"_

"Will you shut the hell up!!" Mew interrupted Hayato's singing. Hayato just busted out laughing, clutching onto his stomach in the process. Mew growled, at the peak of annoyance. She peaked over the corner of the alley's entrance and nodded.

"Ok, I want you to bring her to me," Mew finally spoke up, turning to Hayato. He rubbed the inked patch on his cheek and raised an eyebrow.

"Go get her yourself. I ain't nobody's slave," he retorted.

"AND YOU THINK I CAN GO OUT THERE LIKE THIS!!" Mew yelled out, her telepathic voice ringing in Hayato's head, "I'M A FRIGGIN' LEGENDARY POKEMON HERE!!"

Hayato sighed and growled a relpy, "Ugh, alright then, geez. Have it your way."

"Good. Now bring her here, and don't you dare scare her off!"

"Come on, Mew, can I really scare a lady off?" Hayato smirked, brushing his blond bangs out of his face, "The ladies can't get enough of me."

"You're damn right they can't," Mew mumbled annoyingly, "They just all want to slap your silly hell of a head off and smither you to dust."

"What? No I didn't mean it in that way-"

"Just go, will you!"

"Alright alright, my Arceus, talk about legendaries gone wild. I'm blaming you if she takes me as a creeper."

:::::::::::::::::

Fey finished up her well earned ramen with pleasure, picking up the bowl and holding it to her mouth to drink every last drop it had to offer. She took a napkin, wiped the remains off her mouth, and watched the street vender turn around to caculate the price.

"That would be…5.50 little one."

"Ye'sir," Fey smiled innocently, pulling on her sweater sleeves to let her hands out from them. She looked in her bag and watched the vender with quick glances. Upon lifting her head up, she frowned, and gave a tearing eye to him.

"I…I can't believe I lost all my money…." Fey mumbled, "I-I swear I had it in my bag right here! Oh no…how will I pay you for your delicious ramen…."

The man pulled his head back in an uneasy manner, gulping down the last of his breath. He watched Fey with a guilty look on his face, then sighed and replied shortly, "Well, how 'bout this. This one is on the house, and the next one you buy, you can just pay me double."

"R-really?" Fey looked up, her eyes flashing hope. The vender nodded and Fey gave him a small hug, "Thank you sir!!"

She then marched off, snickering. _What a fool…_she thought, _I can't believe that trick really worked…those Saffron people that taught me this really know what they are doing. _Truly, all the small little tricks she's learned from every big city she's been to has come in handy.

With a full stomach she sat on a nearby bench and leaned on it, ready for a nice long rest. She heard a rustle and turned around to see two small Pokemon rolling out of a bush, trying to pin each other down. Fey laughed, and the two looked up at her, smiles on their faces.

"_Mina!!"_

"_Pulu!!"_

"Hey, Sum, Tina, where have you two been?" Fey responded to her two Pokemon. The Plusle and Minum joyfully jumped to her lap and looked up happily at her. Fey giggled and rubbed the Pokemon's heads, not noticing a figure lurking nearby.

"_Pu! Pulu?" _Sum perked his ears up and looked over, and Fey turned to see what he was looking at. She saw a shadow flash behind a tree and she immediately stood, an evil grin on her face.

"Hey, you there!" She shouted with a smirk, "Get out from behind that tree, unless you consider yourself to be a stalker!"

The figure moved from behind the tree and, with echoing footsteps, strided over into the light, revealing his face as he stood in front of Fey, towering over her. He leaned in so that his face was only a foot away from Fey's, and the alarmed girl jumped back, her Plusle in hand.

"I was sent here to take you to someone," he spoke simply, his thin mouth curling. Fey gulped and looked him over. He had messy blond hair that was well layered and ended a few inches below his jaw. Through it were platinum highlights that shined brightly, contrasting with the rest of his hair. His thin eyes were a icy, pale light green, and on his right cheek was a white patch, the design of a 7 wrapped in barbed wire inked on it. The boy, obviously in his late teens, wore a dark jacket, the collars pulled up, over a grey shirt, designed to be ripped near his waist. With that he wore distressed, pale skinny jeans and black converse with no shoelaces. To top it off, the boy had three piercings at the top of his right ear, a bottom lip piercing, and a blue plad bandana with frizzled ends wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Go away, creeper," Fey muttered, taking a step back and glaring at him. The boy sighed with frustration, wildly rubbing his hair with his hand.

"Oh Mew…I told you she'll take this the wrong way…" Fey overheard him mutter to himself. She raised and eyebrow and turned down the music that was blasting out of her earphones to hear him better, if he did have anything else to say.

"What do you want?" she growled. The boy looked at her and sighed, before saying,

"I'm here to take you to someone. They really need to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"It's…" the boy dragged, twisting his lips in thought, "It's hard to explain, okay, so can you just PLEASE make my life easier and come with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"………Please?"

"No!! I ain't going with some creepy stalker!!"

"I'm not a creepy stalker!!"

"You know what- just-" Fey felt her anger rise from frustration and annoyance. She put a hand in front of his face and began to walk away, pulling her earphones over her ears. The music blasted through them with a hard core beat as she continued down the road, Tina in tow. Fey looked over as she smelled a sweet sent of sweets and spices, and turned to see what it was. She saw the creeper boy run towards her, and quickly walked off, rolling her eyes. As Sum squirmed in her arms, she let go and watched the Pokemon rush off with Tina, the two tackling each other playfully. Pulling her earphones down around her neck, Fey decided to join them in a game of Tag.

"_Pulu!!" _Sum grinned as he tried to out run Fey, who was fleeing the Pokemon. She turned and stick her tongue out in a taunting manner, before turning back around, and running straight into someone.

"Ooff!" Fey was sent to her bottom, frowning as she looked up at who she ran into. She shivered as he leaned in to help her up.

"Ahh!! Stalker!!" She screamed and jumped up, looking at the tired face of the blond haired boy. He sighed and rubbed the patch on his cheek.

"How many times to I have to tell you…I'm not a stalker…"

"As many times as you can before you see me run out of sight," Fey mumbled and twisted her lips, stepping back a few feet. The boy growled and reached out to her, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Let go!! Let got of me!!" Fey screamed and wriggled to break free, "SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!!!"

"Oh my friggin' Arceus, how much energy do you have!!" The boy roared, pulling her out of the market's boundaries and to the sidewalks behind the tall tenements. Fey shook her arm with all her might and turned to find Sum and Tina darting after her.

"As much energy as I need to get you to let go!" she growled and looked at her Pokemon, "Sum, Tina, Don't mind me, and shock this idiot!!"

The two Pokemon twisted their lips and looked at each other, unhappy about the situation. Fey looked over and saw the boy reach into his jacket's inside pocket, pulling out a Luxury ball. Fey growled and tried to pull herself away, twisting in every way possible to get the boy's hand off of her. He threw the black Luxury ball behind him and out came bright red light, a weird looking Pokemon molding from it.

"_P-p-p-po-po-ri P-p-po-po-ri… za za za za…"_

"Zett, where the hell did you redownload that stupid Poker Face file?" the boy grunted at his Pokemon, the head bobbing to an unknown beat, "Never mind, do something about those two, and bring 'em back to me."

"_Po…zzzzzzzz…"_

"What do you think you are doing!" Fey cried as she continued to be dragged on, "Those are my Pokemon!!"

"Even better," he muttered, wincing as his arm was tugged in an uncomfortable way, "That's it, I've had enough of you."

"What? Let goooAHHHHH!!!"

Fey screamed as the boy turned around and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Fey blushed as she felt wind blow up her short skirt, and started taking her fists and banging them on the boy's back. Fey kicked her legs and wriggled wildly, not even close to being tired. The boy growled, and it seemed like all that banging wasn't helping her all that much.

"LET!! ME!! GO!!" Fey screamed as the boy took a turn into an alley between two tall tenements, the darkness engulfing them and pulling them out of other people's sight. Fey felt her heart skip a beat, thinking of all those stories on the news about young girls getting raped and killed. Fey felt the boy come to a stop and he dropped her to the ground, letting her land roughly on her back. Fey hurried and sat up, looking at the boy and his face being shadowed by the dark, giving him a devilish apearance. Fey gulped and searched for her purse to get our her Pokemon, but her heart dropped as she remembered she left it on the bench, along with her violin case.

"No worries, I've got them for you!" a high pitched voice met her ears, and Fey looked around to see whose it was. A small being floated down in front of her face and giggled, its tail, twice as long as it's body, swaying side to side. The boy rolled his eyes and watched his Pokemon enter the alley, a Plusle and Minum at it's side. The red and blue Pokemon ran over and jumped into Fey's arms, and Fey looked at the boy with confusion.

"What…is going on?" Fey muttered, her eyes flickering to the pink being in front of her. It opened its blue eyes wide and said with a giggle,

"There's too much to explain now, but I'll say right off the bat that I'm Mew, and that you have been chosen as a Knight."

"A what?" Fey looked over to the boy for explination, but he merely shrugged. Fey turned back to Mew and frowned.

"It's…a fairly long story. But, Feylene Tarling, I need your pure voice to help me wake up Jirachi. He's been sleeping WAY too long…"

Fey just blinked in confusion, shocked to here her name, and watched Mew put up its short hand in the air. In a flash of pink light, Fey's purse and her violin case fell down beside her, and Fey eyed it in shock.

"Don't you just love telepathy?" Mew giggled, "Oh, we better get going. It'll be hard to fly around during the day."

With another whip of it's hand, Mew lifted Fey, the boy, and their Pokemon up in the air, making them feel as if they were as light as a feather. Fey shook, startled, as she clenched tightly onto her violin case. The boy groaned and cursed under his breathe, his blond hair waving lightly as he dug his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes cooly.

"Come on, can't we just teleport there?" he muttered. Mew growled at him.

"No, because fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance," it replied and flew up into the air, Fey and the boy in tow.

"That doesn't make sense," the boy growled.

"It doesn't half to, lazy bum," Mew rolled it's eyes, "Oh, and Feylene?"

"Call me Fey, please."

"Alright, Fey.." Mew dragged, "That right there is Hayato Kozuro, and you're gonna need to get used to him. He's a pain in my ass."

"_Pulu?"_

Fey turned to Sum and glanced back at Mew.

"You are a bad example, you know that?" she muttered, "And this is so boring!! What am I going to do in the-"

Fey held her tongue as she looked down below her. The city was creeping away, the lights as beautiful as ever. The tiny cars ran along the road as the lights changed, switching from green to red to yellow. Tall tenements looked no different from giant hotels in the dark, for only the square lights were visible. Fey smiled and gasped in awe as she saw the full moon and the stars that couldn't be seen from below because of the buildings and lights blinding them. She laughed and felt a churning feeling in her stomach, fearing she would drop.

"You'll get used to it," Hayato yawned and layed back on nothing, pulling his arms behind his head, "Man, I could use a beer or two, or maybe a pub with some nice racked strippers…" Hayato closed his eyes and yawned once more, "Or even better…a whore house…"

"And why should I not think of you as a stalking perverted creeper?" Fey smirked getting ready to pull her earphones on.

"Because I got a feeling we'll be traveling together for a long…long…" he dozed off, and Fey rolled her eyes and smiled, slipping the earphones over her ears and trying to lay back like Hayato, only, she wasn't very successful. Smiling at the sky, Fey yawned and watched her violin case float by her side, Sum and Tina curled up on top of it.

"_What ever this is…" _she thought to herself, _"It better be exciting."_

Fey grinned once more and closed her eyes, letting the fresh night air cast her a into a deep slumber. As Mew looked back at her, she smiled and giggled, continuing to soar through the night sky.

"_Another one down…"_ Mew thought lightly to herself, "_but it will be a lonnnggg while 'till we find the rest of the Knights. Where is Celebi? I need her to get a medallion for our new Knight of the Thunders…_

**

* * *

**

*hehehe. So, another Knight down, and how many more to go? Yup, Fey _is _the Knight of the Thunders.

**Well, "Fey-lene Tarling" belongs to GrAcEoFaPaNdA**

**and for recap, (maybe i shouldn't do this every chapter...)**

**"Hayato Kozuro" (c) me**

**"Sarah Crowcraft" (c) Pikana**

**"Sage de Boer" (c) Silver Leafx**

**and i don't need to tell you i don't own Pokemon, right? its common sense.**

* * *


	7. Unfrozen

_Author's Notes: 10.11.09_

_YAH!!! 100th Reviewer is animegrlsteph!! Ding ding ding ding ding!! Finally reached another one of my goals for this fic. And, this is only the what...7th chapter? it took **Belief at Dawn **i think 18-22 chapters to reach the 100 mark!! :3 i'm impressed!! Adverage of 12-15 reviews per chappie...not so bad._

_Hopefully, i can reach my next goal, Recieving 150 reviews, soon :3_

_hehehehe. _

_In any case, This was a nice chapter. Updating faster than i expected!! __It's been a long day, and luckily, I don't have any annoying anouncements to make :3 Despite that, I still need to call for help on **Pokemon ABC**, and say that I'm recommending you read my other fic, **Belief at Dawn**. _

_Lately, been bored. Been searching for good fic. (While we are at that, add **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **and **"Belief at Dawn" **to your list, if you haven't already). Fics that I'm addicted to, well, they don't update so quickly. When i try to find a good fic, I just find nothing really that isn't already on my Alert List, and guess what? My Alert list fics update so slowly :(_

_So, i didn't want my fics to be like that. "HUSTLE HUSTLE!!" i told myself. And in that way, finished this chappie in a day :3_

_hey, that rhymed. SOPH-A-LOAF I MADE A RHYME!!_

_Anyways, not much to say in this chappie, besides *ahem* its a CIC of Serpent's Ballet's OC, and Serpent, i hope i portrayed her well. It was hard to portray her, but i did my best to capture what i saw in my eyes. If i'm wrong, then please do say, with all do respect._

_Eh....anything else? No, besides read, review (of course, please do) and..._

_ENJOY!!!_

* * *

**Unfrozen**

She flickered her icy, silver blue eyes out the large window, a labyrinth crawling under the morning mist in her thrity acre backyard. A large fountain of a life-size Garados sat in the center, her large and grumpy Walrein dozing off in the water that forever poured down. She looked down at her hands; in her left was a small, elegant china plate, red vines inked around the rims. In her right was the matching china teacup, her beautiful fingers wrapped around the handle as she set it lightly on the plate. The steam rose from her specially brewed tea, the finest in all the city. Only could someone with such high status, like Cecillia L. Sylvester, obtain it.

Cecillia slowly and flawlessly took a small sip of her tea, her beautiful lips completing the scene. With her strawberry blond hair that fell to her waist, a white dress shirt under a red silk jacket tied in the middle, a complimenting long, elegant white skirt, and a silver barrette resting on her head, she was to be the most beautiful girl for miles to come. She continued to sit in her large gold plated chair, cushioned by red, elegant silk pillows stuffed with only the finest Mareep wool imported from the neighboring region.

When her tea began to lose its warmth, Cecillia set it on the chair's partnering table in front of her, the clashing of the plate and teacup ringing lightly. She withdrew her hands and lay them softly on her lap, her cold eyes continuing to wander off to the labyrinth in her backyard. Soft, silky fur rubbed at her ankles, and there she saw her Glaceon, once again, pleading for attention. Without saying a word, Cecillia softly patted her thigh twice, and the Glaceon leaped up into her lap, where she stroke him clear head to tail.

A loud banging came from her door.

"Cecillia, dear, can you please open this door for me?"

It was the voice of her mother. Cecillia ignored the request and continued to look out the large window at the misty sky. The door wasn't locked. No reason to open it in any way.

"Cecillia! My hands are full at the moment!"

Cecillia smirked. _Full? _she questioned herself, laughing bitterly at her thoughts, _Why on earth would they be full? With servants around, there was no reason to do things yourself._

Cecillia gracefully stood up, Glaceon jumping down angrily, and strided to her dresser, a large mirror covering almost the entire wall. She took a look at her face and smiled with sastisfaction at her fine face, touching it lightly with her soft fingertips. Rubbing her fingers down her neck, she met a silvery necklace, the beads made of an unknown precious metal; the one thing she never took off.

She looked down on the dresser top and saw a pair of silver scissors placed neatly to the side, and tilting her head in wonder, she slipped her fingers around them, bringing them up to her face. She examined the carved design on the side of the blades, the twirls of vines and roses visible. Slipping her middle finger and thumb through the two handles, Cecillia opened the sissors up, the loud ring of the blades sliding against each other meeting her ears.

Upon closing them, Cecillia's fine lips curled wickedly, her eyes flashing her uncalled intentions. She slipped the scissors into her skirt pocket next to embroidered hankerchief, a Skitty sewn into it, and strided back off to sit in her gold plated chair once again, her eyes wandering off to the labyrinth and the misty sky.

:::::::::::::::::

There was a scream of bloody murder filling the mansion, and Cecillia smirked lightly, waiting for her two younger brothers to head out the door. The boys' lips twisted as they watched an older woman, looking as young as twenty-five, rushing down the spiral staircase, screaming in terror and clutching onto her head. Her hair was badly torn apart, unevenly cut and outrageously standing up, enhancing her insane appearance. It seemed to be drenched in Combee honey, feathers attached wildly to it, and badly cut. Her long, waist length hair had turned into a man's mullet, drenched in honey, and topped with feathers. Chatot feathers, to be exact.

"CECILLIA!!!!" She roared, but Cecillia was already calmy making her way out the door, her brothers hurrying in tow to the carrige pulled by beautiful Rapidashes. Cecillia waited for the cartsman to open the door for her and she made her way inside, smiling peacefully. Her two brothers followed, and the door shut, the carrige driving away from the mansion and their insane mother.

"So, what are you hunting this time, boys?" Cecillia spoke softly. Her voice was lush and pure, filled with a mysterious tone that drew men in. It was the perfect voice for her face, matching her cold eyes, yet completing her beautiful figure. She spoke few words, but each word she spoke was filled with the lovable sound one could only hope to achieve. Flashing her eyes at her brothers, they smiled lightly.

"Staraptors, of course. The hardest birds to hunt yet," Cesar spoke up, nodding in satisfaction as his light blue eyes gleamed, "I've gotten heads of Pigeots and Swellows, but never even got close to getting a Staraptor's."

"Yes, they are pretty tricky," Bryce laughed, rubbing his light blond hair and turning his silver eyes to Cesar, "But I'm sure we can get one this time. Isn't that right, Cesar?!"

Cesar laughed and Cecillia nodded with a smile. She listened to her brothers' conversations for the remainder of the trip, occasionally looking outside the window at the misty sky. The trees rushed by as the carrige rode down the dirt path to the center of the forest, where the grand lake layed. Upon reaching the lakeside, the cartsman hopped down to open the door, and Cecillia climbed out, the cool air wrapping its icy hands around her. Cesar and Bryce were already rushing to the lake. Cecillia smiled at them.

"_Not even teenagers and you are out in the wild already.." _she spoke to herself.

Cecillia stood and watched her brothers attempt to find and shoot down a bird Pokemon. She glanced at the lake and saw it frozen solid, the trees around it naked as ever, with frost over the bark and icicles hanging from the bare branches. As she breathed out, a mist could be visible, and Cecillia shivered as she felt her cold silvery necklace touch her skin. Cesar and Bryce came dashing back from the woods, something large in their hands.

"Look, Cecillia!! Look what we got!!" Bryce was yelling in fascination. Cesar, however, wasn't looking too happy.

"I don't think she would want to see it, Bryce-"

"Of course she does!!" Bryce interrupted. Cecillia turned around and blinked at the half dead Pokemon in Bryce's arms, and pulled herself back, her heart squirming and her mouth screaming.

"GET IT AWAY!!!!!" She cried, dodging the body of a Yanma that Bryce was shoving in her face. Cecillia's voice shattered the boys' ears, and Cesar was pulling the bug out of his little brother's arms.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Cesar shouted, pulling the Yanma away. Cecillia coughed, her throat hurting as she backed a few feet away. Bryce's face was sour as he glanced between Cesar and Cecillia, and then back at the Yanma, surprised it was moving.

"It's still alive!!" Cecillia screamed in horror, "Eeeeehh!!! Look at its moving mouth thing…Kill it kill it!!"

"_Yaaannngggg!!" _the Yanma growled as Cecillia was about a yard away, and it flew in with a broken wing angrily at her. Cecillia screamed, terrified, and backed away, her feet sliding through the lakeside gravel and landing on a slippery surface. Out of the blue came the distinct cry of a Staraptor, and Bryce looked up in excitement.

"Look!! Look!! A Staraptor!!" he laughed and ran through the forest after it, Cesar too slow to stop him. Cesar turned to Cecillia, who was half worried about her careless brother. She watched the Yanma fly past her and shouted to both Cesar and the cartsman,

"Hurry and go after him!! He might get attacked by that Staraptor!!"

Cesar nodded, and he and the cartsman darted into the woods after Bryce, calling his name. Cecillia stood straight and checked to see if her skirt was clean or not, and noticed she forgot to put away the pair of scissors from this morning. She pulled them out and examined the blade, clusters of her mother's hair stuck to it.

With the sound of flapping wings came the cry of an angry Yanma. Cecillia gulped, dropped her scissors, and felt her spine shiver as it flew back in sight, aiming for her. Cecillia stood paralyzed, breaking out a scream as it swooped in her face, missing it by inches as she took a few steps back to dodge. Her boots slid forward and Cecillia quickly recovered before falling, her heart skipping a beat. She touched her chest and let out a breath of relief, but found something wrong.

She looked down and tapped her hand on muliple parts of her chest. To her horror, one deeper than the fear of bug Pokemon, was that her silvery necklace wasn't around her neck.

Cecillia hurried and searched around her for it. She noticed she was standing on the ice of the lake, a few feet from shore. Looking over her, she saw a shiney object fall from the orbiting Yanma. It was her necklace, falling just yards away from her. Cecillia hurried and walked the fastest she could without slipping to reach her beloved jewelry, and upon picking it up, readied to head back to land. She saw that she was surely far from it, at least four yards, and gulped at the cry of a Yanma readying to attack yet again.

"_Yaaaannnngg!!!" _The bug Pokemon cried and swooped down at her. Cecillia screamed once more, taking another step back. This time, however, it didn't miss. The concussion caused Cecillia to fall backwards, her boots failing to stop her from slipping, and she landed on her back. The ice cracked underneath her and Cecillia was too slow to scream as she plunged into the freezing ice water, her brain wracking from the cold.

With her hand clutching tightly onto the silvery necklace, Cecillia didn't dare to open her eyes and fought against her heavy clothes to swim up. She decided to look around her. The opening in which she fell in through wasn't in sight. As she was swimming blindly, she must've swam away from it. Her breath was running out, and Cecillia desperately knocked her fists up against the ice over her head that was keeping her from her air. Another bubble excaped her now pale lips as she continued on without success. She took her boots off and stabbed the heels into the ice, but it was left unharmed. Cecillia's heart pumped in her ears now, and her strawberry blond hair floated up and around her face. She dropped her two boots and patted her hands on the ice, feeling a tiny crack. With her two fists she gave one last punch to the ice, almost crying to see that it didn't break, and she let out her last bubbles of air, the world excaping from her, and pulling her into darkness.

"_Tsk tsk tsk…what a big mess this is…"_

At first, Cecillia thought she was hearing things. The small, feminine voice sighed, and sounded off a vocal trumpet sound, cueing a blast of heat to melt the ice, cracking it and turning it into steam. Cecillia tried to swing her arms, but it was of no use. She still continued to fall to darkness, no strength left in her.

Like someone had fished her up recklessly, Cecillia was being pulled out of the water, and she gasped for air, coughing the water out of her lungs. She shivered and sniffed as the chilly wind hit her cold and wet body. She looked around. Noone had layed a finger on her, yet they had gotten her out with ease. Psychic. It had to be some sort of psychic Pokemon's move.

A small being floated up to her numb body that was laying half dead on the ice. It's skin was an icy blue, and had two long tails, stars at the end of them. Its large head was also blue, but on top where it's four ears formed, and from its forehead down its nose, was a strawberry pink complimenting its big, bright red gem on its forehead and its sharp orange eyes. It's long arms and torso made up most of it's body, with just two small feet hanging down as it floated there, smiling at Cecillia.

"Things wouldn't be too pretty if you died now, would it?" the being giggled and gave smirk, its high pitched voice containing the same tone as Cecillia's mostly had. Cecillia just blinked at the being and sat up, pulling her soaked bangs out of her face.

"I'm Mespirit, and you should say thanks to Entei over there," it said, and gestured toward the shore, where a tall, majestic lion-like Pokemon stood, gray spikes showing on its back that contrasted its long, brown fur and its red and gold mask around its face. Something grey flowed in the breeze from its back, but Cecillia couldn't make out what it was. The Pokemon bent its front legs and gave a small bow, before Cecillia turned to Mespirit once more.

"Who…who are you?" Cecillia finially spoke up, her voice weak and shaking. Mespirit giggled and looked up into the sky.

"I told you, I'm Mespirit," Mespirit giggled, "And it seems like Celebi is on her way with your medallion."

"…Celebi?" Cecillia was at her peak of confusion. Mespirit nodded, and decending from a sky came a green blur, circling around Mespirit and Cecillia. It stopped, and floated by Mespirit's side, giggling.

"Nice timing, Celebi," Mespirit laughed at the newcomer, its clear wings beating quickly as it twitched it' antenaes.

"_Cele!! Ce!! Le!! bi!!" _Celebi panted and adjusted the small brown bag around its neck. Cecillia tilted her head in confusion. Mespirit turned to Cecillia.

"I'm speaking to you through telepathy, so, you won't understand Celebi," Mespirit smiled and reached into the brown bag around Celebi's neck, pulling out a long black leather chain, a large medal hanging from it, "Unless you put this on."

Cecillia took the medal into her shaking hands and placed it in her palm. It fit perfectly. On the medal was an imprinted design of an eight point snowflake, detailed and realistic. It burned an icy white color as the light hit it, the snowflake shining brightly. Looking at her silvery necklace in her other hand, she put it on, and in tow placed the medallion around her neck.

"There's the medallion…and Golly…I think I'm too tired to take her forward five HUNDRED years!!" Cecillia jerked up at the sound of Celebi's high pitched and tired voice. Celebi and Mespirit giggled, and behind her came a deep groan.

"Shouldn't we get going?" a deep, intimidating voice growled, and Cecillia turned to see Entei rolling his eyes. Mespirit muttered something under her breath, and Celebi nodded slowly.

"Let's go, Ms. Sylvester. We got a tight schedual going here," Celebi remarked, floating over to Entei. Cecillia, for once, obeyed someone's command and stood up, her feet shaking as she made her way slowly to the shore. Because she took off her boots, Cecillia had a soaked socks on, and with annoyance, she took them off and threw them to the side, deciding to walk barefoot. Entei bent down and let Cecillia climb on to find a comfortable spot between his large silver spikes. Celebi sat on her lap, and with a pat to Entei's back, Celebi cued Entei to dash off into the woods. Cecillia held on tight, and over the cold wind, yelled, "What about my brothers?"

"They'll be alright," Celebi smiled, "Right now, focus on your duties."

"What duties?!" Cecillia roared. Celebi growled and Entei laughed as he dodged another tree.

"Why is it that NONE of you know this?" Celebi rolled her eyes, "Ms. Sylvester. You are chosen to help the world, you are one of our Knights, and you can't deny it!"

"Why me!?" Cecillia muttered.

"Because you are the last of a long line of descendants from the original Knight of the Frosts," Celebi explained, "You have it in your blood, Ms. Sylvester, and I know all of this will come to you naturally. Until then, start learning how to take orders."

"I don't do what others tell me to-"

"Unless it was a man?" Celebi giggled, "Well, how 'bout from Pokemon?"

Cecillia eyed Celebi and sneezed, the cold causing her skin to feel numb.

"Where are we going!?" she asked. Celebi giggled along with Entei, who continued to dash past the brushes and tall trees of the forest, the leaves thickening so much the misty morning sky could not be seen.

"Well, just going to a spot where I can best take you forward 500 years of time."

Entei took a stop in a clearing, flowers covering the ground as they grew up to the light coming from the opening to the sky. Cecillia slid down and touched her chest to check and see if her silvery necklace was still there. She saw the medal below it burn the icy white color before putting in her palm and looking at the snowflake on it. It was cold, but her numb skin was more than used to feeling the iciness. Water dripped from her damp hair as she opened her shaking mouth, her lips as pale as ever.

"Descendant of…Knight of the Frosts?" she whispered, looking at the snowflake emitting the icy white color, "Am I the….new…Knight of the Frosts?"

* * *

***Yay!! Another CIC!! :3 Now we have the "Knight of the Frost" to add to our list of heros!! What do we have so far? Knight of the Leaves, Knight of the Insects, Knight of the Thunders, and Knight of the Frosts. Muahahahaaha!!!**

**Cecillia L. Sylvester (c) Serpent's Ballet**

**and, no, i've decided not to recap who belongs to who. Check the last chappie. to lazy today. See, so lazy i don't even want to and nother "o" to "to".**

**Hey, how bout a Trivia?**

**Have you noticed something about the medallions and Celebi? There's more than one thing to notice, so I'll be looking for who noticed the most.**


	8. Unread

_Author's Notes: 13.11.09_

_Woo!! What day is it? Friday the 13th of course!! Has your day been miserable? Hell, i think this was the best day of mah LIFE!! Well, not really, but it was pretty good._

_Well, aside from NOT being able to watch the school play because of my douchebag Math teacher, (and those 20 or so problems he gave us) I got to get free candy, a free dollar, pass my history test with FLYING colors, and also get to dance with my crush WITH holding hands to cha cha cha music._

_:3 Ah...good day. (^/////^)Y_

_So that your day can be good to, i've posted this just for the occasion. To make you all realize that Friday the 13th IS good. Why? Because i got this for ya!!_

_Alright, and heads up. I've got a new fic coming out soon, the title yet to be decided. Keep me on alert!! It's going to be epic; a 4-way collaboration with me, Silver Leafx, CyberWolf101, and DevoTheMadCashCow. Hehe. I think its going to be REALLY good._

_wow, and that adds to the list of fics you should read. INCLUDING **"Belief at Dawn"**, my main fic (which reminds me...i need to update it..) and also i'm STILL LOOKING FOR VOLENTEERS WILLING TO HELP WITH **"POKEMON ABC!!"**!!_

_Hmm...that is all, besides the fact that i need to tell you that this CIC features Kyuuketsuki Fang's OC._

_Of course, as i always say, read, review, and..._

_Enjoy!! Happy Friday the 13th!!_

**

* * *

**

**Unread**

The simple appearance of Egan Glare made him unmemorable to those who have only seen him for only a brief amount of time. The dusty colored brown hair, his sharp silver eyes, his simple casual clothing under a knee-length white coat hung loosly from his shoulders…the typical doctor's asisstant.

Sitting in that same spot throughout the night, he continued to skim through the multiple volumes under a naked lamp's light, back in the lone table at the deserted part of the library. Having to push his spectacle's up his nose bridge again, he sighed and closed the hardcover lightly, rubbing his temples in frustration. Getting up, he marched to the table next door and went through the books he picked out, twisting his lips as he decided which textbook he would roam through next. Upon sitting back down and flipping through the contents, he heard a distinct set of footsteps head for him.

"Glare…you're doing it again, you know?" a soft female voice spoke up through the darkness, and soon her small figure was visible as she entered the radius of the lamp's light. Her soft eyes watched Egan lay his hands on the table before glancing up at the woman.

"Don't call me Glare, please," Egan muttered lightly, continuing to search for the information he was looking for. The woman sighed and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Its been two whole days…you haven't eaten anything and you haven't slept at all…"

"I'm not hungry, and I'm not tired," Egan muttered simply, unbothered by the continuing silence that followed. The woman frowned, sighing at Egan, and decided to speak up once more.

"Glare, you really need to get rid of this bad habit of yours. If you expect to do this every time you think you're on to something…your body won't be able to take it all…"

"I wouldn't be able to sleep with it on my mind anyway," Egan didn't bother to raise his head from the book, "And plus, what if I forget it all when I wake up?"

"Glare…" she sighed, and dropped her eyes to his hands, "You still have to work on that asignment too. At this rate, you'll miss the deadline…again…."

"Just- let me do this."

The woman sighed once more as Egan flipped the leaflet over, examining the small text closely. The woman turned to head out the library, leaving Egan in his lone corner, trapped in his radius of light. He flipped the page once more, and with that he banged his open hands on the table as he jumped out of his chair.

"I've got it!!" he cried, and flew for his notebook and pen.

:::::::::::::::::

"Yesterday I spilled spicy beef on my asignment while I was doing it. Then my Nato pecked at it and ruined the whole thing. When my Drowzee saw it, he wanted some, so he used Hypnosis on my Natu but it hit me, so, I was asleep 'till this morning, which also explains why I'm late to class."

The college professor blinked at Egan's horrid excuse. The students hid their laughs as Egan marched to his seat, eyeing him and whispering lightly. As he sat back down in the back of the room, Egan pulled out his notes from earlier and flipped through the contents, rereading every bit in detail. He flipped the page, coming to a diagram, as detailed as the text and lables. The drawings were small sketches of mythical Pokemon, a variation of circles and lines showing their relationships.

At the top, three remarkable Pokemon, neatly sketched out by Egan. The one in the center was labled "Rayquaza", the one left of it labled "Lugia" and the one on the right was labled "Ho-oh". Each Pokemon was kept inside their own box. The three were grouped together by a large rectangle around them.

From each individual box extended a single line that led to square collums under them respectfully. Under Lugia were three bird Pokemon, labled "Moltres", "Zapdos", and "Articuno". Over to the right, respectively under Rayquaza, two large, demon looking Pokemon were sketched out, "Groudon" and "Kyogre" labled under them. Last of all, under Ho-oh, were the felines "Suicune", "Entei", and "Raikou".

Off to the side, on the lone part of the page, three other Pokemon were sketched out side-by-side, "Giritina" in the middle, "Palkia" on the left, and "Dialga" to the right. There was a box around them, but beside that they showed no relation to the others. There was something missing between them and the rest of the Pokemon. But Egan couldn't figure what. Under the lone group of Pokemon was another group, one towering over the other three. "Regigigas" over "Regirock", "Regice", and "Registeel". They all showed connections to each other, and Regigigas showed connections to Kyogre and Groudon, but Egan didn't know how to classify the three together. The three lower Regi's built up to meet Regigigas, as how Groudon and Kyogre was built up to meet Rayquaza, but something told Egan that the relationships were weak, and he couldn't classify them.

_Something is missing…there's just a Pokemon missing here…_Egan thought to himself, and was wishing he was back in the library once more. A firm hand gripped on his shoulder, and he saw the colledge professor giving his a glare.

"Mr. Glare," he told Egan, "This is medical school, and do you know what we do in medical school?"

Egan stared calmly at the professor, "Educate ourselves-"

"Yes, Egan. We do medicine, helping patients, diagnosing, and biological studies. We don't do fairy tales and myths."

"But-"

"Mr. Glare. That is enough."

Egan glanced back at his notebook and closed it's cover firmly. He pulled his other notes out, and began jotting down information on skin disease and cancer.

:::::::::::::::::

_If Mew was the anscestor of all Pokemon, it would support the theory of evolution, but evolution would mean that humans evolved from Pokemon. Darwinism would also take place too…_

Egan sighed, his brain wracked with confusion. _But what about Arceus? _He thought, _Then everything was just created? Religious, but has no scientific explanation at all…_

Egan continued to sit down on the garage roof that could be climbed on from his bedroom window. He sighed, looking up into the night sky. For a second his eyes widened as he saw a pink Pokemon, unmistakably Mew, floating by, two human's in tow. Egan rubbed his eyes, looking back up. They were gone.

"I've been thinking too much…" he whispered to himself, seeing the sky clear, nothing besides the stars in it. He layed back, his arms under his head, and placed his notes beside him. He closed is eyes, loosing track of time as the wind cooled him off. As fast as it came, the breeze left, and a small patting sound could be heard from the grass below him.

Egan opened an eye.

The patting stopped, and a soft growl swept through the silence of the night. Egan sat up and crawled to the curb of his mini roof top and looked over. A shadow disappeared into his open garage.

Egan stood up and leaped the single floor to the ground, his legs retracting as they shocked painfully. Not carring about it, Egan raced into his garage and turned on the light, and there, in the messy, half empty garage, stood a large Pokemon, it's face intimidating, with large fangs prying from its mouth and its black mask over its white face. Its fur was a bright yellow, with tiger stripes across it, excluding its white belly and sharp white claws. Its gray tail was a zig-zag line, a star at the end, and down its back was fur that resembled a resting purple cloud.

"Raikou," Egan automatically knew. The feline Pokemon's face was level to Egan's, suggesting the Pokemon was at least six feet tall. Raikou growled, its tail swaying slightly, and with one large leap it flew out the door, prancing down through the woods beside the house. Egan blinked, and followed in pursuit.

"Hey!!" Egan called, pushing the tree branches out of his way. Raikou was waiting for him in a small cleaing. Panting, Egan stood just feet away, and Raikou nodded, turning and heading off again. Egan growled and followed.

He hit another clearing. Raikou stood there once more, waiting. When Egan stood a good distance away, Raikou nodded, and began to run off once more. Egan squinted his eyes as he followed again, this time sensing something abnormal.

"Where are you taking me!" He shouted, reaching one more clearing. As he expected, Raikou was waiting for him. Instead of nodding, however, Raikou roared, shooting a jolt of lightning into the night sky. Bird Pokemon fleed the area and crowed as they flew away. A loud scream sounded, like a bird crying bloody murder, and from the sky came a large yellow blur.

It landed, its giant yellow and black wings looking sharp and deadly. Its feathers looked like needles, and its long and pointy orange beak looked more like a giant thorn than anything else. It settled on the ground, it's sharp tallons holding it up. The giant bird looked at Egan, its sharp eyes even more intimidating that Raikou's.

"Z-Zapdos!" Egan gulped, and a soft fluttering came, followed by a small landing of a Natu onto Egan's head. Egan raised his eyes up, "Griffin?"

"_Naaa!!" _the Natu cried, making itself comfortable in it's new nest. Zapdos eyed Griffin, screeching something loudly, and Griffin replied with a humble chatter.

"Alright, Zapdos wants me to be his translator."

Egan's eyes widened at the sound of his Natu speaking. Egan gulped as Zapdos closed in, it's death glare stabbing Egan through his heart.

"Oh, and Zapdos says he's not in a good mood," Griffin yawned, "Man, I hate translating. Using telepathy is so tiring…"

Raikou took a step forward and growled, and Zapdos screeched back at him angrily.

"Griffin, translation!"

"Oh, right," Griffin frowned, "Raikou is telling Zapdos to hurry up and take you to your destination, and Zapdos is getting cranky about it."

"What destination?" Egan muttered. Raikou turned from Zapdos and looked at Egan, grunting a series of tiger cries and barks. Griffin shifted in Egan's hair.

"Raikou says that you shouldn't worry about it. He says Zapdos will take you there and you will understand everything along the way," Griffin yawned, "Oh, and he says your are chosen to save the universe, pretty much."

"What!?!"

Raikou roared at him.

"He says your theories are quite accurate for a nineteen year old boy"

"What?!" Egan repeated, at the peak of his confusion. Zapdos sighed, agitated, and screamed at him.

"Zapdos is telling you to, I quote, 'Shut the fuck up and get the fuck on'," Griffin muttered, and Egan nodded in fear, watching Zapdos bend down and allow him to climb on his back. Raikou grunted at Zapdos, and Zapdos nodded, strongly annoyed. With the flapping of it's wings, it was lifted off the ground, and soon it emerged from the trees, soaring full speed ahead through the night sky.

Egan had to hurry and grab Griffin before it was sent off by the strong winds. Looking forward, the darkness of night cloaked the terrain, making it impossible to make out where they were. Egan squinted to keep his eyes open and clenched onto Zapdos's surprisingly soft feathers. With Griffin tucked tightly in his hands, Egan shouted out, "Zapdos!!"

Zapdos screamed at him, strongly annoyed.

"HE SAYS TO SHUT UP OR ELSE HE'LL DROP YOU AND USE YOU AS A TARGET PRACTICE FOR HIS THUNDER ATTACK!!" Griffin cried over the wind, and added, "OH, AND HE SAYS YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING KNIGHT HE'S SEEN IN THREE THOUSAND YEARS!! SO ANNOYING, HE CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU GET A MEDALLION, SO THAT HE COULD CURSE YOU OUT HIMSELF!!"

Egan raised an eyebrow, but decided to keep shut. _Three thousand years? _Egan gulped to himself, _Medallions so that he could curse me out? And…What Knight!?_

* * *

***Muahah!! One more Knight, but eh, I guess his "knight name" wasn't announced :3**

**Egan Glare (c) Kyuuketsuki Fang**

**Quick Trivia**

**-What type is Egan?  
-Judging by how grass was **"Knight of the Leaves"**, Bug was** "Knight of the Insects", **Electric was** "Knight of the Thunders", **and Ice was** "Knight of the Frost", **What do you think they'll call him as a Knight?**


	9. Undestined

_Author's Notes: 15.11.09_

_Yay!! Another upload. Even though I should really upload something for my other fics…_

_No care!!_

_Anyways, I'm not so happy today, mostly because fan fiction won't allow me to login. it's a miracle I got this uploaded._

_Anyone else keep on getting error pages when they try to "login"?_

_In any case, I'd just like to say that I've finally gotten a new fic published *cries about not concentrating on already published fics* but I really think this one is good. I mean, if I wasn't, I would rather discard it and consentrate on my main fics. But, I think its really good!_

_Its one of the __**"Synergetic Sins" **__series, called __**"Synergetic Sins : The Mind" **__and its about a girl who is turned into a Pokemorph and is being hunted down by mad scientists. What I think makes this somewhat different is that its it *coughs* a collaboration, and not only is it a collaboration, it's a __**4-way**__ collaboration!!_

_So, besides my fic, the series also has:_

"**Synergetic Sins : The Body"** _by __Silver Leafx_

"**Synergetic Sins : The Heart"** _by __CyberWolf101_

"**Synergetic Sins : The Soul" **_by __DevoTheMadCashCow_

_Be sure to check 'em all!_

_Oh, and also!!_

_I just wanted to thank all who review my chapters!! The reviews mean a lot to me and they are my motivation to keep on writing! I'm about to break my 150 review mark!! And not even 10 chapters yet!! I'm really pleased. And, let's face it, the real plot hasn't even begun yet! It took 31 chapters for __**"Belief at Dawn" **__to reach it's 150 review mark, but this fic is taking only10+ chapters :3_

_Yay. I'm so happy :3 Happy = more chappies_

_So, Besides that, I'd like to say that I am still looking for volenteers on __**"Pokemon ABC!" **__and that I want you to check out my profile for details :3 Pwease pwease help :(_

_And also, can't forget, that this chapter is another CIC, featuring the OC of the anonymous __Supercool Superjailed Pichu__. Hey, SSP. :( hope you get an account soon…_

_Well, as I always say, please do read, review, and…_

_Enjoy!! -.^_

* * *

**Undestined**

Five Pokemon sat silently in the dome, the dark, cold earth walls making them all uneased. The grand Hariyama sat calmy against the wall, his eyes closed, as a Hitmonchan took a seat beside him, failing to do the same. A Hitmontop, right side up, stood up and looked down at the two, before glancing at the single female Pokemon in the room, a Medicham, who was meditating, her body floating in the air. The small Hitmontop then glanced at the Hitmonlee, resting against the opposite wall, who just opened his eyes to the sound of dragging footsteps echoing throughout the earth dome.

Entering the room was a tall, muscular man, his chest covered with leather armor and his forearms wrapped around with that same thick armor. His head and face was covered by a large gold helmet, revealing only his deep brown eyes, mouth, and chin. He wore leather sandals, and up his leg was leather armor ending right under his knee. He wore cloth around his waist that draped down over his thighs, resembling a skirt. The parts of his body unarmored exposed his large muscles and tan skin, and his eyebrows met briefly for an expression of determination.

Following him was a mightly Lucario, calm and observant. He held clenched paws by his sides, and his red eyes glanced across the red earth dome, watching the other Pokemon turn to the man. The man nodded firmly at them, gripping tightly onto his two large swords, their wide stone blades curving up and shining brightly. The Pokemon nodded in reply, and all stood up, ready for what was to come.

A booming sound came from outside. Crowds cheering, muffled by the thick red earth walls of the dome. They became quiet as a man shouted at the top of his lungs, allowing everyone to hear him and his rich roman voice.

"And here is Demetrius, the Dimachaeri!!!"

A wall of the dome rose, letting a slit of bright light peirce the inhabitant's eyes. A loud cheering poured in, and the man nodded, walking through the opening into a large circular arena, towering above him, with millions of people cheering and throwing flower pedals. A tall and strong wall kept the man from the crowd. On the highest point was a shaded stand, the people of the palace sitting in large chairs in it. The center, being the Emperor, who most likely has his bloodthirsty smile on.

The man, tittled as Demetrius the Dimachaeri, strided along the sand covered ground, glancing at his Pokemon following him close by. His opponent was soon to arive, as the wall to the other dome opened. The dome entrance to Demetrius' dome slammed shut, and Demetrius took a deep breath as a man his size walked forth from the other end, dressed similar to Demetrius, except his helmet shaped his head, with red fur making a Mohawk down the top of the helmet. In one had he weilded a longer, thinner sword, and in his other arm he had a large golden sheild strapped to it, large enough to shield his entire torso.

Behind him was a larger than usual Salamence, hissing angrily as it shook the earth with each step. Aside from the large Salamence was a scarred Garchomp, intimidating and fearful, and a calm, Breloom, one of the buds on it's tail missing.

An earsplitting scream came from an Exploud, indicating the start of the fight. Growling, Demetrius' Pokemon shot forward, plunging themselves into the three deathly looking Pokemon opponents. Demetrius' eyes met the gladiator's, and with his two swords clenched tightly, he too, threw himself in the center of the bloodthirsty battle.

:::::::::::::::::

"Oh, no, something's wrong…" Celebi muttered upon landing on the patch of grass. Sarah looked at her with confusion as Celebi grabbed her right antennae lightly, her face twisting into a large frown. Sarah knelt down beside the upset Pokemon, her bloody red eyes glancing at her suroundings. It still looked like the forest, yet the thriving flowers no longer existed. The trees were old and worn down, and the sky seemed to have a dark grey color to it. A series of horns and whistles could be heard, indicating a large city nearby, but to Sarah, these sounds were new and uncalled for.

"What in His name has bothered you, little one?" Sarah frowned, watching Celebi flutter her wings and suspend herself in the air, "Must you tell me, and let your sins free?"

"Something is happening that shouldn't be happening yet," Celebi frowned, "Something has made the destiny of a man change. Oh…Dialga…it must be you again…."

"If destiny shall be changed, then 'tis you whom must stop it?" Sarah questioned calmly, and Celebi nodded frantically.

"If this man dies thirteen years before he is supposed to, we might be in quite the trouble," Celebi sighed, "And I think we are going to need some last minute planning."

"Planning? What is it that we shall do?" Sarah blinked, curious.

"First, we need to go to that city nearby and get some Pokeballs, and some bandages."

"Poke…balls?"

"Yes. You certainly have no experience in using those," Celebi let out a small laugh, "Well, Ms. Crowcraft, we are going to travel back in time again, and I think I am going to need your help on this one…"

:::::::::::::::::

The scream of Lucario drew Demetrius' attention. He watched the Salamence hiss at his fallen ally, and glanced around the arena. In front of him, the gladiator layed dead, one of Demetrius' swords piercing his heart. The Breloom collapsed with a last punch from Hitmonchan, and Hitmonchan hurried over to his ally, Hitmonlee, who was out cold, a fresh scar down his cheek. The Garchomp screamed at Hitmonchan, and raced over, just to get knocked down by a flying spinning top. Demetrius gulped. One remaining opponent, and it was a Pokemon.

Due for his love for Pokemon, Demetrius couldn't bring himself to lash his sword at the Salamence, even though it was destroying his allies one by one. The Salamence reminded him of the calm Bagon at his Pokemon training camp, where he taught Pokemon how to be strong in the wild. Clenching his teeth, he watched Hitmonchan aim his punch for the Salamence, only to get thrown by it's massive tail, flying back into Hitmontop.

That was it. The last of his Pokemon. Demetrius thought back through his last four years of battling, since the day he was locked up for treason, to the day the Emporer had him fight as a Dimachaeri in trade for freedom, to the moment he saw his Lucario fall. Nothing he could do to stop the Salamence, nothing he could do to get out of his fight till the death.

The Salamence pounded the ground as it headed for Demetrius. It howled and the crowd cheered, uncaring for the hurt Pokemon and dead gladiator. The Salamence was near now, and with a deathly fast spin it hurled its hulky tail at Demetrius, slicing through his leather armor and into his skin. It was like a whip, skimming only the top, but slicing enough to cause bleeding. Demetrius jumped back, weilding his weapon in front, although knowing it would be useless.

The Salamence ran up to Demetrius quickly, ramming it's head into his stomach. Demetrius fell back, and the Salamence pumped it's wings. Despite the weight, it still flew, and after it got around three yards off the ground, it came down heavily, impacting an overwhelming stomp dead on to Demetrius' torso. Coughing madly, Demetrius felt his rips cracking, the pain surging through as the three white claws dug in. With a swift swipe, the Salamence sent Demetrius rolling though the sand, burning hot from the mid-day's sun.

Being in to much pain, Demetrius couldn't get up. He lay face down, his left arm trapped under his bleeding chest. He lay his head side ways onto the hot sand, glancing at his right hand that still held the stone sword. He coughed, his vision going out as the Salamence stomped over, its fangs prying from it's mouth.

It clearly was the end.

"_Trouuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!"_

The Salamence was knocked over hard by a flying green blur that decended from the sky. Certainly, Demetrius thought he was seeing things, but as the green blur swooped down and landed, the sand flying into his face indicated it wasn't a dream. When the sandy air cleared, Demetrius saw a young girl dressed in a white dress hop down from a large long necked Pokemon, four large leaves for wings, and some yellow fruit hanging from under its chin. The girl had a calm look in her bloody red eyes, and her ebony black hair tangled with her arms as she glanced at the fallen Pokemon with both anger and sadness. Her eyes traveled to Demetrius, and with a leather skinned bag from her hand, she rushed over to him, falling on her knees and helping him lay on his back.

"Keep calm, sir, I bring with me no harm…" she muttered with a foreign accent, rampaging through her bag's contents and pulling out a variety of herbs and plants, along with a knife and a few metal balls, half red, half white. She took a glance at the hissing Salamence headed for the long necked Pokemon, and hurried to throw the metal balls aimlessly into the air.

With loud cries, Pokemon emerged from the red mists that was released as the balls broke in half. Demetrius' eyes widened with confusion as a Shifty and an unknown turtle like Pokemon with trees growing from it's shell took a stand. The three Pokemon nodded at the girl, and rushed in to battle the Salamence.

The girl quickly turned back to Demetrius. She took her knife and carefully cut the leather armor, prying it from his chest and exposing his wounds. She carefully took his helmet off, letting his sandy blond hair out and fall. As she tossed the helmet over her shoulder and searched through her bundle of herbs, she quickly pulled out a large carnivorous plant in the shape of a pitcher, with a leaf for a lid. She stripped the leaf off and started adding different herbs into it, mixing it lightly with the pitcher plant's internal liquids using a stem. She twisted her lips as she looked at Demetrius.

"My apologies, sir, but after the worst you shall feel the best," she muttered, and began to carefully pour the acid onto Demetrius' open wounds. Gritting his teeth, he let out a muffled cry, but kept it in as the girl went back to her bag, pulling out a roll of fine white cloth.

"Please, sir, sitting up will help me with this procedure."

Demetrius nodded and let the girl help him up, his rips painfully causing him to shake. The girl hurried and wrapped the cloth around his torso, covering the wounds completely. She then proceeded in pulling out half a dozen more of the red and white metal balls, handing them to Demetrius.

"My apologies once more, sir, but please keep your comrads in these," she whispered, desperation hidden in her calm voice. Demetrius looked down on the objects.

"H…how?" he let out his deep, weakened voice. The girl continued to stare at him.

"Throw them at your comrads lightly shall you do," she muttered, "Trust me as they trust in you."

Demetrius nodded. He held the balls in his arms and ponderously stood up, limping off to his closest ally. Medicham sat half unconscious against the stone wall, and with a light hand, Demetrius threw the metal object at her. As it touched her skin, it bounced off, sucking her into the ball by engulfing her in red mist-like flames. The ball shook for a moment, then stopped dead. Dodging a falling Salamence, he proceeded to his next Pokemon.

As he retrieved his last Pokemon, Lucario, he watched the crowd scream at the Salamence that landed face first into the hot sand, motionless. The girl hurried over and pointed each metal ball in her hand at her turtle-like Pokemon and Shiftry, retrieving them as Demetrius did. She pushed the small buttons in the center, making them shrink to a tenth of its original size, and shoved them in her bag. She hurried on over to the limping Demetrius, helping him pour his bundle of metal balls into her bag.

"Hurry, sir, we must flee. The civilians here are not experiencing glee," she rushed and whistled loudly, calling over her long necked Pokemon. She helped Demetrius get on it's back, and hopped on as well. As she patted it's back, the Pokemon pumped it's leaf wings, and they headed for the sky, the crowds and the circular arena disappearing from sight.

Demetrius breathed heavily, his ribs still hurting, but his outside wounds feeling a lot better. The wind through his sweat filled hair and hot skin felt nicer than ever. A fluttering met his ear that broke through the sound of rushing wind in his face, and landing on the girl's lap was a small green Pokemon, long antenaes coming from it's head and clear wings from it's back.

"_Ce!! Celebi!!" _it cried happily, and the girl nodded, pulling her bag from her shoulder and looking though it once more.

"Sir, necessary it is that you hang this at once," she muttered over the sound of the wind and pulled out a black leather chain from her bag. Hanging from it was a large medallion, burning an autum red in the sun's light. Demetrius took it, holding it in his hand. It fit perfectly.

On the front of it was an imprinted picture of a punching fist, front view. It was like the fist was coming for his face. On the midded finger was a ring with a jewel for a head. Demetrius threw the chain around his neck, and the girl nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, now that that has been cleared," the small green Pokemon giggled from the girl's lap, "I'd say we deserve a nice long rest. After all, you _were _such a hassle to get to, Mr. Knight of the Fists."

"You…spoke," Demetrius was speechless. Sarah smiled and the small green Pokemon giggled, patting the long necked Pokemon's back.

"I'm not the only one you can finally understand," it laughed, "Right, Tropius?"

"Sure thing!" the long necked Pokemon replied with a small voice. Demetrius' eyes grew even wider.

"'Tis alright, sir, a similar reaction had come from myself," the girl smiled, "I am named Sarah Crowcraft, and this is Celebi." She gestured to the green Pokemon on her lap.

"Yup, I'm Celebi," Celebi giggled, "And I've got to tell ya, you are chosen to help the world, Mr. Dimachaeri, as our Knight of the Fists."

"Knight…of the Fists?" Demetrius repeated, his voice filling with confusion. Sarah smiled and nodded, and Celebi started pouting.

"I still don't get why none of you KNOW this. For Arceus' sake…" Celebi muttered to itself with a frown, "I thought the original Knights would at least tell SOME of their descendents, but NOOOO…everything is such a big secret. Don't they know how long it takes to explain these things…."

Sarah laughed, and so did Tropius, but Demetrius was too busy thinking about everything that had hit him. Metal balls you can store Pokemon in…medallions and talking Pokemon…and now saving the world?

Roman times just weren't what they used to be.

* * *

_*****_**Hahaha. Yay, we have another Knight!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**I really tried to make it like Demetrius didn't talk so much, giving you all a feel of his quiet nature. I'm disappointed I couldn't fit his past in here, but…oh well. :( **

**Demetrius the Dimachaeri (c) ****Supercool Superjailed Pichu**

**Sarah Crowcraft (c) ****Pikana**

**Ah, and also, just saying that this took place in B.C. Roman times, and I was trying to make the arena somewhat like the Colosseum in Italy. I failed though.**

**Just a note: Sarah traveled back to her time first, got her Pokemon and collected herbs, before traveling to ancient Roman times to save Demetrius.**

**Dimachaeri is a kind of Gladiator.**

* * *

**And…how bout some Trivia answers?**

**Q) Have you noticed something about the medallions and Celebi?**

**A) **Well, there's a lot. First, of course, Celebi is the one who gives the medallions to the Knights, the medallions all burn their respected color and have the "type" symbol imprinted on them, Celebi always calls people by their last names (in exceptance of Demetrius who doesn't have a last name), the medallions always "fit perfectly in their palms", all medaillions are hung from a black leather chain, Celebi is always bluntly telling the Knights who they are and what their purpose is, in contrast with Mew and the others who don't care whether they say it or not, and Celebi always appears to the Knight with another Pokemon that seems to take them out of human sight, ex. Articuno, Entei, Tropius.

**Q) What type is Egan, and what will he be called?**

**A) **Pretty much all of you got this. Egan is Psychic type (he states he has a Drowzee and a Natu). A few of you got what he was going to be called, which is "Knight of the Minds" or "Knight of the Orcale". I'm surprised someone guessed the Orcale part. I'm still on deciding, but it will definatly be one of the two.

**And now, for a Trivia. (man, I think I should make this every chapter)**

**- Do you like Trivias? How often should I give them?**

**- Do you think I should post plot development chapters every so often, or should I keep on making CICs until they are all completed?**


	10. Unfeathered

_Author's Notes: 11.22.09_

_Hey!! Been so long since I updated this thing. Sorry, i know alot of you wait for the next chapters._

_There's alot of things I really want to say. The first official installment of my newest fic, **"Synergetic Sins: The Mind" **has been put up! It is part of the **Synergetic Sins **series, which is burning now. Check out my profile for further details, and also check my profile because i'm still needing people for **"Pokemon ABC!" **so, volenteer please!!_

_So, I really really liked this chapter. It was fun to write. If you know me, you know i love drama. Just saying that you should keep that in mind._

_Eh, I can also be very corney and cliche, so, keep THAT in mind too.._

_Besides that, i don't think i have anything else to say (i will face palm myself an hour after when i realize i forgot to say something), other than thanks for all the reviews and being so pacient in waiting for this installment. Of course, it IS another CIC, featuring TreyP's OC._

_Hope ya like it!! Help me reach my goal of 150 reviews!!! I think i might do something for the 150th reviewer. Not sure yet._

_Anyways, please do read, review, and_

_Enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Unfeathered**

"Oi, Nickolia, think you can ride that beast over there!"

Diko Hiru Nockolia turned at the sound of his friend, Cole. He had just finished polishing his "baby", a genuine surfboard. With just his swim trunks on, Diko put on his trademark smile, standing up and holding his surfboard under his arm. Cole was headed for the ocean water, his own surfboard in hand. Trudging his bare feet across the hot sand, Diko raced for the waters, a huge wave coming up in the distance.

As he entered deep enough water, Diko layed his chest down on the board, paddling over with his arms. His light brown hair began to soak up the water, his Cerealean blue streak in it turning a darker shade. With determination in his grey eyes, Diko approached the wave and took a stand, Cole close by whooping wildly.

The adrenaline rushed through him. Balancing himself, Diko continued across the side of the large wave, the tips curling over and forming a tunnel of water around Diko. Cole was up ahead, turning around to taunt his friend. With a simple smirk, Diko laughed at Cole, mainly because he saw it coming.

"I'm ridin' da BEAST!! I'm ridin' da BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTCHHHHHHHH!!!"

Cole's board tilted and he went overboard, disappearing into the roaring water. Diko laughed, passing the board with a large smile on. Exiting the water tunnel, Diko made his victorious way to shore, whooping and mocking his fallen friend that had emerged, coughing and glaring. Cole made his way over to Diko, his surf board in hand, and put an arm over Diko's shoulder. Diko, rolling his eyes, put his arm over Cole as well, and the two trudged through the hot sand and into the shade of a nearby gazibo.

"Man, two minutes out of the water and I'm burning up already! Albino sucks," Cole snorted after a long drink from his can of pop.

"It's Almia," Diko corrected and let out a laugh, taking the pop from Cole and slurping down the soft drink as well. Cole eyed him, but said nothing. He merely reached for his bag on the ground and pulled out a towel, along with a Cellular Phone.

"Man, the tournament today is going to rock," Cole grinned, and raised an eyebrow upon turning the device on.

"Le'me guess. Twelve missed calls from your girl?" Diko chuckled as Cole coughed upon looking at the cell screen. Cole's face went white, and he shook his head in denial before shoving the screen into Diko's face. A text message was open, and it read:

"_R u goin 2 come 2 graduation or not? Txt meh bck ASAP"_

"Holy shit, Cole," Diko responded and hurried to get up, "I'm late for my graduation!!"

:::::::::::::::::

It was beautiful. Parents gathered and watched their children move the next step and become official Pokemon Rangers. The outdoor stage was decorated with many beautiful flowers and dazzling confetti scattered on the stage floor. The fresh air blew lightly, providing the best mood for everyone, and the sky was clear, with only the whitest, most fluffy clouds dabbed to it.

The parents and guardians who came to watch sat on plastic fold up hairs that were neatly lined up on the flat field of buzzed cut grass, right in front of the outdoor stage. The chairs parted to allow a red carpet to make its way to the stage, and walking down it were the many graduating teens, dressed up in their black and blue gowns and graduation hats. They walked slowly to the stage, as their names were called off, in single file line, peacefully with bright smiles on their faces. The priciple gave them their certificates as he shook their hands and let them pass. The Vice Priciple was reading off the graduate's names slowly, and after each name a series of clapping and cheers would play.

The Vice Priciple cleared her throat once more and said the next name.

"Diko Hiru Nickolia."

The line stopped and waited for the boy to go up, but the problem was he wasn't there.

"Uhm, Diko…Nickolia..?"

"HEEEEEEERRREE!!!!!!!!!!"

A loud scream caused the crowd and graduates to whisper and turn to the boy running across the field to the stage, his black gown barely over his swimming trunks. His light brown hair and the Cerulean blue streak in it was wet and dripping, in his hand held a long surfboard, and over his shoulder was a large bag, a wet towel peeking out between the zippers. Close behind was a boy at the same age, in the same conditions, except he was half naked and wearing only swim trunks, with the sandy blond hair as wet, and instead of wearing flip flops like the first boy, he ran barefoot. Raising eyebrows, the crowd and graduates laughed, but nevertheless, the two boys laughed along.

"I'll be taking that!" Diko grinned and sped up the red carpet, Cole in tow. The graduates hurried and stepped to the side, some more startled than others. Diko hurried and grabbed the certificate, his surfboard nearly knocking over the Vice standing nearby. Cole jumped, demanding for everything to move quicker. The two boys raced off down the opposite end of the stage and decended down the steps just to run back from where they came from. The crowd turned to watch them go as fast as they had come, and the Vice was growling, not so happy about all this.

"We got ten minutes until the tournament starts, Diko!!" Cole panted, his bare feet sore. Diko growled and sped up drastically, his surfboard nearly flying out of his hands.

"We'll make it!!!"

:::::::::::::::::

The crowd cheered. With every wave came a boy who surfed it, some totally killing the killer waves, others getting killed by it. The judges held up their scores for every run, and the MC announced the next contestants.

"And now up next, the Bird lover, Diko Hiru Nickolia, and his Trainer pal, Cole Martin!"

The crowd cheered once more. Diko and Cole turned to grin at each other. Diko threw his graduation hat up, stripped the gown off, and threw his bag to one side, all while running along side Cole to the water. They began on their boards to an upcoming wave, the sky getting darker by the minute as grey clouds formed.

"Rangers suck!!" Cole laughed at Diko as they paddled on. Diko smirked, determination flashing in his grey eyes.

"You just wish you were a Ranger like me," he remarked.

"Having to graduate first? Can't have more than one Pokemon? Bullshit," Cole snorted, "Pokemon Trainers FOR. DUH. WIN. BAYBEH!!"

"Too bad your are a horrible one."

"Y'know what? If you were aloud to battle, I'd whoop yo ass. My Aggron kicks butt!!"

"Right….."

"No, man, I'm dead serious! After we kill this wave ima show you. Ima going to go battle some lonely trainer right when we step on that beach!"

"Yeah. Save it Cole. Surf's up!!" Diko interrupted and stood on his board, leaning himself into the side of the upcoming wave. Cole did the same, following Diko as he sped through the froming water tunnel. Cole growled, about to lose his balance, and Diko turned around to see him tip over. Diko sighed and continued on, but suddenly he too felt an awkward feeling that made him unable to balace his board. He soon tipped over also, falling into the roaring water.

Upon opening his eyes underneath, the stinging of salt pierced them instantly. His body was continuously rolling out of control by the water currents. Looking at his ankle, Diko frowned at the fact he didn't tie himself to his surfboard. He looked around, not knowing which direction he was facing due to the contant twisting of his body underwater. Then something caught his eye. It was a blur, but Diko immediately knew it was Cole.

Trying to make himself swim straightly to his friend, Diko kicked furiously, his eyesight now focusing more abit. He saw Cole thrashing about, something latched onto his leg. With his heart racing, Diko made his way to Cole, who was sinking deeper and deeper. Diko, on the other hand, was running out of breath. Nevertheless, he kept on moving to Cole, rushing himself, and demanding his legs to pump faster.

Cole must've seen Diko, because he was suddenly pointing up as he looked Diko's way. Diko disobeyed his friend's orders, and grabbed onto Cole, heading for his leg. There, was suddenly where he saw that blood was floating all around, and attached to Cole's leg was a large Sharpedo, its sharp teeth digging into Cole's thigh.

That was the moment where Diko's heart sank to his feet. He patted his swim trunks; no pockets, no stylus. For Cole it was the same. No pockets, no Pokeballs, no Pokemon.

Diko's lungs shouted at him, but he couldn't leave. With large, angered fists, Diko pounded the creature, Cole growling in pain with his muffled voice. The blood floated around them, and Diko felt a strong shove to the face. He turned to Cole, who pointed up. Diko shook his head, and thrashed at the Sharpedo once more. With all his might, Cole put a fist to Diko's jaw, his eyes filled with anger.

Diko turned and glared, just to find Cole's eyes glare back. Cole was pointing up, his other fist clenched and ready if Diko were to disobey. Diko brought himself to propell himself to the surface, daring himself not to look back. Reaching air, he hurried and took a breath before heading down once more to the clumped shadow of his friend. Upon reaching Cole, Diko found the Sharpedo gone, leaving Cole with bloody marks on his thighs and one leg to kick him to the surface The water was a deep grey, clouds of blood trailing from Cole and getting thicker by each second. Diko hurried and grabbed his arm, wrapping it over his shoulder as the two rushed to the surface. The air met their lungs at last, and the two coughed wildly, bobbing in the deserted ocean.

"You a'right Cole?" Diko panted, out of breath. Cole nodded dazily, his eyes half open. The two looked around to see the shore gone and out of sight. For as far as they could see was water, water, and distant buildings far off.

"Fuck…" Cole managed to say, "Someone FUCK me."

"Calm down Cole," Diko muttered, leading Cole to head for the buildings indicating land, "It's not that far away."

"Try saying that with half of your leg coming off," Cole retorted, and Diko sighed, struggling to keep the weight from pushing him down.

"Why are you so damn heavy!" Diko growled, but couldn't help but smile. Cole looked at his friend.

"What the hell YOU smilin' 'bout?" Cole failed to keep a straight face and laughed, "Say, I change my mind about that battling part. Once we hit shore, put me on drugs first, will ya?"

"Sure," Diko laughed and watced a small outline of a boat head towards the two, "Hey Cole!! Here they come!!"

Diko turned to look at Cole. His smile faded when he saw Cole's eyeslids drop and his eyes roll up, his face turning extremely pale and his head flopping over. Cole was motionless, his legs no longer kicking and his arm around Diko's shoulder now flopping around. Diko shook his pal, unsure what to make of all this.

"Cole…? Hey, Cole?" Diko muttered and shook him harder, now beginning to panic, "Cole!! Dude!! Don't kid with me!! COLE!!"

Cole didn't move. With shaking hands, Diko slowly took a pair of fingers and reached for his neck. The color of Diko's face washed away when he slid his fingers around, trying to find the pulse of Cole's heartbeat. Propping Cole's sinking body up, he reached for Cole's other hand and went for his wrist. He searched once more, his eyes widening and his pupil's quickly turning to the size a dot.

Nothing. There was no heartbeat at all.

:::::::::::::::::

The sand no longer felt warm to Diko. Paramedics had arrived and sailed the boys back to shore, where an ambulace was waiting. Cole was put on a stretcher, a white clothe covering his pale, colorless face, and Diko sat there on the sand, his knees propped up by his arms. His eyes stared and the water that licked at his feet before moving back a few feet. It repeated again and again, until Diko got up and made his way to his stuff on the ground nearby. The ambulance rushed away after Diko refused to go with them. He picked up his graduation clothes, his bag, and then Cole's bag. The beach were they landed was deserted now, people rushing away as the shacks closed and the police cut the tourist spot off. Diko frowned and coldy looked at the water, where waves crashed against the sandy shore and night began to engulf the sky, leaving only a sunset in the distance. The flashing, soft, orange and the purple that reached out to the night…

If only Cole were here to see it.

Diko reached into his bag and pulled out his certificate from graduation. Attached to it was a pure white Pokeball, which Diko knew held his now official Partner Pokemon. He let him out, ready to ride him home like he always did.

"_Pidgeooohhhhh!!!" _the Pidgeot cried, but frowned at Diko's sad face. Diko petted his Pidgeot before getting ready to mount it. Something in the water caught his sight, however.

Diko walked over to the water and trudged towards a round, shiney object that was bobbing in the water. Picking it up, Diko realized it was some sort of Pokemon egg, blue with a series of yellow dots circled in a line around the outside. Diko held it up to the disappearing light of the sun, and saw it was clear, like flamed blue glass, and inside was a red orb floating in the middle, radiating warmth and soft light.

Diko continued to look at the egg until the light no longer showed and he could no longer see the red orb inside. Sighing, he carefully held the egg in his arms and patted Pidgeot, mounting the Pokemon lightly. With out having to be ordered, Pidgeot flew into the air, which was cold and dry to Diko now. Diko frowned and sadly looked at the egg, his thoughts still pinned on Cole.

"Cole would've loved to see you…" Diko muttered under his breath, his eyes watering. He quickly brushed them off, not wanting to feel weak by crying. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the wind hit his face. A small humming sound was heard thoughtout the night, and Diko hurried and opened his eyes and turned to the sound.

Near him, sparkling and beautifully glowing in the darkness, was a Pokemon, its blue and yellow swan-like body suspended in the air and flying close by Diko and Pigeot. It had two light yellow ornaments on each side of its head, giving its head the appearance of a cresent moon. Its wings, or what appeared to be wings, were glowing pink rings on each side, emiting different shades of pink and purple and also shaking off sparkling dust into the dark. The same "wings" seemed to be on it's back. Its thin purple eyes were glowing, and the dome on its forhead matched the color of it's eyes. It hummed a small, breath-taking tune, and as Diko stared into its eyes, he felt all his heart's pain go away.

"Dear Diko…may you lend your strength to us…" the Pokemon spoke slowly and softly, its voice calm, warm, feminine and motherly. Diko was in such awe he didn't answer. His deathly feelings of sorrow for his lost friend, was filled with positive thoughts. Cole had died smiling, with his best friend laughing with him, the last thing he did being the one thing he loved most; surfing. Cole was off to better places. _Why am I suddenly feeling this way…? _Diko thought to himself, and he looked at the Pokemon once more, it's eyes bringing comfort.

"Those who suffer from psychological scars will feel healed in my presence," the Pokemon spoke softly and slowly once more, it's motherly voice soothing Diko, "You have been hurt, Diko, and I not only have come to help you heal, but to bring you to the Exellency…"

"W…who?" Diko whispered, barely hearing himself over the blowing wind as he continued to fly over forests and cities of Almia, "Why?"

"Your heart so pure, that will sacrifice itself to save another one…we need a heart like yours. Come with us…Diko…" the Pokemon whispered, "Will you follow me? Will you lend us your strength, oh Knight of the Skies?"

"Yes…I guess so…" Diko muttered, and watched the Pokemon head for the ocean, the moon growing in the distance. He ordered his Pidgeot to follow quietly, and as he looked back up at the Pokemon, he couldn't help but gasp at its glowing sensation, and the sparkling dust released from its pink, luminating wings.

"Who…are you?" Diko spoke up to the Pokemon. She turned, her eyes glowing a sign of happiness.

"I am Cresselia," she spoke, her soft motherly voice echoing through Diko's head, "Please, take care of that egg."

Diko blinked in confusion, then looked down at the blue egg in his arms. It seemed so fragile, as if just holding it too tight would break it. Diko looked back up at Cresselia and nodded.

"Our jouney will be a long one…" she continued, her figure shining against the round moon now bright against the black sky, "I have traveled far to find you, but as time passes, it will be worth the while."

The two flew through the night, glimmering waters rippling underneath them as they headed towards the moon, quickly moving away from Almia and the city's lights. Diko didn't dare to look behind and kept his eyes on Cresselia, fearing the pain from earlier would return. He wanted to keep the positive thoughts and happily look back through the memories, as Cole was his only true friend. Cole wasn't able to fly like the bird Pokemon Diko admired so much, nor did he have wings with beautiful colors, but Cole was the best human friend Diko could ever ask for.

The best unfeathered friend he will forever remember.

* * *

***So, that's why the chapter was called Unfeathered. Yeah, corney. **

**We now have the "Knight of the Skies"!! Yay!! And unless you haven't noticed, Diko is a bird Pokemon lover and is a Ranger in the Almia region. I've never played Pokemon Ranger before, so i know NOTHING about Pokemon Rangers, but thanks to TreyP i have a bunch of info!!**

**Oh, and P.S. His name is "Dee-ko" not "Dik-o" lol. Someone just mentiioned that to me.**

**Diko Hiru Nickolia (c) TreyP**

**Cole Martin (c) Me!!!**

**And now, how bout a Trivia?**

**- In the next chapter, someone from the present times that has already been introduced will meet a new OC! Who do you think will meet who?**

**- Ladidum, Bubble gum, Pickle sauce and Jelly, all up in meh belly, cuz we love ______!  
a) confetti  
b) spagetti  
c) Aunt Kelly  
d) WTF.**


	11. Unrecognized

_Author's Notes: 11.26.09_

_YAY!! OMG finally got this chapter up!! Do you know how hard this was to write?_

_It was far beyond difficult (well, maybe not THAT hard) but it did give me the bit of frustration. Although I do feel like I could've done better, but I don't see how I should edit this anymore than this. Like to thank a little "Blue Jay" for making me get this done WAYYY before it was planned to._

_Anyway, I don't know if you've seen, or heard yet, but I am totally psyched about the whole 150 review thing. Ehem. Le'me write that out for you._

_ONE-HUNDRED-AND-FIFTY REVIEWS IN TEN CHAPTERS!!_

_Note the "TEN CHAPTERS" part._

_Yes, this fic received 150 reivews in 10 chapters. I am so happy about this!! This is amazing :) For the event, I drew a pic of Hayato Kozuro, and if you want to see it, go look at my Avatar :) I'll be uploading the pic to my Deviant Art account soon, and I'll post the link also. Thank you to ALL reviewers!!_

_:) 1 community, 15 alerts, 13 favs, and 28 different reviewers (not including anonymous besides "Supercool Superjailed Pichu" )!! _

_Not bad :)_

_Like to thank the following for reviewing every single chapter of this fic so far:_

_**StarLightSeraph, Pikana, Serpent's Ballet, silentlysnowing, **and** animegrlsteph.**_

_But, a whole lot of you came close. _

_Again, thank you all for all those reviews and all that :) I'm going to do my best to make the future chapters as best as they can be!!_

_So, enough of the blabber. This chapter is, of course, another CIC, starring the OC of __CyberWolf101__. It's pretty long and chaotic, so sorry for that. I also had a hard time thinking of a chapter name._

_But, this one works…sort of…_

_Anyways. I'd love for you to help me reach my next goal of 200 reviews!! Think I can make it?_

_Please do read, review, and ENJOY!!! :3_

* * *

**Unrecognized **

With a large huff, Sage landed on the moss covered ground, frowning as she looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. She seemed to be in a small area surrounded by thick bushes and vine filled trees. The ground was covered in clovers and moss, a few white boulders randomly placed here and there, and a few old tree stumps laying around. Only a small portion of the afternoon sky could be seen through the canopies of the grove. Celebi floated down beside her, landing lightly on her head.

"Here we are," Celebi sighed, "Now, Ms. Boer, I want you to wait here until an important person comes to pick you up, alright?"

"Why here? Why not over there?" Sage pointed to the tree stump next to her. Celebi rolled her eyes.

"Just stay in this grove, alright?" she muttered, "I have to go back a few hundred years again. Running on a tight schedule."

"Oh, so the thing where you said we were traveling through time was true?" Sage blinked, "Hmm…didn't know that. Thought it was some April Fools Day joke."

"It's not even April," Celebi muttered, "Now don't you dare leave here."

"Otay."

"Also, I want you to give these to the people that are picking you up, alright?" Celebi dug her small hands into the brown sack around her neck, pulling out two medals, very similar to the medallion Sage was given. Sage didn't care to examine them, and quickly put them in her bellbottom pockets. Celebi nodded, and Sage smiled in response.

Fluttering her wings, Celebi soared through the canopy and into the sky, disappearing out of sight. Sage then frowned and threw herself to the ground, her braids falling randomly on the clovers and moss, her headband slightly slipping off. Adjusting it, Sage sighed out of boredom, getting up once again to wander around the grove. Straying into the wilderness beyond, Sage found herself trampling through bushes and dead leaves on the moss covered soil, pushing the branches away until she felt the thickness of the trees clear. She saw an opening, and rushing through she saw herself on a small cliff in the outskirts of a large city, very different from what Sage was used to seeing. There was no more retro colors, no more peace signs and disco commercials. Everything seemed foreign, from the roaring, slick cars to the giant bill boards advertising…iPods? What was an iPod?

Sage smiled, entertained and overjoyed, ready to explore this unknown city. She backtracked through and passed the grove, searching her way down the small cliff in search of an entrance to this modern world.

:::::::::::::::::

A bloody scream sounded, but quickly was muffled by a large open hand. In the hours right after dusk, the allies of Saffron seemed to be the darkest, and most dangerous of all. The sound of falling tin trash cans and painful punches brought a deathly aura around the area, and the young female thrashed for her life, the rapist's sickening smile growing larger than ever.

The muffled cries did not stop, and the clanging of the female's fist to the trash cans continued. Yet, from all this commotion, two small, firm footsteps could be heard, and the rapist turned to the look at the entrance of the ally, a large shadow blocking the city light's way. It was obvious this was a young man, his tall figure standing coldly as he watched the rapist growl in both confusion and fright. The young man was merely a large shadow, with only the outline of his body visible, something seemingly blowing behind him, maybe a long, knee-length coat or a long cape.

"Who the fuck are you!?" the rapist muttered with a tone of annoyance. A small, quiet laugh came from the young man's throat, his hand raising as he pointed his open palm to the rapist. The female lashed still, but she could not break free from the rapist's grasp.

"Shai?" the young male spoke softly, almost unheard, his arm still raised. The rapist raised an eyebrow, confused for the moment. From the brick wall of the ally side, a clear, ghastly figure slowly emerged, and the rapist jumped, his eyes wide at the unknown third party. With a long tongue hanging out, floating hands, and large, dark eyes, the ghastly figure floated slowly in front of the young man, its fist glowing blue. The rapist gulped and stood up, the female hurrying to the ally entrance where the young man stood, hiding behind him. A small smirk appeared on the young man's face.

"Finish him."

:::::::::::::::::

Sage's heart jumped as she heard a male cry in pain, his low voice dying down with the coming wind, leaving as fast as it came. She shuddered, turning uneasily to look at the dark tenements nearby. She paced herself and strided forward, not daring to look back. With her spine shivering, she began to break out into a run, heading towards the nearest store.

She was lost in the big city, not knowing where she was and how she could get back to the small grove on the cliff. The large skyscrapers and tenements blocked her view of the cliff, and she no longer knew which direction it was in. Upon entering the store labeled "PokeMart", Sage looked back at the dark areas where light failed to reach.

"If I were to know that killing that water fountain was going to get- OOF!!" Sage's complaints were cut off as she ran herself into a random bystander, falling back. A firm hand grabbed onto her arm and broke her fall, pulling her back up to her feet. Sage let out a breath of relief, looking at her sudden savior in wonder.

He was a very tall young man, with dusty colored, light brown hair that was short and brushed to the side, rather neglected. He wore simple, casual clothing; a blue t-shirt and tan pants under a long, knee length lab coat. Through the spectacles slipping down his nose bridge, Sage saw striking silver eyes, filled with superiority and intelligence. Sage quickly took a step back, bowing her apology.

"I'm so sorry!! I was too busy thinking about evil water fountains and time traveling!!" Sage muttered rapidly, looking at the ground. She glanced up just in time to see the young man raise an eyebrow and simply walk past her, grabbing a bag of packaged Pokeblocks on his way to the counter. He paid in cash and left the store, leaving Sage frowning to herself.

"Fine…be that way then…" she pouted and looked back at the young man, a small Natu resting on his head lightly and making itself comfortable. Sage began to smile, her ears prickling to test out her new abilities of understanding Pokemon.

"Thanks, Egan," the Natu yawned lazily, "I'm so hungry-"

"These aren't for you, do I have to establish that again?" the young man groaned, rolling his eyes. The Natu let out a depressing sigh.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know…it's for Zaptres-"

"Zap_dos_," the young man corrected.

"Yeah, whatever Egan. That bird is so cranky. He keeps complaining about _you_ not being about to understand _him_ 'cause you don't have a _medallion_," the Natu continued. The young man, titled Egan, shook his head and began to walk off, his white coat flying with the wind.

"Waiiit!!!!!" Sage cried out to Egan, and he turned in wonder, his eyebrow raised and his index finger pushing his spectacles into place. She rushed to stand in front of him and approached him so suddenly, he stepped back, startled. He looked down at Sage, who just got a good grip on his shirt.

"Can I…help you?" Egan muttered, confused. Sage quickly looked around, her braids lashing furiously at Egan's face with each head turn.

"Legendaries!! Medallions!! TALKING POKEMON!!" She whispered loudly, and all Egan did was look at her with a mix of shock, confusion, and a special look of "W-T-F".

"Uhmm…excuse me?" Egan muttered, quickly cut off by Sage.

"You were told that you need medallions to understand Pokemon, right? And you were told that you were chosen to save the world, right?"

"Uh-"

"Right?"

"Ye-"

"RIGHT-!"

"YES!!" Egan cried with frustration, gripping onto Sage's wrist and pulling her grip off of his shirt, "What about it? Why do you know about this?"

"Because.." Sage looked around once more and lowered her voice, "I was chosen too!! See?"

Sage quickly pulled her medallion out and showed it to Egan. It burned a khaki green, the Yanma circling itself and biting its tail beginning to reflect the street lights.

"I…don't understand wha-"

"Egan!!" the Natu interrupted, "It's time to get back to Zapdos, its time!"

"You understand your Natu, Egan?" Sage questioned. Egan shrugged, then his face quirked into wonder.

"He uses telepathy on me. And how did you know my name? But, wait…Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, I know what he's saying. It's because of this medallion," Sage boated and shook the medal around, "But I naturally can understand Pokemon, just, the ability was never opened since I didn't give socializing with Pokemon a chance."

"…what?"

"Nevermind, Celebi tells me WAY too much stuff. But, where are you going?"

"To someone. I don't feel it is necessary to give out anymore info. Goodbye."

Sage didn't get her chance to reply as Egan and the Natu on his head strided off, the lab coat trailing behind him. He quickly disappeared in the crowd of people, and Sage sighed, lost once more, and having no clue whatsoever on how to get back to the cliff.

:::::::::::::::::

"_Haun…" (I am bored) _the Haunter frowned, its large mouth turning upside-down. Jason Jay Brown looked at the Pokemon, and rolling his eyes, continued to stretch his crossed legs along the tree branch he was napping on. The area was dark as always, the night sky feeling gloomy and hollow with large grey clouds blocking the moonlight. With a small rustling of leaves, a snickering Mismagius floated down, a small tune escaping her lips. The chanting was hollow and deathly, and Jason raised an eyebrow, pulling a Pokeball out of his pocket.

"I'm taking a nap, Morai," he sighed simply, returning the Pokemon to her ball. The Haunter blinked and shrugged. Just as Jason closed his eyes, another fairly large Pokemon came in sight at the base of the tree, looking up at Jason with it's single, bloody red eye. Dancing around the Dusknoir was a small Driftloon, seeming to be a hundred times smaller than the Dusknoir.

"_Noir…" (They're coming.) _the Dusknoir muttered with a hollow voice from the mouth along is belly. The Driftloon bounced happily around the Dusknoir, who didn't seem to mind a bit. The Dusknoir turned its bloody eye to glare and the snickering Haunter, however, with a look of disgust.

Jason nodded lightly. He leaped from the tree and landed on his feet and arms before sighing and looking at the Dusknoir twice his size. He glanced around the dark area, his face turning back to the Dusknoir before saying, "Where's everyone else?"

The Dusknoir closed it's eyes for a moment, sensing the spirit waves around him.

"_Dusk…Noir…Dusknoir dusk…" (Morai seems to be in her Pokeball. Tarot is probably playing with his cards again on top of the tree, and Spyro seems to be bullying some little girl and her Pokemon.)_

"Damn that Spiritomb," Jason muttered, "I'm being hunted down and I really don't have time for fun and games."

"_Dusk…" (Sorry…Jay…)_

"S'alright. Let's go find Spyro. And tell Tarot to stop messing with his cards and get down here."

:::::::::::::::::

"Venamoth!! Use Supersonic!!" A girl cried madly, and Jason turned his head to the sound of a loud crash coming from the ally nearby. With his Dusknoir close by and his black cloak wrapped around his white t-shirt and black cargo pants, Jason rushed to the source of the commotion, and upon turning into the ally entrance he saw a flash of purple being thrown to the side, and a girl falling back, catching it before she hit the wall. The Venamoth muttered and frowned in the arms of the girl, and the girl returned the Pokemon, her green eyes flashing a look of rage and fury. Her face wasn't clear because of the dark, but Jason could still tell she was around his age, dressed poorly with two loose braids resting on her shoulders. The girl looked around her, seemingly searching for something, or someone. She then caught sight of Jason, and her face lightened, before slowly getting up and pushing herself to stand.

"…Egan? Egan is that you?" she muttered, obviously mistaken. Jason raised his eyebrow and shook his head, his messy brown hair shaking with him. He glanced around the deserted ally, getting a good idea on what the commotion was about.

"_Ugh, why does he have to be such a pain!" _Jason mentally face palmed himself, _"If I don't hurry those basterds are going to raid my home, Mom and Dad's restaurant, and that Psychic freak will find me and invade my mind again. I hate psychic freaks!!"_

"Come out here, Spyro!" Jason slapped himself out of his thoughts and bellowed. The girl jumped, a Pokeball ready in her hand.

"So it was YOUR Pokemon?" she growled, throwing out a mad Volbeat in front of her. The small bubble tail of the Volbeat glowed and blink violently, his wings fluttering to keep him suspended in air.

"Spyro!!" Jason growled. A puff of smoke appeared and the Volbeat was attack and thrown to the side. Jason turned to his Dusknoir, "Get him, Dusa"

"_Noir…" (Yeah…yeah…) _the Dusknoir, titled as Dusa, sighed, floating to the laughing Spiritomb. The spiraling purple mist that made up the Pokemon's face frowned at Dusa, and it retreated itself into the small odd keystone it seemingly came from. Jason hurried and returned the Pokemon, growling and cursing under his breath.

"What was that all about!!" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs, tending her hurt Volbeat, "Apologize right now!!"

Jason rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets, turning around to walk off. He took a few steps, his black cape hanging at his calves. The girl sounded a maddening cry.

"Volbeat, use Moonlight!!" she sneered. Jason gulped and hurried to pull the cape hood over his head, the Volbeat shining brightly and bringing light to the ally. The girl was now visible; wearing dirty bellbottoms and a tie-dye t-shirt along with worn down sneakers. Her hair was a dirty, sandy blond, tied loosely in two braids that rested on her shoulders. There were many freckles along her cheeks and nose, and her green eyes were staring madly at Jason.

"Ok, now that we're all pumped up!!" She began, "Use Bug Bu-"

"JAY!!" a loud, deep voice interrupted her. Jason turned and growled at the group of muggers appearing, their faces scowling and their few Mightyenas snarling. Jason looked at the group, and with a quick motion, he pulled out a Pokeball in each hand, throwing them to the ground. Out came a Mismagius and a Haunter, both looking rather pissed and roaring.

"The four of us brought some company," the leader mugger declared with a whistle. A few fit and noble boys stepped into sight from the bushes nearby, their faces unknown as the light failed to reach the deserted area. Nevertheless, Jason recognized the clothing, that of the psychic freaks Jason was thinking about earlier. He frowned and his face gave a stern look as he saw himself outnumbered, six to one.

"I thought I kicked your asses just the other day ago," Jason smirked, his pale blue eyes giving a look of determination. Before he could do anything, however, he kicked off down the ally to the confused girl, passing her as if he were a blur of black smoke. The muggers hurried after him, failing to reach his speed. The girl's eyes widened and she, along with her Volbeat, began to panic and run after Jason, whining something about time traveling and getting lost.

"Hey!! Don't leave me!!!" She cried, and Jason rolled his eyes, looking back at the girl and the muggers close behind. She stumbled a few times and eventually tripped, her Volbeat helping her up as she plunged forward once more.

"I am going to regret doing this…" Jason groaned to himself and turned back to grab the girl's arm, forcing her to keep with him as he sprinted forward once more. They reached a small exit and slid through, reaching a deserted junkyard.

"Hurry!" Jason growled and headed for the nearest mountain of junk. He trampled through the stuff and pushed the girl to duck behind a large, deserted car, their back's pinned against the old machine. The two panted, and the girl looked around, her eyes shaking in disbelief.

"What…what is this place!!" she whispered, her Volbeat flopping in her lap, "This…that could easily be recycled…and-and that can be used to help build homes for bird Pokemon. And…"

The girl was officially going nuts. _She MUST be bi-polar,_ Jason thought to himself. He rolled his eyes for the hundredth time today and looked over the top of the windowless car door, noting where the muggers were. The girl picked up a tin can at her feet, and her pupils seemed to dialate as she mumbled under her breath.

"And…this can be reused…"

"Will you shut up!!" Jason growled lowly, but the girl didn't seem to hear him.

"How…why…why is Saffron like this…its only been forty or so years into the future…"

"What in Arceus' name are you TALKING about!" Jason let out a groan and peeked over at the muggers again. The girl seemed to be in total denial. He heard a few large footsteps, and grabbing the girl's arm, he whispered, "Ok, here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to run back into the ally, alright? And then you will jump in and hide in this car until I come back and get you, 'kay?"

"No," The girl looked over at him and shook her head, "I'm coming with you-"

"You're not!" Jason interrupted, "Now do what I tell you to!"

"NO!!" The girl raised her voice to a louder whisper, "I'm NOT going to wait in a car until you come back!! What if you never come back?"

"I will, now be quiet!!" Jason hushed, and looked around once more.

"What if they find me in the car!!" She growled, "What if-"

"FINE!!" Jason cupped his hand over her mouth, muffling her growing voice, "But you Arceus damn be running fast."

Jason peeked over and around one last time before turning to the girl and nodding, gripping tightly to her wrist and readying himself for a quick run.

"Okay, on three we are going to run to the ally, alright?" Jason muttered, "One…Two…"

"TRES! GO!!" The girl cut him off a began pulling Jason across the junkyard, heading to the ally entrance. Jason was stumbling after her, scowling madly and complaining.

"I said THREE!!" He roared.

"You say 'POE-TAY-TOE' I say 'TOE-MAH-TOE'!!" Sage screamed at him, frowning at the muggers rapidly sprinting after them. Jason looked back, and through his teeth, he muttered to no particular person, "Shai! Morai! Dusa! Take care of them!"

The two purged through the ally, knocking over trashcans and everything else in their paths. Volbeat was wildly trying to keep up, his wings fluttering as fast as they could. Jason madly ripped his arm away from the girl's grasp, taking a sprinting lead through the rest of the ally.

"We're going to go to the Saffron railroad and hide at my place," Jason muttered to the girl, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her out of the ally. They took a wide turn and headed down the deserted road, running through the patches of light from dimmed street lamps.

"Take me to the cliff!!" the girl spoke up. Jason ignored her babble and continued to drag her forward, down the road and eventually turning onto a small unpaved street. Trudging over railroad tracks, he felt himself topple over and fall face flat to the dirt as the girl tripped over the tracks and hurled herself into Jason. Jason growled, his annoyance at it's peak, before he got up and madly pulled the girl to her feet.

"Cliff!! I need to go there!" she frowned, and Jason let out an angry groan.

"Why?!!?" Jason tugged her arm and started running again.

"Because…meeting…." the girl panted, "Medallions…saving…Wailmers…"

"What?" Jason shook his head and took a large U turn, leading the girl down the railroad tracks. As he heard the shouts of the muggers, he increased his pace, but found it was impossible with a girl on his heels. Taking a larger road behind one of the tenements, he looked at the cliff in sight, running to the hill that would lead him to the top. The girl followed and began slowing down, but pushed on.

As the two went up the hill they met thick trees, seeming to be giant, deathly figures in the dark. Charging through the brushes and trees, Jason and the girl made it through to a grove, clovers covering the ground and a few white boulders scattering about. Volbeat flopped down, too tired to move, and so did the girl. Jason was panting and holding himself up by grasping his knees. Duso, Morai, and Shai appeared from the dark shadows of the trees, and Jason quickly praised them, returning them to their Pokeballs. The girl flopped down on a boulder, tearlessly sobbing.

"I'm sorry Celebi!! I won't go again I'll stayyyyy!!!!!" the girl wept and flopped down over the clover covered ground. Jason leaned against a nearby tree, shaking his head in annoyance. Right when the chaos was about to die, a screeching sound came from the sky, along with a few streaks of lightning.

"What NOW!!" Jason shouted as the screech got louder and the wind picked up. The trees violently rustled and shook, and the girl and Jason looked around, while Volbeat hid and ducked for cover. The screech sounded again, and from the canopies came a large, yellow bird, electricity madly being released from its wings. On it's back was a young man, dressed in casual clothing under a madly flying lab coat. The bird landed with a cry, and the young man hopped down, a Natu landing on his head and making itself at home.

"Are you Sage de Boer?" he shouted out, looking at the girl. He then blinked, and muttered, "Wait…you're the girl from before…"

"EGAN!!" she cried and hurried over to him, somehow returning her Volbeat somewhere in the process. She looked at the large yellow bird, who screeched loudly with irritation.

"Oh…alright!" she replied, digging her hand into her pocket and pulling out two black leather chains, each having a large medal hanging from them. She showed them to the bird, and Jason merely raised an eyebrow. The bird chirped and the girl nodded, handing one to the boy, who looked at it with interest. The girl looked over at Jason, then she turned to the bird and nodded.

"Put this on!! You're saving the Wailmers with me!!" She smiled, handing over the medal to Jason. He raised an eyebrow and looked at it. He placed it in his palm. It fit perfectly. Imprinted on it was a picture of a tornado with large, narrow eyes, a dark magenta color emitting from the metal.

"Put it ON!!" she demanded, and Jason rolled his eyes and obeyed, throwing the chain around his neck. Jason looked at the other boy who was doing the same.

"Finally, you got your FUCKING medallion!!" Jason jumped at the masculine sound of the yellow bird, "Now, you three, get the FUCK on. I'm in a very, VERY bad mood."

"Yeah yeah, Zapdos," the boy sighed, getting on, "I'm just glad I don't have to have Griffin translating anymore."

"What is going on?" Jason spoke up. He rubbed his eyes to make sure all those long nights of lurking though Saffron wasn't getting to him. The girl turned to him and laughed.

"You are going to help me save the Wailmers and then the WORLD!!" she giggled, "I'm Sage, and this is Egan!"

She gestured to the boy in the lab coat. He simply nodded, pushing his spectacles up his nose. The large yellow bird, dubbed "Zapdos", screeched again.

"GET ON!! We need to be out of here by MORNING you know!!"

"Alright, alright," Egan muttered as Zapdos bent down and allowed him to climb up. Sage smiled and quickly followed, sitting comfortably behind Egan. Jason twisted his lips, but the fearsome glare from Zapdos made him think twice about fleeing. With a growl, Jason climbed onto the bird, seconds before it flapped it's wings and flew up into the sky. Over the wind, Jason cried, "What is going on? Where are we going?"

"DUNNO!!" Sage giggled and shrugged, "All I know is that I'm the Knight of the Insects, and that I'm going to save the Wailmers and the WORLD!!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE WAILMERS!!" Jason exaggerated and face palmed himself. Zapdos began to fly through the night, ever so dark and cold. Sage shivered, her short sleeves not helping her much. Egan looked back at her and took off his wildly flapping lab coat, handing it to her. She smiled and put it on, disappearing as she hid herself in it. Jason snorted, pulling his black cape around him and sighing, the roaring wind blocking his thoughts.

_Sometimes I think all this vandalism is getting to me…_Jason muttered in his head, and slowly pulled a small pendent from its hiding place under his white t-shirt. The chain hooked from it around his neck shined and contrasted from the black leather of the medal he was given. Flipping the silver pendent over, he saw the print and frowned. The yin yan format of a white Umbreon and black Espeon. The pendent was the gift his father gave him on his tenth birthday in place of him not going on a Pokemon journey.

_Without evil…how can one find the good in the world…huh Dad? _Jason smirked, repeating his father's quote to himself and letting the pendent drop from his hands, _If only you knew that I was helping you by beating up those muggers trying to close our restaurant. I'm not in a gang…I'm not causing trouble…_

"Hey, you with the face," Sage's voice interrupted Jason, and he turned to look at the girl, her braids lashing around, "Got a name?"

"Course," Jason muttered, looking down at the lights of the city below him. He felt so frustrated, yet he felt calm at the same time. The urge to go along with these strangers, and to just sit back and let fate do it's thing…it was overpowering him. He glanced back at Sage and added swiftly with a small tone his final answer.

"Yeah. Call me Jay."

* * *

***Yay!! Another Knight!! He's also unnamed :) And he got to meet Egan and Sage!! **

**Congrates to ****silentlysnowing**** who surprisingly guessed the encounter!! And gratz, ****Silver Leafx****, for guessing the part where Sage comes in :)**

**Jason Jay Brown (c) CyberWolf101**

**Sage De Boer (c) Silver Leafx**

**Egan Glare (c) Kyuuketsuki Fang**

**Wow, these CICs are really helping me remember these chars!! I can just pull anyone that has been introduced off the top of my head and name them, say what knight they are, and tell who's OC it is!! This is so cool!!**

**And ****trivia?**

**- What Type is Jason (pretty obvious) and what do you think he will be called as a Knight? (I.e. "Knight of the Leaves", "Knight of the Thunders")**

**- Is there something about my chapter titles?**


	12. Unextinguished

_Author's Notes: 11.29.09_

_Yay!! Let's cheer, because a very long and fun chapter is here :)_

_Funny thing is, this chapter didn't take me very long to write. Only a day and a half. This chapter came very natural to me, which is great. I was thinking, instead of starting the main plot after the CICs, how bout start them along with the CICs? Insert a big of plot development here and there, along with some CICness, and I think we get some nice things going. Although it does stretch the chapter a lot, I don't think you all mind, no?_

_Ok, so, I know I should be updating **"Belief at Dawn"**, but oh well. Hehe. I don't really have anything to say here, besides: Go read the Introduction Paragraph again. It was recently updated, and it has some summary things and important news there. Including my announcment about OCs, which I do say I might accept some villians later on. But not right now. Later on._

_Because, there's always main villians, no?_

_Ok, so, did you all have a good Thanksgiving? Hope you all did. Thank the Pilgrims that they feasted on turkeys and not donkeys, or else we'd be feasting on some ass every year. _

_Hehe. A friend told me that._

_Anyways, enjoy this awesome, epic CIC that is SOOOO long. Features the OC belonging to_ Flaaffy.

_I loved this OC. Was really fun to write about and easy to capture._

_Of course, looks like the reviews for this fic is passing even **"Belief at Dawn"**. 30+ more reviews and I'll reach the 200 mark!! Yay!! OF course, thank you all for reading and reviewing :) your reviews mean so much to me, even if I don't reply them all back._

_Now, enough of my blabber. PLEASE read, review, and of course…_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Unextinguished**

"Palkia!" The calm, booming voice of Giritina rang throughout the dimensions. Palkia came forth, her stern, grumpy face twisting into wonder. She appeared before her Master of Superiority, although a feeling of strong dislike filled her. Giritina scowled, turning into his six legged form and landing onto the white marble ground. Palkia stood before him, bowed briefly, and sighed.

"Yes?" she muttered. Giritina shook his head in disappointment.

"Where is Dialga?"

"Are you really asking that?" Palkia growled in disbelief, "I hate his guts and you are expecting me to know where he is?"

"Yes, Palkia," Giritina boomed, "I know you know where Dialga is."

Palkia stirred a bit, and looked about with a bit of stubbornness. She then sighed and said briefly, "Dialga went back about fifty to sixty years in time to pick up the Knight of the Flames. I don't know anything else other than that."

"Ugh…Dialga…." Giritina sighed in frustration, possibly wanting to face palm himself to death if he could, "That…he never does things right…"

"Should I smack him upright and tell him to leave the time traveling to Celebi?" Palkia smirked, but erased her taunting smile after seeing the glare from Giritina.

"He's going to change the courses of fate again-"

"Giritina!" a dark, deep and hollow voice interrupted. Giritina and Palkia turned to see black smoke form into a creature, obvious to them who it was.

"Darkrai," Palkia snorted, unpleased, "What in His name are you doing here?"

"Celebi seems to have dropped a Medallion in a certain time. She can't remember when, however," Darkrai spoke in a serious tone, his single blue eye showing worry, "She's guessing it to be around the 1950s or 1960s, but she's not a hundred percent sure."

"Ugh…Celebi…" Giritina went into the same state of mind, possibly wanting to face palm himself to death if he could. Palkia rolled her eyes, and Darkrai cleared his throat.

"Time is going to warp with this," Darkrai muttered, "And that isn't the worst of it."

"Oh, geez…" Giritina was now mentally kicking himself, "What is it now?"

Darkrai looked about and gulped. Palkia was tapping her foot, waiting for the response. Darkrai then sighed, his blue eye closing in misery.

"It seems to have broken, Giritina. Right down the center."

:::::::::::::::::

"Come on, Rocket, put your back into it! Do you expect a Fire specialized Pokemon Trainer like me to easily lose to a bunch of stupid Rock type Pokemon freaks?!?!"

The loud, frustration of Joanna Jones always filled the morning air of the mountain. She watched her Arcanine blast flaming balls of fire out of his mouth, scorching the Golem that stood as his opponent. The hiker merely laughed as his Golem charged forward, fist ready for a punch. Joanna Jones, more known as "Jojo", growled, her clenched fist getting even more tighter.

"Extreme Speed, Rocket!! Knock that stupid Golem into orbit!" She raged, and Rocket barked in response, picking up speed and soon turning into an orange blur that rammed into the Golem, sending it flying. The weight kept it from going very far, but the landing was still hard on the Pokemon.

"Now I expect for you to fry that thing!! Fire Blast!!" Jojo hollered, as loud as ever. Inhaling a deep breath, Rocket the Arcanine let out a large blast of burning fire that formed into a star-like symbol, hitting the Golem dead on and burning it to the bone. The Golem cried in pain, failing to get up on it's feet.

"G…Golem!" The hiker frowned and ran up to his Pokemon. Jojo, despite the victory, wasn't very pleased.

"What was that? That was weak!" She growled, walking up to her tired Pokemon, "Even Ignite could do a better Fire Blast than that!"

Jojo snorted, and Rocket, in comparison with the weakest Pokemon on the team, Ignite the Rapidash, frowned, looking at his feet. Jojo sighed and pulled out Rocket's Pokeball lightly.

"S'alright. We'll work on that a little more when we find some more hiker freaks on this mountain."

Jojo quickly returned her Arcanine and looked up the path she was to climb. She frowned and cursed a bit, looking down on how she dressed. She wore a teal dress, reaching a little above her knees and scrunching at her waist, enhancing her exceedingly scrawny looks. With bolero sleeves and saddle shoes, Jojo had completed her look with a teal headband tight on her head, a giant bow settling on top, contrasting with her long blond hair and dark brown eyes. Despite her looks and small figure, she was not to be messed with, and defiantly was the worst person on earth to mistake as a small, innocent child.

"Screw this…" Jojo muttered, pulling out a Pokeball and sending out a beautiful Rapidash, quickly hopping onto it's back, "We need to work on your strength anyways. Let's go, Ignite."

:::::::::::::::::

"We're almost here!" Mew smiled lightly, but frowned once she realized that noone was listening to her. She scowled and glared at Hayato, who as always, was sleeping, and Fey, who as always, was listening to her music. Mew sighed and dropped the psychic forces that held the two up, letting them fall into the hands of gravity.

"MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Hayato hollered madly as he and Fey dropped quickly, their screams growing as the clock ticked. Mew giggled, raising her hand up and catching the humans back into their usual floating state. The two were shocked and speechless, their eyes wide open as they breathed heavily. Mew quickly brought them up to her, giggling and ignoring the death glares from Hayato.

"What the HELL was that for, stupid pink…thing!" Hayato growled. Fey was still in shock, her hand, covered by her oversized sweater, raised to her chest. She took in a deep breath, and looked at Hayato, then Mew.

"Now that you are paying attention," Mew giggled, "I'd like to announce that we are almost at Forina!"

"We knew," Hayato rolled his eyes, "Even if I am asleep, I DO know what you are talking about."

"Wow, boy who sleeps twenty-four-seven develops new ability," Mew muttered sarcastically, "Save it for Fox News. Now, there's something I need to let'cha know."

"Yeah?" Hayato and Fey muttered in unison, looking at each other with a small glare.

"Jirachi will be this…purple rock thing, which I don't get how he can sleep in a ROCK…being all prickly and all that…well, I suppose he COULD be in another dimension-"

"Will you just get on with it?" Hayato interrupted.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Mew threatened. Hayato quickly shook his head, "Good. And then, I will give the signal to the Excellency to let the Millennium Comet appear, so that we can wake Jirachi."

"…Why the hell did you need me then?" Hayato mumbled. Fey nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, there are some things that only you can do," Mew growled, "Like sleep in every place possible. And Fey, you will help wake Jirachi up with your pure voice."

"My pure voice?" Fey twisted her lips, "Why, can't Hayato sing?"

Mew took a glance at Hayato and looked back at Fey, her eyelids half closed.

"Are you really asking me that?" Mew muttered in a monotone voice, "He's worst than a Tauros giving birth to a puking two ton Gyarados."

"Wha-" Hayato stuttered, his face red, "You've never heard me sing before! Well, maybe you HAVE…"

"Actually, yes, I have. You sing in the showers-" Mew paused, "Forget that. Let's go."

Fey and Hayato turned to look at each other and raise and eyebrow.

"…Stalker much?" Fey giggled, but grew quiet as Mew turned around and glared.

"Yay…to Jirachi…" Fey covered her mockery with a fake laugh, retarded claps, and weak smile, "What fun…"

:::::::::::::::::

Jojo collapsed against a large, random boulder, neglecting her designer teal dress in the dust. A tired Arcanine flopped down besides her, along with a Rapidash, a large Typhlosion, a Houndour, and a Ninetales. Jojo was panting as hard as her Pokemon, and she looked down over the valley below them; a beautiful sight from the top of the small mountain.

"Ok, ten minute break, and we're going to start our way down, alright?" Jojo muttered. Her team nodded in tow, too tired to say a word. It was a typical training session for the lot.

Jojo's small figure easily hid behind the large boulder, out of sight of a teenage boy just making it up the mountain. The boy blinked at the large group of fire Pokemon, smirking and pulling out a Pokeball.

"Go, Golduck!" he cried, and Jojo immediately opened an eye. She growled and slowly sighed, waiting for the boy to say something else.

"Go, Golduck, Hydro Pump!" the boy cried. Jojo smirked. It was official.

"Hey, Ignite," she yawned to her Rapidash, "You were slacking off the most today. Stomp that thing."

"_Raaaaa!!!" _the Rapidash got up in the blink of an eye and was already up in the Golduck's face, standing on her hind legs and readying for a Stomp. This was no surprise, Ignite being the fastest Pokemon on the team. The Golduck didn't have time to dodge, and was quickly hit dead on. Retreating, the Golduck sprayed the Hydro Pump anyway, but Ignite dodged it with ease. The Hydro Pump thus continued on and hit the back of Jojo's boulder, spraying the team with cold water. Jojo growled, getting up with her fists clenched and her fangs bared. She emerged from behind the rock, a strong glare escaping her eyes, and she looked at the boy before screaming, "Do you want to make this PERSONAL!"

"A girl?" the boy laughed, "Hey, step out of the way, and in the process can you tell me where's the dude that owns these Pokemon?"

Jojo quickly rose with fury. She growled, and pointed a firm finger to the boy, "What the HELL did you say?"

"Do you really think I'd believe these Pokemon belonged to a little girl?" the boy grunted, "I want to battle these Pokemon's trainer. Battle him face to face!"

"You're talking to 'HIM' right now, sucker!" Jojo shouted, "Rapidash, come back! This is PERSONAL!"

"A _girl _can't train Pokemon worth crap!" the boy snorted, "Girls can only do contests and breed. Heck, they shouldn't even be allowed to even register for Pokemon anyways!"

"Are you saying that because I am a GIRL that I can't BATTLE?" Jojo was furious now, "Well, I'll tell ya you big JERK! You'll be sorry you got on my bad side! Pyro, burn him to ashes!!"

"_Typhlooooo!!" _Pyro the Typhlosion growled, getting up from his nap. He slowly made his way next to Jojo, towering over her. He hissed, exposing long, white fangs, and the fire began shooting from the back of his neck. The boy smiled.

"Only got Fire Pokemon, huh?" he smirked, "Golduck, Aqua Jet!"

"Counter it with Flame Wheel!!" Jojo shouted shortly after. The Golduck jumped and twisted it's body into a giant water drill, speeding quickly for Pyro. Pyro leaped and began spinning into a barrel of fire, heading straight for the water drill. The two clashed, and despite the disadvantage, Pyro was able to send Golduck flying backwards. The boy gulped, looking at the hissing Typhlosion. The Golduck got up, already hurt and tired.

"Pathetic," Jojo snorted, "Already tired? Let's end this, Pyro. Flamethrower!"

"_Phloooo!!" _Pyro cried, shooting a long line of flames from his mouth. The Golduck lifted it's arms up, a barrier appearing and protecting it from harm's way. The boy frowned, pulling out a few Pokeballs.

"Come on, Gyarados, Graveler!! Help Golduck out!" he sent the balls flying. Jojo was furious, her eyes settling on the large, dragon-like Pokemon and the four-armed piece of rock. She muttered a complaint under her breath, glancing over to her Pokemon watching the fight closely.

"So, he wants to let his other Pokemon out to play," Jojo smirked, "Rocket, Pixie, get over here."

The Arcanine and the Ninetales named Pixie looked at each other, slowly making their way over next to Pyro. Jojo frowned at the boy, "You have some nerves, boy. If you want to make it out alive, you better keep it one on one."

"Pfff. Only babies listen to the 'rules'!" the boy laughed, "Your whole team has disadvantages against my Pokemon. Every. Single. One."

"Oh, right. What did you say again?" Jojo taunted, "Did you say you wanted to see your _mommy_?"

"Shut up, girl. You're the one whose supposed to be staying home playing tea party with your little Pokemon dollies."

"I hate sexist basterds…" Jojo muttered through clenched teeth, her fists at her sides urging to punch the boy in the jaw, "Come on, team. Light his sorry ass on fire and watch him burn in hell."

:::::::::::::::::

"This…UGH!!! ARRRGGGGGGGGG!!!" Mew was screaming at the top of her lungs. Hayato and Fey flinched at the sound that continued to echo throughout the cave, which was hidden deeply in Forina. They had reached a large pile of rocks, and Mew was literally flipping out; twisting around in painful circles, clenching her head, and screaming like a lunatic from a mental hospital.

"Uhmm…Mew?" Fey muttered, taken back by the echoes of the high pitched cry. Mew was outraged, hair sticking up and everything. She turned to Fey, blue eyes flashing madness, and Fey quickly went to her violin case, pulling out her violin and bow. She quickly set the shoulder rest on the violin and placed the violin on her left shoulder. With the bow in her right hand, she started playing a soft, calm tune that bounced on the walls throughout the cave. Mew immediately stopped screaming and listened, taking a deep breath and slowly floating down to sit on Hayato's head. Hayato yawned, and Fey stopped playing, sighing in relief.

"Finally. Haha. Talk about flipping out. Did you see Mew doing those… summersaults…and…" Hayato slowed down after seeing Fey's glare, failing to continue laughing, "…and…yeah. Whatever. Let's all just be so serious and not take a man's joke."

"Now that you are calm," Fey rolled her eyes and ignored Hayato's blabber, "Mew, what's wrong?"

"Ji…Jirachi's not here…" Mew whispered, watching Fey put away her violin, "He's gone."

"So he woke up and walked of. Ooh what a mystery!" Hayato muttered sarcastically, fluttering his fingers in front of his face in a taunting gesture. Mew took a shining fist and bonked Hayato on the head, flying away from her rest spot on his head has he clenched it tightly and screamed, "Ow- what the-"

"Save it, you lazy bum," Mew growled, turning to Fey once more, "Anyways, Jirachi is a giant purple rock and cannot 'walk off' just like that. He must've been stolen by someone."

"Aww great," muttered Hayato, still rubbing his head, "Now we got to find a missing rock. This just keeps getting better and better."

:::::::::::::::::

Before her laid a knocked out Gyarados, a Golduck crying in pain, and a Graveler that seemed to have morphed with the ground of the mountain. The boy was speechless, looking up at his Pokemon to see that they all were unable to continue on. Jojo tapped her foot impatiently, smirking at the site and lightly giving looks of praise to her Pokemon, who were very tired as well, but not looking beat up like the opponents. She yawned and muttered, "Got anymore up your sleeve?"

"You…there's some way that you are making us lose! You're cheating!!" the boy stuttered, but Jojo merely laughed.

"Oh, how cute, he's finding some scapegoats to blame," she snickered, "Next time you see a girl, make sure it's not me. Because if it is, then you be expecting your sorry ass to be on fire. Next time you hear the name 'Tiny Tyranitar', then scream like the idiot you are and run for your life."

"Who the hell is Tiny Tyranitar?" he muttered.

"Me. Drill that in your brain. See ya in your nightmares."

Returning all her Pokemon, excluding Rocket the Arcanine, Jojo began to set off down the mountain, leaving the boy in denial and shock. Quickly mounting her Pokemon, she gave a small pat to cue departure. However, something in the sky caught her eye, and Jojo knew exactly what it was.

"Change in plans. Follow that Charizard, Rocket! Don't let him get away!"

:::::::::::::::::

A middle-aged man raised an eyebrow and squinted at the shining object floating slowly near the bank of the steam. He tilted his head in intrest and walked over to it, bending down to pick it up and examine it. It was some sort of unknown metal, glowing an eerie black color, yet remaining a silver tone. It seemed to be chipped in an awkward fashion down the middle, along next to the Solrock with a single eye imprinted there. The right part of it remained a circular shape however, smooth and slick.

The man looked closely at the chipped edge and ran his finger over it, the feeling like cement or gravel. He then turned back to the print of the one eyed Solrock, it's eye narrowed as expected and its "eyelashes" longer than usual. The Solrock wasn't colored, to the man's disappointment, but the one thing colored was the Solrock's iris, hiding behind the lazy eyelids, and glowing a bloody red.

"Hmm…this would be great for my museum of unusual artifacts…" the man smiled, pocketing the metal object, "I think my calculations are wrong, however. This cannot be three thousand years old…a little bit impossible."

:::::::::::::::::

"Ok, Pyro take the back and use Swift. Aim for the wings, got that?! And Ignite, block that Flamethrower coming towards Bandit with Protect!! Rocket, hurry and get up and be the base for Pixie's Zen Headbutt!!"

Jojo was screaming her orders by now as a full scale battle was taking place between her team and the ridiculously strong wild Charizard. The Charizard, suspended high in the air, was sending a very powerful flamethrower at her Houndour, Bandit. Ignite, who was on the other side of the small, open field, was fast enough to jump in front of Bandit and use Protect, the fire blasting the barrier. As the Charizard got too fixed on enhancing the Flamethrower, Pyro shot a bunch of glowing stars from his mouth, heading for the Charizard's wings. The Charizard aborted the Flamethrower and flew up, but unable to dodge the homing attack. It's right wing got cut badly, just adding onto the bruises and scratches from the battle that was lasting over twenty minutes now.

The Charizard began flapping it's wings harder, but failed to keep itself suspended in the air. As it came tumbling for earth, Rocket barked loudly at Pixie, and Pixie nodded. With Rocket standing firmly as a base, Pixie darted forward at full speed, jumping onto Rocket and leaping off of him into the air. Her forehead sparkled a trickling blue as she soared to the falling Charizard, ramming her skull into it's guts. Charizard had the wind knocked out of it, shooting to the ground like a bullet, and Pixie landing safely in tow. Dust rose, and Jojo hurried and pulled an Ultra ball out, enlarging it as she ran to the crater made by the falling Charizard. Throwing the ball at Charizard, she watched the Pokemon get sucked by red mist into the ball, which was now shaking in the attempts for the Charizard to break free. A small click sounded, and there the Ultra ball laid motionless.

"Got'cha, Charizard, and about time I did," Jojo muttered tiringlu, picking the ball up and looking at it with a smile, "Since it took all of us to beat you, I think I'll call you 'Fusion'."

Sighing, Jojo dragged her feet over to her Pokemon, who were scattered and all worn down. They all were lying and panting in the dirt, too tired to move a muscle. Jojo sighed once more, a smile escaping her lips. She took out her Pokeballs and glanced around once more.

"We'll wrap it up a little earlier today, what d'ya say, guys?" Jojo grinned, and her Pokemon cried happily in response. She returned each one with a praise, placing them in her white purse strapped across her chest.

"Hmm…be walking down all by myself then…" Jojo grunted and began heading down the mountain, her muscles as stiff as her jaws, "Geez…maybe I DO talk too much…"

:::::::::::::::::

"Now what?" Hayato groaned, attempting to make a fire using sticks, "Apparently, we don't know where the hell we should go to look for this stupid purple rock named Jirachi."

"Calm down, Hayato," Fey muttered, looking over to the stressed teen, his blond hair messier than ever as he rocked his entire body, rubbing the sticks together, "We'll think of something-"

"Well we better to think of it quick. I've spent THREE long ass days traveling just to pick you up and get here and wake up a fucking ROCK!! And what do I find? It's STOLEN!! And now what? Now I have to camp out in the middle of nowhere and make a fire…again!!"

"Hayato-"

"I'm tired of all this…this saving the world shit. I want my house, I want my car, I want my bed, and I want a frickin' electric fireplace instead of having to make my own!"

_Poof! _The sparks caused from the friction between the stick and the wood cause a small flame. Hayato and Fey looked at it in disbelief, cupping their hands around it and gently blowing it. Fey and Hayato closed in so much that their foreheads were pushing against each other, both growling madly and praying for the fire to grow.

Unluckily, the flame went out and all it left behind was smoke. Mew, who seemed to have woken up from her leafy bedded nap, giggled lightly. Hayato grunted, looking up at the forest around him and the tall, tall trees, his hands raised high.

"WHAT do you WANT from me!!!" He whined at the top of his lungs to the sky, "Oh Arceus Almighty, put on your Zap Plate and just KILL MEH with your oh so mighty LIGHTNING!!"

Fey shook her head and sighed before slapping her forehead.

"Duh…" she muttered to herself, "Of course it went out. Fire lives off of oxygen."

"And, Duh…" Hayato muttered back at her, "That's why we blew it."

"Actually, Hayato, when we breathe in, we inhale oxygen. But when we breathe out, we exhale water and Carbon dioxide."

"We exhale water?"

"Yeah, molecules of H2O. Why do you think we cause glass to fog up when we breathe on it?" Fey replied, raising an eybrow. "Hey, are you _really _going to medical school? Are you even going to colle-"

"You know what? Shut up. I'm sleeping," Hayato growled and laid back on the grassy soil, his arms tucked behind his head, "You be good at your….your guitar thing-"

"Violin-"

"Whatever, and your…book thing, and you know what I'll do?"

"What?" Fey rolled her eyes.

"I'll be doing what I do best, and that is sleeping. G'night."

"It's not even sundown-"

"GOOD. NIGHT. PERIOD-DAH."

Fey held her tongue and kept calm as Hayato closed his eyes and turned his back to her. Mew yawned lightly and floated over to Hayato, examining him and smiling. She then floated over to Fey, who was leaning against a random tree nearby. Taking a seat in front of Fey, Mew smiled and whispered, "He's already asleep."

"You've got to be kidding me," Fey eyed Hayato and sighed, "What should we do, Mew? A few more days of this and Hayato will be screwed in the head."

"You worrying about him?" Mew giggled, watching Fey look away with angry eyes, "You know, deep down there's something really special in him."

"Pfff. Yeah? Le'me guess. He had surgery to make his ribs pure gold with embedded diamonds?" Fey spoke sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Judging by what I know about him, he's a spoilt piece of prep boy crap."

"Fey…" Mew sighed lightly, "Come on, you know he's going to be the Ruler of the new world, right?"

"Well, then Earth is so screwed," Fey shook her head and looked at her hands, "He doesn't even know how to treat anyone but himself right. He sells off Pokemon as if they were…things…"

"Fey, Fey, Fey…" Mew laughed, "That's actually showing the good in him. I mean, if you had a boxful of Pokemon you didn't need, what would _you _have done?"

"I'd set them all free," Fey muttered, "They deserve freedom."

"Do they deserve a trainer that would actually take care of them?" Mew muttered, "Instead of living in a PC for the rest of their lives?"

"They…" Fey didn't care to continue. She sighed and watched Hayato shift in his sleep, his legs curling close to his chest as the wind picked up and the air grew cold. Fey pulled her oversized sweater over her knees and embraced them, placing her forehead gently in her arms. Mew smiled and flew over to Hayato, curling up and laying beside him.

"Goodnight, Hayato…Knight…of the…." Mew yawned and closed her eyes, dozing off before she could finish the sentence. Fey flicked her eyes and watched Hayato turn to lay on his back, his arms and legs flopping aimlessly around as his mouth opened wide for a yawn and a few snores. Fey giggled at the sight, Hayato's blond hair messy and all over the place, and his shirt flopping up to show his six-pack abs. Fey turned away, but took one last look at Hayato drooling. She then curled up into a fetal position and closed her eyes, humming a beautiful tune and casting herself into deep sleep.

:::::::::::::::::

"Thank you so much, lovely Nurse Joy, for healing my very tired and hurt Pokemon…" Jojo smiled sweetly and giggled upon receiving her Pokemon back. Nurse Joy took a finger and tapped her nose.

"You're very welcome, little Jojo!" she giggled, standing up and patting Jojo on the head, "Now, tah tah!! And don't get in trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Nurse Joy!!" Jojo let out a large, cute and innocent laugh, "I won't EVER get into trouble!!"

Jojo skipped lightly out the door of the Pokemon Center, turning around the corner and erasing her smile. She rolled her eyes and ditched the cute little girl state of mind before she began walking normally down the street, heading to her hotel. A voice interrupted her, however, causing her to growl in frustration.

"Hey, aren't you the Tiny Tyranitar?" it came. Jojo rolled her eyes and turned around to see a girl her age standing proudly, a Pokeball in her hand, "I'd like to battle!"

"Neh, lazy," Jojo rolled her eyes and began to march off again, but got stopped yet again.

"Why not?" the girl growled, her brown, thick hair flying around her face. Jojo turned back to her and sighed.

"Because I've been training all day, and I'm tired. Now go away or come back tomorrow."

"NO!! Battle, now!!" the girl demanded. Jojo snorted, looking her over.

"First up, what in Arceus' name are you doing wearing _pants?_" Jojo grunted, putting on a look of disgust, "It just screams 'dumbass'. And second of all, that shirt does NOT go with those tacky cargo pants AT ALL. What is this? Time of Picasso? It's the 1950s, girl. Get your fashion right."

The girl was left speechless as Jojo trotted off, her long blond hair following in tow. Rolling her eyes once more, Jojo went off to her hotel, excelling up the steps and all the way to the top floor. Upon reaching the rooftop, Jojo went to the ramp blocking the edge and leaned her elbows against it, looking down on the city below her. The cool breezes blew in Jojo's face, lighting her mood and calming her down. Flickering her eyes and looking into the open sky, Jojo spectated the sunset, the light sinking away at the edges between earth and sky, the purple splashing into the distance contrasting between the sun and it's orange rays. Lights of the city began flickering on, neon signs flashing advertisements and buildings lighting from inside.

Jojo sighed lightly as the light dimmed and the sun no longer shined. She stood up straight and turned from the ledge, heading back to the exit of the rooftop. Upon reaching the door, something flashed at the corner of her eye, however, and Jojo turned around to see the most beautiful thing she's every seen in her life.

"M…Mol...tres…" Jojo breathed, looking at the giant bird Pokemon before her. It's feathers were a golden yellow and among its wings, head, and tail were large, deep orange flames, trickling in the wind. The bird Pokemon bleated it's wings and landed on the roof in front of the bemused Jojo, opening it's long, thin beak to let out an earsplitting screech.

Jojo, alarmed, pulled out a Pokeball, ready to send out her Pokemon. Moltres gave a glaring eye to Jojo, leaning in closer to the small, startled girl. Using it's beak, it lightly jabbed Jojo in the chest, easily knocking her over. She grumbled and got to her feet, snarling her teeth and cursing under her breath. She pressed the button on her Pokeball, enlarging it to the size of her fist. Moltres glared and screeched once more, taking it's beak and lashing at Jojo's hand, causing her to drop her Pokeball.

"Fuc-" Jojo held her tongue and looked at the firing Pokemon before her, their eyes meeting and sparking. Jojo calmed herself down, glaring right in the eyes of the fire bird. The staring contest began, both growling badly. Moltres squawked in Jojo's face, startling the girl and causing her to take a step back. Jojo growled, just to be matched with a screech.

"_Celebi!!! Ce Ce!!" _a high pitched sound interrupted the stare down. Jojo and Moltres looked up at the green blur swooping down on them, the sound of fluttering in tow. Jojo raised an eyebrow at the Pokemon before her, familiar although she has never seen it before.

"…Celebi?" Jojo muttered the name of the Pokemon in her fairy tales. Celebi nodded happily and swooped around in joy, a brown sack hanging around it's neck. Moltres stood up straight and towered over the two majestically, watching Celebi take it's small hand and search though the brown sack. It took out a black leather chain, a medal hanging down from it. Celebi quickly handed it over who Jojo, who immediately put it on and examined it, placing it in her palm. It fit perfectly.

"What…is this?" Jojo looked over the medal, cold on her palm. It was burning a bright red orange, on it was an imprint of a burning flame. Jojo continued to examine it until Celebi patted her shoulder, and she looked up to see Celebi nodding lightly.

"It is your medallion. You have a great amount of strength, Ms. Jones," Celebi spoke softly in a high pitched voice. Although a bit surprised, Jojo didn't feel in shock at all. She nodded, letting the Pokemon continue, "Knight of the Flames, come with us and lend us your strength…"

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Jojo grinned and whooped, watching Moltres shake it's head and make its way over to Jojo.

"Get up, kid," Moltres muttered in a soft, feminine tone, causing Jojo to raise an eyebrow. Nevertheless, she quickly got her Pokeball on the ground and hopped onto Moltres' back, Celebi flying up and sitting on her lap in tow.

"Where are we going?" Jojo muttered as the wind picked up and Moltres ascended to the sky. She looked down at the buildings and cities below her being engulfed by night, the lights keeping the city awake. It was quickly escaping, the sound of the wind blocking her thoughts.

"Ms. Jones, I think your instincts will pick up on their way," Celebi muttered over the wind, Moltres screeching in agreement. Jojo nodded simply, holding tightly onto the soft feathers of Moltres. Celebi continued, "Think of something happy, Ms. Jones. Although, maybe it would be hard for you to do that…"

Jojo eyed the laughing Celebi, but smiled along. As Moltres continued through the night, Jojo looked off into the distance, something unfamiliar catching her eye. It seemed to be a large, large Pokemon in the distance, galloping on all fours in the opposite direction. It's long neck extended from a large torso with large silver spikes in the back. Along it's neck were many thick, diamond like spikes, silver also. It's tail swished side to side as it galloped on and out of sight. Jojo blink, frowning it's departure, before turning to examine her medallion once more. Sighing, she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh night air, enjoying the wind in her hair and face.

* * *

***Yay!! Another Knight!! (of course)**

**We now have a new knight, "Knight of the Flames" to be exact. I didn't really know what else I could've named the knight…Knight of the Infernos? Eh, blah.**

**Joanna Jones (c) Flaaffy**

**Feylene Tarling (c) GrAcEoFaPaNdA**

**Hayato Kozuro (c) me.**

* * *

**TRIVIA ANSWERS!!**

**Q) What Type is Jason and what do you think he will be called as a Knight?  
****A) **He is the Ghost Type, and he will be called either "Knight of the Spirits" or "Knight of the Phantoms". I couldn't decide which, so, which do you think? Hehe.

**Q) Noticed something about my chapter titles?  
****A) **ok, This was probably the easiest question in the history of questions. Yes, begins with the prefic "Un-" and has to do with the character's background or personality.

* * *

**More trivia!!**

**- Yay!! 10 Knights have been introduced now!! Personally, which is your favorite Knight so far and why?**

**Well, see ya, and check out my profile from time to time!! Hayato's picture is still up as my avatar :) just letting you know!! And oh!! Don't forget, I updated the A/N in the Intro chapter so check that out!!**

**And sorry this chapter was so long. Almost 7000 words!! WOW!!**

**Bye!!**


	13. Unprogrammed

_Author's Notes: 12.07.09_

_Man, did that take long to upload or what? _

_Sorry. It's been so long, no? Don't want to keep you all waiting._

_I have something really important to announce!!! Once again, Silver Leafx and I are thinking about making yet another fic!! But, this isn't some ordinary story. Heck, it's not really a STORY, although it is a bunch of specials that are connected. Holiday specials, one for every holiday!! Each filled with randomness, insaness, and pure comedy!! By me and Silver Leafx, and we will have Me and her as the main chars (Whit and Silver) and have a bunch of guess stars! Including our author friends, OCs, people from our fics, and random charactors that come out of nowhere!! Random Sage encounters too!! Vote on my latest poll if you want to see it or not :)_

_And, well, after all that all I have to say is I liked this CIC featuring __DevoTheMadCashCow__'s OC. The OC was a person I could easily relate to….somehow. Weird, but it helped make the writing easier!!_

_And hey!! Almost reaching the 200 rev mark!! WOOT!! *does the happy dance*_

_Of course, read, review, and enjoy :)_

* * *

**Unprogrammed **

White fangs bared from her smile of satisfaction as she took the artifact into her hand and examined it. Slipping it into her pocket, she quickly glanced around the dark room, nodding to her small Umbreon at her side. With silent feet, she quickly exited the room, coming to a shaft in which a rope hung from the ceiling. Grasping tightly onto it, she gave a yank as soon as her Umbreon jumped onto her shoulder, and the rope pulled her up, ascending her to the glass sunroof and into the night air.

She met with her Absol and Mightyena there, both the Pokemon helping her up. They quickly spit the rope out of their mouths and nodded, before taking off after her into the darkness. The moon shined brightly behind grey clouds, and a soft snickering dawdled in the night air, hollow and echoing

Only one small thing was left behind. A small piece of paper that floated down into the dark room, neatly scribbled on it in distinct writing:

"_The Rocket has taken off."_

:::::::::::::::::

The last remaining digit in solving the Kakuro puzzle was quickly filled in by Katie Benson as she sighed at the lack of difficulty. Tossing the paper to the side, she quickly rampaged through the white duffel bag on her lap and pulled out the latest gaming handheld console: the Gameboy. It was slick and gleaming, and Katie nodded with satisfaction before running her thumb over the bottom switch, turning it on. The black and white Gameboy logo flashed on with a high _ding _and then proceeded to the inserted game: Tetris.

Katie sighed and propped her feet on her desk, ignoring her classmates staring at her. Her messy brown hair was cut off above her shoulders, and her bangs occasionally got in her green eyes. She wore a light green mid-thigh length plaid skirt, and a hoodie that was a much darker shade of green. Pulled up to her knees were green and white striped socks, and just a little below them ended her light green rain boots. Her thumbs continued to rapidly press at the control buttons, her green eyes staring blankly at the screen through square, black rimmed glasses.

Whispers came and died, acknowledged by Katie but she took no interest in it. She continued on with her personal entertainment, isolated in the back of the room as always. A small bell rang and the students barged out the door in merely seconds, leaving Katie to sigh and slowly put her stuff away, a still and numb expression on her face.

Quickly exiting the building, Katie slipped her Gameboy into her white duffel bag and noticed a small envelope, shrugging when she remembered what it was. It was her scholarship to attend a certain university and become an Immigration Lawyer. Katie didn't care much about it, and pushed it out of her complex mind as she headed down the street.

As she was about to reach her apartment building, she noticed a small item sitting behind the glass showcase of a humble store, widening her eyes to the size of golf balls. Katie quickly marched over and set her hands to the showcase, staring at the newest Gameboy game that she had been trying to get her hand on for weeks: Pocket Monsters-Red Version.

Katie began picking up her pace as she walked through the doors of the humble shop and to the counter, a young man standing there with boredom behind it. He looked up and smiled as he recognized Katie, lifting his head up to greet her.

"Kati-"

"How much for the Pocket Monsters Red?" Katie immediately cut him off coldly, her eyes filling with an awkward sense of lust. He blinked, then muttered softly, "You didn't see the sign that said 'Coming Soon'?"

In shock and denial, Katie pouted and strided out the door as fast as she came, stomping all the way to her small apartment that was grouped closely with other apartments in the complex. Opening the door, she tossed her keys on the old couch and made her way to the single bedroom, which was crowded with numerous gadgets and technical machines. She flopped on her bed that laid among the gear, frowning slightly and closing her eyes.

"I forgot to buy batteries…" Katie sighed in annoyance of herself, "A twenty-four pack lasts only a week…."

:::::::::::::::::

Trees swayed lightly, causing a rustle throughout the small grove. The heat wasn't as intense as dusk began to arrive, causing the night sky to glow and eerie orange and purple. In the grove, where vines and soft moss covered the soil, laid the wounded young man, his eyes closed tightly in his painful sleep. His sandy blond hair laid motionless around his head, and his arms laid neatly as his sides. He was stripped of his armor, and bandages covered his torso, blood seeping through the cloth.

Sarah calmly trudged into the grove, the two rather large fruit shells in her hands filled to the brim with clear, cooling water. She took a seat beside Demetrius and frowned, setting the fruit shells down and pulling the damp, neatly folded cloth off of his forehead and soaking it in the water of the first fruit shell canteen. She squeezed it and gently placed it on Demetrius' forehead once more. Taking a large and narrow, dry leaf, she scooped up a portion of the water from the second fruit shell cantina and slowly dipped the point to Demetrius' lips, sending the water off the leaf and directly to his mouth. She sighed once more, setting her hands neatly on her knees that were pushed tightly together in worry.

Demetrius stirred, and Sarah watched in surprise as he opened his eyes slowly, wincing as he tried to move. His brown eyes glanced over at Sarah, growing heavy as he let out a small breath. Sarah leaned in and lightly laid a hand on his chest.

"Sir, has your pain grown or has it slowly subsided?" she whispered. Demetrius didn't answer, and merely attempted to sit up, groaning painfully and shaking. Sarah hurried and helped him lay back down, frowning slightly.

"Please, sir, do not move a muscle. There is no reason for you to hustle," Sarah muttered. Demetrius winced and calmly looked over at Sarah, before closing his eyes painfully.

"Thou art-" Demetrius cut himself off and groaned as his lungs expanded and his broken ribs dug deeper into his internal wounds. Sarah put on a look of regret.

"Hush. Sir, please do rest. 'Tis all for the best," she whispered, and Demetrius nodded, closing his eyes. Sarah looked around the grove and the darkening shadows of the night. She set the fruit shell canteens off to the side and jumped at the sound of unknown crowing that echoed through the trees. She shivered, twisting her lips uneasily and curling herself up before laying down beside Demetrius. Another loud rustle of distant trees caused her to close her eyes tightly and move closer to him, pushing her forehead against his shoulder, as if it would make her feel less vulnerable and paranoid of the roman night.

:::::::::::::::::

Katie continued running her fingers over the keyboard, rapidly typing in HTML codes into her software. After pulling her fingers off to crack them for a break, she turned to the TRS-80 Color Computer sitting next to her older TRS-80 that she was currently working on. She then let out a small huff and checked the screen. Her download was complete.

Popping out the square floppy disk from it's respected compartment of the hardware placed under the desk, Katie took it and placed it in the similar compartment of the computer she was currently working on, quickly searching through the data base and uploading her program. She opened it in a new window, various codes rolling down the screen at high speed. When it finally came to a stop, Katie copied the HTML codes she was recently working on and pasted it at the bottom, before saving it back onto the floppy disk.

It was complete. After months, it was now complete.

Katie's lips curled crustily and turned into a small smile. It's been so long since she's smiled, and it seemed like it's been forever since a code was cracked.

Through the wall of her room a large, purple and musky figure swooped in, landing by her side as it watched her lips grow back to her everlasting frown with it's large red eyes. It frowned also, floating off to her bed and jumping on it, occasionally going through the roof. Katie sighed at the reminder, and stood up, slipping her hands in her hoodie pockets and heading out her bedroom door.

As she reached for her room keys, a loud, buzzing ring came from the kitchen and she slowly made her way to it, pulling up the receiver of the telephone to her ear. As a series of clatter rang from the other end, Katie sighed and ran her fingers through the loops of the cord that connected the telephone to it's receiver.

"Oh, Kit-Kat!! Hey girl!!" the familiar voice of a woman laughed through the receiver. Katie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Hey!! Um…I'm in jail right now mind if you bail me ou-?"

Katie hung up on her criminal sister, Lexi, and sighed once more, just as the phone rang again. Katie thought twice, but picked up anyway.

"Hey, Kit-Kat! Darling, have you heard about Lexi? I'm feeling very worried about her…I would talk to her but we all know Lexi has something against us…"

It was the mother that adopted Katie at the age of two, and her biological sister Lexi at the age of ten, after their real parents threw them away. Katie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm, busy, Mom. Call me later," Katie muttered simply, and hung up. She growled and strided to the door, picking up her white duffle bag on the way out, her purple, ghastly Pokemon in tow.

As she hurried down the stairs to a yard behind the apartment complex, Katie rampaged through her bag and pulled out a series of unpainted Pokeballs; ones she had taken apart and studied for herself. She launched them to the ground, letting out a series of Pokemon in front of her. All were rather large and frightening.

The two largest Pokemon looked rather similar, despite one being slightly larger and a deep purple instead of the other which was blue. Nidoking and Nidoqueen, they were called, seemed to be happy to see each other, and Katie smirked as she caught their love's vibe. She looked over at the Ariados crawling over to her, growling at the Crobat that was circling annoyingly around it's head. Katie rolled her eyes, and looked at her Drapion, looking strong as ever. Katie took a few steps forward and patted it's scales, sighing to herself as her ghastly, musky Pokemon walked through her once more.

"Quit it, Gengar," Katie muttered firmly at the disappearing ghost. She adjusted her glasses and glanced at her Pokemon once more, before muttering with satisfaction. They all seemed to be in great condition, despite the lack of training time she gave them. She didn't battle anymore. Just always on her computer, working.

She would have more time for them, now that it was complete.

Yes, the virus was ready.

:::::::::::::::::

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!"

There was a slight pause among the three. Jay growled in frustration as he continued to bark at Sage. They had just taken flight on Zapdos' back at least five minutes ago, and Zapdos was unusually quiet. Egan sighed at the duo, pushing his spectacles up his nose bridge lightly, his dark hair and lab coat flapping behind him. Sage, who sat in the middle, pouted, and turned to look at Jay who was covering himself from the dusk's light using his cloak.

"…So………" Sage began, dragging her voice and puckering her lips, "Are we….there yet?"

"NO!!!!" Jay blurted once again through his hooded cloak. Sage thinned her eyes.

"Are you SURE….we aren't there yet?"

"Yes!! Now-"

"SHUT the FUCK UP back there!!!!" Zapdos barged in and finished Jay's sentence with an earsplitting screech, "I am no Arceus damned Taxi driver, so I can defiantly SCREW you all up and kick you off my back!!!! Right now!!"

…Silence…

"That's right, shut up," Zapdos growled, and the trio glanced at one another before confining their thoughts to themselves. Egan sighed, yawning slightly as he wasn't used to sleeping on a strict schedule. The four had been traveling east for a few days now, but only so much land could be covered when they were made to travel by night, hiding them from the eyes of others. They always slept bare on the ground by dawn; no pillows, blankets, tents… nothing. It was killing Egan's back, and becoming nocturnal wasn't exactly on his to-do list.

Egan sighed, pulled out the medallion from his neck, and placed it on his palm. It fit perfectly. In the dimming light it burned a deep pink, and imprinted on it was rippled water, bird's eye view. It looked realistic, as if the medal had really crumpled in such a way, but running his fingers over it, he found it was smooth. Egan twisted his lips in wonder, staring at the thing. To him, it all just didn't make sense. There was no logic behind it at all. How did a piece of metal, possibly copper or nickel, enable him to understand Pokemon? For a scientist like him, it just didn't add up.

"_I wonder if they have evil water fountains where we're going…"_ Sage's voice muttered inside his head. Egan raised an eyebrow, and looked back at Sage, who seemed to be asleep in an awkward position, her chest and face to Zapdos' soft feathers. He raised another eyebrow, and the two eyebrows wrinkled as he thought in confusion.

"Sage?" Egan muttered, but she was out cold.

"…_Die!! Super. Evil. Water. Fountain. Of. DOOM!!" _Egan heard Sage's voice again, panting and grunting. He looked at her face, which was in a peaceful frown. Peaceful frown? Only someone like Sage could possibly do something like that.

Although her lips failed to move, Egan continued hearing her voice. First, she would be in war with water fountains. Next, she would be helping the people of some hippie town that was built on trees and thrived off of rainbows. Then, she was off to fountain killing once more. Jay grunted lightly.

"Tell me when we get to land," he muttered, turning himself around and leaning against Sage as if she were a pillow, "I'm starved."

Egan didn't say anything. Merely nodded. He watched Jay close his eyes, his hands propped up behind his head and his feet crossing over as he laid them on Zapdos' tail. Soon, after Sage had gone to a peaceful, stage of mind, Jay's voice shot through, even louder than Sage's, and Egan was even more shocked now.

"_Fruit salad~!! Yummeh yummy~!! Fruit salad~!! Yummeh yummy~!!"_

Egan wasn't sure if he should be shocked about hearing Jay's voice now, or about the fact that the cold, serious Jay was now singing a song like a sugar-crazed five year old.

Zapdos' crowed a bit.

"Get out of their heads, Glare!!" He growled, "Don't think I can't sense it!!"

"What do you mean?" Egan muttered, taken back by the way Zapdos had addressed him. Zapdos grunted and snapped his beak.

"You're the fucking Knight of the Oracles!! You can read minds!!" Zapdos cried with frustration, "Dammit, I thought you would've been smarter than this. Do you not know this? What kind of fucking Knight ARE you!?!?"

Egan stumbled trying to find his words. He blinked, pushing his spectacles in place.

"Eh. Fuck. You suck at this anyways," Zapdos muttered lightly, "Fucking bastard. Seems like their minds can't be occupied for you to hear them. Lame."

"In other words, they have to be sleeping, where they are in an unconscious state of mind?" Egan spoke up in question.

"Seems like it. Don't use big words on me. Hell, don't even fucking ask me either. Ask Mew…." Zapdos paused, and Egan raised his eyebrow in wonder, "Then again, don't."

"Why not? Myths say that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokemon."

"Pff. Ancestor my ass. That bitch is so Arceus damn annoying. If she is my ancestor, then I'm asking Lugia to fucking kill me."

:::::::::::::::::

Katie lurked through the shadows of the closed library, making her way to the computer section. She had her Gengar in tow, whom would disappear every now and then. With her floppy disk in hand, she booted up the CoCo (TRS-80 Color Computer), and inserted the floppy disk in it's respected slot, downloading it as soon as she could. She hooked up to the internet, which was just recently popular in the last ten years where she was. She typed in the link, waited a few minutes or so, and she was on her desired web page.

"That's pretty fast…" Katie muttered in satisfaction. She uploaded her file from her floppy disk, a window with two bars popping up. The top was empty, and the bottom was beginning to fill rapidly with flat, blue boxes. Once it filled all the way, a single blue box appeared in the top bar. This process continued for the next twenty minutes.

Finally, it was complete.

Now able to hack the system by lowering it's firewalls with the virus, Katie began typing codes rapidly in a small window at the top of the screen. She sent the codes in less that a minute, and a notification popped up that she was now inside the system. Katie's lips curled in a small smile, and she pressed the "Confirm" button.

Many, various windows popped up at high speed, all filled with encoded data. She saved them all onto a new floppy disk she brought, filling it up file by file. When the files exceeded the hundreds, Katie frowned, pausing the download and exchanging the filled floppy disk with a new one.

After almost an hour of this, Katie was left with three filled floppy disks and one half full. She let out a breath of relief, and hurried to close the windows as the sound of echoing footsteps filled the room.

"Oh, shit…" Katie muttered to herself, shutting down the CoCo at high speed and slipping through the isles of books. She monitored her position, and looked over a giant bookcase to see who was coming. Seeing that the librarian had walked into a storage room, Katie fled the scene silently, and soon was out into the night streets. Gengar snickered and appeared by her.

"_Gen, Gar!!" (Nice footwork there, Kit-Kat!!) _Gengar sneered, and Katie merely rolled her eyes. She turned the corner and continued with her fast pace. As she was about to reach her street, however, a small, green being flashed by her, and swooped up into her face, causing her to brake in surprise.

"_Ce!!" _it cried energetically. It was green, with an onion-like head and small, clear wings that were fluttering quickly. It had two long antennas, and large blue eyes. The being, or Pokemon to Katie, giggled, a brown sack dangling from it's neck.

"_Cele!!" _The Pokemon took it's small hand and dug into the sack, pulling out a medal that hung from a black leather chain. It swung the chain around Katie's neck, then nodded with satisfaction. Katie took the medal and placed it in her palm to examine it. It fit perfectly.

The medal burned a deep purple in the moon's light. Imprinted on it was an image of a spiked orb, liquid oozing from the ends of it's needles. With interest, Katie looked at it from different angles, and the giggling of the Pokemon interrupted her thoughts.

"Nice, isn't…" it giggled, and Katie's eyes widened with surprise, "Oh Knight of the Toxins…."

"Who are you?" Katie put on a stern face as she let the medal drop from her hand. The Pokemon giggled once more.

"Celebi, of course!!" it said simply, "I'm here to take you to the Excellency. You have been chosen, Ms. Benson. You are one of our Knights."

"Knights?" Katie reevaluated, a bit shocked to hear her name, "Knight of the Toxins?"

"Correct! You do catch on pretty fast!!" Celebi continued laughing, "You are just one of the many who will help us build a new world!"

"Wait…" Katie paused, "New…world?"

"Yup!! With a girl like you, we can easily develop technological advances when everyone is gone!!" Celebi smiled, it's eyes traveling down to a floppy disk in Katie's hand, "What's that you working on?"

"Just a new software I'm trying to make," Katie mumbled, her eyes thinning, "It's a software made for hacking games."

"Interesting…" Celebi put it's hand to it's mouth, "What will you call it?"

Katie took a moment and went into deep thought. Judging how the software took different codes and replaced them with new ones to enable new game situations, Katie nodded at her new title:

"I'm naming it….Action Replace."

* * *

***OK, so now we have the name of Egan Glare's …thingy lmao!!! "Knight of the Oracles". ****And we officially have another Knight!! Poison Type, Knight of the Toxins!! ****Why Poison? Well…computers..virus…owey…POISON!!  
****Yesh….I think in a very weird way.**

**Katie Benson (c) DevoTheMadCashCow**

**Sarah Crowcraft (c) Pikana**

**Demetrius the Dimachaeri (c) Anonymous Supercool Superjailed Pichu**

**Sage de Boer (c) Silver Leafx**

**Egan Glare (c) Kyuuketsuki Fang**

**Jason Jay Brown (c) CyberWolf101**

**Wow…a lot of chars appeared. Too bad I can't reveal who it was in the beginning. And I know there's one person, the owner, who knows. So, SHHHHHHHHH ;) ****And thank you for telling me chars don't have screen time!! I'll try to give them equal screen time ;)**

**And for Trivia!!**

**- Katie said she was going to name her hacking software "Action Replace". What hacking device do we have in the present times similar to that?**


	14. Undetermined

_Author's Notes: 18.12.09_

_Wow, definatly a long time since my last update. I'm sorry everyone. With X-mas comes a family that doesn't want you spending time on the computer, and tells you to spend time with the family. I'm flying to go see my daddy. I haven't seen him in so long :( So, I'll be spending a lot of time with him. Probally not going to update again until after break, but in anycase I'll say Merry Christmas!!_

_So, I decided to work on this because my poll on my profile told me that the demand for this fic was higher than the others. So yay! More Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights!! _

_This is a fairly long chapter :) That's always good, no?_

_So, this chapter is yes, another CIC. The main plot is coming up soon, I'm so excited and I can't wait to start letting people send in Villians. :) To make it fair for everyone, I will ask to only accept OCs from people who haven't had their OC put in this fic yet. I'm sorry, all of you who got their Knights in. But, I want others to have a chance at having their OCs put in this fic too._

_Um, oh. I forgot to say. This is a CIC of __Ki-nee-chan__'s OC. For some reason I just loved this OC. There was just something about her that made her very easy for me to picture and relate to. But, writing a CIC for her was harder than I thought it would be. I also gave her a special hidden talent, though it isn't very obvious in this chapter. You'll see it again, so no worries if you don't catch it the first time around._

_Well, Enjoy!! Merry Christmas, and I hope you like this instalment ^ ^_

* * *

**Undetermined**

The chatter and the loudest noises came from the market of the large, old world city. Shops lined the streets, the wooden booths continuing on and enter twining along the large area. The stores were placed along the tenements and small buildings, and different scents filled the air, from the smell of cooking meat to the smell of freshly picked flowers. The dirt and dust that made up the ground and walkways rose with each step, both people and Pokemon striding through, hand-woven baskets of goods in their hands.

Cecillia coughed, her bare feet sorely dragging along the dirt. Her white dress was covered with filth, and her silky, strawberry blond hair tangled in knots around her elbows. She felt disgusted, most filthy in her mind. A night of having to sleep out in the cold forest, and a day of searching for someone she had no intentions to care about. She was at her peak.

Cecillia groaned and continued on, trying not to get close to beggars, and rag-dressed merchants. She roamed aimlessly, both tired and stiff. She was hungry, not knowing how to eat the things they sold. There was no fancy medium rare steak, no casserole or honey covered French toast. Just plain, burnt meat on sticks, and rice sold in small, plastic baggies.

"Look for the woman of Earth. You will know who it is once you see her," Entei had told her before sending her off. Yet, she had no clue what-so-ever who he was talking about. She looked again at the people. To her, they all looked the same. Worn down, rag-dressed, plain and boring, with no class. Even her servants seemed to be in better shape. Much better shape.

Cecillia sighed, and winced as she stepped on yet another pebble. She paused for the moment, inspecting the sole of her foot, and was quickly pushed over by a passing man, who grunted as he glanced at her. He had a sharp face, with raggy light brown hair a few inches longer than a buzz cut. His dark green eyes showed that he took no interest, and went on, marching through others with bare feet and disappearing in the loud crowds. Cecillia growled on the ground, fit up with the mess.

"Oh, you poor thing. Let us watch out now, no?" A small, old woman walked up to her, reaching out attempting to help Cecillia up. Cecillia quickly brushed the woman's hands from her, giving a glare with her cold, pale eyes. The woman blinked in confusion, watching Cecillia get up and brush herself off. With a mad breath, Cecillia continued walking away, muttering to herself.

"…Tsk. Scums."

:::::::::::::::::

"Yes…Yes…I do believe that in the near future you will cross paths with a wealthy person that will determine a big part of your future…"

The fortune teller continued examining the woman's palm closely, muttering predictions every once in a while. She nodded in satisfaction, and so did the woman.

"Is this person a man or woman?" the young woman asked quietly. The fortune teller slowly pried her eyes off the examined palm, the sharp blue color of them almost piercing the woman like daggers. The woman gulped, terrified of the fortune teller's glare, and didn't continue.

"…My observations say it could be either one. But wealthy. Very wealthy," the fortune teller sighed, "That'll be fourteen fifty."

"Wait… what? But I came here to see my compatibility and to expose my inner self…" the woman gulped, partially wincing at the thought of another glare from the fortune teller.

"You lack self confidence and you have a musical talent. Now it's fifteen fifty."

"What? That's not right at all!! Not even close-"

"Fif. Teen. Fifty," the fortune teller passed a striking glare that make the woman shudder. She hurried and gave her the cash, grumbling as she stood up to exit the dark, mysterious tent. Before her departure, the fortune teller mutter lightly, "Remember. The fates are never determined by anyone other than ourselves."

The woman exited with an eye roll. The fortune teller sighed, peeling the cloak off her head and kicking herself back in her seat at the two-man mini table. She looked much, much younger, with arrow straight light blue hair that cut off mid-back. She wore a simple black t-shirt, the sleeves colored dark blue, and tattered, faded blue jeans. Kicking her feet on the table, she saw her gray tennis shoes slightly dirty from the rain and mud. She shrugged and sighed, closing her sharp blue eyes and running her tongue over her lips covered in purple lipstick.

The dark, gloomy tent was soon lighted, and the fortune teller looked up to see a Lanturn waddling in, grief on it's face.

"What's wrong, Hero?" she looked at the Pokemon with a frown. The Lanturn sighed.

"_Lan…" (Three guesses…) _he muttered, and the fortune teller rolled her eyes.

"Majesty is teasing someone again, isn't he?" she sighed, "Who is it this time? Knight?"

"_Lan. Turn lan…" ( Actually, for once the Floatzel is alright. It's Queen.)_

"Oh dear…" she twisted her lips and slowly got up, heading out of the tent with Hero in tow. She thinned her eyes as the afternoon sunlight pierced them, and looked around. She had set her tent in front of a usually packed restaurant, a large water fountain standing a bit away. The statue of the Staryu's encircling the Starmie that sent water out of it's tip was looking majestic, yet the scene below it caused every one to shake their heads in disappointment. There was a Dewgong in the fountain basin, growling madly at an Empoleon nearby that seemed to be looking sour. Seeing the fortune teller, the Empoleon quickly ran to her on his small legs, wings swaying wildly. The Dewgong was coming after him, wobbling on land. The Empoleon quickly jumped behind the fortune teller in attempts to hide himself, but being twice as large didn't quite help. The fortune teller sighed angrily.

"Majesty!! Stop messing with Queen!" she growled, and turned her sharp glare to the Dewgong, "And Queen! Cut it out!"

Majesty chuckled, watching Queen snort and head back to lazily sleeping in the fountain. The fortune teller growled something under her breath, and turned to Hero.

"Where are the others?" she asked. The Lanturn stirred uneasily.

"_Turn. Lanturn Lan," (Knight and Hime seem to still be in their Pokeballs, while Joker is…somewhere. Not nearby.)_

"Uh," she gave a depressing sigh, "We're going to have to look for him. C'mere, Queen, Hero. I'll have Majesty help me."

The Dewgong rolled her eyes and waddled over, sighing as she was sucked into her Pokeball by a ray of red light. The fortune teller turned to her Lanturn.

"_Turn…" (Good luck, Asago.) _The Lanturn remarked before he also was sucked into his Pokeball. The fortune teller, dubbed by Hero as Asago, turned herself on the ball of her foot to face Majesty.

"Let's go, Majesty. And don't you make Joker run away," she lowered her voice drastically, "Not like he CAN run away…"

:::::::::::::::::

"I wonder where we're going…" Diko sighed to himself as he headed down the street in his zip-up hoodie and swim trunks. Because of the short notice, the only clothes he had were the ones in Cole's bag and his bag that were brought to the beach the few days ago. The mildly cold air froze his toes as he only had flip-flops to wear, and his graduation gown was as useful as a blanket.

"So, Pidgeot, what do you wa-"

"_Pi-geoooooooooooottt!!!!" (RED ONESSSSS!!!) _Pidgeot, who was walking behind him, quickly cut him off.

"Haha. Okay, we'll get the red Pokeblocks."

Diko entered the small town's Pokemart, leaving Pidgeot outside, and walked through the isles, his eyes scanning the many different products neatly lined up. He came across a pack labeled "Sunkiss: Perfect Pokeblocks for your Perfect Pokepals".

"Such a tongue twister…" Diko sighed and reached for the item. He quickly went to the far end of the isle and grabbed a few Jerky sticks and some soda out from the fridges. Checking the price, then his little money in his light wallet, Diko sighed once more, heading for the unattended counter. A large clatter came from the staff room.

"No Pokemon allowed in here!! OUT!!" a man shouted, and as the door flung open a Quagsire strolled out proudly, slowly chewing on something particularly large, as it bloated it's cheeks. It walk rather slow, as if it was tired and lazy to take the few steps to the exit. Diko watched the Quagsire pass with a strange look on his face, his eyes traveling slowly with the Pokemon. Shaking the countless, disturbed thoughts out of his head, Diko walked up to the counter, where the grouchy-looking man now stood. The man quickly took the products and scanned them, flicking his fingers over the register's pin pad and watching the money tray fly open. Grabbing Diko's change, the man grumbled a, "Thank you for shopping…yada yada…" and handed Diko a plastic bag filled with his purchased items and some coins. Diko took it, raised an eyebrow, and headed out the automatic door.

"Pidgeo-" Diko cut himself short as he watched the Quagsire stare at his disturbed Pidgeot with it's black, beady eyes. Pidgeot eyed the blue Pokemon, and seeing Diko, he hurried over, watching his back constantly.

"What's with that Quagsire?" Diko muttered to himself, just loud enough for Pidgeot to hear. The bird Pokemon shrugged, and upon seeing the Quagsire's beady eyes, shuddered. The Quagsire lazily made it's way to Pidgeot, just to find a earsplitting cry from the bird.

"Calm down, Pidgeot!!" Diko rubbed his ears lightly, "I'm sure it won't hurt you…"

"_Pi-geooooooooott!!" (He's freaking me out!!!") _Pidgeot cried back at Diko, taking cover behind him. Diko sighed, reaching into his plastic bag for the pack of Pokeblocks. Ripping the Sunkiss bag open, he threw one of the red, soft squares over to the Quagsire, and watched as the Pokemon stared blankly in interest.

"C'mon. Let's go," Diko patted Pidgeot lightly and handed him a Pokeblock as well. Pidgeot swallowed it whole, chirping contently and rustling his feathers. Diko laughed, and climbed onto Pidgeot's back, patting him lightly.

"Well, let's go see Cresselia," Diko smiled as Pidgeot prepared for take-off, "She'll probably enjoy some Pokeblocks too. Maybe even, if we're lucky, our egg will even be hatched!!"

Pidgeot cried once more, and with ease flew to the sky at high speed, casting shadows on by passers and the rugged streets of the small town. As the wind died with the two, the Quagsire sighed, turning from the disappearing Ranger and Pokemon back to the interesting, red block on the ground before him.

:::::::::::::::::

"Ugh, I can't find him!!" Asago grumbled with a frown, flopping down on a nearby bench. The Empoleon hopped up and took a seat also, his weight causing the bench to tilt and shake. Asago sighed as her body slid over, pasting herself against the giant penguin's slick skin.

"Off," she stated lightly with a strong glare that caused Majesty to shudder. He immediately jumped off, the bench landing to the ground with a large _thump _and shaking Asago off to the cement.

"Majesty!!" she whined, getting to her feet and patting dirt off herself. She muttered random things under her breath, tossing herself on the bench and letting her limbs flop aimlessly around, "Maybe it would've been better if Riri were here…"

Asago sighed at the thought of her best friend, a loud and nosey reporter wanna-be. She pulled out her PokeCell and flipped the top open, rapidly pushing the buttons with her thumb and pulling up a JPEG file; a picture of her and a girl with light, ruffled purple hair that reached her shoulders and dark eyes. Just as Asago closed the lid of her PokeCell and put in on her lap, it vibrated, and she immediately picked it up with high hopes. Seeing her grandfather's icon for caller ID, she frowned, yet answered the call anyway.

"Heya Grandpa!" She muttered sweetly. A small laugh came from the other end.

"_Hey Asago! How's it going? Did you find any interesting Pokemon?" _

"No," Asago sighed at her grandfather, Professor Willow, a famous Pokemon Researcher of the Fuwa Region, and also the person who gave Asago her first Pokemon: Majesty. He and Asago's mother were both great Pokemon Researchers, and that fact caused a lot of expectation from Asago, for her to also be a well known Pokemon Researcher. Although she has denied it many times, they still expect for her to become one. It was Asago's destiny.

"_Well, don't be too scared to jump into a bush and wrangle one out there!!" _he laughed, and Asago sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"Got it," she muttered, "Hey, I got to go, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"_Okay okay. Don't forget to catch me some great Pokemon so I can research them!"_

"I won't. Bye," Asago quickly hung up, sliding her PokeCell into her pale jeans pockets and looking over to Majesty, "Let's go find Joker. He can't be far, that guy is too lazy to even walk."

As Asago got to her feet and briefly stretched, the Empoleon stood up as well, imitating her every movement. Irritated, Asago threw over a glare, and the giant penguin stopped, freezing to a statue. Asago sighed, and began heading off through the streets in search of her Pokemon, Majesty in tow. Her light, arrow straight hair flowed lightly with the small breeze, and as Asago flickered her striking, light blue eyes to the cloudy sky, she grumbled, a small voice in the back of her head telling her it was about to rain. Asago picked up her pace, rushing to the nearest shelter in front of a random bar. As she leaned against the hard brick wall, the sky clapped loudly, and small drops of water sprinkled the area, growing heavier with each minute.

"Aww…I forgot to pack my tent…" Asago grumbled, and watched the pavement of the roads and concrete sidewalks darken with the rain.

:::::::::::::::::

"Is it going to hatch?" Diko muttered with excitement as he looked at the small, blue glass-like egg in it's small nest that was Diko's graduation gown. Cresselia shook her head slowly, her eyes flickering over to watch the pouring rain fall onto the grove's leaves and trees. Diko frowned, giving a small sigh and leaning back against the sleeping Pidgeot. The large oak in the center of the grove had provided enough shade to keep the rain off their heads.

"Bummer…" he huffed, and closed his eyes, "I wanted to know what Pokemon it was…"

"You will know sooner or later," Cresselia stated calmly, her crescent moon head nodding, "Indeed, once it hatches it will be under your care."

"That's awesome!" Diko smiled, "I'll be like a father!"

"Well, unless the Knight of the Tears has decided to take the baby in," Cresselia laughed, watching Diko suddenly open his eyes wide and turn to her. He rolled them and grumbled.

"No way. I ain't giving up this Pokemon!"

"_Pi-geoooot!!" (No WAY!) _Pidgeot chirped loudly. Diko laughed at his bird Pokemon.

"Right. No way!"

Diko laid his head back, the soft feathers of Pidgeot like a pillow made of clouds. He sighed lightly, the moist air easing his breathing as his lungs filled with the refreshing smell. The constant patting and trickling of pouring rain over the grove somehow drove Diko into deep sleep, soothing every part of his body.

A soft nudge soon woke him up to the night, where the stars were scattered across the sky and half a moon was pasted against grey clouds. The rained had stopped, and the night air was filled with that after-rain smell.

"What is … it?" Diko opened an eye to find Cresselia nudging his shoulder with her nose. With a small yawn he sat upright, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I sense the Knight of the Tears," Cresselia whispered lightly, her light purple eyes showing she had no doubt, "She is nearby."

:::::::::::::::::

"Ugh, where can he be?" Asago whined once more, "I'm sick and tired of this!!"

"_Po-le…" (Asago…) _Majesty sighed lightly. The two were already in the outskirts of town, trampling through moist soil and wet bushes of the woods. It was fairly dark, and their path could only be seen with the help of Asago's mini flashlight. The sounds of night met their ears, the occasional hoots of Noctowl and howls of Poochena. As Asago heard the sound of running water, she stopped, turning slowly to walk towards it.

"I never noticed a creek here…" Asago blinked at the shallow waters running quickly through rocks. The water was clear, and the bottom could be seen despite being a few feet deep. Majesty hummed happily and bent down, refreshing himself by dipping his beak in to drink. Asago smiled and shook her head, looking around her.

"I doubt Joker would be THIS far…" Asago sighed, "Let's head back."

"_Em…" _Majesty raised his head and nodded. Asago turned on the ball of her foot and faced the other way, frowning almost instantly.

"Wait, which way did we come from?"

:::::::::::::::::

"I think the city is just ahead…" Diko muttered as he walked through the wet bushes, his eyes occasionally traveling to look at the sky covered up by the canopy and leaves. Cresselia's glowing light guided the way, and Diko looked down at his glass egg, his thoughts traveling through many different ideas of what this Pokemon would be. Pidgeot was close behind, irritated by the stray branches that got in his way. As the sound of water met his ears, he stopped, and turned to Cresselia.

"Hey, mind if I get a drink?" He muttered. Cresselia slowly shook her head, turning to lead the boy down to the shallow, clear creek. The water glimmered lightly from the moon's rays that shined down through the cracks between leaves. With a smile, Diko gently laid down the glass egg beside him as he got on his knees and cupped his hands, dipping them to drink some water. Refreshed, he looked up to find a Quagsire staring at him with small, beady eyes. Startled, Diko kicked himself back.

"Wha- where did you come from!!??" he cried at the Pokemon, yet the Pokemon didn't seem to move a muscle. Diko took in a deep breath, but his heart raced and pounded once he saw the glass egg no longer by his side. Jumping up, he saw the egg already making it's way down the creek, bobbing up and down as it floated and narrowly dodged large rocks and boulders.

Diko glanced at the Quagsire taking interest in the egg. It laid down on it's belly, allowing the water to push it down the creek in pursuit of the egg. Diko bared his canines, and dashed down the bank, leaping over large rocks and broken tree branches. His eyes was set on the egg that continued to float down the creek, and occasionally he would flash them at the Quagsire who seemed to be lazily swimming faster than him. With another huff, Diko pumped his legs, daring not to stop, although the egg seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

:::::::::::::::::

"I hate getting lost…" Asago was whining, her voice dragging even longer as she took a turn and found herself right back at the creek where she started. Majesty dragged behind her a few feet, hunched over with large wings dangling. As Asago flopped herself against a tree beside the creek, she let out a large groan, looking up to the sky with a frown. The night was growing old and her flashlight dimmed, flickering off every once in a while to leave Asago with only moonlight. Turning to the creek, Asago sighed, the glimmering water carrying an unknown object quickly past.

Raising an eyebrow, Asago jogged over and pulled up her pants to wade through. The item was shiny, glass-like and a light blue, with yellow dots in a line around the top of it. Gently picking it up, Asago made her way back to shore, lifting what seemed to be an egg up before her. It seemed very fragile and fake, and as moonlight struck it, it glowed and eerie red from inside. Mesmerized by it, Asago only took her eyes off when a loud thumping and the sound of rustling leaves caught her attention.

Out came a tall, tired boy, dressed in what seemed to be a simple light blue zip-up hoodie with a large genetic Pokeball design on it, flip-flops, and navy blue swimming trunks. His hair was a dark brown, with a large Cerulean blue streak in it. His light grey eyes showed signs of worry as he panted, staring at Asago as he made his way to her. Backing up slightly, Asago kept her distance, watching the shadow of a large bird Pokemon come out behind him.

"_Pi-geoooooooot!" _It cried, and the boy turned around to acknowledge it's presence. He turned back to Asago and glanced at the egg-like item in her hands.

"That's mine," He stated swiftly and took a step forward. Asago, however, took another step back.

"Not so fast," she frowned, "What are you doing with my Pokemon!"

"Huh?" he turned around to see the small, beady-eyed Quagsire close behind him. It was unmistakably Joker, wet and blankly staring at the boy.

"Wait! I have nothing to do with that Quagsire!" the boy shot back at Asago. She glared at him, and he froze on the spot, shuddering. She pulled up the back of her shirt and grabbed the Pokeball placed in the very back, square pocket of her belt, enlarging it quickly before calling back her Pokemon. Joker was soon sucked into the Pokeball by a beam of red light.

"So that was _your_ Quagsire?" The boy let out half a laugh and sighed, "Eh, in any case, can I have my Pokemon egg back?"

"Take it," Asago sighed, not caring to ask questions for confirmation. The last thing she wanted to do was get into other's business. Handing over the egg, Asago sighed, turning to Majesty and rolling her eyes at the tired Pokemon. She put back Joker's ball and pulled out Majesty's, returning him quickly.

"Thanks," the boy muttered and turned to head back to where he came from. Asago nodded, accepting his thanks, and sighed. As she too, was ready to go, a soft light filled the area and Asago turned to see a majestic Pokemon, luminating and floating towards her. It's wings were like thin pieces of glowing fabric rings that emitted different shades of pink and purple, shaking off sparkling dust in the dark. The Pokemon had two yellow ornaments on the sides of it's head, making it seem like a golden crescent moon. With purple eyes that glowed, the Pokemon came to Asago and bowed it's head lightly, a motherly voice whispering to her.

"I have found you, oh Knight of the Tears," it spoke in a soft, and calm voice, although it's mouth did not move. Asago backed up in confusion, but said nothing, letting the Pokemon continue on, "Dear Asago…please lend us your strength…."

"What…what strength?" Asago managed to speak through her purple lips. The boy walked up to the Pokemon, glancing between it and Asago.

"Your strength of love for life and all, both Pokemon and mankind…Your respect to the world you have yet to see in yourself," the Pokemon whispered, "I have come to take you to the Excellency. We need your strength, oh Knight of the Tears…"

Asago looked at the boy, then at the Pokemon. She frowned in worry, and shook her head.

"No…." she muttered softly, looking at the ground, "My job is to…to help my grandpa in his research, and take on his legacy…"

Asago almost slapped herself at what she had said. With her sharp, light blue eyes she looked at her hands. If only she really was a fortune teller, not some fraud, she could read her own palm to know what really was going to happen to her. Would she take on the life of a Pokemon Researcher, because other's expected only that from her? If not, what was the path she was to take?

"That is fine," the Pokemon's motherly voice answered, taking Asago by surprised, "As you have said, the fates are never determined by anyone other then ourselves. Your destiny shall be what you have created, Asago. I wish you luck."

The Pokemon turned around, heading to where it had came from past the creek. The boy stared at Asago for the brief moment, but quickly brought himself to follow, the bird Pokemon in tow. Last, as the light of the Pokemon dimmed, Asago lifted her head, her lips opening wide.

"Wait!" she dashed through the woods after the light. Passing only a few trees, she saw the Pokemon and the boy waiting, mounted on the Pidgeot. Panting, Asago ran up to the Pokemon.

"You're right. My fate should only be determined by me," Asago muttered, and the Pokemon nodded, "I'm choosing to go. My decision…and I say take me with you."

There was a slight pause as Asago awaited her answer. The Pokemon turned to look at the boy, slowly glancing back at Asago with it's glowing purple eyes.

"Very well," it said simply in it's feminine voice, "Night will cloak us as we head to our destination, thus we must head out now. Join Diko, and we will take flight."

Asago nodded, turning to the boy, who made room on the Pidgeot's back for her to sit in front of him. Twisting her lips, she glanced at the majestic Pokemon, who nodded lightly, and she sighed, quickly climbing on the Pidgeot, with the boy seated close behind.

"Your name is Diko, I'm taking?" Asago muttered, not wanting to seem like she was being nosey. The boy nodded and smiled.

"And I'm taking it your name is Asago?" he replied with a laugh. Asago's lips curled.

"Asago Willow to you."

Soon the Pidgeot kicked off, taking flight through the chilly, moist air after the majestic Pokemon. The fresh smell of rain filled Asago's lungs as they headed over the small town and through the night, a crescent moon fully resembling the Pokemon in front that glowed and shook sparkling dust from it's wings.

:::::::::::::::::

Cecillia let herself fall against an ally wall not too far from the loud market. Her concern was no longer about her image, but her stomach, as it growled and bit her insides. Her strawberry blond hair knotted and tangled, but Cecillia could care less with her condition. It had been another whole day without food. Looking at her bare feet covered with dust and mud, Cecillia put her head in her hands and wept, though tears failed to fall.

A small sound of dragging feet caused her to look up. Before her she saw bare feet that wasn't hers, and looking up she noticed a familiar young man looking down on her with dark green eyes. He sighed, tossing half a loaf of bread to her lightly, landing on her lap. Cecillia looked down, taking a minute to recollect her thoughts before taking it and stuffing it into her mouth. She scarped it down like she never did before, not caring what it tasted like, where it had been, or how she looked with bread filling her cheeks. Another sigh came from the man, and he knelt down in front of Cecillia, his arms resting on his knees.

"Do not be so picky, next time," he spoke, his voice surprisingly feminine and husky. Cecillia didn't care to shoot a glare as she examined him. She recognized him as the man that pushed her down earlier that day, with a small frame and looking less and less as a man the more she looked. He had light brown hair, an inch or two longer than a buzz cut that was shabby. Both his shirt and baggy cotton pants were pallid and over sized.

Cecillia had gulped the last of her bread down in seconds. She looked up and opened her mouth, but what seemed to be merely a "Thank You" failed to escape her lips.

* * *

***Ok, so, I put in a bit of Cecillia, not only because I feel she needed more screen time, but because this image of her really gave her some character development, AND she helped set up the next chappie. Yes, some forshadowing.**

**Oh, just saying that the Fuwa Region is Ki-nee-chan's made up region, and is where Asago is from. :) You should check out "Meika" which most likely has some Asago in it, along with Riri, and Riri's little sis, Kari. **

**And, sorry that this chapter was really jumping back and forth between Diko and Asago.**

**Asago Willow (c) Ki-nee-chan**

**Diko Hiru Nickolia (c) TreyP**

**Cecillia L. Sylvester (c) Serpent's Ballet**

**Um…no quiz this time. Sorry :( **

**But, yeah, most of you got the last one. :) Action Replay.**

**Merry X-mas, again, and have a Happy New Year!! See you all in 2010!!**


	15. Undefined

_Author's Note: 27/12/09_

_Ok, so I lied about not updating before '10 so sorry XD Or should I apologize?_

_In anycase, I know I won't be doing any fic work or note taking for the next few days. My computer is getting its data totally wiped clean because there's too many viruses on it. Don't worry, I've double checked that I backed everything up!! But then…I gotta redownload all my programs again…_

_UGH! Whatever, you all don't care about that. What you DO care about is that I got a new chappie for ya'll, and it's nice and somewhat long. I had lots of fun writing it!! _

_Yup, another CIC, this time about __silentlysnowing__'s OC. I didn't get so in depth with her, as I felt that her history was not yet so important to wind in and add. But, I really feel I've portrayed her at least decently. Gotta wait for silentlysnowing to see… XD_

_Oh!! And __**about Villian OCs! **__Get some stirred in your head, because I will be starting to accept them soon! I don't think I'll put a limit, but definatly __**only 1 OC per person, please, and no OCs from those who already got their OCs in**__, aka, the Knights…_

_I'll notify you once I'm ready to accept them all. Since I'm very disorganized, I will ask to try to avoid PMing me it, or at least label your PM in big letters "OC FOR - THE 17 KNIGHTS!!"_

_Ok, enough of my jabber. Happy New Year, I hope you had a great Christmas, and YAY for 2010!!!_

_ENJOY!!_

* * *

**Undefined**

The top officer picked up the single note, his face turning pale at once. He looked up to the ceiling and the glass sun roof. Yes, it was open, the culprit's escape route. Turning to the other officers examining the rest of the museum's exhibit, his free hand clenched into a fist.

"We have our culprit!" He called out to the others, and a few came rushing in with curiosity filling their eyes. Flickering his sight from the single empty glass case to the piece of paper in his hand, the top officer held it up for all to see.

"It's--!!" one gasped as his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes…" the top officer sighed with grief, "It's the Rocket Bandit."

:::::::::::::::::

Cecillia watched the young man get to his feet with a small snort, his green eyes flashing away in what seemed to be disgust. Cecillia growled at once, but said nothing as she too stood up, not caring to brush herself off. The young man took his fingers and ran them through his short, light brown hair before turning back to Cecillia.

He opened his mouth, but closed it without saying a word. All he did was simply turn around and march away, headed for the market. Something in Cecillia's mind clicked, for a reason she did not know, and she hurried and grabbed onto his shirt tightly.

"Wait," she ordered with a firm voice. He quickly brushed her hand away.

"What?" he muttered coldly with his husky, feminine voice. Cecillia minorly stumbled, and failed to keep the attention of the young man for long. He rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"I have a feeling you are important," Cecillia grumbled, uncomfortably. The young man sighed and simply shook his head before walking forward, away from Cecillia. She wasn't so happy about this, the fact that her statements were discarded to nothing but trash. Growling, Cecillia gave a mad huff and stomped away in the opposite direction, her teeth clenched. She headed down passed deserted huts and brick tenements only a few stories tall, being the highest ever in those old times. Without looking back, Cecillia shouted, "You scums will pay once I get home to Daddy!"

As she grew tired, her stomach growling shortly after, Cecillia pasted herself against a deserted hut, the hay roof caved in and partially missing, allowing sunlight to shine inside the small building. The soft wind blew the broken door back and forth off it's hinges, and Cecillia let out a groan, the sounds of the distant market still faintly meeting her ears. The red dust of the dirt path rose, causing Cecillia to cough, and the heat that was now burning the afternoon air made Cecillia sweat, her hair knotting to the point where running her fingers through would surely get them stuck.

"Scums, eh?" a haspy voice chuckled, deep and unforgiving. Cecillia jumped, looking around herself in both surprise and worry. Her pale, cold eyes formed a glare as she turned to an overweight, rag-dressed and filthy man, his smile ugly as ever with half of his teeth missing. Cecillia took a step back, her back against the hut's wall. As if to make sure she was in fear, in which she wasn't at the moment, a large purple and black Pokemon emerged from behind him. It was probably as overweight as it's owner, with the same grumpy expression. The Grumpig snorted, clapping it's pink paws together to ready itself.

"Stay back," Cecillia muttered coldly. She had no fear at the moment, but it soon filled her as she realized what was going on in reality. Despite that, she kept her cold glare, and she held her arms to make sure they did not shake.

"Oh?" the man chuckled, waving his hand to call something. With the sound of dripping slime came a green Gastrodon, its never-changing frown on and it's three eyes staring at Cecillia. It emerged from behind her, coming out the hut's broken door, and Cecillia hurried to jump back, growling in the process.

"I remember you. You're that Sylvester's granddaughter," the man snorted and took a few steps forward, "Never liked that man for being so filthy rich…Only because he was an influential member of the village. I worked so-"

"Save it for your beggar friends," Cecillia cut him off coldly, her pale eyes shooting daggers at him. He immediately clenched his teeth and fists in anger, his chubby face turning dark red.

"Why you little…" he shot his eyes at his Grumpig, "Go teach her a lesson!!"

"_Gruuuuuummm!!" _The Grumpig roared as it leaped forward at Cecillia. Despite the attack, Cecillia held her ground and calmly took a quick step to the side, dodging the rampaging pig. Her face was in a dark scowl as she pushed herself back against the hut wall, one hand reaching to pull her long white dress up before she could trip. The Grumpig shot at her again, and she ducked, crawling away as the Pokemon barreled into the wall.

"What is wrong with you!!?!" the man shouted at both his Pokemon and Cecillia. Cecillia frowned, her glaring eyes turning to the Gastrodon headed for her on it's slimy legs.

"This is rubbish…" Cecillia gritted as she clenched her teeth and pushed herself out of it's path. Looking up, she saw that the Grumpig was now above her, ready to pounce, and a scream failed to escape the her lips.

:::::::::::::::::

"Don't eat that," Fey shot at Hayato before he attempted to eat yet another mushroom as the three headed down the winding path. Mew sighed and continued to sit in Fey's arms, shaking her head at the boy. Hayato growled, and barked at a stray branch that hit him in the face as he walked by.

"I hate Forina!!" Hayato yelled at the sky, and Fey rolled her eyes in unison with Mew. Fey brushed a leaf off her shoulder and continued to walk through the leafy woods. The trees were so thick, the sky could not be seen, but occasionally they would come to one of Forina's many giant, rock towers that extended like sky scrappers to the clouds.

"We just need to get something to eat," Mew sighed, and Fey nodded.

"You have to be careful about what you eat in Forina…this place is said to be mythical after all…" Fey dragged on, stopping to examine a foreign berry on a small bush.

"Well, Forina can suck my di-" Hayato cut himself off as he saw Mew's eyes shooting a glare at him, her eyes glowing a threatening pink, "I mean-Toes…"

"Boys…" Fey muttered in depression to herself. She turned her attention away from him, and picked the foreign fruit from the bush to sniff it, "Hey, I think this is edible- HAYATO!!"

Fey had turned to Hayato and ran up to him. He was coughing madly, his hands wrapping themselves around his neck as he choked. His face turned red, then a light purple as Fey dropped Mew and panicked, grasping onto Hayato's shoulders tightly.

"Hayato!! What's wrong!?!" She cried. Hayato continued coughing, and only managed to point to a small, bright yellow berry, half eaten with bright yellow juices flowing out. It was defiantly not domestic as Fey glanced at it, and she turned back to Hayato in worry.

"It's probably poisonous…" she muttered to Mew, who was face palming herself, "Hayato- Stupid- UGH!!"

Hayato collapsed on his knees, his face now turning blue as his cough became loud and rough, sounding very painful. Fey's heart raced as she shook him, unable to think of what to do. With gritting teeth, Fey turned to Mew.

"We need water!" She shouted, and Mew growled before nodding.

"So much for our ruler…"

"GO!!"

"Fine!! But I'm getting back at you for this, Feylene!" Mew took off through the canopy and out of sight. Fey turned back to Hayato, her lips twisting in worry as she grasped onto his shoulders tightly. His breathing grew heavier as he gasped for air, still coughing. He fell to the ground, his hands almost seemingly choking him now.

"Hayato!! HAYATO!!"

:::::::::::::::::

The Grumpig was pushed to the side before it hit Cecillia. She looked over at what had done it, and over a few yards away was the Grumpig, pasted onto the dented and cracked hut wall. A rolling blur of blue shot away from the fallen Pokemon, and Cecillia followed it with her eyes to find it roll behind a young man, stopping to reveal itself as a Doniphan. The young man was noone else, but the man who had given her the bread before, with his short, light brown hair blowing with the dust in the wind. He sighed and shook his head as he saw Cecillia on the ground with a sour face, but said nothing.

He raised a firm hand and pointed at the Gastrodon. The Donphan obeyed and rushed in, leaping up and tumbling like a rolling barrel. The Grumpig saw it coming and got up to attack, but it was surly in for a surprise as the young man rushed into combat right behind his Donphan, sending a firm fist into the Grumpig's face.

"W..what is this?" the overweight man grunted, looking at the young man in surprise. His Grumpig was down, and his Gastrodon soon met with it's fate. The young man rubbed the red knuckles of his right fist to his pallid shirt, turning around to run up to Cecillia.

"Hurry and get up, tramp," he blurted out as he reached out to her, pulling her up violently and dragging her away, picking up his pace. Cecillia ran in an awkward fashion, her soft, bare feet not used to running on rigged soil. She had trouble keeping up, constantly being tugged by the man as he fled the scene, Donphan close by in tow. Taking a sharp turn and entering an abandon, brick building, the man shoved Cecillia into the closest room, quickly slamming the door behind him. The room was dark, and it took several minutes of silence for Cecillia to see her surroundings.

She was in a small room, the dull paint peeling off the walls and the ceiling caved in, a small hole existing where it was partially covered up with filthy rags. Dust lined every object in the room that wasn't living, but seeing how there was only a broken down wardrobe and a two legged bed, it wasn't much. The mattress of the bed had springs coming up, and many patches covered it. The other beings in the room looked up in curiosity, some looking nicer than a few others.

"Do not go looking for trouble, next time," the man huffed in his feminine, husky voice. Donphan sighed and walked over to the bed, curling up to sleep beside it.

"I was not looking for trouble," Cecillia growled lowly, "I was perfectly fine by myself, I shall say."

"Oh, you are right. You surely were fine out there," he snorted a sarcastic reply, pulling off his pallid shirt with agitation. Cecillia's eyes widened when she saw his figure.

"You are a…"

:::::::::::::::::

Laughter filled the small park as the sky beamed down strong sunlight. Light breezes rustled the leaves, some falling over and floating away, as if surfing them. Diko choked on his piece of bread, causing Asago to laugh even harder.

"My ARCEUS!! St-Stop!!" Asago clenched her stomach, tears filling her eyes as she giggled, "It's hurting!!"

"You-" Diko gave a large cough, "-can say that again… this bread is KHU-Killing me!"

Asago continued laughing, taking a finger to wipe her tear.

"You're so funny, Diko," Asago let out a long breath, a few giggles escaping, "I mean, running to your graduation in swim trunks and flip-flops?!?"

"Hey, I can't say I wasn't humiliated," Diko smirked, throwing his bread off to Pidgeot, who was roaming around, trying to get away from Joker the Quagsire. Upon seeing the sudden piece of bread fly by his face, Pidgeot jumped and did a series of karate poses, blushing as he realized it was only bread.

"But it's cool, right?" Asago grinned, "You're officially a Ranger now… that's awesome!"

"Eh, I guess so," Diko rubbed the back of his head, flattered, "But, what about you? I don't know anything about you yet, and you said you didn't like being nosey."

"Sh-shut up!" Asago lightly punched Diko's shoulder as she adjusted herself in her bench seat, "You're the one blabbering on and on."

"And..?" Diko gave a small laugh, and Asago's cheeks bloated up.

"Whatever," Asago pretended to be mad at Diko, catching him off guard. He stumbled a bit, taken back by Asago's small glare that sent chills up his spine.

"Uhh…wait, what? Wait, are you…wait!! Are you really mad?" Diko was tripping on his words, causing Asago to smile and give him a wink.

"Nah, never," she grinned, "There's nothing much to my life, besides helping my grandpa with his Pokemon research and just…roaming."

"Oh, I see…" Diko twisted his lips. He sighed and looked over at Pidgeot, who was perched on a tree branch a bit too weak for his size, glaring at Joker who was staring at him from below.

"_Pi-pi-pi-PIGEOOOOTTTT!" (G-g-g-get away from meeeeeeeeee!!)._

:::::::::::::::::

Cecillia stared wide eyed at the young man as he looked back in confusion. He had a small frame, looking much smaller than when he had his oversized shirt on. He was covered in scars, some merely inches long, some almost going across his back. But the scars weren't what had disturbed Cecillia. It was the fact he was wearing a bra, and he had breasts.

"You are a…." Cecillia trailed off in shock, "woman?"

"What? Did you think I was a man?" was the reply Cecillia received. Blinking multiple times in shock, Cecillia stared at the man, now a woman, unable to find words. Looking away, the woman shook her head and rolled her eyes, tossing her shirt to the floor and grabbing a new one from the broken wardrobe, this one slightly cleaner, but still colorless.

Cecillia, feeling the awkward silence that followed, made her way to sit on the slanted bed, coughing as dust rose from the mattress. A small Sandshrew curiously made it's way from under it, grunting as it headed for a corner of the room to isolate itself. The woman pulled her shirt on and took a few large steps to stand beside Cecillia, her dark green eyes looking down on her.

"Come on, tramp. We must go out for some food," she snorted with a glare, "Or, are you going to starve yourself like before?"

"Don't call me tramp," Cecillia gritted her teeth and growled under her breath, "I have a name, and that is Cecillia Sylvester, daughter of-"

"Save it," the woman interrupted her, walking over to the broken wardrobe where a dark hole in the wall was, "Gligar, let's head out."

A small Gligar poked his head out in curiosity and snickered, climbing up the woman to sit on her shoulder. Cecillia twisted her lips, partially frightened by the winged Pokemon. Nevertheless, she showed no signs of it, and continued to look at the Pokemon and woman coldly. The woman sighed and patted the Gligar on her shoulder, swiftly passing by Cecillia to head to the door. She turned to the Knight.

"Come on, let us go. We do not have all the time in the world," she snorted, "Are you going to starve again or what?"

"Who are you to order me?" Cecillia gave a glare, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. The woman gave an eye roll.

"The name is Struct," she paused, "Jordan Struct. Now, come."

:::::::::::::::::

As Katie opened her eyes, she found herself on the outskirts of an unrecognizable city, buildings more slick, with billboards advertising unknown products that looked high tech. Taking it all in calmly, she watched Celebi flutter down and land on her shoulder, sighing lightly as she clapped her hands together.

"Ok, we're here…" she panted, "Katie, I have some more business to do, so I have to go. But since I trust you enough, I'll say come back here at sundown, and in the meantime feel free to roam as you choose."

Katie adjusted her square, black rimmed glasses and nodded lightly, her numb face turning to look at the city. Celebi stirred.

"Someone is going to pick you up and take you to your destination, so don't forget alright?" Celebi sighed, and hopped off Katie's shoulder, "So, good luck, and see ya!"

Zipping through the tree tops, Celebi soared out of sight, leaving Katie to sigh to herself.

"There's a reason why humans can't understand Pokemon," Katie rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, quickly stepping through the bushes and making her way onto concrete sidewalks, "Talk way too much. So much nonsense."

Katie strolled around for a few moments, but froze at once upon seeing a fairly large store, the walls painted deep blue, and the glass doors revealing many products that made Katie's heart race. She looked up to the giant yellow sign above, and read it.

"Best…Buy?" Katie shrugged and hurried into the shop. Even her numb face could barely hide her excitement and content.

:::::::::::::::::

Jordan sighed as she watched the girl pick at her food, carefully examining it before taking a nibble or two. Although very agitated, she kept her cool, patting lightly at Gligar that sat there snickering on her lap, pride filling him as he was praised by touch on how well he had done stealing the bread and rice balls.

"Will you just eat it?" Jordan snapped at the tramp, self-named Cecillia…something-vester…Jordan didn't care to remember her name. As she turned to shoot a glare at Jordan, she snorted and brushed her strawberry blond hair off her shoulder, and returned to examining her bread and rice balls. Jordan smirked lightly. Of course no one could intimidate her.

"There is one thing I feel about you," Cecillia began with a low, numb voice, "But I suppose it's nothing. After all, you _are_ just a scum."

Jordan slowly turned to Cecillia and bared her fangs, her hands clenched tightly, and she stood up, towering over the smirking girl. Cecillia glanced at Jordan for only the split second, and went to picking at her food, her smirk still worn.

"You Arceus damn right be shutting your mouth, tramp!" Jordan barked, leaning in with a strong glare that didn't shake the girl, to Jordan's surprise. She merely made eye contact, pale eyes icy cold and numb.

"At least tramps are better than…" she looked Jordan over, "…scums."

"You little…" Jordan jumped in, grabbed Cecillia by her dress, and pulled her in, "I very well can kill you and your little rotten Grimer mouth right now, so you better fucking shut it!"

"Go ahead," Cecillia taunted, "Kill me. Kill me, oh mighty scum."

For several seconds, Jordan couldn't bring herself to do it. Yes, Jordan was intimidating and frightening, but in the end she felt it was all a bluff. She refused to show it, stubborn as she was, and kept her glare and bared fangs.

"TRAMP!!" Jordan tossed the small girl to the side and snorted, turning away, "You will die anyway, you and your Grimer mouth that doesn't know how to eat, let alone speak."

Only a snicker was Jordan's response. With Gligar on her shoulder, Jordan marched off out of the market and towards her small rest house to see her other Pokemon. Small, trotting footsteps echoed behind her, and turning around Jordan saw Cecillia standing there, arms crossed over her chest, and a wide smirk on.

"Yes, Entei was right," she muttered and took a bold step forward casually, "I know who you are."

"Get out of my sight," Jordan growled, irritation reaching her peak, but her words were ignored.

"You are the Woman of Earth," Cecillia's smirk grew larger, "I have found you."

:::::::::::::::::

"What is this? Where are you taking me, tramp?" Jordan growled as she stubbornly followed the preppy girl, rolling her eyes at her behavior. Reaching the outskirts of the small medieval town now, the red dust was replaced with mossy grounds and bushes that crowded around leafy trees. Getting only a few yards in, Jordan came face to face with a large beast, with shaggy brown fur and silver spikes from it's back where what seemed to be a grey cloud rested. Cecillia sighed and approached the beast, a small grin on filled with pride. The beast nodded and grunted back at her.

"Entei says that Celebi will make it here soon, thus our trip to the future will begin," Cecillia sighed with a taunting smile that fueled Jordan's rage.

"Speak of such nonsense," Jordan snorted and turned to the beast. She wasn't afraid, nor surprised to see it, merely curious as she has never seen such a Pokemon before, so majestic and overpowering, almost seemingly King-like.

"_Ceeee!!!" _a loud shriek came, and everyone turned to the canopies to see a green figure soar down from the sky. It had clear wings and was a light green color, in Jordan's mind resembling an onion.

"About time," Cecillia sighed and twisted her lips, closing her eyes. The newcomer Pokemon panted, and turned to Jordan. Jordan noticed a small brown bag around it's neck, and the Pokemon used it's small hands to reach into it, pulling out what seemed to be a medal hanging from a black leather chain.

"_Ce!! Bi Bi!!" _It squirmed, as if in hurry, tossing the medal to Jordan. With ease she caught it, and placed the medal in her palm to examine it. It fit perfectly.

"What is this junk?" Jordan muttered, causing the onion Pokemon to stumble in shock. Growling, Jordan looked at it anyway. It burned a light tannish color, imprinted on it was what seemed to be a colorless map of the world, giving the medal the look of a flat Earth.

"You know, you need to put that on," Cecillia butted in to look at the medal also. Snarling, Jordan pulled it away.

"Do not tell me what to do," Jordan snapped, watching Cecillia sigh and reach into her dress shirt, pulling out her second necklace into sight. It was also a medal hung from a black leather chain, but in contrast it burned an icy white, and imprinted on it was an eight point snowflake.

"These let us talk with Pokemon," she muttered simply. Jordan rolled her eyes, unaccepting defeat, and still refusing to put the necklace on.

"I'm going back to my Pokemon," Jordan murmured and turned to walk away. The green Pokemon rushed in front of her, stopping her as it grabbed the medal and tossed the chain around Jordan's neck.

"First of all!!" the green Pokemon screamed, and Jordan was taken by surprise, jumping back, "No need for that!! I've already called for someone to transport your Pokemon to where they need to go…our destination."

"You what-!!" Jordan bared her fangs, but was looked down on by the Pokemon.

"Second!! I'm on a tight schedule, so we better Arceus damn hurry, Ms. Struct," the Pokemon finished and hurried over to the beast adding a, "Thank you, Entei, but that will be all we need for transport."

"You are very welcome," the beast named Entei replied with a nod, it's deep voice low and calm. Jordan twisted her lips, and turned to see the Pokemon headed back to her.

"Ok, Ms. Sylvester, Ms. Struct," the onion Pokemon sighed, "Please think of your happiest memory. And Ms. Struct, hang on tight to your Gligar, please."

"What ever you two clowns are doing, do not get me involved," Jordan was ready to toss her medal aside when the onion Pokemon snarled.

"This is your fate, Ms. Struct!!" it barked loudly, "We are out of time to search for a new Knight of the Earth!! You are the one, and you know better to stick to your duty!"

"I have no duty here," Jordan glared, and Cecillia sighed.

"Just come, will you? You are being so stubborn, I find it too annoying to think about it," Cecillia grunted and shook her head, a small taunting smiling showing. Jordan turned to glare at Cecillia, herself not wanting to lose to the preppy tramp.

"If I go, what will be in store for me?" Jordan turned to the onion Pokemon, who sighed.

"Gourmet dishes and shoes," it looked at Jordan's bare feet, "Now hurry and think of a happy memory, I'm growing impatient!"

Jordan snorted, but obeyed. Despite knowing what to think about, nothing seemed to come to mind, besides her parents and their bakery that earned little income, and her group of Pokemon that sought out to seek revenge of Jordan, or grow stronger.

Thoughts like these continued roaming through Jordan's mind, seeming like not one minute of her twenty years were looked over. Maybe it was the gift of life and living it whether it was filled with trauma or not, that truly made Jordan step though time.

But that was still to be figured out.

:::::::::::::::::

"_Pokemon Crackers in mah soup! Chimchars and Bunearies loop the loop!" _A small, drunken voice of a teenage boy filled the forests of Forina, _"Gosh oh gee, but I have fun…swallowing Pokemon two by one!!"_

"MEW make him shut the hell up!!" Fey whined as she tossed her hands over her ears and sat back against a tree. Hayato was in the shallow creek that was only chin-deep, humming and attempting to ballet dance as he swayed, drunk and dazed. He gave a hiccup, and his eyelids grew heavy as his lips twisted into an unforgiving smile.

"Where was I, Sugar Puff?" Hayato turned to Fey in question with a droopy face, "Oh, thanks!" he answered with excitement to her silence, and continued, _"In every dish of bowls I see!! Luxrays and Arcanines stalking me!! I make 'em jump right though a hoop!! Those Pokemon crack-heads in mah soup!!"_

"I can't take it!!" Mew screamed, turning to Hayato with glowing eyes, and lifting him off the ground with her psychic powers, "DIE!!!!"

"Oh lookie lookie lookie, Sugar Puff!!" Hayato clapped his hands together rapidly in entertainment, "I'm a birdie now!! WEEEEEEEE!!!!"

He was sent head first into a thorny bush, laughing and crying in pain at the same time. He got up, tears filling his eyes.

"Sugar Puff!! Fix me I have a boo boo!!" he whined and ran up to Fey. She quickly got up in horror and fled, screaming in terror as Hayato chased after her.

"Ugh…" Mew watched the sight, face palming herself repeatingly, "This is why we don't eat poisonous stuff that won't kill…" she looked at Hayato in his drunken state, "Better yet, this is why we never should've picked HIM to rule the new world, out of all the billions of humans of Earth…"

* * *

***Hehe. That last part was pretty much just me screwing around. Don't ask how I got Shirley Temple's Animal Cracker song in my head. Please.**

**So, hmm…Now we have a "Knight of the Earth", the Ground Type!! I truly failed to add in Pokemon personality *stabs self* but hopefully I'll get more of Jordan's Pokemon in.**

**Jordan Struct (c) silentlysnowing **

**Cecillia L. Sylvester (c) Serpent's Ballet**

**Feylene Tarling (c) GrAcEoFaPaNdA**

**Hayato Kozuro (c) J. Whitnee**

**Diko Hiru Nickolia (c) TreyP**

**Asago Willow (c) Ki-nee-chan**

**Katie Benson (c) DevoTheMadCashCow**

**Phew, that's a lot.**

* * *

_**Oh!! And btw, I have a forum!! **_YES!! A forum!! _**With a flaming thread (can't get better than thant), discussion of fics, a place to advertise your fics in hopes of people finding it or just search for already advertised fics in hopes of finding a good fic to read, a place where author's give each other advice, a thread on OCs, a thread on Collaboration, and even an RP thread I almost killed myself making. Come to join the fun, and you can even create your own threads!!**_

* * *

**Trivia? Since you didn't get one last time…**

**- Hayato's "title" hasn't been revealed yet. What do you think it is?**


	16. Unmade

_Author's Notes: 01.09.10_

_Yay!! First upload of The 17 Knights of '10!! Aren't you all happy?_

_Sorry this took so long. The CIC was much harder than I expected it to be. I learned that even if you fully understand the character, it's hard to do a CIC with it in most cases. The ending has a slight twist that strays from the usual, so look ahead._

_I really liked working with this OC. The possibilities were endless and I had no problem thinking of ways to portray him. The OC belongs to __somepersonoutthere.__ Yesh. That is their name._

_Besides that, I'd like to remind you all to check out my forum, which the link can be found in __Silver Leafx__'s profile. The forum is called "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" and is somewhere in the 50's if searched by number of posts in the Pokemon related forums section. There is everything, from chat rooms to Advertisement, to threads for FLAMING US. Yesh, all you people that hate me but read this far other wise, go flame me other there where I will allow you to, so you don't have to get your words deleted by me when flaming in a review._

_Also the forum is very flexible and you can post your own threads. Check it out!!_

_Besides the forum, I'd like to just give a small reminder that I WILL be accepting Villain OCs soon, in the next few chapters. Don't send them in yet. I repeat. __**DON'T SEND OCS IN YET.**_

_I think that's all, besides "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE YOMASTER HAS AN ACCOUNT!!!"_

_Enjoy my latest chappie ^_^ Don't forget to!!_

* * *

**Unmade**

_Going off to see the worldGoing off to see the seaDon't you dare get in his wayThe great o' Blacksmith's going todayGoing off to see the worldFum..fum..hmm hmm mah mm hmm....He goes up and up and AWAY!!The great o' Blacksmith's happy today!!_

Unknown song filled the air of the morning as Jackson Darren marched happily down the small dirt path to his father's work shop. He was rather tall, with shoulder-length, wavy brown hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, with a dark brown over shirt and matching trousers, finishing off with dark black boots.

It was early in the morning, the dew still resting on nearby plants and trees. With a happy and humming Mawile and quiet Shieldon in tow, Jackson marched down to a lone brick building, pulling out a set of keys from his trousers. He inserted them in the lock strapping a metal chain around the steel door's large hollow handles, and upon unlocking it the chain fell lifelessly to the ground, allowing Jackson to open the sliding doors down the center.

"Going off to the see world… fum fum hmm..hmm mah mm hmmm- " he paused and unlocked the storage closet, "I'll need to think of words to go there. Going off to see…"

Jackson mumbled on his possibilities as he did his routine, taking out the hammers and preparing the giant fireplace. He cleared the wooden tables and briefly swept the floor, his Mawile examining the burning fire closely and Shieldon napping as some noises could be heard from upstairs.

"Oh, come on down Metagross, it's me, Jack," Jackson muttered without looking up. He swept the dust off the wood floor and out the door, throwing the broom to one side as he clapped his hands together. From the stairs, a large Metagross was making its way down to see its master.

"_Gross…" _it muttered in a tiring fashion, its large steel arms moving as if to stretch.

"It's not gross," Jack muttered with a laugh, "Silly you, it's Tuesday."

"_Gross?" _

"Excuse me?" a voice interrupted Jack's thoughts as he turned to see a man at the shop entrance, "This is-"

"Yup!! It's Darren Works," Jack cut him off, "May I help you?"

"I came here to pick up my-"

"Wakizashi?"Jack gave a small smirk, "Sorry, I broke it."

"You-You what!?!" the man was in total shock as Jack started to laugh on.

"Nah. Just kidding," Jack decided to say before things were to get ugly, "It's right over here."

Jack made his way to the storage closet and walked along the shelves, checking the tags of each item carefully. Reaching for a curved wooden case, he grabbed the handle and pulled the small Japanese sword from its case to check the blade. Seeing as everything was okay, Jack made his way to the man and handed him it.

"You already paid up front, so you're good to go," Jack smiled and winked, "Don't break it now."

Tthe man gave a small nod before exiting. Sighing, Jack went back to the closet and picked up the first item closest to the door, looking at the tag.

"Sabre…" he read off of it, "Some touch ups… and it'll be good to go."

Jack went to the wooden table in front of the large fire place, the fire burning viciously now. Mawile looked over with curiosity, now accompanied by Metagross and Shieldon that seemed to have woken up from the commotion. Jack took the European sword from its case and examined the non-shiny excuse for a blade, before he began to his work as a blacksmith.

:::::::::::::::::

Sarah was washing cloths and bandages for reuse, since the item was scarce. It had been almost a week now since Celebi left, telling them to wait for her return. The creek's water was fresh and clear, and not so cold once gotten used to. Sighing, Sarah squeezed the water from the cloths and placed them in her basket she hand wove, alongside freshly picked herbs, fruits, and a new canteen of water.

"_Bell?" _Sarah's Bellosom cocked her head to the side in wonder as she watched Sarah get up, basket in hand. A the Pokémon had been let out for fresh air, and Sarah felt more confident leaving Demetrius alone for the while when his Pokémon were watching over him. Making her way through the trees and bushes, she came to the clearing, her heart almost stopping to see no one but her own Pokémon there.

"W-Where can he be? The man I am to treat?!" she called out to her Tropius. The Pokémon shook it's head slowly, "Sir Demetrius! Sir Demetrius!!!!"

Sarah looked at the pile of flattened grass where he had slept. Only a blood-filled bandage was there, and six empty Pokéballs

.

:::::::::::::::::

The hammer came down on the hot steel of the sabre blade that was burning red. The sound of the clash echoed throughout the room before Jack hit the blade again, his left hand keeping the sword on the wooden table as he worked. Taking the sword and sticking it into the fireplace once more, he let the flames lick the steel before repeating his hammering process carefully.

"'Ey Jack!!" A familiar voice rang through the work shop, but Jack continued working on without looking up. He knew it was the one and only Gabriel Hunter, a best friend.

"I'm busy, Gabe," Jack shouted over the sound of his hammering, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Again?" the dark haired boy groaned and helped himself at a seat near Jack, "You never have time for anything. I thought we were going to prank some hot girls today."

"Nah," Jack looked up from the Sabre, "Tomorrow?"

"…Fine," Gabriel gave a small sigh, "How's everyone?"

"Good," Jack muttered, "Hey, after I get done with this sabre, wanna race again?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Jack!!" a man walked in, his face in a scowl and his eyes throwing daggers, "Pay attention to your work, not your friends!"

"Yeah, Pops, I know," Jack rolled his eyes at his father, who began making his way up the stairs. Jack did a mocking face of imitation, copying the eyes and stern frown as his father continued complaining on faintly from above. Gabriel laughed, holding his stomach as Jack gave a large grin and continued with his work.

"….And make sure to be here when Nick and Mark come home from school," was what his father ended with. Nick and Mark were Jack's younger brothers, twins, who were going to the school Jack once went to when he was younger, but was pulled out because he was constantly pranking the teachers, ditching classes, misbehaving, and other wild stuff.

"Done," Jack smiled with satisfaction a half hour later, Gabriel playing with Jack's Shieldon in boredom. The sabre was shining, reflecting light and Jack's familiar face back at him. Storing the sword on the shelf of storage, Jack gestured for Gabriel to follow him out the door, Metagross, Mawile, and Shieldon in tow as his father scolded his passing.

"Sorry Pops, my coffee break!" Jack teased as he and Gabriel went to the shop entrance. He pulled out a steel ball, dull and uncolored, made from the man across the street who grew apricorns to create these new devices called "Pokéballs".

"You get these cool new things?" Jack showed the Pokéball to Gabriel, returning his Shieldon, Mawile, and Metagross, "They are really neat. I've even got half a dozen lying around if you want some."

"I'm good. I only got my Onix after all," Gabriel gave a wide grin as the two walked over to where a giant rock snake was waiting, "Ready to race?"

"To the mines?" Jack smirked, pulling out a different Pokéball, "It's pretty far, gotta say."

"Pfff. Me and Onix can take that, no biggie."

"Then," Jack threw out his Pokéball, a large shining Steelix appearing from the red light, "let's go!!"

Jack hopped onto the Steelix, slowly climbing up as if up a mountain to reach its head. From there, what seemed to be the whole neighborhood could be seen. Because it was a hot summer, most snow of the southern part of Snowpoint City was melted away, leaving only dirt. Nothing was green, of course, seeing as it never was warm long enough for grass to grow. A loud whistle broke out and Jack turned to see Gabriel a few feet below him on his Onix, hanging onto the rock in the middle of its head tightly. Jack gave a smirk.

"Ready?" Gabriel shouted up to Jack as the Onix and Steelix headed for the deserted and rocky terrains beside the dirt road. Jack gave a nod, securing his stance as he put his hand on one of Steelix's flat horns. Gabriel waited until both Pokémon were stopped at a lone, fallen tree before shouting, "GO!!"

"LET'S GO, STEELIX!!" Jack whooped as the rock snake and steel snake shot forward at full speed, almost causing their owners to tumble back. Across the rugged terrain they went, nothing stopping them from reaching high speeds. The wind blew loud in Jack's ears as he bent forward to keep balance, shouting in joy as he passed his friend and the Onix. Gabriel smirked and waved, and Jack was flying through red dust as his Steelix continued through the wasteland once covered by snow.

:::::::::::::::::

One leg at a time. One tree at a time. Demetrius continued limping through the forest, a hand clamped tightly to his left rib cage, another holding on to the nearest tree he could fine. Bulmung the Lucario was up ahead scanning the area calmly, Resmetta the Medicham, laying a hand on Demetrius' back in case he were to fall, Kai the Hitmontop and Jackie the Hitmonchan both at their master's sides, Bulkari the Hariyama slowly following the group in the back, and Bruce the Hitmonlee jumping around to everybody, attempting to cheer them up.

Despite the hundred offers, Demetrius refused any help from his companions and limped on, passing clearing after clearing until the group came to what seemed to be the edge of the oasis, onward stretching out was a vast desert.

"_Car…" (This is bad) _Bulmung muttered, looking forward at the blowing dust in the distance. Resmetta sighed, looking up at Bulkari to give a nod. The Hariyama nodded and took a slow step forward to Demetrius, it's large hands easily picking the young man up.

"B-Bulkari!" Demetrius spoke in what seemed to be days, "I care for you to set me down!"

"_Hari…." (You are injured. Let me assist you) _Bulkari muttered with a frown, nodding to Resmetta. The Medicham nodded in reply and hurried over to Bruce, who was still attempting to make his two Hitmon brothers cheer up.

"_Medi!! Chan chan!!" (Bruce!! Use your speed for some actual use and get Master his water!!) _She scolded, and Bruce could not deny an offer from the Pokemon he loved. Saluting, he darted off at high speed back to the trees of the oasis, disappearing from sight in seconds.

Meanwhile, deep in the oasis, Sarah was getting ready to search the area. She kept most of her Pokemon in their Pokéballs, placing them in her skin bag along with the fresh herbs, cloths, and Demetrius' empty Pokéballs that he left behind. With only Tropius and Shiftry left outside, Sarah quickly grabbed the fresh water canteen and climbed onto Tropious' back, signaling Shiftry to scout the land on foot as she and Tropius took the skies. Not long before she saw the edges of the sky connected with vast deserts, sand kicking up with every breath of wind. Sighing, she continued forward, treetops flying past her at high speed.

"Sir Demetrius!!" She called over and over, as loud as she could in hopes of finding the Demachaeri. When nothing came up she sighed, eyes flickering over treetops faster than ever. Dusk was arriving soon, and with the night would come beasts of the dark and wild Pokemon. Though she knew she was the one to protect Demetrius, she had felt safe in his company, safter than ever.

"Si-Sir Demetrius…." She was losing hope of finding the young man, her voice dragging now, "Where are you….?"

:::::::::::::::::

"I see the mines now!!" Gabriel was laughing as he squinted to see in the distance, "I bet you my lunch I'll beat you this time!!"

"Keep dreaming, and you better not have a damn sandwich!" Jack replied with a large smirk. Ahead one could see the large bulldozers and a large dirt hill in the distance, railroad tracks parallel to the horizon leading up to an entrance into it. Jack stomped his foot as a light indication to go faster, and he could feel the Steelix gradually gain speed.

"See ya!!" He yelled as he passed Gabriel once again, speeding off to the growing dirt hill. Everything grew larger the closer he got, and as he turned back he saw Gabriel was no longer in motion, waving to Jack wildly. Jack ignored him, and held on tight to Steelix before looking ahead of him once again.

"To the tracks!!" He called to Steelix. The Pokemon roared and took a turn, headed for the rails. Almost reaching it, a loud rumbling was heard, and a large blast caught the two from underneath, taking them by a big surprise.

Dust was ever where, filling the skies, and the sound of the blast had temporarily numbed Jack's hearing. He felt Steelix shake it's head madly, and Jack was hanging on to the flat horn for dear life as the Steelix plummeted through the cracking earth beneath them. Rock crumbled and banged on the Pokemon's steel coat with a thick ring, and Jack's stomach churned as he was in free fall for the next three seconds. To his fear, Jack had lost his grip, and could only hang onto his head as he went tumbling for the cool earth and clay. The impact of his shoulder sent a cry from his throat, but what made him scream was the dead weight of his Steelix on his outstretched legs, crushing them like ants. As he coughed and the dust cleared, Jack could only see mounts of boulders around him, Steelix's motionless body snaking into darkness, and a small distant light above him indicating the entrance where he fell from.

"Jack!!!" He heard echo, and saw a small figure peek over the hole and down on him. Jack coughed and tried to move his legs. It was no use, "Jack!! You a'right?!"

"Fine!" Jack gritted and tried to sit up. He reached for his trouser pockets where all the Pokéballs would be kept, attempting to get Steelix back in its ball, releasing Jack from underneath. It was no use, for a stray flat thorn of Steelix's body was blocking his way.

"I'm going to get help, a'right!?" He heard Gabriel's faint voice call out before the figure was out of sight. Jack coughed once again and attempted to wriggle free, pain sweeping though his entire legs as he tried.

"Damn…"

"Be easier if you didn't squirm so much," a low, monotone voice swept through the dark, freezing Jack in his place. A very large young man, seeming to be only a bit older than Jack, emerged from the dark slowly, being bulky and fit, very muscular, with short, shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a simple, pallid cotton shirt, the long sleeves rolled up, and pale overalls covered in dust and dirt with worn down sneakers. Dark eyes stared at Jack calmly, muscular arms crossing over his chest.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I got a thirty-foot tall, nine HUNDRED pound Pokemon on top of me," Jack muttered, wriggling in pain some more, "I don't know, I MIGHT need a hand, but it seems SO unclear."

"Sarcasm never gets you anywhere good in life," the young man sighed, seeming to be readying himself to walk away. What seemed to be a Graveler, boulder with four arms, was marching in tow as the young man walked past.

"Help here!!" Jack called out through gritted teeth, "BOY TRAPPED UNDER STEELIX here!!"

"Even if you were my concern, I would have no way of helping you, the Pokemon being many times heavier than what all my Pokemon could lift combined," he yawned, "Now, I have some work to do. Got a family of nine to help here."

"Bu- Wh- Hey! HELP!!"

Jack's cry rang and echoed through the tunnel and it's darkness. The young man stopped with a sigh, using his fingers to give an ear piercing whistle. Emerging from the shadows came many Pokemon, looking at Jack cautiously as they went up to the sector of the Steelix holding Jack down. An Armarldo, a Graveler, a Nosepass, a small Larvitar, a tiny Bonsly, and a Pokemon everyone thought to be extinct: Aerodactyl.

Althrough only a foot could be held up, it was enough for Jack to wriggle free and get out his Pokéball to return Steelix. The young man looked at the ball wide-eyed, and as Jack pocketed it, he looked at him in wonder.

"You have some?" Jack questioned the young man, who simply shook his head.

"I cannot afford such things," he muttered, "Now, as I said-"

"Here," Jack dug out six Pokéballs from his pockets and offered them over, "Think of it as a thank you gift."

"Thank you, then," The young man nodded simply, testing the items out by returning each and every one of his Pokemon before putting the Pokéballs in his overalls pockets.

"Handy, right?" Jack gave a smile, "I'm J- Where are you going?"

"You need to get back to where you belong, and I need to get back to my work," the young man was already walking away, hands in his pockets. Jack twisted his lips, following the man.

"I don't know my way out…." He muttered, "But in any case, I'm Jack!! And you are….?"

"Follow me…." The young man sighed, "And the name's Cam."

* * *

*** So wonderful. Now we have another Knight, the Steel type. Jack was fun to work with. He's very flexible so I thought of a billion situations for him.**

**I wanted to break away from the usual "Find-legendary-that-gives-medallions" thing at the end, since you all are probably tired of that. Thus, this idea was born. I know Cam usually is in Canalave, but I hope you don't mind, runia24, I moved him over to be able to meet with Jack. Afterall, they are in the same time so….why not right?**

**Jackson Darren (c) somepersonoutthere**

**Gabriel Hunter (c) ( I gave him his personality and Onix)**

**Cam Cameron (c) runia24**

**Sarah Crow craft (c) Pikana**

**Demetrius the Demachaeri (c) Anonymous Supercool Superjailed Pichu**

**I really wanted to add more of Sarah and Demetrius, but I felt that that was enough for now, as they will appear more often to make up for the lack of screen time.**

**AND because I put them in in BOTH sectors, I didn't get to put in Jojo as I planned to **

**T_T I'm so mean.**

**At least we all know the incredibly Jojo will be in a few sectors of the next chappie. ^_^ hopefully…**

* * *

**Trivia:**

**-Jack is a blacksmith in the 19th**** century. He worked on many different types of swords, the Japanese wakizashi and the European sabre being a few examples I used in this chapter. The sabre, also known as saber, was frequently used in the Napoleonic Wars. This same common sword was also used during what war in the United States, occurring in mid-1800's? **


	17. Unlabored

_Author's Notes: 01.12.10_

_Woo hoo!! Yesh, another update!! Isn't it wonderful?_

_I'm surprised at how fast the number of reviews shot up. Sometimes I ask myself, am I really deserving of these?_

_And then I feel like I have to earn it by adding another chapter that's even better than the last…._

_Ugh. In any case, just saying this might be my last update in a while, since EXAMS are here!! (dun dun dunnnnnn!!!) and then…I gotta study… :(_

_Heads up, I got a forum!!! It's called "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" and it technically belongs to the incredible __Silver Leafx__ so you can find the link in her profile._

_Also, be sure to take note of the side "sectors" that stray from the original CIC. There are important plot developers in them._

_This chapter was a CIC of __runia24's__ OC. I really tried to express what kind of things this OC had to deal with in his life, but I'm worried I didn't do too well on that part. I didn't get to show much of his personality, but I got a good deal with his background and lifestyle._

_**Quick Notice:**__ Lately during fic hunting, I've noticed a few brand new fics that seem to bother me and my co-authors a bit. There is a fic, which I will not name, that is VERY VERY similar to this fic, "Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights". I do not like how much similarity I am seeing as I read even the SUMMARY, that seems similar, and even in the OC form there are traces that are really similar to this fic. Even in the story line I see the similarities, and I just wanted to say to this person:_

"_**My hard work in creating this storyline I believe to be original is not to be copied or taken as a root unless given my permission. I strongly believe I have the right to understand why my work is taken and put into another form. I am sorry if I am mistaken, but you make it hard for me to think otherwise, being someone undoubtfully close and drawn into this fic. I am told to have a big head, and I don't deny it, and even though a certain someone told me that Immitation is the sincerest form of flattery, I am still concerned about my work. Unlike some, I sometimes don't want my work to turn into a genre, and sometimes I feel bad for the man who started the whole reborn fics, Pokemorph fics, and such. Please try to make your work a little more original, and less like mine."**_

_With that out of place, read and enjoy ^_^!!_

_Ps. The reviews have passed even __**"Belief at Dawn"**__ !! Wow!!_

* * *

**Unlabored **

"Hello~"

"_Lo~ Lo~Lo~"_

"It's Jack~"

"_Ack~Ack~Ack~"_

"What the hell are you doing?" Cam muttered lightly to Jack as the two strode down the dark underground tunnel. Jack rubbed the back of his head and gave an ear to ear grin, trying to keep pace with the large other.

"It ECHOS!" he laughed, stepping into another shallow puddle, "Hell-"

"Alright, so you're entertained," Cam rolled his eyes, "I get it."

The two were walking down an abandoned underground tunnel, traces of rusty rails and tracks could be seen along with shallow puddles of filthy water. The air was moist and filled with dust, making it hard to breathe, and the only light visible was that of Cam's old flash light. He shined it on the walls of the tunnel and the ceiling, bars and barbed wire keeping the tunnel from collapsing. After a while of silence, the road became steeper, and it seemed they were going up.

"How much longer?" Jack muttered, very bored on his part, "We've been walking since forever and a half ago."

"We'll be there," Cam replied simply with a sigh. His face turned to dreaded horror when his light shined on a large boulder in front of him. "Dead end."

"What?!" Jack collapsed against the wall, "What now!?!"

"Taking it out by force can cause the tunnel to cave, and collapse eventually," Cam rubbed his temples lightly, "We'll have to take the tunnel to the Snowpoint exit."

"But…wha…" Jack stumbled, "I don't wanna walk anymore…"

"You're welcome to sit down and stay here, you realize that right?"

"Right- wait- no!" Jack frowned instantly, "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Cam took a moment to stare at Jack in an awkward fashion. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he walked past Jack and started down the way he came, flashing lights at various parts of the tunnel. Jack frowned, before turning on the ball of his foot to follow Cam, his ponytail swishing behind him.

"So….we're going to Snowpoint?" Jack muttered, picking his pace up to a jog in order to keep up with Cam, "We should totally get some grub after this."

"Do you often have a short term attention span, or something?" Cam muttered. Jack merely grinned from ear to ear, and turned his walk into a jog once more to keep up.

:::::::::::::::::

"Celebi has given me a message that she has returned to this time," Cresselia nudged Diko, who was asleep; his head back against an old oak tree. Asago opened an eyelid slowly, lifting her head from Diko's shoulder and letting out a yawn.

"It stopped raining…" she muttered, and looked at Diko beside her, growing red slightly. Jolting up, now wide awake, she watched Diko stir slightly, before he too yawned and opened his eyes.

"Asago, you are awake," Asago turned to see Cresselia floating a yard away in front of her. Asago nodded lightly, watching as the Pokemon went to nudge Diko once again.

"Hurry, Knight of the Skies," Cresselia spoke in her calm, motherly voice, "We must go to the new coming Knight's aid."

"Right," Diko yawned, getting up and stretching, "How many of us are there, anyway?"

"One for every element, Diko," Cresselia's eyes shined brightly, "Let's go now, you both, for we cannot waste anymore time."

"Right. So, seventeen of us…" Diko pulled out his single Pokéball and sent out Pidgeot in a flash. He looked around for a moment, briefly petting the bird Pokemon with a small smile, before turning to Asago.

"The trees are drenched. Must've been raining a lot, huh?" he muttered to her. Asago grew stiff and quickly nodded, putting on a fake smile in the process. As Diko turned around, she face palmed herself, and quickly hopped on Pidgeot behind Diko.

"Who's the Knight?" Diko muttered as Cresselia and Pidgeot took flight.

"I haven't been notified yet, but surely this one is quite feisty, by my judgment," Cresselia gave a soft reply, "We must keep a low profile flying in broad daylight, so I believe it is best we navigate ourselves away from the cities until dusk."

"But…" Asago clutched her empty stomach, "Aw, man…"

:::::::::::::::::

"So, Cam, how old are you?"

"… … …"

"Oh, that's cool. I guessed you would be somewhere around there. Where you from?"

"… … …"

"Really? I've been there once. Nice place, defiantly. What do you do for a living?"

"… … …"

"Wow!! That's so cool!! I'm a blacksmith, and a professional one too!! You a hard worker?"

"… … …"

"That's always good to hear. I think we'll become great friends!"

"Do you enjoy talking to yourself?" Cam finally spoke up with a sigh as Jack chuckled, pulling his hands to the back of his head. It was a long walk, and even though Cam was used to the physical workout, his saneness was going to fly out the door if he were to stay another hour with this kid. Sure, he was used to being around kids. Cam did have two younger sisters, a younger brother, and three older sisters, but surely none were this annoying.

"Are we there yet?" Jack muttered, his lips curling with a frown. Cam clenched his teeth, but kept his cool.

"Don't even start with me," he gave a soft reply. Jack gave a "Tee hee!" for a laugh, and walked on his toes to reach Cam's height.

"You're tall," he muttered the obvious, imitating Cam's walk with broad shoulders and wide steps. Cam sighed, quickly ignoring the boy. As the two came down to a wider path that branched to the left, Cam quickly shined his lights on a new pathway, taking a U turn and walking down it instead.

"This should take us to Lake Acuity," Cam mumbled, "And next time, don't take a nine-hundred pound block of steel and drive it over an abandoned mine."

"That 'block of steel' you are talking about is my Pokemon of epicness named Steelix," Jack gave a smirk, but it was erased as Cam showed no signs of caring.

"Very creative. Now let's go name a Pikachu 'Pikachu', and a Geodude 'Geodude'," Cam's reply was full of sarcasm.

"Genius work right there," the blacksmith rolled his eyes, "Now, how long will it-"

Jack stopped, wide-eyed as he collapsed to the ground, clutching his right calve with both hands. Cam raised an eyebrow and watched Jack start to shake, his grip on his leg getting tighter.

"Oi, blacksmith boy, you alright?" Cam muttered, kneeling down beside the boy. Jack merely clenched his teeth together, closing his eyes tightly as he growled.

Pain was quickly surging through Jack's right leg, screaming internally louder and louder with each ticking moment. It was like crushing bone, only without the crushing part. Trying not to show his pain, Jack tried to steady himself and get up, but it was no use. The blood rushing through the veins was like someone taking a meat grinder and smashing it on his calve bone repeatedly.

Again, and again, and again.

"What's….going on…"Jack barely managed to mutter without adding a scream. Cam was out of ideas, and quickly took to the most sensible option. He put the wrist strap of the flashlight between his teeth, and knelt down beside Jack.

"We need to get you out, fast," Cam muttered through his teeth, and with his strong arms built from years of mining and labor, he scooped the small Jack up under the knees and back, taking a quick breath before sprinting down the path.

"Holy…shit….what happen- is happening…." Jack failed to hold a loud groan back, strangling his calve bone by now. Cam continued pumping his legs on, the light from the dangling flashlight rapidly bouncing off the walls and floor. With the bar set high, Cam wasn't going to back down, not that easily. His task, no matter how difficult, would be successful in the end. Determination in mind, Cam glanced down at Jack.

"I don't know what's wrong, so don't ask me," Cam panted through his teeth, his eyes flashing false apathy, "But you Arceus damned be hanging on. I'm not running for my own health, you know."

"Of…course," Despite the pain, Jack managed to let out a rusty laugh, one eye closed down tight, "Just your…everyday workout…carrying some…hundred-something pounds….a couple o' miles,"

"You're right," Cam took a deep breath, sweat trickling down his neck, "I do this every day."

Little did Jack know he was being very literal.

:::::::::::::::::

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

The abandoned park shook as hot steel of a rusty slide melted into a silver puddle. Looking at her hands in shot, skin red like sunburn and smoking, Jojo's eyes widened to golf balls in a split second. She looked around her. Nobody was in sight. Nothing living seemed to be in sight. The abandoned park was on the outskirts of town, and once looking new, it was now unused and rusty, moss growing on it, vines eating it away, all in a blink of an eye.

"What….just happened…"Jojo turned to Celebi, who was also in a state of shock. Celebi turned to Jojo, gulping down hard air.

"You don't seem to like time travel that much…" she muttered, and Jojo remembered the gross, stomach-churning feeling that came from it, "It happens when your memories aren't the happiest…"

"Wonderful," Jojo rolled her eyes, and glanced back at her hands, examining them, "Now, explain the part where I just took a FLIPPING BALL OF FIRE AND THREW IT AT THE SLIDE!!"

"They're…" Celebi felt a burning pressure, "You're powers have already awakened….possibly from your anger and annoyance…"

"Powers?"Jojo raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me I have powers?"

"Yes, awakened with the help of that medallion," Celebi quickly explained, "Every human being, like Pokemon, have their own types. But because of their violation in using them, the Excellency himself put their powers to slumber after he recreated the world the first time around. This was when he caused it to rain until the world flooded, and only one pair of each Pokemon, and one human bearing each type, survived."

"This sounds familiar," Jojo shrugged, "I'm not very religious, so no wonder I don't know anything about this."

"The medallions do not give you the power, Joanna," Celebi gave a sigh. "They simply awaken those that you already have."

"Simple enough," Jojo grinned at her palms, "Oh, this will be fun."

:::::::::::::::::

The light was just ahead. Cam could already feel it; the cold winds dancing on his face that wasn't covered by clothes. He could tell Jack was in so much pain, that he was numb, lifelessly bobbing in Cam's arms, hands still clutched on his calve bone. With dark blue eyes, half open, he looked over at Cam, and for the first time there was no smile to his features.

"I can't….feel my leg…." Jack whispered, almost unheard under Cam's panting. Cam didn't give a reply, and simply headed for the exit of the mines, bright light stunning his eyes now, and snow nipping at his hands and face. Jack shuddered under his trousers, looking at the untouched, newly fallen snow on the road, as Cam spit out his unneeded flashlight.

"The hospital… it's almost-"

"A…mile away…" Jack finished the sentence for Cam, "I know…."

The pain must've done a great deal of damage, or it must've put the boy through hell, because Jack was already flopping over in Cam's arms, unconscious. Cam adjusted his grips on the small teenager, his muscles getting tired. But despite that, Cam was inured to the labor, and took a deep, chilling breath before starting to jog ahead.

The snow crept into the holes of his old shoes, biting his toes and turning them to frost. Each breath out was visible as white fog, disappearing as fast as it came. Trying his best to bring his pace up, Cam marched down the snow-covered road, adjusting his grip on Jack every once in a while. Teeth chattering from the cold, Cam looked back at the mines exit. He would lose his job if he didn't return in half an hour, which would hurt his family. Having only his father and Cam to rely on, the family of nine would be devastated. In these times of the Industrial Revolution, men doing labor jobs like Cam and his father would be easily replaced, unlike those who were skilled, for example, blacksmiths like Jack; more cherished and valued, harder to replace. Even if all his sisters were to work, their wages would be almost half as much as a man's work, despite doing an equal amount, and their jobs would be harder to find, since no one wants a women to try and lift giant amounts of raw dirt from mines now, do they?

The outskirts of Snowpoint City could be seen now. Not from the buildings, but from the layer of smoke that could be seen from where Cam stood. Slowing down now, Cam looked around him. Naked trees, fogged sky, smoke from ahead, and to the left was Lake Acuity, grand and majestic, a thin layer of ice laying on the water's surface. Cam felt Jack stir lightly, but the boy didn't wake up. Sighing, Cam continued forward, worry filling him now.

Was this boy really worth hurting his family for?

:::::::::::::::::

Jojo examined the BMW with a stern look on her face, her fingers wrapping around her chin slowly. With her blond hair blowing in the wind, she knelt down to gaze at the tires, then got up to flip open the hood and look at the engine. The cars in this time had much smaller engines that pack more horse power than back in the fifties. This had amused Jojo a lot. Nodding lightly, she headed to the garage down the street, slipping through without being noticed to quickly grab a tool box and gear. Slipping out smoothly, she gave a smirk and headed back to the car, flipping the top of the tool box open and rampaging through its contents.

"Stupid…stupid …Celebi…" she muttered under her breath and began to crawl under the car, searching for the familiar wires like her father had done. Although fifty years had passed with her time travel, the designs of vehicles remained quite similar on the underside. Being the daughter of a mechanic, some constant observation had come in handy.

"….Oh, here we go!" With a few cutting and knotting of wires, the engine roared loudly and shook, and with a smile of satisfaction, Jojo got out from underneath to brush herself off. "Hmph. Beat that, Celebi. Leaving me to go get some morons in some industrial times…Such a weenie."

Pulling open the door, Jojo hopped inside and grabbed on tightly to the steering wheel. Although she knew all about these cars, she never knew how to operate them.

"Well, there's the gas, and the brake, so…" Jojo rested her foot on the gas pedal, and rested her right hand on the gear shifter to her side, "Shift this to one, and then, STOMP!!"

Her foot jammed the pedal down until it hit the bottom, and the car flew forward with a roar down the road, jerking Jojo's head back suddenly. It was defiantly more powerful than she thought it would be. People cried as she zoomed passed them; toppling over garbage cans and knocking over lone mail boxes. The sidewalks were left scorched with tired marks, and all Jojo could do was scream and stomp on the breaks.

"What!!??!!" she stomped on it again and again, but the vehicle was still headed down the road at full speed, "I thought I cut the-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The BMW plummeted down the street to a dock, flying down the deck and soaring for the ocean. In that little time, Jojo managed to leap out the door before the crash, and was in free fall, headed for the sea a few yards down. Diving in toes first, the cold water engulfed the girl, nipping at her skin as she quickly pushed to the surface. Blonde hair was messed and darkened by the water, and Jojo's large teal bow of her headband flopped to the side as she spat salt water from her mouth.

"Arceus damn it!" She muttered angrily, looking at the deck now high above her. She remained in the water, keeping herself afloat with her slow kicking and waving of her hands. Drenched and angry, Jojo was ready to kill someone.

"Hey!!!!! Need some help there!!?!"

Jojo angrily turned to glare at a teenage boy leaning over the side of the dock, waving his hand wildly. He was wearing a light blue hoodie, a generic Pokéball design on it, with dark hair and a Cerulean blue streak going through his bangs. His bright grey eyes looked down at Jojo with worry. Soon, a girl emerged by his side, arrow straight hair that went mid-back and a light blue color. Her eyes were a striking light blue, and a dynamic feature of her face.

"How are we going to get her up here? Pidgeot?" the boy turned to the girl, and the girl nodded. The boy pulled out a Pokéball and threw it in the air, a large Pidgeot swooping down from the misty red lights to latch onto Jojo's shoulders with its talons. As Jojo was being pulled up and gently dropped off at the deck alongside the girl and boy, Jojo gave a deep growl, shaking her wet hair like a Growlithe fresh from its bath.

"I didn't need your help. I was perfectly fine by myself," she muttered, throwing a glare to the girl and boy. The girl gave a striking glare back, eyes flashing with annoyance. The glare was strong, but Jojo wasn't intimidated.

"Now now, let's get along…." The boy let out an uncomfortable laugh, most likely forced along with his fake smile, as he returned the Pidgeot. Jojo rolled her eyes, grabbing the end of her teal dress to squeeze the water from it. Standing up, in unison with the other two, Jojo gave a small smirk.

"See ya," she simply muttered, rolling on the ball of her foot to head back up the street she came from. The sound of the ocean's waves and Winguls at bay was covered by a growl.

"Not even a thank you, huh?" the girls voice spoke up angrily. Jojo merely rolled her eyes again.

"I don't feel like thanking you for doing something I didn't intend for you to do," she replied without turning back. She kept on marching forward, her calm fists at her side, as she searched for another car to hijack. Then, under her breath, he muttered a faint, "At this rate I'm never going to get there on time…"

"So, this is what Celebi picked for a darn Knight of the Flames, eh?"

The girl's remark made Jojo swish her head around in shock. The girl was standing there smirking, arms crossed across her chest, as the boy glanced hesitantly between the two girls. Jojo turned her eyes into a glare, and her lips bared fangs.

"Who are you?" she growled. The girl smirked and took a few steps closer.

"What's that?" the girl muttered, her finger gesturing to Jojo's chest. Looking down, Jojo saw her medallion outside of her dress, dangling there lifelessly, burning a hot orange and the flames dancing with the light.

"Mind your own business," Jojo gave a glare. The girl shrugged lightly.

"Hey, take it easy," the boy muttered to the girl, and turned to Jojo, "We're here to pick you up. Cresselia is waiting in the outskirts of town. She told us to look for the Knight of Flames, and that we could confirm your identity with that medal around your neck."

"Yeah, I'm the Knight of Flames alright," Jojo gave a fake sigh, making it obvious, "But look at the time, I got to go now."

"Don't screw around with us," the girl snapped, taking a step forward, "You know very well what we're dealing with, and you better get your head on straight because the world is on our damn shoulders right now, whether you like it or not."

"…. 'our' world?" Jojo's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, 'we're' dealing with? There is no 'us'."

"You better be getting the word 'us' in your brain, because it's not only you," the girl brought her voice down with a glare, "There's seventeen of us, and you will Arceus damn right be part of 'us'."

"Where's your proof?"

"…proof?"

"Yeah, that's right. Proof that you really are who you think you are."

The girl put on a look of confusion, going quiet for the moment. The boy hesitantly looked between the two, worried and uncertain. As a minute of silence went by, Jojo let out a breath of air, and turned back around.

"Thought so," she sneered, beginning to walk away, "You're nothing without your medallion."

:::::::::::::::::

Wagons pulled by Rapidashes. The new machines called cars zooming on the brick roads. The city seemed to never be in sleep, busy like a Combee's hive, with men running to different brick buildings, women dressed in their long, ankle-length dresses and silk hats, and Pokemon working to unload trucks alongside their masters. Cam looked around for a hospital, clinic, Pokemon Center, anything that would help the blacksmith half dead in his arms. Breaking into a run across the street, he headed for a black-roofed building.

In the end, they couldn't help him. They had never seen anything like Jack's condition. In fact, they doubted Jack had anything at all. Cam explained everything he knew about the kid, but nothing seemed to come in place. They say x-rays shown only fractured bones that have been healed up with metal fillers, and that was all.

No drugs, no pain killers, no housing.

Jack hasn't woken by now, and although Cam needed to get back to work, he couldn't leave Jack all alone. For a simple small reason of pity? Sympathy? It was yet to be known. He sat down in front of the clinic, setting Jack down by his side, and leaned against the ash-covered bricks. Trash filled the streets. Ash filled the air. It was a normal sight.

The busy city hadn't come to calmness until the sun went down for many hours. Even then, it still was rather loud. Stomach growling, Cam still sat there in the cold, pulling his sleeves over his hands. He tried to do the same for Jack, trying to make sure he wouldn't die from the cold, if not from his sudden unknown injury.

Cam was used to the starving process, giving up his share of food for siblings, but he needed to find food for Jack. Or, at least shelter. With a sigh that brought white fog, Cam stood up, picking Jack up in the process. He knew that some fruits lasted through the cold, most likely near the untouched Lake Acuity. It was worth a try.

Slowly making his way over streets to not slip on ice, Cam began his trip to Lake Acuity, skin numb from the cold by now. Once the lake was in sight, he began to the trees around it, most only being fir trees and naked limbs. Nothing came up, to Cam's concern, and not only was Jack on his mind, but his family must be worried by now.

Cam set Jack down against a naked stump covered in snow. He stared at a patch of the lake not covered by the ice sheets, just to see the water clouded and murky. Polluted. Everything was. The sky, the water, the world.

"….Cam?"

Cam turned to see Jack stirring around, rubbing his eyes. The blacksmith gave a small signature "Tee hee!" laugh, and stood up to stretch. He looked at his hurt leg, shook it around, and whooped in joy.

"Arceus!! I'm lovin' this!!" he cheered, jogging in place, "I don't feel a thing!!"

"Put me through hell though," Cam managed to give a partial smile, "I gotta head back now. Probably lost my job."

"Oh…" Jack was motionless for the few seconds, his smile dying, "What's that?"

Cam turned around to see a being on the lake, large and blue in color with rhombus-shaped white spots and a white under belly. It had a large, hexagon-shaped horn on its forehead that was an aquamarine color, and on its back stretched a cloud-like mane that was a deep purple. Two tails that resembled streamers were blown around by the wind coming from behind it, and with bloody red eyes, it stared at the two boys, silently leaping over on water to meet them. It's steps on the parts of the lake not covered by ice rippled, and the water slowly cleared, as if being purified.

Looking closer, Cam could see there was another being on the creature's back. This one was very small, a grass-like color with thin antennas and large blue eyes. There was a brown bag around its neck, and with clear wings, it fluttered off the creature's back and flew around Cam and Jack happily.

"_Ce ce Bi bi!!"_It cried, digging it's small hands into the bag around its neck to pull out two shining objects. It handed one to Cam, and one to Jack, before clapping it's hands together. Cam looked at his own first. It was a medal, fitting in his palm perfectly, hung from a black leather chain. It burned a dark oak brown, and on it was an imprint: a string of colorless mountains. Turning to Jack, who was mesmerized by the object and hung it around his neck, Cam saw that Jack's was also a medal of the same size, this one burning a shining, sterling steel color, with a simple imprint of an octagon plate.

"_Cele! Bi bi Le bi!!" _The green Pokemon cried. Jack's eyes widened and he started laughing like someone mentally insane.

"What is it?" Cam muttered. Jack took his hands and grabbed Cam's shoulders.

"DUDE!! POKEMON CAN TALK!!!" he was practically screaming, and he whooped at the sky, "Here here put this thing on."

Jack took Cam's medal and wrapped the black leather chain around the owner's neck. Nothing happened at first, but he heard a small giggle, and turned to the green Pokemon.

"I'm glad I don't have to look for both of you," it laughed in a high-pitched voice, "Now, Mr. Darren…" the Pokemon nodded to Jack, "And Mr. Cameron," it nodded to Cam, "You two will be accompanying me as Knights."

"Knights?"Jack muttered, "Cool, how does the game go?"

"Game?" the Pokemon put on a look of confusion, "No, no, this isn't a game. You both are given the responsibility to help our world, as Knight of the Minerals," it nodded to Jack, "And Knight of the Stones."

"Sweet…." Jack grinned, "So, now what?"

"Just-" the Pokemon took a deep breath, "I'm going to be sending you to the future, I'm on a tight schedule, and from there you will meet with the twenty-first century version of Suicune over here." The Pokemon gestured to the creature it rode on earlier, "I'm Celebi, we're going to see the Excellency, and I'm about to go to B.C. Roman times. I like Pecha Berries and hate the cold. Any questions?"

Both Cam and Jack stood there in confusion.

"Very well," Celebi concluded, clapping it's hands together.

"Oh!! I got one!!" Jack raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you repeat that?"

"No."

"And are there echoing caves in the future?"

"Yes….?"

"Can we have donuts when we get there?"

"Fine. NOW LET'S GET GOING!!"

"One more!!"

"WHAT!!"

"What happened to my leg?"

There was a long pause.

"I'll tell you when everything is in place," Celebi sighed, "Now, think of your best, happiest memories… Please…I'm desperate."

Everything went silent as Cam closed his eyes. Only the sound of cold wind could be heard, along with the rustling of fir trees around him. His family…he had to tell them about his sudden departure. Would they worry? How would they do? How long would he be gone?

Why was he going anyway?

Before Cam could ask any more questions about himself, a soft voice interrupted his thoughts:

"Can these 'happiest memories' consist of echoing caves?"

* * *

***Haha!! I'm sorry, somepersonoutthere, I had to make Jack as outgoing as he was. **

**So, we got two knights in one. Knight of the Stones (rock type), who is Cam, and Knight of the Minerals (steel type), who is Jack.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and also enjoyed having fun with Jojo. She is awesome. ;)**

**I really wanted her to stand out, being one of the most powerful Knights offensive-wise. Yes, all you knights have their own highest stats, like Pokemon. If you didn't catch it, humans have types and powers too, just that they were put to sleep. The medallions don't give the power, just awaken them.**

**Nope, can't tell what happened to Jack's leg, but it is something special ;)**

**Cam Cameron (c) runia24**

**Jackson Darren (c) somepersonoutthere**

**Joanna "Jojo" Jones (c) Flaaffy**

**Diko Hiru Nickolia (c) TreyP**

**Asago Willow (c) Ki-nee-chan**

**Yes, this did take place in the 19th**** century, Industrial Revolution times. That's the mid-1800's, around there. Jojo is, yes, currently in the present times, and has met up with Diko and Asago who have NOT had their medallions yet.**

* * *

**And no trivia. Sorry :(**

**The answer to the last one was : American Civil War.**


	18. Unforgotten

_Author's Notes: 21.01.10_

_Wow, finally got to update. Lately I've been kinda busy, lot's of things happening. Also, I actually found this chapter to be one of the hardest to write so far, believe it or not. This OC was very, very hard to portray, and I feel I haven't gotten full CIC potential for her._

_So, because I spend many hours straight writing this out, deleting big chunks, writing it out again, deleting again, trying to easily introduce a new power *gasp*!! And all that, I got VERY bored of rereading this chapter, so I had my friend semi-proof read for me. There might be many mistakes, and I'm sorry for that. Let me get in a better mood first, because all I have in my head is this chapter…Driving me crazy, and if I don't post it I will start going haywire._

_So, besides that, the CICs are almost coming to an end. Kinda sad, really, CICs are actually very fun to write and they not only help you with remembering charactors, but help me with getting the charactors in tune and portrayed right. Kinda like going scales for warm up before digging in to playing a musical piece. Helps a lot. And, I get a nice feed back from everybody on how a certain character is. _

_ANYWAYS!!! Wish me a happy birthday, because baby this fanfic author is going to be SWEET SIXTEEN on SATURDAY!!! Woo!!_

_Ok, enough of my yap :) I don't think I'll update again until Feburary, but I know the CICs will be done before March. Thus, the REAL plot will start up and I will be accepting VILLANS!! Yay~ If you've been waiting to submit an OC, then is your time!! Make sure to make it the best OC, to give yourself a better chance of giving you a main Villain role. Now, Villain OC forms are going to be slightly different, but bleh I can complain about that later._

_This CIC, probably the hardest one yet, features the OC of __StarLightSeraph_

_I really liked the uniquness of this OC, but I'm very ashamed of myself on how I couldn't exactly capture her as I did with most others. That's good, it helps me branch out into different minds. Hopefully I'll nail her soon._

_So, hope you all enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Unforgotten**

The sounds of water running through rocks slowly filled the air, soft winds causing blades of grass to dance and tree tops to sway. The sky was a purple grey, the dimming light from the sun's rays causing bright orange streaks to shine through the dabs of clouds. Amidst the bundles of nature and devouring silence, a single line of thin smoke could be seen, coming from in front of a wooden shrine where a single incense sat, stabbed in a short vase of ashes. Next to it was a bundle of native wild flowers, tied with a single black ribbon.

A rather short girl walked down the creek, dressed in a long sleeved shirt that folded over her chest and tied, covered from the ribs down by an ankle-length red skirt. Her calm walk clicked from her wooden sandals worn with socks parted between her first two toes, and she had long, brown hair blowing in the wind. Looking over at the shrine with her dark brown eyes, the girl sighed, gripping tighter to a yard long, polished black and cleanly arched bow in her hands, tips curled, with the string being a bright red.

The girl walked up to the shrine, her eyes full of both admiration and respect. She gave a silent bow, and through pale lips, she muttered softly, "I have come to once again show you my utmost respect and gratitude."

Her cold eyes flickered over to the water, where something shined lights in them. Something washed up, trapped between two rocks under the soft current. Slowly walking over and kneeling down, she reached for the small object, cold at touch, and placed it in her free palm to examine it.

It was made of some sort of metal, the entire right side chipped off. It burned a dark, grayish black, and on the parts that remained, an imprint was visible. It was that of a Lunatone, facing the part of the metal object that was chipped off. Its eye was wide awake and staring off to somewhere unknown, and the girl thought for the moment it flashed a bright red.

Without a word, the girl pocketed the item, and bowed to the shrine.

"I accept your sign…" she muttered, closing her eyes, "Whatever task you shall commend me, I shall not fail…"

:::::::::::::::::

Jadyn Eclipse was squatting in the bush, softly and silently making her way up to the herd of wild Latios and Latias. With a sketch book in her hand, a pencil in another, she was ready. She easily spotted what seemed to be the leader of the herd; a rather large Latios in size that had a more greenish color than the regular blue, and the triangle on his chest was gold instead of the usual red. She watched it carefully for a moment, before bringing the tip of the pencil to the paper.

Jadyn was very tall and slim, dressed in a black turtleneck, green belts holding in place her blood red jacket that extended to her knees. Her jacket was cut in the back with green shoulder pads, and buckles went down her sleeves that had gold lining. She wore dark green pants tucked into black gilded boots, and to finish off she had black gloves over her hands and green kneepads. Around her waist was a fanny pack, keeping her laptop, camera, and other gear inside.

Large shades used as goggles were set on top of her head, over her shoulder length brown hair. With light blue eyes gazing at the leader Latios, she began to sketch him out on her drawing pad. Admiration shone through her smile as her sketch began forming, stroke after stroke.

As an expert of mythology and a minor archeologist, the encounter with the rare Pokemon made Jadyn experience something she never thought she would. The many blue, white, and red beings floated around, nibbling fruits of the trees and bushes of the pasture. The herd was in a large valley, tall hills visible from every angle. It was a peaceful day of grazing, the little young ones chasing each other around the area, and parents happily watching over their children. Pocketing the sketch book, Jadyn was ready to head out back to the ruins where she came from.

Suddenly, the earth shook with a loud, ear shattering blast, smoke and rocks flying into the air from the west. The herd of Latios and Latias cried, startled and shocked, and quickly evacuated the area towards the east. The greenish, leader Latios quickly took a stand, ready to defend his herd with his life. The herd fleeing in the other direction stopped when another similar blast came from the east, navigating them away from that exit to head to Jadyn.

Shocked, Jadyn leaped out of the stampede's path, her hand digging into her fanny pack's front pocket at once. She pulled out two Pokéballs, before running into the pasture to see what was causing the disturbance. A giant, unknown man-made machine was bulldozing its way over the perfectly harvested fruit trees, crushing boulders beneath its large, story-high and horned wheels. As another blast came from where the direction the herd was going, Jadyn turned to see a large net holding them all together, as if they were stuffed animals in a child's toy sack.

"Lysr, Nimbus, let's take care of this!" Jadyn cried, throwing out her two Pokéballs in hand. A large Flygon immediately flew out of the red light and towards the net, while an Altaria sank to the grass, snoring.

"You aren't awake yet!?!?" Jadyn growled, "At this rate, you're going to beat the record you set against that Snorlax, Nimbus!!"

The Altaria didn't respond as Jadyn returned it, pulling out a new Pokéball. This time, she sent out a large, female Salamence, which quickly roared and took off after the Flygon.

"Alright, Lysr, Sienna, Dragon Claw the nets holding the Pokemon!!" Jadyn cried, watching the Flygon and Salamence close in on the large nets hung from a black crane. With a single swipe that clawed the air, bright purple-blue waves of energy were shot from the Flygon and Salamence, slashing the wires connecting the net to the crane. The bundle of Latios and Latias fell to the earth, and Jadyn quickly ran up to free them.

"Lysr, take care of those dimwits with the crane," she snapped at the Flygon, "and Sienna, stop that bulldozer…thing!"

"_Gon!!"_

"_Mence!!"_

The Flygon darted full speed at the door of the crane's control compartment, spinning around like a green blur to slash the metal with its tail. The Salamence took flight, four large legs crashing into the black bulldozer-like machine and pounding it down. Despite its gentle nature, the Salamence seemed brutal.

Finally, after all the untangling, the herd of Latios and Latias were set loose, all flying away past the hills to the sky with their leader guiding the way. Jadyn, being pushed down by a passing Latias, slowly got up from the ground to watch her Salamence and Flygon do little damage. Gritting her teeth, she shuddered, quickly remembering her pasts of the Under, and returned her Pokemon before heading off back to the ruins she came from.

A small cry had stopped Jadyn in her tracks. She turned to find a Latios, very young and small, entangled in the mass mess of a net. Looking around her, Jadyn quickly hurried over to it, the scared Latios attempting to back away. Jadyn gave a soft, soothing hush, calming the Pokemon a little, and pulled out a knife from her fanny pack before starting to carefully cut the nets from the Pokemon's thorn-like wing.

Once freed, Jadyn gave a nod a briefly petted the Latios' wing, as a signal he was free. She pocketed her knife and waved her hands for the Latios to keep going, but as she turned to head back, the Latios followed. Frowning, she gave a "Shhhooo!! Go back to your herd!" but the Latios remained confused, as no one else was in sight.

The cranes slowly crawled in and Jadyn had no choice. She gestured for the Latios to follow and quickly sprinted down the pasture, the half-crumbled ruins now in sight. The young Latios wasn't prune to flying, and weaved off course once or twice, before quickly following Jadyn down the pasture and through the ruin's entrance, ancient dust and dim light now swallowing the two. Jadyn put a lean finger to her lips, gesturing to stay quiet, as she slowly headed through the narrow, stone paths of the ruins to the exit she knew was on the other side.

"They're in here!!" a voice echoed, bouncing off the stone walls. Jadyn felt herself shaking as she was made to take a narrower, alternative path, her claustrophobia getting the best of her. Through the dark, Jadyn could see the exit of the path just ahead, but to her disappointment it was blocked by a single shadow of a man.

"Who are you!?" Jadyn shouted, not slowing down. Latios was close behind, whining in fear. The man shot some sort of device at Jadyn, but as she dodged and the net latched onto Latios, shocking it. Crying in pain, the Latios squirmed to break free, and as Jadyn tried to grab the net and pull it loose, she was shocked as well, the screams of her skin burning on contact.

"…Crap…" Jadyn gritted her teeth and looked at her red hands, light brown burn marks visible. With little room in the passage, it was impossible for Jadyn to send out her Pokemon. The Pokemon that would be able to stand would be her Dratini, Dragoon, but it was far too young to handle anything like this.

The Latios opened its eyes wide as the electrocution stopped, looking madder than ever. With eyes glowing bright white, its body began to glow, and a single shriek filled the ruins with blinding light, quickly followed by a large blast.

:::::::::::::::::

"We… … are… …" she dragged the low note for the longest time, making a drum roll by using her sandwich and plastic forks. Her other two companions groaned as they knew it was coming, "… OFF!! -ta see da SAVIOR!! THE WONDERFULL- SAVIOR OF- WAILMERS!! OFF!! –ta see da-"

"OH MY ARCEUS SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Jay finally hollered loudly over Sage's singing, her remade version of the "Wizard of Oz" theme song, almost making him want to take a knife and stab himself in the gut. Egan took another bite out of his sandwich, spectacles falling down his nose bridge as he sighed through his nose. Sage threw Jay a glare, her oily, sandy blond braids swishing around. With her forks in her hands, she bluntly stabbed them into Jay's shoulder. He jumped up and tripped on the bench leg, falling down face flat to the earth.

"THAT'S WHAT CHU GET!!" Sage screamed, following it by a, "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"You are so dead, you little runt!!" Jay got up, adjusting his black cloak before storming towards Sage. Egan looked up in shock and dropped his lunch, leaping over the table to put himself in front of Jay.

"Let's not fight!!" he weakly shouted, holding Jay back by the waist, preventing Jay's violent swings from hitting Sage. Frustrated, Jay glared at Sage, then Egan, before pulling himself away.

"Tsk… be lucky little Mister Bookworm is here. You get to live another day," Jay grumbled, picking up his own sandwich off the park table and ripping a bite of it off. Behind Egan's back, he saw Sage pull down the bags under her eyes with her fingers, and stick her tongue out to mock him. She swayed back and forth to give it effect, and as Egan turned around, she drove her hands into her lap and put on a smile.

"Wailmer loving brat…"Jay growled to himself, looking at the dimming lights of the sky, "And yo Glare, where's that dude that's supposed to be meeting us?"

"Obviously, not here," Egan sighed lightly, "And please don't call me Glare…"

"I call you whatever I want," Jay rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich, muttering with a mouthful, "Better be here before that damn thunder bird gets us. Decides to randomly curse us when he feels like it…"

"I think he's coming soon," Egan gave a reply, and swallowed the last of his sandwich before speaking again, "And Sage, what are you doing?"

Jay looked over to see Sage attempting to eat her sandwich no-handed. It wasn't going very well. She tilted her head in awkward fashions and tried to pull the sandwich more towards the edge of the table using her chin, where she could bite it easier.

"I'm trying to relate myself to no-handed Pokemon. Like Wailmers. If, of course, fins weren't hands," Was her only response as she went back to doing…whatever she did. Jay raised an eyebrow and shook his head, trying to throw the thoughts out of his mind.

"Yup. Those long nights of vandalism are really getting to me…" he mumbled to himself, before swallowing the last of what he was chewing, "Or maybe it's just her."

:::::::::::::::::

Smoke filled the air as Jadyn coughed, eyes watering painfully. Everything around her was crumbled to her knees, and Jadyn looked around in shock and paranoia as she noted there was nothing left of the ruins. Nothing that would be of use to her translating about a mysterious controlling spell. She was close to finding out, too, but now it was all gone in a flash of blinding light from the Latios.

"Luster Purge…" Jadyn whispered, watching the tired Latios lay in the destructed piles of ruins. She laid a soft hand on it, and the Latios glanced slowly at her, hurt by its own power. It was too young to force itself a signature move like that, but the attack had not only gotten the men off their tails, but out of sight.

"You need to see a doctor…" Jadyn quickly rethought her plan in mind. Her decisions were often made quickly, an ability she gained from a dark part of her past. The Under, Sienna's curse haunting Jadyn's mind, and her life of how she had to survive day by day off of quick decisions, or face death. Pulling out a Pokéball, Jadyn whispered softly, "Once you are all better, I'm going to set you free. Don't worry."

She gently let the Pokéball land on the Latios' skin, sucking the Pokemon in the ball as red mist. The Pokemon was caught with ease, another factor of determining how young and weak it was. Jadyn slowly got up, looking at the rubble around her. Gone. Everything she had worked so long for, all her recent discoveries that had led up to this…all going to waste.

"Another dead end for the ancient plates… I guess…" Jadyn sighed and made her way out to the pasture, light blue eyes watching the ground as she walked. She decided to take out her Salamence for a ride back to town, where she would be able to get Latios taken care off. "Back to square one…"

"_Mence!" _Sienna cried, and Jadyn quickly hopped on the Salamence's back before muttering, "Let's head to the Pokemon Center. Make it quick, please."

:::::::::::::::::

"If you touch me, I swear on Mew's life I will kill you."

"Hey hey!! Swear on your own life!! My pink self is worth too much."

"You two are being silly. So I was drunk? It's not like I molested somebody," Hayato sighed. The three have been flying over the ocean for hours, and although they were packed up on food, it consisted of mostly crackers and pre-made sandwiches with nothing but water. A coke addict like Hayato could've sworn he was getting withdrawal symptoms, and he was just about to take yet another nap for the count. Must've been his hundredth nap of the day, and maybe his millionth nap since he began on this oh-so-wonderful trip with an insane pink Pokemon and a musician that was strict and annoying.

"I'm sleeping," Hayato muttered simply. Fey rolled her eyes and groaned, taking out a cracker from the box and stuffing it into her mouth, "And Tarling, can you turn that obnoxious music down? I'm getting some shut-eye."

"No," Fey muttered simply, turning the volume of the music up to the point it blasted out of the large earphones hung around her neck, "And you sleep every five minutes. You don't need any more 'shut-eye'."

"How do _you _know?" Hayato threw a glare and laid back on nothing, his hands traveling to the back of his head. He briefly scratched the patch on his right cheek, the ink of the barb wired "7" looking pale now, "Damn it, I need to get more patches…"

"What is with you and that patch anyway?" Fey muttered lowly, "Whenever your old one starts peeling, you just rip it off and put a new one on."

"You don't have to know," Hayato yawned, his mouth opening as wide as possible, "I feel naked without it."

"Weirdo."

"Who are you calling a weirdo? I bet you feel naked without those stupid earphones around your neck."

"I can live perfectly fine without them."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"No. No reason for me to listen to you."

"You feel NAKED~"

"Dumbass," Fey threw a cracker at Hayato, hitting him in the eye, the crumbs falling down to the ocean below them, "I'd take off my earphones if you take off that patch."

"Pfff. Fine," Hayato took his hand and carefully scratched the corner of his patch. Fey grinned and pulled her earphones from her neck and placed them over her ears, before laying back and closing her eyes. Hayato peeled off his patch, using the back of his hand to rub the sticky residue left on his skin. An inch and a half long scar was in the patch's place, old and pale. The skin under the patch was a lighter color than the rest of his face, mainly due to the lack of sunlight it received.

"There," Hayato flicked the patch away, it falling down to the waters below, "You happy- HEY!!!"

Fey was sound asleep, music blasting in her ears. Hayato growled at the moment he realized that he was down to his last patch, throwing out the empty box from his pockets to the sea. As he peeled the back cover and carefully pasted the white patch on his cheek, Fey giggled and continued pretending to be asleep, receiving a sigh from Mew.

"Humans…" she shook her head in depression and stared at Fey and Hayato. Hayato glared the pink Pokemon, taking his knuckles and rubbing his new patch in place.

"Never seen us before?" he rolled his eyes, pressing the corners of the patch in place, "Feel free to take a picture. It lasts much longer."

"Nah, I'm good," Mew giggled, turning back to the vast sea, increasing speed, "After we pick up the Knight, and I get you to our destination, I'm going to get myself brainwashed. I'm thinking Uxie will be glad to help."

"What the hell is an Uxie?" Hayato muttered, closing his eyes and laying back.

"The Pokemon of Wisdom…one of the three Lake Guardians….the one where if you look into his eyes you will lose all your memory…"

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell," Hayato smirked. Fey opened an eye and decided to say something.

"That's because you are a lazy, ignorant, selfish, utterly spoiled, son of a-"

"Billionaire? Why yes, I am."

"UGH!! YOU ARE HOPELESS!!" Fey turned her back to Hayato as he laughed, briefly checking to make sure no one was watching as he frowned. He sighed, rubbing the patch of the barb wired "7" on his right cheek slowly, before turning his back to Fey.

"There's no place for me, so no one cares what I am," Hayato muttered to himself, closing his eyes to prepare for some sleep, "No one cares what I am, so why would there be a place for me?"

_And it keeps going in a circle,_ he finished in his head, yawning lightly before quickly falling asleep.

_Just keeps on going._

:::::::::::::::::

"Thank you!! Your Pokemon have fully recovered!" the pink haired nurse gave a joyful bow as Jadyn accepted her Pokemon back. Sighing, Jadyn walked out the door, a brief "Have a splendid day!" coming from behind her. Jadyn was going to head straight to the library and work from square one on her research of ancient plates. But without the translations of the ancient writings on the ruin's walls, there was no way she could extend her theories.

"Hey, little Latios," Jadyn pulled out the Pokéball that contained the Latios, "Wait a little longer. It's almost dusk, and I'm afraid I don't like wandering off in the night."

Jadyn quickly dodged a passing person. She was careful not to touch anybody, due to her lack of trust in anyone. However, those that remain close have all her trust, and as far as she knew it wasn't many people. Sighing once more, she pushed open the door of the library around the corner, silence now sweeping across her as she stepped into the quiet atmosphere.

"ECLIPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The raging voice of a female broke through the library, the sudden cry causing havoc instantly. Frightened people screamed and some dropped their books or jumped off their chairs. Papers flew from a librarian as she threw the contents in her arms up out of shock, and all Jadyn did was hope that nothing of this would have to do with her.

"JADYN!!!! ECLIPSE!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?????!!!"

"Holy Arceus," Jadyn scampered to the exit, using the collar of her red coat to hide her face. Whoever it was, didn't sound too happy, and the last thing she needed was a life and death incident like that of the Under.

A door slammed behind her and Jadyn swept through the crowds of people, not even brushing anyone. The loud voice came again, and as bystanders were pushed aside with cries, Jadyn turned to see a woman running towards her, hot pink bangs covering half her face and lush blonde hair streaming behind her. She wore a simple black dress, and knee length black boots. A pin on her shirt was visible, but Jadyn couldn't make out the letters.

"I see you, you RUNT!!" the woman called angrily, "GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME!!! I KNOW YOU CAN HELP ME!!!"

Jadyn merely started running, dodging the people of crowds in and out. The woman behind her didn't care to dodge, simply shoving everyone out of her way. Finally, taking a turn down a neighborhood street, Jadyn ran head on into someone, falling back to the ground instantly.

"I-I'm sorry!!!" Jadyn stammered, hurrying to get up. A girl extended her hand to Jadyn, but Jadyn refused it and quickly got up. The girl twisted her lips, long black hair flowing down to her waist, blonde highlights braided and pulled back along the side of her head. The girl was wearing an oversized sweater, extending past her fingertips, that was black and white horizontal bars going across. The sweater was large enough to cover most of her mid-thigh length black skirt, and it matched her knee-length socks identically. With unpolished, leather flats and a pair of huge earphones blasting out music around her neck, the girl gave a smile.

"My bad. I wasn't looking," she muttered, "But…good timing." She paused for a minute, and nodded for no apparent reason, "My friend, Mew, says that you are…Jadyn Eclipse?"

"N…no. You got the wrong person," Jadyn quickly lied, looking over her shoulder, "I gotta go."

Jadyn sped past the girl, the feint sound of the woman pursuing her now meeting her ears. But something didn't seem right to Jadyn. _Mew?_ Jadyn asked herself, _she's really not referring to THE Mew, is she?_

"Jady-" a large thump and slide cut the shouting woman off, and Jadyn turned to see the black haired girl's leg extended, and the blond woman face to the earth. The blond growled upon getting up, glaring at the girl with anger sparking in her eyes. Turning back around to Jadyn, the woman shouted, "I know you're researching about the ancient plates!! You better help me right now!!!"

"An..Ancient plates?" Jadyn whispered to herself. How did this woman know about Jadyn's research?

"Oh?" the black haired girl sneered innocently in a taunting manner, "Look, you got a scab. Was that my fault?"

"You little runt," the blond stood up and turned her glare to the girl, "You leave me alone, I have better things to do that roast you over a Charmander's tail."

"I don't like people who mess with my colleges," the girl sighed, and turned to Jadyn, "Let's go, Jadyn. We need to go find Mew and Hayato."

"I don't know any of you," Jadyn held a straight glare, "Both of you, leave me alone."

"You have to help me!!" The woman darted up to Jadyn so fast she didn't have time to start fleeing. To her fear, Jadyn was grabbed by the wrist tightly as the woman pulled her hot pink bangs out of her face, revealing her entire right eye that seemed to be turned into light pink stone, branching off down her cheek and up her forehead. Jadyn somehow recognized it by its texture and color, and her eyes widened in fear.

"That's…an-"

"Ancient plate…I know," the woman growled, her single eye widening angrily, "Tell me how to get it off of my beautiful face!!!"

"I…I've never…" Jadyn was out of words, her eyes staring at the light pink stone, "It seemed to be a shard of the…Mind Plate?"

"Correct," the woman brought her voice down to a mutter, "Because of this, I can hear people's thoughts and sometimes I can make them hear mine too, and," The woman began growling, "I can't take it anymore!! All the voices…I can't take it!!! You have to help me!! You're the only one who knows enough about these!!"

"I-I'm sorry!!!" Jadyn began shaking as the woman pulled her in closer, "I truly don't know anything about…ancient plates molding with…humans!! Or anything!! I swear!!!"

"Jady-"

"Didn't you hear her?" a deep voice of a teenage boy sounded behind the two, cutting the woman off. Jadyn turned around to see a boy in his late teens standing there, hands in his distressed, pale skinny jean pockets. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt under a black jacket, the shirt designed to rip near his waist, and black converse with no shoelaces. The boy was smirking lightly, a bottom lip piercing visible along with three piercings at the top of his right ear. His messy blond hair was well layered and ended a few inches below his jaw, and through it were platinum highlights that shined brightly, contrasting with the rest of his head. He had thin eyes, an icy, pale light green color, and to top it off, on his right cheek was a white patch, the design of a "7" wrapped in barbed wire inked on it.

"W-who are you?" Jadyn muttered, pulling herself away from the confused blond woman. The boy laughed in his throat and shrugged, taking a step closer to her. Keeping her distance, Jadyn decided to step back, eyes glaring to hide her fear.

"Oh, Hayato, good timing," the black haired girl smirked and walked up to the boy, "I found Jadyn. Mew told me it was her."

"Already?" the boy, dubbed Hayato frowned, "I was just looking for a gentlemen's club."

"And you tell me you aren't a pervert?" the girl sighed, and turned to Jadyn, "Look, I don't know what all this hocus-bogus, is all about, but you need to come with us, Jadyn. We're in a hurry. We have a whole 'nother region to get to and a whole 'Nother Ocean to cross, and we don't have that much time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jadyn muttered, keeping her glare. Hayato sighed.

"Look, this is one of those times where you do first, then think," he mumbled, "We'll explain everything to you on the way. It's a long story but trust us, we got time to kill up there."

"Please, just come," the black haired girl sighed, "Mew really is waiting for us. You can come see for yourself, if you don't trust us."

"I'll pass," Jadyn brought herself to mutter. She was convinced not to trust any one of these freaks, "I don't want anything to do with this."

"UGH!!! Just COME!!" Hayato groaned, "Don't be like Fey over here where I had to forc-"

"Hayato!!" the girl, dubbed as Fey, smacked him across the shoulder, "If you don't trust us, then I'll have Mew talk to you instead. Mew?"

There was a long silence, and Jadyn waiting on something she didn't know would come or not. Then it happened, she heard a small, high pitched voice in her head, giggling loudly.

"_Jadyn A. Eclipse. You have a bad habit of not trusting your guts, huh? Don't say anything, you'll look like you're talking to yourself, but listen to this. I am Mew. Yes, THE Mew, as you were questioning." _Jadyn jumped a bit. _"But I need to ask you to at least once, trust Hayato Kozuro and Feylene Tarling. They will take you to me, and I will take you to His Excellency, for you are chosen to be the Knight of the Volante."_

"Knight of the…Volante…" Jadyn repeated. Fey and Hayato looked over with small, proud smiles on their faces.

"Very nice to meet you, O' Knight of the Volante," Fey giggles and did a small curtsy, "I, the Knight of the Thunders, and the Knight of the…" she looked over at Hayato in both confusion and thought, "the…Dumbasses…will escort you to your destination."

"What was that for!!?" Hayato turned and shot daggers at Fey, who smirked, "I am not 'Knight of the Dumbasses'."

"Well, I don't know what your little title is, if you even have one, and plus, it fits you oh-so-well," Fey turned to Jadyn, "Follow me."

Jadyn turned to the blond haired woman and walked by her, following Fey and Hayato down the crowded road. A small growl came from behind.

"One day…you will regret this. When you try to solve the mystery of the shards…you'll come looking for me."

:::::::::::::::::

"Ugh, he's LATE!!!" Jay pounded his fist on the park table angrily, the half asleep Sage jerking up suddenly in surprise.

"SURRENDER EBIL WATER FOUNTA- oh," she turned to Jay slowly, "It's you."

"Retard," Jay rolled his eyes, "My freaking Arceus, how late does he have to be!? It's fucking night already and we've been waiting here since noon!!!"

"Calm down, Jason," Egan sighed, pulling his head from its rest place on the table top, "Shouting won't get you anywhere."

"That's true," Sage smirked, "If shouting got me somewhere, I'd ask to go see the Wailmers. I think I've figured out how to speak Wailmer now."

"Very nice, let's give you a Nobel Peace Prize for the heck of it," Jay growled, "Retard."

"I think I love you in Wailmer is…" Sage took a deep breath and screeched loudly, "WAIIIIIIIIIII-WAIL-MMMMMEEERRRRRRR!!!!!"

"OH my ARCEUS SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Jay clenched his ears, "If that's 'I love you', then I don't want to hear 'I hate you and your fucking guts' for sure!!"

Sage coughed, her throat itching from the deep, hasty screeching. Egan sighed, looking up at the dark sky covered up by dark, grey clouds. The wind blew lightly, trees of the park swaying and leaves rustling, and amidst the brief silence slow footsteps could be heard. The three turned to a girl walking towards them, her figure only visible as she passed under the street lamps. She had messy brown hair, bangs getting into her dark green eyes partially visible behind square, black rimmed glasses. She wore a hoodie that was a dark shade of green, and a light green mid-thigh length plaid skirt, with white and green stripped socks pulled up to her knees. Just a little below the socks ended her light green rain boots, and over her shoulder was a white duffel bag. She walked slowly to the lot, cold eyes looking over them all, and Jay let out a deep growl.

"What do you want?"

"I was told to meet someone here," she spoke in a voice filled with boredom, pulling out something from her hoodie that was hanging safely around her neck. It was a medal hung from a black leather chain, burning a deep purple color. Imprinted on it was an image of a spiked orb, liquid oozing from the ends of its needles. Sage put on a big smile.

"OMIARCEUS!! You're saving the Wailmers TOO!?!?" She giggled, "I'm Sage de Boer, and this is Egan Glare and Jason Jay-the-douche-bag Brown."

"Lovely," the girl rolled her eyes. Egan gave a sigh and pulled out his own medallion from his neck to show the girl, the imprint of rippling water looking realistic and mesmerizing as it burned a light pink.

"I think we're the ones to pick you up," he muttered, "The sun just set about…half an hour ago? Zapdos should be waking up from his nap soon-"

"Ey!!!! Knights!! What took you so damn long!?!" The familiar screeches of Zapdos filled the air as the shadow of the thunder bird blocked the light of the moon, landing nearby, "I've been awake for the last fucking two hours waiting on you lot, and you never fucking came!!! What do I have to do? Call you up like your fucking mothers!?!"

"Here we go again…" Egan sighed, "Meet Zapdos."

"Egan~" a small voice whimpered, coming with a small Natu that flew from Zapdos' head to Egan's, "Don't ever leave me with him. EVER!!"

"If you all are as annoying as that Celebi, I swear I will find a way to put computer viruses in your brains," the girl muttered. Egan twisted his lips as Sage clapped her hands, clearly impressed. Jay turned to smirk at the girl.

"Hey, I think you and I can get along-"

"Don't even start," she quickly cut him off as if it was nothing, "I'm not the biggest fan of small talk."

"DENIED!!!" Sage laughed and pointed at Jay's face, "D~!! E~!! N~!! Y~!! Uh….E~!! D!!"

"Go back to preschool," Jay rolled his eyes. Egan sighed for the hundredth time and decided to lead the group in getting on Zapdos' back, who was still cursing multiple, creative insults. The other three followed closely.

"So! New Wailmer savior…what's your name? Sage turned to the girl, who had gotten out a very out-of-date handheld game console to play, "Ooh!! Let me guess!! Nicole?"

"No."

"Becky?! You look like a Becky."

"No."

"Jane?"

"No."

"Becky?"

"No…"

"….Nicole?"

"You seem to be going around in circles," the girl finally sighed in annoyance, "Katie Benson. Now turn around and pretend I never existed."

"Oh, alright," Sage turned to Egan up front, "So, Egan, are there going to be any more water fountains to kill?"

* * *

***Yay!! So, Knight of the Volante. The Dragon Type. **

**Volante is the word "Dragon" in Italian. I really liked the thought of bringing in a foreign language to make the name a little more unique, instead of me going "Knight of the Dragons", or "Knight of the Hydras". The hard part was that the word "Dragon" doesn't seem to differ much in languages, mostly swimming around "Draco", "Drakken", "Naga", and "Drakina". and the really different ones were either too long (ten syllables?), or sound like something from a sewer. No offense.**

**I was having trouble between "Knight of the Ryu" (Japanese) , "Knight of the Yong" (Korean) or "Knight of the Volante". Since Volante sounded not only fancy, but more towards the English language, I went with it. **

**Wow… so yeah, lots going on, and I'd like to explain a few more things.**

**-In my book, Lati_s aren't legendary. Why? They breed (have parents as seen in movie), there's alot of them, they really aren't that "legendary", and because i write this fic and I say so. The same thing goes with Shaymin and Manaphy/Phione. Might make a Legendary Shaymin but, nah. Not gonna happen for the most part.**

**-Ancient Plates are yes, referring to the Plates that allow Arceus to change it's types. Will be further info on that as the plot digs in.**

**-Do not flame me or think bad of me for the fact I let Jadyn have a Latios. One, there aren't many dragon type Pokemon out there that aren't legendary to begin with. Two, half the dragon type Pokemon are in the same evolution line. Three, i wanted to give SLS a chance to actually pick some Pokemon, because if she didnt' choose Pokemon in the same evo line, she wouldn't been stuck with most likely the same Pokemon otherwise, whether she liked them or not. I am not favoring SLS, fyi, just merely stating my opinions that have determined my actions. Plus, in this story, Lati_s aren't legendary. Just rare.**

**Jadyn A. Eclipse (c) StarLightSeraph**

**Feylene Tarling (c) GrAcEoFaPaNdA**

**Hayato Kozuro (c) J. Whitnee**

**Jason Jay Brown (c) CyberWolf101 *coughs*F4GG07!!*coughs***

**Sage de Boer (c) Silver Leafx**

**Egan Glare (c) Kyuuketsuki Fang**

**Katie Benson (c) DevoTheMadCashCow**

* * *

**And also, just as a quick reminder:**

**Mew-Hayato, Fey, and Jadyn are traveling together (present times)**

**Zapdos-Sage, Jay, Egan, and Katie are traveling together (present times)**

**Sarah and Demetrius are traveling…semi together (Ancient B.C Roman Times)**

**Cresselia-Asago, Diko, and Jojo are traveling together (present times)**

**Entei- Cecillia and Jordan are traveiling together (about to be present times)**

**Suicune- Cam and Jack are traveling together (now present times)**

* * *

**ONLY TWO CICS LEFT!! Lets hear some noise~!**


	19. Unwelcomed

_Author's Note: 01.31.10_

_Damn, I thought I was going to update tomorrow, but I was really eager to update tonight. I guess I broke another promise and updated earlier than I said I was going to ;) Don't you hate when that happens?_

_Today I was mad at Fanfiction . net. Apparently, people aren't allowed to advertise that their fic is accepting OCs. Ain't that a bitch. "Interactive" thing-a-ma-crap. Whatever. _

_If this fic gets deleted, we will rebel, right?_

_Anyways, great end of January, a dramatic one indeed. With the deleting of a few great fics and a few threats- oh sorry- warnings to some of my fics, and some fighting between my co-authors (oh, other coauthors. I don't fight with Silver Leafx or DevoTheMadCashCow), some sickness going around, birthdays, anniversaries…._

_Wow. Makes me wonder how the rest of 2010 will be like._

_Anyways, enough of my blabber. You can see some Sneak Peek previews of my latest chapters of this fic and "Belief at Dawn" at Silver Leafx's forum. (which I moderate) Even before they are released!! Awesome, eh?_

_For submission of Villain OCs, I will give you all details next chapter. Yay~ only one more CIC to go!!_

_Speaking of CICs, this one is __Nightmare Syndrome__'s OC. I really liked her, and I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter. A lot of action and suspense, I should say._

_I thank a special Blue Jay (man, you hear about him a lot) for helping me plot this chapter and getting me through to the end._

_I hope you enjoy this installment!!_

_PS. This chapter is so friggn' OHIO!!! (blah…sry, inside joke)._

* * *

**Unwelcomed**

Celebi sighed. She was tired of flying around, time traveling back and forth between reporting to His Excellency in the present times and traveling to the pasts to locate Knights. Shivering in the cold of Mt. Coronet, she was ready to head out and pick up a couple Knights as directed. They've been waiting on her long enough.

From the snow bounced a blinding shadow of a woman in a Pokemon fur coat, golden Vulpix fur lining the ends of her hood and sleeves. She opened her mouth wide, glass-like ice shooting rapidly like rounds of a machine gun at Celebi. Fire red hair blew out of her face to reveal deep blue eyes, and the top-right corner of her forehead was turned to stone, looking like diamond or quartz.

In both shock and fear, Celebi hurried and flew up, dodging the attack and the fingers of the woman trying to grab her. She kept on flying up, traveling back into time with a frightening cry.

:::::::::::::::::

Kasumi was a well respected Miko among those of her kind. Beauty that fit her sarcastic self was represented through her dark, milky brown eyes and long, flowing brown hair, and she was always seen wearing the shrine priestess wardrobe; long sleeved shirt folded over her chest and tied, covered from ribs down by an ankle-length red skirt, worn with white socks parted between the first two toes and wooden sandals. Although respected, the large varieties of those who knew her merely shunned her from the rest of society, for she was known as a Darkrai worshipper.

With her large, black arched bow tied to her back, and her quiver over her shoulder, Kasumi slowly walked into the city from her out casted town not far away, ignoring the glares and whispers from those around her. Her face remained emotionless, her hands holding each other at her waist, as her sandals clicked loudly against the brick road. She was sent to find out what the mysterious object was, her so called "sign" from Darkrai.

It seemed that it wasn't only her they were talking about. The infamous Rocket Bandit had stolen the newest artifact from the town's museum the other night. Rumors were saying that the police don't have any leads, and that the thief left with no trace besides his signature note.

Kasumi had little interest in this. She had always believed that one day, Darkrai would bring humans to eternal suffering in nightmares, the ones bowing down to him be spared. She continued walking on without a care in the world, her eyes shifting between people as they turned to stare.

"Maybe _she's_ the Rocket Bandit…" one man muttered and glared as Kasumi passed, "Doesn't she have an Umbreon? That good-for-nothing Devil worship-"

He was silenced, eyeing the pointed red arrow an inch away from the tip of his nose. In a flash, Kasumi had pulled out her black bow and accompanied it with an arrow, the red string of the bow pulled back to its fullest as Kasumi held the arrow in place. The man gulped as a woman nearby screamed in terror, bringing others to look at the deathly weapon.

"If you were smart, you'd be pleading for your life right now," Kasumi muttered soft enough for only the man to hear, eyeing her right hand gripping the arrow, "because my hands are _awfully _sweaty at the moment…and you don't want this to slip now, do you?"

"F-f-forgive me!!!" His eyes were beady dots now, sweat trickling down his face as Kasumi smirked, "P-p-please!!!"

Kasumi gave a look of disgust and returned her bow and arrow to her back and quiver, before turning around and walking off like nothing had happened. The man scurried away, a few others following, with remarks that merely made Kasumi smirk. Humans. How dare she be one of them. Good with only talk, couldn't walk the walk.

Kasumi passed a long closed shop, the Plexiglas worn down. Taped to it was a large poster, a wanted poster, the center bearing a sketch of a hooded man that was merely a shadow with glowing, white eyes, an Umbreon by his side. The infamous Rocket Bandit.

_WANTED_

_DEAD OR ALIVE_

_The 'Rocket Bandit_

_Wanted for robbery of the "Sol Shard"_

_and other crimes of the decade_

_Reward; 20,000,000_

_Added 50,000¥ for his Pokemon_

Below the large numbers was a small, black and white picture of this "Sol Shard"; a half circle with the entire left side chipped off, the imprint of a one-eyed Solrock lazily gazing off to somewhere unknown. Upon seeing it, Kasumi knew right away what it was. She took out her "sign from Darkrai" and held it up beside the life-size picture of the shard, eyes thinning as set side by side, the cracks lined up, and the Lunatone and Solrock united to come together as a circular medal.

"Darkrai has given me a sign…" She muttered lightly and ripped the picture of the Sol Shard from the wanted poster, pocketing it along with her own artifact, "Uniting the two…is the task you shall commend me, and I shall not fail."

:::::::::::::::::

"What now, tramp? Apparently Entei is not coming," Jordan growled, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at Cecillia. The two have been waiting hours for the present day Entei, but he was nowhere to be seen. Honking of car horns could be heard from the city close by, once a rusty, good-for-nothing, medieval market place back where Jordan and Cecillia came from.

"How am I supposed to know?" Cecillia continued sitting on the white boulder in the grove, a leg crossed over the other as she examined her long nails, "If you are so curious as to where he is, then skip along and fine him."

"Despicable tramp. I knew I should have denied your little friend's offer," Jordan dragged her fingers through her short, shaggy brown hair inches longer than a buzz-cut, "All this is a waste of my time."

"Entei is in trouble," a deep growl came, causing the two girls to jump. Out from the bushes came a rather large Pokemon, its face intimidating, with large fangs prying from its mouth, and a black mask over its white face. Its fur was a bright yellow, with tiger strips across it, excluding its white belly and sharp white claws. Its gray tail was a zigzag line, a star at the end, and down its back was fur that resembled a resting purple cloud.

"Excellent timing. Mind eating that tramp over there?" Jordan growled back, her glare meeting with Cecillia's. The Pokemon merely walked up to the two, towering over them.

"I will be taking you in place of Entei. We need to hurry…time is running out," the Pokemon glanced between Cecillia and Jordan, "I am Raikou."

"Yeah yeah, pleasant to meet you," Cecillia muttered half-heartedly, and gave a small yawn, "I just want all this to be over with."

"Hmph. Wonder what happen to that shabby kitten," Jordan smirked, "Lugia have him for lunch or something?"

"Much worse than what your sarcasm can bring, Knight of the Earth," Raikou muttered with his tone of seriousness, "A new power is rising fast. I have bad feelings that His Excellency is involved with this somehow."

"Involved or not, I want a nice, long bath and some Italian tonight," Cecillia sighed, "So why not get going?"

"You and your fancy talk," Jordan murmured, taking the lead in climbing onto Raikou's back, "Disgusting little tramp."

"I surely love you too," Cecillia rolled her eyes, "You are merely jealous of the fact that I live in a mansion and you live on the streets."

"You mother sucking-"

"ENOUGH!!!" Raikou roared, electricity bolting from underneath his paws, "Both of you, immature and naïve Knights. The world is reaching its end and all you are doing is fighting!!! Not another word!!"

Silence swept over the lot. Cecillia and Jordan could merely throw each other deathly glares, before looking away with growls.

:::::::::::::::::

Kasumi had her things ready in a large bag over her shoulder, her black bow and quiver strapped to her back, and her water canteen at her side. For travelling purposes, she had replaced her wooden sandals with red flats, shoving the sandals in her bag. She headed out at dawn, having bought Pokéballs to store her Pokemon the night before, and by the time light filled the sky, she was in the shadows of a forest not far from the outskirts of town.

She had only a hunch where this Rocket Bandit would be. Not far from town, that's for sure, but far enough to hide away, waiting to strike at night. The forest was a perfect spot, and it was rumored that there was an old Chateau somewhere deep inside. If nothing came up, then Kasumi was going to head to the neighboring city and see if the Rocket Bandit ever struck there. If so, then there was a wider region in which the Rocket Bandit lived; if he lived anywhere at all.

After long hours of trudging through thick bushes and over fallen trees, Kasumi put herself at rest on a petrified tree stump, unscrewing the top of her canteen slowly. She took a few gulps of the water and slowly pried her lips from it, looking up at the sky that could be seen through the leaves of the canopy. A large shadow swooped past her from the corner of her eye, and in seconds Kasumi was on her feet, bow and arrow ready in hand.

"Show yourself!!" she growled, quickly bending down to grab a Pokéball from her backpack. She threw it out. It was Ebony, her Umbreon. Kasumi's brown eyes scanned every bush in the distance, slowly turning and aiming her weapon wherever she looked. Her grip tightened as she pulled back her arrow even farther now, the feathers at the corner of her eye. Ebony stood in a ready position, eyes glowing bright like the yellow circle on her forehead. A bush behind the two rustled loudly, and both turned quickly to face it.

A loud shriek shook the forest as darts came flying at the two. Both jumped, Kasumi firing her arrow at the shadow jumping from the bush with a growl. The arrow missed and stabbed itself to a tree, the arrow shaking wildly. As the shadow leaped into another tree, Kasumi prepared another arrow, while growling to Ebony, "Use Pursuit!"

"_Breeeeon!!!" _Ebony shrieked, eyes glowing along with her yellow rings as she sped to the trees, black fog trailing behind her. A loud cry came as a man jumped out of the tree, pinned down by the Umbreon. His eyes were pointed in different directions, his teeth clenched on his bleeding bottom lip, and his pupils so small they were like needle heads. He was dirty, dressed in rags, with buzz cut hair and his entire right ear turned to stone. Deep purple stone.

"Hail Ryker! Hail Ryker!!!!" He cried over and over, as if summoning the last pieces of his remaining sanity. He aimed his palm at Kasumi and from the pores of his skin shot glowing purple needles, flying at high speed. Kasumi spun her bow rapidly to deflect them, a few slipping through and grazing her left cheek bone. She winced slightly, a burning feeling of poison sinking into her skin, but she quickly dismissed it and pulled back her arrow, ready to fire it at the advancing man.

"Hail Ryker!!!" He continued crying, long nails ready to dig in Kasumi's flesh. Kasumi stepped back and fired her arrow, the man missing a fatal blow as his purple stoned ear got sliced off and pinned to a tree by the arrow. He hollered in pain, clamping his hand down on where his ear went missing, blood trailing down his face and arm. He shrieked, his left eye looking at Kasumi with a glare as his right looked over at his bloody stone ear pinned to the tree. Snarling and crooked yellow fangs bearing, he began crying louder now, falling to his knees.

Kasumi coldly stood over him, an arrow ready to end his life in her hands. He looked up, reaching for his stone ear and crawling as if he were out of strength towards it. He reached the tree and stretched his arm to his ear, which was barely inches away from his fingers. If only he was sane enough to stand, he would've reached it. He gasped for air, eyes rolling up, and finally after many attempts to get his shaking fingers to grab his ear, he collapsed, shaking violently and twitching with every muscle in his body. His skin shriveled with the sound of cooking bacon, drying out as steam escaped his ears, nose and mouth. And in one last cry, his skin melted into the soil of the earth, black bones remaining in place.

Kasumi was staring wide-eyed at the scene, burnt bones cooked to a fine crisp lying there lifelessly. The flesh parts of his stone ear melted away also, and the purple stone that remained was blood-free, shining as if a gem. Kasumi made her way to it, avoiding getting near the bones, and pulled her arrow out to allow the stone to fall to the ground. She took a handkerchief from her bag and used it to pick up the stone, examining it closely.

"I've never seen such a thing…" she muttered, voice shaking. It was the first time in a while she felt uneasy, "This must be what made him like this…"

She took out an elastic band and quickly tied the handkerchief around the stone before placing it in her bag. Whatever it was, Kasumi was going to avoid touching it at all costs. Returning her Umbreon, she quickly marched through the forest, ready to get to the neighboring city. She needed to know what this thing was.

:::::::::::::::::

Demetrius was slowly making his way through the sand-filled winds of the desert. Bruce the Hitmonlee returned with very little water to begin with; not enough to last everyone for the trip. Nevertheless, he continued on, a hand applying pressure to his wounds. He didn't let any of his Pokemon help him. His fierce pride was what he never failed to maintain, after all. A cruddy Salamence was going to be the cause of his death, but even worst, maybe this desert or lack of water was going to get to him first.

_Just a little more_, he kept saying in his head, yet before him all he could see was brown colored wind and mountains of sand. His Pokemon were tired of walking, all too weak to even bother to talk. Even Resmetta, the Medicham, was too tired to verbally abuse the Hitmon brothers as she normally would've. Maybe this was really the end.

Resmetta collapsed, the three Hitmon brothers slowly making their way to help her up. Bulkari the Hariyama lifted her up in his large hands, but he too seemed like he could barely carry his own body. Demetrius put a look of regret on; they wouldn't have to go through this if he only had kept them in his little devices called Pokéballs, but he knew that if he did, once he died they would forever be trapped. No master to set them free from these devices.

Demetrius took a step towards Bulkari, but that one step seemed to be all he had left. He too fell to the scorching hot sand, his Pokemon quickly coming in to help him up. His limbs were weak, wound becoming so painful that he was numb, and with nothing left to do but allow his Pokemon to help him to his feet, he closed his eyes.

"I hope…you get help…" he managed to whisper over the sounds of the wind, "Good…luck…to you all…"

With that his body just broke down, head flopping over as two of the Hitmon brothers tried to hold him up by his arms around their necks. They all looked at the lifeless body of Demetrius, weak breaths slowly disappearing.

:::::::::::::::::

Sarah put her head in her hands in depression. She was irresponsible to let someone as badly injured as Demetrius take off. Her Shiftry had no luck on land, and Sarah didn't find any trace of the Dimachaeri by air. She didn't want to stray out far, fearing Celebi wouldn't be able to find her, but ever moment that passed, Demetrius was getting farther away, most likely painfully limping, wincing from his wounds.

Through the trees fell a green blur, hitting the ground before Sarah with a loud _thump _and a cry. Sarah looked down in surprise to see Celebi rubbing her head, panting.

"Ms. Crowcraft… perfect timing…" She muttered, getting to her feet, "We need to hurry…I need to get you to the future so you can start heading to Mt. Coronet."

"Little one…I have to bring the worst of news…" Sarah held her hands together in worry, "Sir Knight of the Fists…I have tried to seek him but luck was not on my side…"

"You mean Demetrius?" Celebi scratched her head, watching Sarah give a slow nod, "Oh, that's not good…where did that gladiator run off to now…"

"I have no knowledge of his location, and he is still awfully weak to wander…" Sarah's red eyes lowered in a sense of hopelessness, "Please, we must find him at once!!"

"I can still sense his aura from the medallion… he shouldn't be far," Celebi flew up to Sarah's eye level, "Take out your Tropius, we're going to fly."

Sarah clapped her hands together, her Pokemon sleeping around the clearing all waking up in wonder. Sarah pulled out her Pokéballs, taking a moment to remember how they worked before returning every one of her Pokemon besides her Tropius, who she quickly hopped on. Celebi took to the sky, Sarah closely in tow.

"This isn't good…" Celebi spoke up. Sarah looked over in curiosity.

"Little one…is something wrong? Oh, please do not say we have taken too long…" Sarah frowned, hands shaking as she grasped the neck of her Tropius tighter.

"I surely hope not…" Celebi's lips twisted in worry, "But Mr. Demetrius' aura is disappearing…very fast."

:::::::::::::::::

Kasumi finished up her lunch, eyes flickering to her bag where the stone was kept. It radiated some sort of disturbance, even when it was set many feet away. Ebony was on her lap, also finishing up her own food, while Kasumi's other Pokemon were quickly put away. She never liked having too much company.

"_Breeeeon?" _a small cry came, and at first Kasumi didn't realize it wasn't from her own Umbreon. Looking around, she noticed a small male Umbreon sitting a few yards away, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Ebony perked her head up, ears twitching lightly, and leaped off of Kasumi's lap to take a few steps to the Umbreon.

"_Bree?" _Ebony tilted her head to the side. The Umbreon gave a happy cry and bolted down the path. Ebony jumped in surprise and followed, while Kasumi growled under her breath and hurried down the path also, grabbing her bag, bow, and quiver along the way. She quickly ran in tow, keeping her eyes on both Umbreon and Ebony. Was this a sign from Darkrai?

Kasumi lost sight of the two dark Pokemon when they sped into a clearing and through some brushes. Looking around, Kasumi sighed, setting her bag down and adjusting the strap of her quiver.

Something flew at her at blinding speed, and Kasumi dodged it only fast enough to only get her arm cut. The wound was barely deep enough to even think about, and instead Kasumi concentrated at what had cut her: a shuriken pinned to the ground.

She looked up just in time to see a figure jumping at her, daggers in both hands. Kasumi kicked herself back, pulling out an arrow to accompany her bow in defense. Whoever it was, was very quick and knew what they were doing. Kasumi fired an arrow, grazing the opponent's arm.

The figure stopped, leaping up a tree and perching on a naked branch. Looking up, Kasumi saw it was a girl, very small in size but not looking too young, with black hair brushing her shoulders and deep, dark blue eyes flashing a sense of confidence. She wore elbow length gloves and a plain black dress that was a good knee-length, going with black ballet shoes. A large smirk was worn on her face as she glanced between her shallow wound and Kasumi, tapping the daggers in her hands together.

Kasumi readied another arrow, aiming it threateningly at the girl. Her cold eyes met with the girl's devious ones, both holding a sense of domination. The girl leaped in blinding speed, faster than it took for Kasumi's arrow to fire, and she landed in a squatting position, crossing her arms as an X to protect her face as she flipped the knives, holding them backwards. Kasumi took her black bow and whirled it around, the girl leaping over it in a flash and coming down, slashing at Kasumi with her weapons. Bending back, Kasumi dodged them, adding a kick to the girl's stomach as she back-flipped herself upright.

"Not bad," the girl sneered, coughing, "Oh!! Look!!"

She launched the daggers at Kasumi, who knocked them away with ease using her bow. Kasumi darted in, one hand reaching for an arrow, one hand holding her bow in defense. The girl pulled out a few shurikens from a pouch at her waist, shooting them at Kasumi, missing by inches. She then frowned, pulling out another two daggers and darting in towards her opponent.

"You chose to mess with the wrong girl!!" Kasumi wielded her bow around like a sword. The girl ducked and tried to advance by slicing Kasumi along the stomach. That was no use either, as Kasumi took her arrow and sliced it at the girl's wrist, catching enough skin to cause the girl to drop her dagger. There was another one left though, and Kasumi retreated, pulling out another arrow and pulling it back along the red string of her bow.

The girl shot her dagger at Kasumi, who dodged expectantly, the dagger lunging itself into the bark of a tree. Kasumi's arrow missed also, flying to the ground head first. The girl was fast, coming at Kasumi in merely seconds, doing a kick that knocked the weapon out of her hands. Kasumi calmly blocked the quick punches, realizing her long, red skirt was getting in her way. The girl smirked as Kasumi stepped to the side of a kick, rolling over to where her bow was, picking it up as fast as possible and assembling it with a bow. As expected, the girl dodged all the attacks Kasumi sent her, coming in for more close combat.

"If you want this to end peacefully, just give me the thing in your backpack," the girl sneered, "I don't want much, just all your money and that purple gem."

"What are you, the Rocket Bandit fan girl?" Kasumi growled as she narrowly dodged a punch to the face, taking her bow and hitting the girl's stomach with it, "Or are you just an amateur who wants to be like him?"

The girl winced, clutching onto her stomach. She threw a round house kick, smirking as she saw Kasumi leap back to dodge it, her back against a tree. The girl ran up to Kasumi, dodging an arrow flying at her, and managed to kick her opponent's shin, Kasumi falling to her knees, bow propping her up. Propelling herself off the tree, the girl tried another kick, just to find Kasumi head-butting her chin, sending her face up painfully. As she brought her face back down to her opponent, she found an arrow inches in front of her eye. The black bow was to the side of her body, indicating that the arrow was well pulled back.

"I win," Kasumi smirked lightly, "One move and I let go."

The girl merely let out a large, sickening grin, fangs prying from her lips. Her dark blue eyes were wide, flashing as she began chuckling in her throat, fearless. Kasumi thinned her eyes, her face remaining emotionless as both girls panted lightly. Then she felt it; a sharp object attempting to cut her rib. She looked down and saw the girl's dagger at her side, a piece of bark caught on the blade, and looking up at the girl, she saw her extended arm. Disappointment filled Kasumi. It was the one dagger stabbed into the tree; the tree the girl propelled herself off of.

"I don't think I'm the amateur you say I am," the girl's taunting smile widened. Kasumi frowned, panting through her nose. Her grip tightened as her palms grew sweaty, eyes widening at the girl's next statement;

"I _am_ the Rocket Bandit, after all."

* * *

***Muahahahah!!!!!!!!! Not much to say, besides man, was that guy FREAKY. **

**Kasumi Konoe (c) Nightmare Syndrome**

**Sarah Crowcraft (c) Pikana**

**Demetrius the Dimachaeri (c) the anonymous Supercool Superjailed Pichu**

**Cecillia Sylvester (c) Serpent's Ballet**

**Jordan Struct (c) silentlysnowing **

**Rocket Bandit -name yet to be revealed- (c) xEmilia**

**I think that's it.**

**A note to xEmilia: can you contact me a resend me your Pokemon personalities? I accidentally deleted your PM.**

**A note to Supercool Pichu: can you send me an email about Demetrius' past? Thank you.**

**To be continued….in the final CIC!!!**


	20. Unknown

_Author's Note: 02.09.10_

_**This A/N is very important. Be sure to read.**_

_Wow, good thing I didn't take over a week. This is actually the longest chapter of this fic so far, if I'm not mistaken. Personally, one of my favorites also._

_I feel like __**Ki-nee-chan**__ right now as I say "I am sick". Yup, been sick for the last few days with the common cold, and oh joy I don't have to spend a terrible, tormenting day at school today since it's a SNOW DAY~. Washington D.C. is getting A LOT of snow, much more compared to where I live. I wish I lived there, because right now schools are shut down until maybe tomorrow._

_But then I wouldn't have electricity or heat. Poor D.C._

_Well, I put this Snow Day to good use and finished up this really long chapter and also prepare OC forms for the SHARD HOLDERS/VILLAINS!! Yay~~_

_Before anything else, this final CIC goes to and OC of __xEmilia__'s._

_Yes, I am accepting OCs now :3_

_But, there's a catch. __**All submitted OCs must be sent to a thread in my/Silver Leafx's forum, "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf". You can find the OC form there.**_

_Why? I don't want this fic to get deleted from OC submission. Also, this prevents anonymous OCs, which I sadly do not accept merely because it will be hard for me to ask questions on the OC. _

_I will accept OCs from ANYONE that hasn't had their OC already in this fic. This means that __**if your Knight OC made it into this fic, you will not be submitting another OC.**__ I want to give others a chance also, and I hope you understand._

_**You will have some confusion, I am guessing.**__ All questions be asked on the "Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights FAQ" thread in the forum, or via PM. There is some confusion, and with the help of "CyberWolf101" I have made an example villain OC, which can be found in the forum as well._

_**Not all villains are endlessly evil.**__ They are still humans, and have a heart. Or not, we'll see._

_**There are catches to villains power, etc. **__Be sure to check out the actually form before submission. Everything I need will be on that form, so don't just copy and past an OC, or you will be ignored. Give me the best OCs you can think of. Unique. Eye popping. Don't go by stereotypes. Don't go with the "cold and dangerous" stereotypical villain. BRANCH OUT TO NEW THINGS!!!!_

_After this chapter, the villains will be rushing in very fast. They will not get a CIC, unfortunately, but I know they will play big parts on the plot, if I find them good enough for an impact. I will use as many OC s as I can. _

_**If you don't find the form/thread on the forum, please refresh half an hour later. I might still be posting it.**_

_**You can find a link to the forum on **__**Silver Leafx's**__** profile page, under her "My Forums" and it is named "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf." **_

_**You can find Silver Leafx in my Favorite Authors.**_

_**You can also find the forum by going to the second page of the Pokemon forums list (order by number of posts). It will be somewhere in the 30's. **_

_I look forward to all of your OCs. Tell your friends, your enemies, about me accepting OCs. Remember, I will not advertise via fic Summary/Introduction. We shall spread the word, we shall get MANY MANY Ocs!! We shall, and noone will report us for interative-crap!!_

_Hail Authors, and screw reporters/spammers/stupid FFN guidelines in HELL!!! _

_Long live Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights._

* * *

**Unknown**

The two panted, staring into each other's eyes. Kasumi remained collected, slowing down her breathing as much as she could. The girl, the Rocket Bandit, seemed to laugh in each of her breaths, dark blue eyes glowing deviously and her smirk turning into a taunting, fanged grin.

"How long do you plan for me to examine the tip of your oh-so-fine arrow?" the Rocket Bandit sneered, no tone of fear what-so-ever in her shabby voice. Kasumi didn't move, merely stared coldly into the other's eyes, emotionless.

"How long do you plan for me to observe the tip of your oh-so-sharp dagger?" Kasumi blankly threw back at the Rocket Bandit, receiving a smirk in return.

"The one about to stab you in the lung? Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Just as much as the one about to stab you in the eye."

"I can see," the Rocket Bandit looked off to the side, "Say, wanna call it truce? I'll give you your life if you give me your purple gem."

"It's so ironic you say that when you're being held at arrow point," Kasumi's lips curled, "Why do you want it? Thought it be nice to hop across some ponds?"

"Oh, defiantly," the Rocket Bandit glanced back at Kasumi, "Say, you're that Darkrai worshipper, aren't you?"

Kasumi frowned, eyes looking down into the bandit's with a flash of question and distrust, "What of it?" she muttered, before thinning her eyes slowly. The grip on her arrow loosened for a bit as she awaited an answer. The Rocket Bandit shrugged lightly, giving a small wink.

"Oh, I'll just be heading out now," she chuckled. In a split second she swung her dagger up in front of her face, deflecting the arrow away with only a deep scratch above her eyebrow, before leaping up a tree and disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Kasumi was too slow to reassemble her arrow and follow, cursing under her breath that she had dropped her guard. She threw her arrow aggressively into a tree, snarling and eyes narrowing. Just as she had found the bandit, she let her get away.

_I will find you…_she growled to herself, _Darkrai has given me the task of uniting his possessions…and you will not get in my way, Rocket Bandit!!_

:::::::::::::::::

Laryn Fusye quickly walked along the path to the deserted tenements on the bad side of town, the part where the streets filled with trash, the buildings covered in graffiti, the allies lined with filth. She sighed, deep blue eyes gazing at the tips of the five story buildings, abandoned long ago. The one in the center of the three housed Laryn and her "family", or, the group of people she called family. Just a bunch of poor thieves that lived off each other. Stealing for each other's good. That was the life she lived.

Laryn rubbed the gash above her left eyebrow and winced. Pissed off at the priestess, she looked back at her fingers covered with blood. It took a moment before she smiled, sucking on one of her fingers before licking her lips. Her hands were then occupied with opening the door with a small, rusty key.

She quickly bounced up the three flights of stairs. She hadn't been back since yesterday night, too busy hiding from cops in the forest. She was going to show her mother the interesting artifact she had stolen. After all, the rich had no use for it. They wouldn't miss it that much. The mess room, the loot room… and ah!! Third one down, the home room.

"Hey ya'll!! I'm back~" Laryn squealed and pushed open the knob-less door, expecting everyone to cheer a "Hey!! There's our little bandit!!" with her arrival. But nothing happened. Stepping through the frame, the room was bare. No one was there. The twenty or so people that sat here, slept here, socialized here, lived here…gone.

"Guys?" Laryn walked deeper into the room, "Hey, come on, no ninja jokes now…" Still silence. The room was bare. It was like no one had even been here before…dust filling the room, no home scent in the air, no voices of cheer, no eyes filled with glee, the large family was no more.

"….Guys…?"

Laryn slowly backed out of the room, silently walking down and opening the rusty door of the loot room. The tables of sorted gems, old and unwanted jewelry, clusters of ancient pots and the old pendants that hung from crippled nails against the walls…all seemed to vanish. Nothing remained. Just like the home room, there was simply nothing left of it.

Heart pumping, Laryn jogged down to the mess room. There wasn't the sound of the breaking down refrigerator. The cabinets were left open, no food inside. No crumbs laid on the floor alongside mats where everyone ate. The mats were tossed to a side, very unlikely of them not to roll it up. And the jugs of water were gone, leaving the side of the fridge bare.

"Hey, guys…" Laryn's voice got softer now, "Where are you all…?"

What had happened? Laryn's eyes began filling up with water. She dashed to the rail of the stair case and swung herself over it, a firm hand keeping her suspended before she descended the remaining steps by two. She checked every single room of that floor. Like expected, they were left unused. Again, she descended to the next level, all those rooms empty too. She came to the bottom level, nothing but bare wood where the carpet was long ripped out. Everything was gone.

"Where is everybody!?!!" she hollered, listening to only the sound of her voice bouncing off the walls of the empty rooms. She felt her breathing grow unsteady, eyes flashing left and right for answers. She pushed herself against a wall and slid down to her knees, holding her own hands tightly. She wanted to hear the laughter and cheers in the distance, just how it had always been.

It was already mid-day and Laryn was growing tired. She curled up on the floor, the cold cement chilling her bones. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. She was confused, and shocked.

The echoing of flapping wings opened Laryn's eyes. She saw Kraw, her Murkrow, landing in front of her, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Laryn let out only a small smile, petting the joker Pokémon lightly on the head. She then turned to the pouch around her waist, selecting a Pokéball and sending out her Pokémon.

"…_Breeeeeon?" _Aylin blinked, eyeing Kraw with a glare lightly before snuggling with her trainer. Laryn gave a small smile and sighed, closing her eyes to rest for the day.

There was no use to cry over it now. She couldn't depend on family forever.

:::::::::::::::::

Through the sand in her eyes and the winds that nipped at her skin, she saw him. His arms around two of his Pokémon and his head lifelessly hanging. It was as if he were crucified, dead on a cross with stakes in his palms. Sarah screamed, and her Tropius swooped down, Celebi in tow.

"…S…Sir Demetrius!!" She leaped off of her Tropius' back and dashed to him, almost falling by the loose sand under her feet. The sand in the wind cut her skin as the sand storm grew fiercer, and the five remaining conscious Pokémon looked over in shock. Sarah hurried up to Demetrius, his sandy blond hair covering most of his face, and as she grabbed hold of him, his Pokémon slowly helped Sarah lay him on the hot sand.

She knew his internal bleeding was something Sarah couldn't treat, but despite that she knew there was something she had to do. She had nothing with her; she had left her herbs and fruit-shell canteen behind. _How idiotic,_ she thought, and yet again regret filled her up to the brim.

"Ms. Crowcraft…" Celebi came swooping over, panting as she bleated her clear wings, "His aura…it's dying out…"

Sarah clenched her teeth. There was absolutely nothing she could do. She laid a hand on Demetrius' chest, her head hanging over as she closed her eyes. _I won't cry,_ she told herself. A woman with tears would be nothing but a disgrace.

What caused her to open her eyes was a soft, almost unheard sound of a single high note, softly dying in the wind as it passed. It was harmonized by a lower note, the two dragging on. She looked at Demetrius. Sarah's palm on his chest was glowing a soft, calming green.

"M…Ms. Crowcraft!!" Celebi squealed in both shock and surprise, "Q-Quick! Heal him!!"

"…Despite what you say, there is no way…" Sarah muttered half heartily, staring at the soothing light. Celebi fluttered to sit on the other side of Demetrius.

"No…this is your power! The sunlight is strong…I think what you are trying to use is Synthesis…but the sand storm is preventing its execution…you need to power it."

Sarah gulped down hard air and slowly moved her hand over to Demetrius' rib cage, accompanying it with her other hand. She muttered slowly, "The power…I…."

Her face changed to that of determination, blood red eyes thinning as she sat upright, sitting on the soles of her feet. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, a picture of Demetrius screaming in agony floating in her mind. She laid her two hands side by side on his rib cage, and through her lips a monotone chant escaped.

"_Wrap thee in cotton, Bind thee with love, Protection from pain, Surrounds like a glove, Brightest of blessings, Surround thee this daylight, For thou art cared for Healing thoughts sent in flight."_

The green light grew brighter as she chanted verse in three sets of three, the image in Sarah's mind of Demetrious in pain slowly turning to a man in peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes after her final word, the bright green light dying out now. Demetrius didn't move. She couldn't feel his lungs expanding, and as she moved her hand over to his chest, she felt no heart beat.

"…No…NO!!!" Sarah patted Demetrius' cheek lightly; worry filling her blood red eyes. His Pokémon mourned for him, the hot sun beating down and causing everyone to shield their faces and cast deathly shadows like masks. Sarah growled, wanting to punish herself, as she laid her head on Demetrius' chest.

Only Celebi squealed with joy.

:::::::::::::::::

Lights of blue and red flashed round in circles of the dusk, casting blinking shadows on the walls of the filthy tenements. Those who lived close by or happened to be passing stretched their necks in curiosity, watching Officer Jenny, her co-officers, and the many Growlithes surround the center building of the three tenements.

"Surrender now or we will use force!!" Officer Jenny shouted through a megaphone, her voice booming against ally walls in the dark. Nothing stirred; only a snicker filled the night air.

"Tag!!!" a voice shrieked, high pitched with a tone of taunting. Shurikens flew into the officers, pasting themselves against the ground and into the metal of the officers' vehicles, glass shattering here and there. The rain of shurikens caused the officers to retreat in surprise, some getting grazed or hit, holding guns up in defense as they pinned themselves behind cars.

"Kya~ Look!! You're it!!!" A shadow leaped away from the building thought to be surrounded, and those officers riding Pidgeots and Staraptors through the air flew in pursuit. The shadow darted across building roofs easily, for they were crammed together for such convenience. Swift stars flew into the shadow from the birds' beaks, causing the target to fall and hurl down the glass sunroof of a house.

Glass shattering around her, Laryn winced and clutched her forearm in pain, glass having cut her in multiple places. Despite that, she landed swiftly on all fours, glass on the ground now stabbing her palms. She ignored this and quickly got up, dashing for the exit of the house, eyeing corridor and quick catches along the way. She swept a diamond ring off of a night stand on her way out the door, head turning left and right for an exit.

There was a window, and a roof of the neighboring home some yards below it. Perfect.

Laryn darted full speed to the window, shoulder first to shatter her barrier. Guarding only her eyes, she leaped onto the roof, tiles slipping under her feet. She scurried to the zenith, silently running at full speed along the thin, non-angled surface of the roof's top. The last of the day's light was fading away, and her vision was starting to adjust once more.

She could note where the cars are, mainly because of the flashing lights. She smirked, kicking off the roof as hard as she could to leap over to the next rooftop. She continued running, dodging attacks from the bird Pokémon above her and the gun shots from below. A bleating of wings met her ears, and she smiled.

"Kraw, use Night Shade!!" Laryn called out to her Murkrow just now meeting up with her. The bird crowed loudly, wings expanding and unleashing a large, deathly shadow in all directions. The bird Pokémon above twirled off course, riders crying in surprise. Laryn then leaped over to another roof, this one so flat it was a breeze dashing across.

"Take care of the Pidgeots and Staraptors if you can, Kraw," Laryn dug her hand into her fanny pack and pulled out a pair of Pokéballs, "Wolfie, Kodi, take care of those dang fire puppies down there!!"

Laryn sent out two rather large Pokémon; a Mightyena and an Absol, the first looking rather energetic in contrast to the other cold, serious one. The two jumped off the roof of the one-story house and snarled at the incoming Growlithes, officers ordering attacks. Laryn put her trust in all three Pokémon as she headed to the edge of the roof, leaping once again in attempt to get on the next roof, located slightly higher.

To her disappointment, only her hands managed to grab onto it. She tried pulling herself up, but she found she had little time to do so. Swinging herself, she kicked through the window of the home, residents screaming as she almost ran on all fours out of the room and down the stairs, swiping a pearl necklace on her way out the back door to a small, unfenced backyard. A familiar figure stood waiting for her, the shadow of an arched bow ready in one arm.

"Well, isn't this a happy reunion," the shadow spoke softly and calmly through a cold, feminine voice. Laryn's smirk soon grew large, taunting fangs.

"Well isn't it the Darkrai worshipper…"

:::::::::::::::::

"This thing is really getting on my nerves," Cecillia muttered to Raikou, gesturing towards Jordan with a glare. Jordan brought up a fist, ready to swing it at full speed.

"I am just as tired of you as you are of me, despicable good-for-nothing tramp!!" Jordan growled, "I just about had enough of your fucking preppy ass and all this shit you brought into my life!!!"

"How sad, a mouth as dirty as your way of life," Cecillia smirked, cold eyes taunting, "I would feel bad for you, but I just don't have the time. I'm supposed to be having fine TEA by now."

"You know, I should've just let that Arceus damned fat-ass screw you over," Jordan turned her back to Cecillia, adjusting her seat on Raikou's back. Cecillia didn't reply, merely examined her nails once again. She felt this sudden boredom that made her talk more than she is used to, and it was getting the best of her. Snorting, she felt herself being thrown into Jordan's back as Raikou came to a sudden halt.

"What now?" Jordan growled, pushing Cecillia off of herself, "This better be go-"

"Shush!!" Raikou hissed, retreating into the shadows of a tree, "Someone is coming."

Cecillia looked over to the clearing before her, much like a pasture filled with tall grass. The grass rustled, parting and snaking to where the three were at high speed. Raikou growled, preparing himself in a pouncing position as the parting grass snaked to where the end of the grass field was. It was going to jump now, Cecillia could feel it.

"RAIKOU-SEMPAI~!!!" A girly shriek startled everyone as a blue blur came jumping out, screams following. Cecillia and Jordan were kicked off Raikou's back as a blue beast tackled Raikou to the ground, rolling over a few yards before Raikou was pinned down by the newcomer.

"I MISSED YOU~!!" The beast giggled, stream-like tails almost wagging in the wind. Raikou groaned.

"What is it…Suicune?" he muttered. The blue beast, Suicune, shook with excitement.

"LOOKY LOOKY!!! I brought you TWO KNIGHTS!!" she squealed, "Do I get a cookie now? DO I DO I DO I!!?!??"

Cecillia turned her attention from the two beasts to two boys on the ground not far away, both on their backs, smaller one on top of the other. The boy underneath growled, wincing in pain as he tried pushing the other boy off, who was laughing.

"Hey, Suicune, we should do that again!!" the second boy laughed, shoulder length dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail behind him. The boy underneath sighed, short ruffled brown hair contrasting with pale pallid overalls and long sleeved cotton shirt. He looked at the laughing boy who was wearing a white long sleeved shirt over a brown over-shirt and darker brown trousers with black boots.

"SURE JACK~!!" Suicune giggled, turning to the laughing boy, assumingly Jack. Jack quickly got up happily, leaving the other boy on the ground. He caught sight of Cecillia and Jordan, and his face was now bemused.

"Oh hey!! Look, it's a pretty girl!!" he chuckled, and frowned when he saw a scary, pissed off Jordan getting up, "Whoa bro, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend."

Jordan formed a death glare at Jack, fist forming in front of her face as her short brown hair, inches longer than a buzz cut, rustled in the wind.

"Watch your mouth, brat," she barked in her husky, feminine voice, almost causing Jack to jump. He rushed behind the other boy just getting up now. Standing up, he was much taller than Jack, towering over everyone with his large build.

"Cam, my buddy, you're big and all right?" He peeked over at Jordan, "Don't let him-her- hurt me!!!"

"You'll be fine. A Steelix fell on top of you and you seemed alright," Cam bluntly pushed Jack away. Cecillia rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me YOU are all Knights, too," she snorted, "Just a bunch more scums for me to deal with."

Cam and Jordan formed a glare, while Jack twisted his lips, uneasy. Raikou finally managed to get up from under Suicune, who bounced happily up and down.

"Where's my cookie, Raikou-sempai? Huh? WHERE'S MY COOKIE!?!?!"

"You four," Raikou growled seriously, ignoring Suicune as the four humans turned, "Let's go, we don't have all day."

"BUT MY COOOKIE-"

"I'll get you your cookie after we get to where we need to go," Raikou, under annoyance, still managed to keep cool, "Entei is in trouble so time is-"

"OMIARCEUS!! Entei-sempai is in TROUBLE!?!" Suicune interrupted, and Raikou closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "We gotta help him!! WHO WILL BE SARCASTIC IF HE'S NOT HERE!!?!?!"

"We'll have Zap-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Suicune's cry made everyone's eardrums pump in pain, "NOT THE EBIL ZAPDOS-SAMA!!!"

:::::::::::::::::

"How did you find me?" Laryn smirked, taking a small, confident step forward. The shadow mimicked her moves silently, both facing moving into the streaking lights coming from a street lamp. Laryn looked into the deep brown eyes of the girl, plump, perfect lips curling only the slightest of a smirk. She had prepared her black arched bow in one hand, three arrows in another, and with wind blowing around her long, streaming brown hair, Laryn let out a chuckle.

"Not that hard with sirens blaring and bright lights flashing wherever you go," the girl smiled a taunting smile, "Now, you probably can figure out why I'm here, right?"

"To finally give me that purple gem? Aww, you shouldn't have," Laryn didn't let her eyes off of the girl's, "But I think you know I don't have time to chit chat, so quickly hand it over.

"Not unless you hand over your so called 'Sol Shard'," the girl's smirk instantly turned into a frown. Laryn kept her smile and thinned eyes, hand reaching into her fanny pact to pull out her stolen artifact. The single eye of the Solrock was shining right red, glowing in the dark night, and Laryn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"As I thought…this really was a sign from Darkrai," the girl quickly dug her hands into the bag around her shoulder, pulling out a similar artifact of the same size and color as Laryn's. Only, the print was not that of a one-eyed Solrock, but of a Lunatone facing the chipped edge of the half circle. Its eye was glowing a bloody red also, almost as bright as Solrock's.

"The two must be united," the girl's tone was serious now. Laryn had other plans. She heard distant footsteps, red and blue lights now not far out of sight, and as she took a step back, the girl growled.

"I have to go," Laryn frowned at once, eyes glaring, "I will be back to take that from you, Darkrai worshipper.

"You're not getting away again," the girl quickly grabbed onto her bow and assembled it with an arrow, ready to aim it at Laryn, "The significance of this reunion of the-"

"Drop your weapon!!!" Officer Jenny's voice boomed through a megaphone, zipping around the corner of the home to the unfenced backyard where the two girls stood. Laryn watched the girl thin her eyes, clutching tighter on her bow and arrow. Laryn looked over to see her three Pokémon in cages, failing to get out, Growlithes guarding them. She formed a glare at once.

"My Pokémon aren't the crooks here," she shouted calmly to Officer Jenny, who seemed to have no care what-so-ever. She pulled out daggers from her fanny pack, and tilted her head to the girl, "I'll catch you around; got some Pokémon to get back."

"No problem," the girl rapidly aimed her arrow at one of the cages, shocking Laryn. She fired her arrow and it stabbed itself to a lock, breaking it open with ease and unleashing Laryn's Absol. The Absol darted to Laryn, havoc breaking everywhere at once, as Laryn returned her Pokémon just to find that both Kraw and Wolfie had be released with the help of the girl, returning them also.

"Let's go, this way," she calmly gestured to Laryn, dashing silently out of the yard and into lone streets, few cars here and there. Laryn quickly followed, catching up with ease and a question forming in her head.

"Why are you helping me, now," she smirked, the two leaping out of a car's path half-heartily. The girl coldly glanced over.

"If they caught you, your Sol Shard would be confiscated, thus lowering my chances of reunion," she muttered quickly. Laryn snickered as the two entered a forest. Both knew quite well that the other was headed for Iron Island, the ideal hiding spot.

"Well," Laryn dodged a thin, towering tree, "why do you want the reunion? As much as to trade it for that purple gem?"

"It is not a gem. It is a stone that formed on a man's ear, draining his sanity in trade for power."

"Why do you know this?"

"Logic," the girl and Laryn reached a seaside cliff unexpected, rocks from under their feet falling many yards to their oceanic death. A large number of fast pace footsteps met their ears as they glanced at each other.

"Jump?" Laryn sneered, putting away all her stuff in her fanny pack quickly. The girl didn't lower her bow, however.

"This is your last warning!!" Yet again, Officer Jenny and her crew were able to follow them, "Surrender or we will use force!!"

"In your dreams!!!" Laryn growled, fangs bearing madly, and turned to the girl, "I don't know about you, but I'm jumping."

"You might harm the shard!!" the girl growled a reply, latching onto Laryn's wrist tightly. A loud shriek broke the cold tension, streaks through the sky as if the Northern Lights appearing above them. A large demonic creature emerged from darkness, larger than any building, or maybe even any neighborhood that Laryn has seen. It was deep blue in color, with four large, pounding legs and many metallic structures, such as the wing-like structure on its back, metallic horns on its head and two metallic fang-like horns over its mouth, and long metallic claws. There was also a large crest on its chest, a large diamond gleaming in the center.

It roared, slowly landing claws first into the water, extending its peculiar head to Laryn and the girl. The two almost dared each other to scream, horror filling both of their faces. Officer Jenny and the others looked in awe, dropping their guns and megaphones. The creature let out another roar, this time so loud, as it was close, it almost shattered everyone's eardrums.

Using its large, fang-like mouth it bent down and bit onto the back of the girl's shirt gently. The girl almost screamed, her grip on Laryn growing tighter by the millisecond. Then everything flashed before her, the moments she was living in speeding up like a tape fast forwarding itself, with terrible audio to go with it.

The demonic creature wasn't in the picture. Laryn saw the girl and herself on the side of the cliff, mouths moving rapidly as they spoke back and forth. Officer Jenny's mouth also was moving rapidly, her Growlithes pacing back and forth with blinding speed. Laryn sneered and jumped off the cliff, dragging the girl down also, and the two disappeared into the ocean waves that pounded the shores once every millisecond. Then night turned to day and day turned to night so fast it was hard to count how many days past. Then Laryn saw a much older version of the girl standing on the edge of the cliff, long brown hair and flowing grey streaks with a face that was more matured to go with it. A teenage girl around Laryn's age was standing next to her, frowning as she looked at her mother.

"_Risa, you have to grow up and accept being the heir to a task Darkrai has left us yet to complete years ago," _the girl, mother of the teenager muttered through the poor audio. The teenage girl, assumingly Risa, merely put on a face of disgust, looking over the same shrine priestess clothing Laryn remembered the archer wearing when she first met her.

"_No one cares about the Darkrai voodoo anymore, Mom," _Risa rolled her eyes, _"No one believes in Darkrai."_

"_As a priestess of this household, your job-"_

"_I am NOT a priestess!" _Risa barked back at her mother, _"If 'reuniting'," _she put up hand quotes, _"these weird worthless things is so important, then why haven't you done it by now? How many years has it been…ten? Fifteen? Oh, right, twenty-two years."_

The mother threw a deathly glare, and Laryn almost thought she was going to pull out a bow and an arrow and shoot the brat's face off. To Laryn's disappointment, however, the mother merely took a bold step forward, height matching up with her daughter.

"_Look, right now I am in a bad position to venture out and find the Rocket Bandit. Her organization she has built over the last decade is on my tail, and if her little prized orphan, Giovanni, finally manages to find me, then he'll be killing all of us also," _She brought her voice down lower, _"That is why I need you, someone they don't know, to take this job from me and reunite the two."_

"_I'm done with all this, Mom," _Risa turned on her heel to march out the forest, _"Team Rocket is just some made up story you probably used to scare me when I was little."_

Then time fast forwarded again, Risa rapidly growing into a beautiful woman in a very classic Saffron City. She seemed to live a normal life, a husband and a restaurant business set by a railroad, and even a little son that had wild brown hair and pale blue eyes like his father.

Then Laryn saw men in black, giant red R's as pins to their coats. They entered the store and started creating havoc, Risa protecting her son as her husband demanded they leave. They wanted something, like buying out the restaurant, and one word that escaped their mouths was "Giovanni".

Time past yet again, the boy slowly growing up and living alongside his parents. Risa had gotten a call about the disappearance of her mother. The family heirloom, the shard of Darkrai, had gone missing along with her. Before something could happen, a fire had started, burning through the walls of the restaurant, with unknown causes.

The son that dashed out of the house and into the streets was now a fine young man, surpassing even Laryn's age now. He had an excellent build, with slightly long brown spiked hair, and sharp pale blue eyes to go with his hardened features. He wore a black hooded cape over a white t-shirt, claw designs on the sleeves, and black cargo pants. He was running away from a group of unhappy men and their Mightyenas, dragging a girl with greasy, sandy blond hair in two braids behind him. Her green eyes glared at the boy as she tried to keep up, running in superbly torn down sneakers, old, color drained bellbottoms, and a tie-dye shirt that wrote on the back "Save the Wailmers".

Then everything stopped. Laryn gasped for air and found herself in broad daylight, next to the girl, now back to normal. Both collapsed on the ground, wide-eyed at the visions they saw. Why did she only see the girl's life? And Laryn had built up this "Team Rocket"?

The creature was still there, retreating its head as it had let go. Laryn rubbed her eyes when she thought she saw it smile.

"You…medallions...Pillar…FUN!!!" it spoke, but parts of his words cut off as if someone was trying to tune into a radio station. Laryn jumped at the deep, kiddish boy voice, thinking she was dreaming. The girl looked at Laryn and muttered, "We have something…and we have to go to some Sky place and have something."

"Don't look at me, all I heard was 'Medallions…Pillar…FUN!!!" Laryn rolled her eyes.

"Sky Pillar," the girl sat up straight and pulled out her half of the artifact, "We have medallions…we have to go to Sky Pillar… and…have fun?"

"Don't you love how this works out," Laryn grumbled, turning to the creature, "Who are you?"

"Oh!! Me….and me love…!!!"

"What did he say?" Laryn turned back to the girl, disappointed she heard everything but the parts that were crucial, "He's who and he loves what?"

"Um…Dialga and…mashed potatoes?" The girl raised an eyebrow at once.

"Oh, joy. Let's follow directions from an ancient Pokémon that loves mashed potatoes," Laryn grumbled, getting to her feet and extending her hand to the girl, "Since we'll be traveling together, better watch your back. I want that other half."

"Not unless you can get it from my dead body, Rocket Bandit," the girl smirked, pulling herself up using Laryn's hand.

"You know, I have a name," Laryn sneered, "Laryn Fusye. Call me Lin."

"Kasumi Konoe," the girl brushed herself off, and then looked at Laryn straight in the eye, "And nicknames only makes us close. That will be a problem, I'm guessing?"

"Not as much as that daughter of yours," Lin chuckled, watching the girl form a glare.

"And you were an idiot to take that little boy who admired you into your life," Kasumi muttered, and now Lin was frowning also.

"You saw my life?"

"Only the rest of it," she sighed, "and I'm guessing you saw mine?"

Lin gave a wide, taunting fanged grin.

"Only the rest of it."

:::::::::::::::::

"All the Knights have been assembled now, eh?" A young, deep voice chuckled as the twenty-or-so monitors shut off, leaving the room in total darkness. Only the glow of many mixing colors remained, glowing from what seemed to be stone or jewels on part of their host's upper arm. A chuckle echoed, growing from deep in a throat to a full blown laugh after a small period of time.

"Once I finally hold up my end of the deal, even Arceus himself can't stop me," the laugh subsided, leaving the large, dark room in silence.

"Oh, that's right," a wide grin could be seen from the stone's glow, five boney fingers pulling a cloak over the glowing stones, "I _am _Arceus."

* * *

***Ok, refresh your memory, Laryn is the Rocket Bandit, Kasumi is the Darkrai worshipper, Sarah has healing powers, Demetrius' heart won't beat, Cecillia and Jordan meets up with Jack and Cam, and Celebi is squealing with joy.**

**And the rest I leave for you to decide.**

**Ps. Did you know that Sarah's chant is actually a real wiccan chant?**

**There is a significance to the visions, by the way.**

_Don't forget, Submit OCs at the forum. Details about what forum can be found at my A/N at the beginning, and the OC from and questions etc can be found on the forum._

**Laryn Fusye (c) xEmilia. Thank you for being so patient.**

**Kasumi Konoe (c) Nightmare Syndrome**

**Sarah Crowcraft (c) Pikana**

**Demetrius (c) anonymous SuperCool Superjailed Pichu**

**Cecillia L. Sylvester (c) Serpent's Ballet**

**Jordan Struct (c) silentlysnowing**

**Jack Darren (c) somepersonoutthere**

**Cam Cameron (c) runia24**

**God, that's a lot…**


	21. Knights' Reunion

_Author's Notes: 03.09.10_

_Oh. My. Flipping. Buddha. It's been exactly a month since my last upload, my greatest apologies. Looking at the length of this chapter, I think you'll forgive me. Major chapter with an introduction to many important characters. Its slightly draggish, in my opinion, but I feel like this is overall a great chapter to kick off from the CICs. _

_At the forum, "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" (now can be found on the first page of the Pokemon forums list) you can post your OCs for Shard Holders and Villains. So far, a lot of good ones and a few are used in this chapter. Now, I know a lot of you are posting multiple OCs, but please restrain to posting one or two in total. _

_Also, use the form provided for you on the forum thread "OC Submission- Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights"._

_Besides that not much for me to say…except thanks for the patience and please enjoy :)_

* * *

**Knights' Reunion**

Wavy and untamable canary yellow hair tied into a messy bun brushed the shoulders of a rather scrawny young woman as she slowly walked down the corridor, lava red eyes eyeing the closed doors to the rooms that lined up. Her dark tan skin contrasted the canary yellow tattoo on her right cheek, below her wary eyes, and she wore a plain amber form-fitting shirt with loose camo pants. Her amber sneakers occasionally squeaked against the clean, white tile flooring, and she picked up her pace as she knew she was passing a particular room, which she wished to avoid. Adjusting the army green bandana around her neck and the matching fingerless gloves on her hands, plates sewn on the back, she gazed down the long hallway, pretending nothing was on her mind.

"You epically failed; you do realize that, right…" A chilling whisper hissed, with a hidden tone of feminism and a snickering in the throat. The young woman gulped, stopping in her tracks but not daring to turn around, "My little Ivory?"

"M-Mr. Ryker…" the young woman, addressed as Ivory, turned around at the grinning figure behind her of the same age. He was exceedingly tall, with an unusually long neck to add onto his abnormal looks. He was wearing an oversized wide-neck sweater that had dark green horizontal bars going across, long sleeves hiding his hands from sight. The collar was slid at angle, revealing part of his left shoulder and his black muscle-shirt underneath. With tight skinny jeans, checkered converse and a chain hooking from his pocket to some belt hidden by his sweater, his outfit defined him, but not as much as his one key feature.

He had flowing, messy bed-head hair, sandy blond and finely layered with tips brushing the back of his neck. His bangs were cut straight across, covering his eyes from sight and stopping at an even level with his nose. To finish off his look he had a tattoo on his right cheek, like Ivory, of a deep green spade snaking from his jaw, tip almost hidden by his bangs. He had his signature grin on, wide with almost every tooth shown; one that spoke for both his sneering, taunting personality and his way to intimidate others.

"Now, why are you so formal? Don't call me a name that would put me in the same group as my dear old brother," he snickered, taking wide, slow steps towards Ivory, who retreated subconsciously. With hand still hidden by his sweater, he wrapped boney fingers around Ivory's chin, and leaned in, grin still tauntingly worn.

"I-I'm very sorry, sir," Ivory retracted, flinching on instinct and holding her arms tightly, "I mean- Ashton…"

"That's more like it," Ivory sighed as Ashton stopped closing in, "Now, let's see here. Should I be a tattle tale and tell on my brother? Or, should I let you off the hook…" He made an obvious act of trying to decide on the options, weighing them between his hidden hands with a fake frown on, made as obvious as a child's.

"I…didn't mean to-"

"Now now, Ivory," Ashton taunted, "Don't interrupt my processing of deciding your fate," he looked at his left hand, "Tell on you, and see you die, or," he lifted his right palm up higher, "let you go, and see what comes of it when my brother finds out you never told him of the failure…"

"Ashton…please," Ivory took in a deep breath. As much as she wanted to ignore his sneers, she couldn't, "I did what I was told to… I used a Sharpedo, like you told me to, and I used my powers and got him in the water without anyone noticing… but somehow he survived-"

"Somehow?" Ashton began to snicker in his throat, "Your darling little Sharpedo attacked the wrong person, that's what."

"I got them mixed up!"

"Sad. Why? Were you too mesmerized by the beauty of the large wave…or the gorgeous beach, palm trees, and clear blue sky?" Ashton watched Ivory harden a serious glare, tears filling her eyes, "Oh, that's right, you can't enjoy beauty. Ironic for such an artist like you, no?"

"…take that back…" Ivory growled, teeth clenching down on her inner cheek and hands forming tight fists, colored aura forming around them. Her left fist had a blue glow, her right having a khaki green one.

"Or what? You punch me in the jaw and break my scrawny self in half?" Ashton questioned, folding his arms over his chest, impressed by her act. Ivory kept her watering glare, lava red eyes burning like fire.

"Take… that… BACK!!" Ivory launched her blue fist to Ashton, who merely dodged it with a tilt of his head and a yawn. With three more attempts, Ivory missed all three, even after adding a knee kick aimed for the gut.

"Oh, don't be mad my little Ivory," Ashton continued to hold his grin with a snicker, "I give you some power and you try to punch me? That's not healthy."

"YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK!!" Ivory growled as Ashton grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the corridor wall, failing to stop with his snickering. He cocked his head to the side, bangs flowing him and sliding off his face enough to reveal his right eye, turned into pink stone.

"Looky looky, recognize this?" he smirked. Ivory didn't reply, even though she knew she did, "Adrienne's Mind shard. I took it from her, easily too, although she _is _screaming in pain right now. Do you know what that means?" "You…can take shards?" Inside Ivory was filled up with hope, showing through her eyes. Ashton nodded.

"Painful, but yes," he brought his voice down to a chilling whisper as he leaned in, "However, Adrienne still doesn't have her eye back, and I lost mine. Ain't that a bitch."

"Do…do you hear voices like…she did?"

"Oh, yes, I can hear everything you are thinking, but unlike my sister, it doesn't drive me insane, and I can control it," Ashton shook his hair back into place, hiding his eyes once again. Ivory frowned.

"You can't see now," she thinned her eyes, "You already replaced your left eye with the Dread shard…"

"And…?" Ashton sneered, "I just need a Spooky shard to complete myself. Just so hard to get my hands on one of those because of that damned Xanders and his Spooky shard collecting."

"If I get you a Spooky shard…you will let me off the hook?"

"Oh, you failing to kill a Knight isn't the most adorable thing…but…" Ashton looked around in thought, "I'll see what strings I can pull on my asshole of a brother. Which brings me back to the topic of how I am going to kill him…"

Without a word Ashton walked off, mumbling murder possibilities to himself and snickering with each idea. Ivory let out a sigh of relief, throwing herself against the wall. She looked over at Ashton. He really wasn't kidding about the killing his brother part.

As Ivory was preparing to continue down the hallway, the sound of sliding door met her ears and she turned to see the door that she feared so much wide open, a tall woman standing in the frame, single visible eye glaring madly. Ivory gulped. It must be her unlucky day, to find not one Ryker, but two.

"What in Arceus' name are you doing here?" the woman glared, taking a step into open light to reveal herself. She was tall, model slim with smooth, tan skin unevenly distributed across her face. Her entire right half of her face was covered by her long bangs. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, straight, thin hair flowing down to her shoulder blades. Ivory had to take a moment to recognize her features, for today she didn't have the hot pink highlights or the bright blond hair, but dark, chocolate brown hair to compliment with her eyes.

She wore an outfit similar to an army general's; a short simple brown skirt in place for the cargo pants, and long sleeves of the army tan shirt buttoning around her wrists. The collar was buttoned at her neck and folded neatly. She had stars pinned on top of her shoulders and on her front pocket over her heart, and on her other pocket mirroring it was a large diamond patch, light gold in color. To top it off she had a cold, stern look, and black steel-toed boots to go along with it.

"Good morning, Ms. Ryker…" Ivory frowned, "I do like your hair color-"

"Shut up, Ivy," the woman retorted, "I lost my beautiful blond hair and gorgeous skin when that damned Ashton took my Mind Shard!!!" she looked down the hallway, "I heard his voice… where is HE!!!!"

Ivory quickly pointed down the hall to where Ashton had headed. Adrienne Ryker turned to where Ivory was pointing, then looked back.

"I want three shards!! NOW!!!" She hollered. Ivory gulped, flinching at the noise as she saw Adrienne tap her finger to her eye hidden by her bangs, "That…son of a fucking bitch…."

"Which… shards do you want?" Ivory spoke up. Adrienne turned with a glare.

"Anything that won't make me hear fucking voices in my head," She barked, "And while you're at it, report to … whoever is in charge of shard collecting…I think someone is going for a plate Rayquaza is holding. And the last thing I need is Aharora's team to get to it first."

"Yes'm."

"And whatever that plate is…" Adrienne thinned her eyes and brought her voice down lower, "I. Want. It."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ivory took a deep breath, "If Rixa isn't too busy running with scissors, can you tell her to accompany me?"

"Fine, fine, whatever," Adrienne rolled her eyes, "Just don't take that crazy son-of-a-bastard red head with you."

"…Aaron Young?"

"Yeah, I don't need him breaking my plates. Now just get out of my face, will you?"

Ivory was more than happy to. She gave a quick nod and hurried down the corridor, hoping that she wouldn't find another Ryker to make her day any worse. Of course they were a symbol of back luck… just two encounters and she owed them in total four shards and a plate from Rayquaza.

Now, all she needed was the two perfect people for the mission, and she knew one was definitely all over the boss, Ivory reckoned, probably attempting to get some shards out of him…

Yet again.

* * *

"We're running a tad bit late," Mew sighed lightly, looking over at the sleeping Hayato, Fey blasting her ears off with music, and Jadyn shifting back and forth in the air, uneasy. Shaking her head, Mew used her psychic abilities to shake them all out of their little la-la-lands, and as they jumped in shock, Mew gave a small, high pitched laugh.

"Not cool, man, not cool," Hayato scurried to make himself float upright, frowning as he saw the foggy mountain chain underneath him, "Where are we NOW!?!"

"Sinnoh," Mew yawned, "I've been flying all day…I think I'm going to pass out…"

"Please don't do that," Jadyn twisted her lips, looking down hesitantly. Fey opened her eyes and pulled her earphones off her ears and around her neck.

"Sinnoh? Why the hell are we in SINNOH!!?" Hayato coughed, "I thought you said we'd be going somewhere nearby."

"Shut up, lazy boy," Mew rolled her eyes, picking up the speed, "Everyone is assembled and we are the only ones that haven't arrived yet."

"How many of 'us' are there, anyway?" Fey yawned, sitting upright and examining the passing mountains with curiosity, "Hey, I've never been to Sinnoh. What part are we at?"

"Seventeen. And we're heading to the top of Mt. Coronet," Mew sighed. Jadyn bolted upright and put on a small smile, looking below her also. Hayato shook his head at this, and closed his eyes for yet another nap.

"You do realize you sleep more than the average Glameow, right?" Fey muttered, snickering lightly. Hayato merely rubbed the ink patch on his right cheek and snorted.

"Does this hot face look like it cares?" he continued to lay back and attempt sleep. Fey and Jadyn looked at each other, with Fey faking a vomiting face. Jadyn couldn't hold back a full blown laugh.

"Heads up, we're here!!"

Everyone looked over to Mew. She flew double the speed, diving down through the fog of the mountains with everyone hollering in fright. Like on a rollercoaster with no safety bars or carts, Fey held her hands up in the air and whooped, and Jadyn closed her eyes, holding her breath. Mew dragged them on to a lone mountain, towering above the rest and the tip hidden by fog as thick as soup. On the top was a white marble grand platform, marble pillars lining the sides, some broken in half and others still intact. It was like a ceremony, gathering of legendary Pokémon and a few dots of humans here and there.

"One… two, three…four…" Fey took a finger and started counting up the humans, "…eleven…plus us three makes fourteen…we're not the only ones late here."

"That's a disappointment," Hayato snorted, "I kind of wanted to be fashionably late."

"For a guy, that doesn't seem right…" Jadyn twisted her lips, looking away from Hayato's lazy eyed glares. The four closed in on the marble platform, Hayato and Jadyn stumbling as their feet met with the ground while Fey was flawless, violin case in hand. Mew panted, tired of all things, and slowly floated over to Fey and flopped on her head.

Hayato looked around him. The pillars were much taller than anything, maybe taller than a Wailord. People were grouped in scattered bunches, eyeing each other curiously. A large yellow bird Pokémon with black feathers along its wings violently screeched and shock electricity from its talons, while a blue beast was tackling a yellow one to the ground. A Pokémon with some crescent moon head floated over to the recently arriving four, while the others seemed to remain intact.

"Time is running short, my friend," a calm, motherly voice came from it, nudging the tired out Mew. Mew sighed, sitting upright on Fey's head, large feet pointing up and reaching her chin and tail swaying lazily behind.

"We're missing three…which ones are they, Cresselia?" Mew yawned. The Pokémon, most likely named Cresselia frowned, purple eyes glowing uneasily.

"Shadows, Leaves, and Fists," she replied back to Mew, "And we have bad news…Entei seems to be in trouble, and not only him. Moltres, Articuno, and Darkrai seem to be also."

"That's never fun."

"You mean to say… this is a gathering of mythical and legendary Pokémon?" Jadyn looked around in awe, eyes flashing, "This… this may be the answer to my research. As an archeologist, I mu-"

"Now is not a good time, Jadyn," Mew frowned, turning back to Cresselia, "We're about to rebirth, a sixth of our Knights haven't showed up, and our legendaries are going missing. How much more trouble do we need to go through!?"

"Celebi hasn't come back from the past, either. If she doesn't come back, half our Knights won't even make it through the rebirth," Cresselia sighed, "I do not like where this is going."

"Wait, you're saying that there's a 'make it' and 'not make it'?! What is this, life and death situation?" Hayato turned his attention from examining the Pokémon and humans to Mew and Cresselia, "Not cool, dudes."

"Actually, it _is_ a life and death situation, Hayato," Mew turned a serious face to him, "And I'm not kidding, this time."

"And Mew," Cresselia took a deep breath, "Not only that, but we cannot find any trace of the Lake Trio, Groudon, Kyogre, Lugia or Ho-oh. The Regis cannot seem to communicate with Regigigas, as he will not wake from his slumber, and something about His Excellency doesn't seem to be right."

"What in the- GARR!!" Mew clenched on her head with her small paws in frustration, "Everything is going haywire!!" She turned to Fey and the other two humans, "Go group up with the other Knights. Me, Cresselia and the others will have to talk about this."

Fey nodded, but Hayato wasn't pleased. He twisted his lips, his subconscious dying to find out what they were going to talk about. Nevertheless, Hayato, Fey, and Jadyn slowly strode off to the center of the marble platform where a large circle was pasted there, the large electric bird and two beasts heading to where Cresselia and Mew were. The other Knights, each looking far more different than the next, gathered to where Hayato, Fey, and Jadyn was, some grouping together, others dying to be isolated.

"So, we all finally meet," a boy around Hayato's age smiled, grey eyes flashing. He had dark hair contrasting with Cerulean blue highlights in his long bangs, and he wore a simple light blue hoodie and dark swimming trunks with flip-flops, shaking from the cold. He was accompanied with a rather short girl that had arrow-straight light blue hair cutting off mid-back and striking blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue sleeves, and tattered jeans covering her grey tennis shoes. She bit her purple lips, looking around nervously.

"What is this? A stakeout?" an even shorter girl barked, having followed the boy and girl. She wore a knee-length light teal dress cinching at the waist with bolero sleeves and saddle shoes, matching with her light teal headband that had a bow on top, contrasting with her long blond hair and brown eyes, "You do realize what I can do, right? Burn you to ashes if any of you dare bother me."

"Now now, Jojo, let's be…civilized," the boy with the Cerulean blue streaks faked a smile, obviously holding in a face filled with fear. The girl frowned and thinned her eyes at Jojo, a spine-chilling glare forming.

"Ooh, look, MORE pretty girls!!" Another boy, hiding behind a rather intimidating large young man, smiled. He had shoulder length light brown hair tied up in a ponytail, complimenting his white long sleeved shirt under a brown over-shirt and dark brown trousers. His dark blue eyes jumped from person to person, and when it reached a boy with brown hair inches longer than a buzz cut, he frowned and retreated to hiding behind the large young man again.

"No one's gonna bite you now, Jack," the intimidating, larger than life young man muttered, pushing the boy from behind him with little effort. He was much, much taller than Hayato, with ruffled brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a simple pallid long-sleeved cotton shirt under pale overalls and worn down shoes. Jack, the boy with the ponytail, twisted his lips, jumping over to the boy with the Cerulean highlights, right hand open in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack!!" he gave a large grin, and the boy accepted his hand shake with an equally as large smile.

"Diko Hiru Nickolia," he laughed, and gestured over to the girl next to him, "and this is Asago, and that girl behind me is Jojo."

"Cool, that biiiggggg dude is like my bro and he's Cam!!" Jack pointed to the young man he was hiding behind earlier, "And then that's- oh, wait, I forgot her name, but she's mean but pretty!!" Jack was pointing over to a girl isolated from the others, long strawberry blond hair flowing to her back, complimenting her red jacket tied in the middle that was over a white silky dress shirt and long, white skirt. Her cold, silver blue eyes looked over at Jack and she snorted, arms crossing over her chest. Jack frowned, turning back to Diko and Asago, then to Hayato.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack!!" he repeated, jumping in front of Hayato and extending his hand. Hayato merely gave a look with a raised eyebrow, licking at his lower lip ring and thinning his eyes. Jack frowned, and without lowering his hand, turned to Fey.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack!!" he grinned, and Fey too only gave a look, causing Jack to frown. She sighed and accepted his hand shake, and watching him smile, she muttered, "Fey."

"Oh, very firm handshake!!" Jack smiled lightly, "I think-"

"!!!"

The sound, one like a Gyarados' roar amplified a hundred times, not only cut Jack off and rang in everyone's ears, but shook the earth as dust rose from the marble pillars and the rocks around the grand marble platform. In unison, everyone ducked but the Pokémon, the electric bird screeching to its heart's content while the two feline beasts tried to calm it down. Hayato looked at the sky for answers, and he certainly got one.

A snake dragon, one hundred times the size of Hayato that was entirely green, was falling at high speed. It had gold and ruby red lines lining throughout its body as an ancient design, and its eyes were black, using its yellow irises for glaring as it flew from the skies. Sharp claws on its two hands snapped together as the Pokémon roared again, snaking pass everyone and encircling the marble platform. Men on bird Pokémon were chasing after it, dressed from head to toe in black. They were armed with weapons. _Very large_ weapons.

"What the fuck is that!!!" The young man with the hair inches longer than a buzz cut growled, hasty voice very feminine. His short hair was a messy light brown, contrasting with dark green, glaring eyes and his pallid baggy oversized shirt and pants. He was barefoot, looking peasant dirty, and after looking long enough he had breasts. So what Hayato thought was a _he _was now a _she._

"Its… Rayquaza!!!" A boy standing not too far away from Hayato yelled the answer. Looking at him, Hayato saw that the boy looked much like a young scientist, intelligent gray eyes hiding behind spectacles and wearing a white doctor's coat over casual clothing that complimented untamed, dusty brown colored hair. Having gone to medical school (and ditching it half the time), Hayato realized that this was defiantly a college student in the medical field.

"OOOOHHHH!!!! Is _he _going to help us save the Wailmers _too?"_ a girl standing next to him giggled, putting her open palm along her eyebrows to shield the light from her green eyes as she looked at the Pokémon seeming to be called Rayquaza. She wore pale purple bellbottoms, peace signs hand drawn on the back pockets, and had greasy, sandy blonde hair tied in two braids resting on her shoulders. On the back of her hippy tie-dye t-shirt wrote "Save the Wailmers!!" over a large peace sign. _Great. Someone from the hippy movement, _Hayato thought.

"Will you shut up about the fucking WAILMERS!!!" A boy, around Hayato's age, growled. His face and most clothing was hidden by a dark, black cloak with a hood. _Ok, that dude is creepy._

A man on a Fearow shot a massive net from a bazooka at Rayquaza. The hit Pokémon shrieked, voice rumbling the ground, as electricity flowed through its system. Fainting, the large dragon was headed for the earth, and everyone started running away, getting clear of the massive shadow looming over them. Hayato winced, turning around to expect the dragon to have hit the ground, but instead, it was floating only ten feet above the marble platform, glowing a familiar pinkish aura.

"...Zapdos!!" Mew hollered, and everyone turned to see both Mew and Cresselia glowing the same color, eyes burning a darker shade intensely, "Get everyone into the distortion realm!! We have to take the chances!!

The electric bird shrieked a response, but Hayato couldn't make out what it was saying. He turned to Fey for answers, and she looked at him, eyes shocked and wide.

"What's going on!?!" Hayato muttered. Fey hurried and grabbed his arm.

"Hayato!!!" Mew high voice cut off what Fey was about to say as Hayato turned to the small pink cat, "You're responsible for looking after everyone, okay?"

"What are you turning to me for!?!? No way!!!" Hayato hollered, but the glares of all the Pokémon made him gulp.

"Pl…Please, dear Hayato…" Cresselia panted, trying to suspend Rayquaza in the air while forming a protection barrier around him, blocking off other coming attacks, "You must… wait for Celebi!! Pro…protect your followers!!"

"Who the hell is CELEBI!! Better yet, who the hell are my _followers!!_" Hayato growled, frustrated now, but his answer never came. Mew and Cresselia had gotten tired of holding up five thousand pounds, and dropped Rayquaza to the ground, earth shaking like an earthquake had hit, marble platform cracking and dust rising everywhere. A loud snicker came as multiple nets soared at Mew and Cresselia, who dodged in time. Unluckily, the blue feline beast was dead in its path.

The yellow feline beast leaped ahead, kicking the blue one aside with a growl and taking the hit of the nets, electricity shocking its body. However, the beast didn't seem to feel a thing, and only roared, electricity flying from its mane over to the men on the bird Pokémon.

"I didn't think I'd see _more_ legendaries here!!" A woman's giggle boomed as a figure emerged from the smoke, suspended high in the sky on a large old broom stick. The beasts glared and growled, along with the other legendaries. The woman was very young, with an athletic build and long, elbow length hair a similar color to Hayato's blond hair only without the platinum highlights. Her eyes were bright vermillion colored, matching the sash around her waist and she wore a long sleeved, knee-length black dress. On her head was a large pointy black witch's hat, the ribbon around it matching her eyes.

"Who are you!!?" Diko spurted, gray eyes thinning. He was holding an arm up to shield Asago from any attacks, the said girl peeping around him to throw her signature death glare. Diko stood ready to send out a Pokémon, but the woman clicked her tongue and shook her index finger back and forth.

"Don't wanna do that now, Deeeeeko!!" She giggled, watching the horror on Diko's face and Asago's that accompanied him, "Isn't that sad...you were supposed to be dead but little miss Ivy made a big mistake."

"What…in the world is she talking about?" yet another unknown girl muttered. She had short brown, ruffled hair cutting off before her shoulders and had bright green eyes hiding from behind black square-rimmed glasses. She wore a dark green hoodie and a green plaid skirt, going great with her green boots and socks that came up pass her knees, green and white horizontal bars going across. The girl crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"I'm talking about-" her eyes glanced off to the side, "OMIARCEUS!! A lucky PENNY!!!"

As fast as she came she left, flying on her broom down back into the uncleared dust, leaving everyone in confusion. The boy that accompanied the hippy freak, also known as the cloaked freak, growled and darted after her, Pokéballs in hand as the electric bird shrieked at his back. Mew growled and got ready to pursue, but shrieked in shock as she saw a teenage boy approach Rayquaza, taking a knife and skinning a particular scale off the back of Rayquaza's head.

He was tall, pine green eyes showing off confidence and matching his muscle shirt under his black jacket and the bandana around his forehead. He wore baggy black pants and sneakers, and had spiked black hair passing his jaw. Removing a large, torso-sized, green square scale from Rayquaza, he quickly leaped off the Pokémon and ran, hopping onto a Dragonair with a loud, "Ok, Air, move out!!" as he tucked the scale under his arm.

"Stop!!!!" Mew hollered, blasting a psychic wave at the boy, but missing as she saw a large black cloud hover above the marble platform. Purple thunder sparked from it, and as she turned to the humans, she yelled, "Zapdos!! Get everyone in!!!"

The electric bird, Zapdos, cried and hovered above the seemingly small humans, talons opening and getting ready to claw at everyone. It landed with a high pitched cry and many of the Knights knew exactly what to do, hurrying to climb onto the Pokémon's back. Fey tugged on Hayato violently, growling for him to hurry.

"He's telling everyone to get on him and if you know someone doesn't have a medallion, tell them to hold their breath!!!" Fey shrieked and hurried to get on Zapdos, the hippy girl extending her arm to help Fey up. Hayato soon followed, Zapdos running out of room fast. Diko blew a loud whistle, and Hayato turned to see him on a large Pidgeot, riding it with Asago and Jojo accompanying him.

"Here, get on!!" Diko shouted. Hayato nodded and threw himself on the back of the Pidgeot behind the trio, and Pidgeot and Zapdos soon taking flight. The hippy girl looked back and forth uneasily, the woman Hayato mistook for a man glaring at her as she tried to look over her.

"Where's Jay!!!" Hippy girl screamed, tugging on the scientist boy's arm, "Where did he go, Egan!?!! Where!!!?!"

"He'll be fine!!" scientist boy, seemingly Egan, replied. Hayato looked around also, wind generated by Zapdos and Pidgeot's wings cutting off his hearing and making dust fly in his eyes. The cloaked boy wasn't in sight, nor was the teenage boy and his Dratini or that freaky witch on the broom. _What was that scale? _Hayato's thoughts were cut off when out of the corner of his eye he saw a gray blur hurling at Mew.

"Mew!!! LOOK OUT!!!"

"_Meeeeeewwwwwww!!!!"_

Mew was sent to the side, shaking violently as electricity rushed through her system. Cresselia tried to tend her, but was occupied with trying to get the two beasts up to the purple cloud not too high in the sky, with the help of her psychic abilities. Hayato could only watch the men in black flinging Mew in a cage, heading to attack Cresselia now. With the two beasts already entering through some wormhole in the purple cloud, she was free to defend Mew, psychic blasts sending men and their weapons flying.

"Hayato!!" Said person turned to see Fey shouting at him from above on Zapdos' back, "HOLD YOUR BREATH!!!!!"

Hayato took three seconds to process the command. He did as he was told, filling his chest with dusty air and wondering in Earth's name why. Pidgeot soared at high speed towards the purple cloud, which engulfed Zapdos and all its passengers in a blink of the eye. It was another blink when Hayato found himself approaching it now, and the feeling of strong gravity churned his stomach. Diko growled and Asago held tightly to Diko's back, Jojo cursing as if nothing had happened. Watching Asago and Diko's facing turning pale, Hayato now knew why.

He tried to take a breath, but it was like trying to breathe while underwater, except without the water running down his throat part. Hayato clasped onto his neck, struggling to breathe while he was tormented by Jojo's particularly fine face, her lungs rising and falling naturally, unlike Asago and Diko who seemed to be going through the same thing. Hayato panicked, feeling light headed as the feeling of drowning swept over him too fast to calculate. He gasped but got no air in his lungs, and it was almost like he was choking himself to death with his fingers tight around his neck.

Everything around him was some Alice in Wonderland dream, distorted images of marble pillars, Mt. Coronet, sky mixing with earth and Rayquaza's body looking like it was a green towel getting the water squeezed out of it. Even though they were flying, no wind or sound was present. Zapdos was up ahead, looking more like Tweety with evil talons and little warts with human faces filling his back. One wart looked just like Fey, turning to look at Hayato and ask why he was choking, no sound coming out from her mute lips. Hayato's head was spinning; he couldn't think of answers for questions and questions for answers. Everything was dark, his head too light to feel and his eyesight getting blurry. His heart thrashed and screamed. Was this death? Or was he suddenly high?

And like the light at the end of a tunnel, Hayato saw a bright sky in all the darkness around him, peeping from a hole surrounded by purple clouds. Pidgeot and Zapdos hurried and headed for it at high speed. The moment they reached it, gravity pulled on them again, and as if hitting the surface for the first time, Hayato breathed in a huge breath of air, gasping loudly and choking. Warm wind blew in his face and he could see again, head slightly pumping with a headache. The sound of bleating wings and gasping others met his ears, and with a face as pale as Asago and Diko's he looked at the unharmed Jojo, Fey, Jack, Cam… and wondered why he was affected and not them.

"Hayato!!!" Fey's loud voice carried over the wind, the girl leaning on Zapdos' tail to see, "What-what's wrong!?"

"Ugh… Nggnn….Nothing…." Hayato held his aching head tightly, breathing heavily. He looked below him and saw he was defiantly not on Mt. Coronet or anywhere near it. All sand and pure desert, stretching for miles and miles away.

"Where the fuck…am I?"

* * *

***Oh God….**

**Ok, I'm going to do one last copyright firing with the Knights, and then give you some copyright OCs on the villains used here. :)**

**Hayato Kozuro (c) J. Whitnee**

**Feylene Tarling (c) GrAcEoFaPaNdA**

**Diko Hiru Nickolia (c) TreyP**

**Asago Willow (c) Ki-nee-chan**

**Joanna Jones (c) Flaaffy **

**Egan Glare (c) Kyuuketsuki Fang**

**Sage de Boer (c) Silver Leafx**

**Jason Brown (c) CyberWolf101**

**Cam Cameron (c) runia24**

**Jack Darren (c) somepersonoutthere**

**Cecillia Sylvester (c) Serpent's Ballet**

**Jordan Struct (c) silentlysnowing **

**Katie Benson (c) DevoTheMadCashCow **

* * *

**- Ones not in this chapter -**

**Sarah Crowcraft (c) Pikana**

**Demetrius (c) anonymous SuperCool Superjailed Pichu**

**Laryn Fusye (c) xEmilia**

**Kasumi Konoe (c) Nightmare Syndrome**

* * *

**- New Ocs (only ones that appeared, not mentioned)-**

**Ivory Westwood (c) Hellokittyismybestfriend**

**Sarixa Arsonis -witch on the broom- (c) Jigglypuff's Pillow**

**Aiden -man that took the Rayquaza scale- (c) animegrlsteph**

**And also**

**Adrienne Ryker (c) J. Whitnee**

**Ashton Ryker (c) J. Whitnee**


	22. Escapee's Hideout

_Author's Notes: 04.01.10_

_Well, to all my readers, I am sad to say this is the last chapter I will ever upload of __**"Chronicle's of Fate: The 17 Knights." **__I just can't keep up with it with all my school and work. For the sake of continuing __**"Belief at Dawn" **__I have decided to sacrifice this fic. I hope you all aren't mad. _

_I know you all really love this fic and if I could, I would continue it, but I just can't. Since I only have enough time for one fic, I went with __**Belief at Dawn **__because it means more to me than this fic. Don't get me wrong- this fic means a lot to me too, just that __**Belief at Dawn **__means more._

_I will leave the rest of my A/Ns for after the chapter; please read it is very, very important you do._

_Enjoy- I'm sorry everyone._

_

* * *

_

**Escapee's Hideout**

"Sir Demetrius!! SIR DEMETRIUS!!!"

Sarah could feel herself shaking, unable to stop. She looked at Demetrius, his chest slowly rising and his eyes carefully opening up and wincing at the sunlight piercing them. Sarah was out of words. The Dimachaeri was a dead man- and now he's fully functioning.

"Wi…Wiccan…" Demetrius slowly got himself to sit upright, heavily breathing as he put his palm to his lower ribs. Doing so, he looked up at Sarah, "It's…gone."

Sarah merely nodded and held her hands. Celebi was cheering in the background, getting weird looks from Demetrius' fighting Pokemon. Demetrius quickly leaned back on his hands at his ears and pushed himself up to his feet with a horizontal jump. After doing so, he reached out to Sarah and pulled her up to her feet with ease, a small smile breaking his lips. As he realized this, he grunted and turned it back to a serious frown, looking over at Celebi now.

"Let's go, we're running late and we have a long way to go until we get to Mt. Coronet," Celebi sighed, "We're all the way in Hoenn, after all…"

"Hoenn?" Sarah cocked her head to the side. In her time there was no name for regions.

"Yes. Let's go," Celebi slowly turned to Demetrius, "Ms. Crowcraft knows the drill, but I'm guessing you don't."

"What is this drill you speak of?" Demetrius gave his serious toned reply, causing Celebi to face palm herself.

"Just, think of the happiest moments of your life, Gladiator-boy," Celebi sighed, and nodded to Sarah, "You know what to do. Let's head out."

* * *

With black cloak trailing behind and hiding his face from sight, Jay sprinted on in pursuit of the penny-loving witch. Pretending to want a penny- that in no way could be on a deserted mountain- was probably the lamest excuse Jay has ever come across. On her broom, the witch was maybe much faster than Jay, and this was in no doubt getting on his nerves.

"Come back here and fight me you coward!!" Jay growled. There was something about her that Jay found rather familiar. Maybe she was involved with the fires of his parents' restaurant, or maybe she was associated with the muggers and the psychic freaks always after him. Out to kill him. _The Sorceress_ couldn't have been Sabrina, or maybe it could have been. _Still, psychic is psychic, _Jay thought to himself, _and there's no such thing as magic brooms._

"Who in Rykers' name are you, you little pest!!" the witch growled in reply and turned her broom to skid to a stop mid-air. Jay kept on running, rugged terrain crumbling under his feet and the cold causing him to lose breath. As he was about to catch up to the witch, she raised a palm at him and suddenly the ground began shaking, chunks of earth rising and launching themselves at Jay. Quick to dodge on his light feet, Jay gave a smirk, making sure his hood was still secure and hiding his face. _See? _He thought, _Psychic is psychic._

"You're getting annoying," the witch snorted, and like Jay she adjusted her hat, making sure it was still intact over her bleach blond hair, "What have you got to hide? What are you, Knight of the Ugly Faces?"

"I'm not the only one who has something to hide," Jay grumbled and chuckled in his throat, eyeing the witch's hat, "What about…an eye for an eye."

"I'm sorry, I'd like to keep my vision, thank you very much."

"Your hat for my cloak," Jay's smile widened, "I mean, what have you got to lose? Don't tell me you went bald."

"Oh, yes, that's DEFINATLY the reason I wear my gorgeous hat," The witch growled, hopping down the remaining four yards and landing on the ground flawlessly with three limbs, the impact seeming to blow dust away from herself, "Actually, I thought you'd never ask." She gave a smirk and pulled off her witch hat, tossing it to the side and moving hair out of her face with a gesture of her head. On top of her head like horns were two small, pointy stones, one a bright sky blue and the other a light pink. The witch curled her index finger to herself and her broom came floating into her hand, which she used to point at Jay.

"You said, and eye for an eye," she smirked and gave a small wink. Jay proceeded to rip his black cloak off his face, and like the witch, toss it to the side to reveal his white t-shirt and confident face. The witch took a second to take his appearance in, before snickering lightly to herself and laying a hand on her hip. "Oh, if it isn't you."

"How did you know me?" Jay frowned, taking a step in. The witch gave a playful shrug.

"It's a long story, but I think you beat up my little grunts back in Saffron," she muttered and held her broom in a fighting stance, "It wasn't that hard to find you, you know. Vandalizing, always out in the streets late at night and pretending to be Mr. Hero. The hard part has always been killing you."

"Why do you want to kill me, then?" Jay thinned his eyes trying to intimidate the witch.

"Easy," she snickered her reply, "you were a candidate for the Knight of the Phantoms. Oh wait, I guess you _are _the Knight of the Phantoms. So, even more the reason to kill you now." The witch examined her long nails. "Question is, why do _you _want to kill _me?_"

"I'll stick with revenge and self defense for now," Jay raised his fists, "Let's fight."

"Fine, but I'm warning you," the witch threw her broom lightly to the side and laid her hands on her hips coolly, "I _will _win."

* * *

Hayato looked down at the desert below him, ignoring the grunts from Jojo and Asago. Pidgeot had advanced and was flying right beside Zapdos, the people riding the yellow bird slightly afraid of his angry cries. Still too shocked to take everything in, Hayato took a few deep breathes, opening his mouth to say something when Zapdos' screech interrupted. As if Zapdos was understood, most people nodded, the hippie girl whooping joyfully and punching her fist in the air. Hayato turned to Diko in question, and after looking around, Diko cleared his throat lightly.

"I have no idea either," he sighed. Hayato face palmed himself and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey, Fey!!" he shouted, Fey turning with annoyance toward him and holding her long black waist-length hair out of her face, "Chop chop!! Translate!"

"He says," Fey thinned her eyes from the sand, "that we're in some desert in Hoenn, that we need to hide out for now until things are cleared. Something's going wrong."

"No shit," Hayato grumbled.

"Where the hell are we going to hide in a desert!!" Jojo blurted with a snort, "Real smart, let's hide somewhere with no water, food, or civilization. That sure will do us good." Zapdos turned to her and screeched. "Yeah, yeah, I know Thunderbird, shut up."

"So, where are we going to hide? We can't drop in a city looking like this," Egan frowned, looking around at Zapdos and the dozen people riding him.

"Well, I think there are ruins somewhere around here," Jadyn slowly spoke up as everyone turned to her, "I remember visiting some ancient tower in the Hoenn Desert. We camped out at a large facility nearby it that was shut down years ago because the heat made the well run dry. Back when I was there, it was still open but I doubt anyone is there anymore."

"That's a start. Large abandoned facility for now, and we can work things out later," Diko nodded in satisfaction and navigated Pidgeot to fly in closer to Zapdos' side, "Do you remember where it is, or how far away it is from the ruins, in case we find the ruins first?"

"No…even when my team and I were at the facility, sometimes we couldn't locate the ruins. I believe it was called Mirage Tower, and hence the name sometimes it would just disappear like a mirage. Even if I find the ruins I can't locate the facility from there. It would be better to look straight for the facility."

"Ok, fine by that." Diko sighed and turned to Zapdos, "Do you mind us going there for now? Just until we figure things out." Zapdos gave an angry screech and turned away. Twisting his lips, Diko turned to Fey and muttered, "Hey, was that a yes or a no?"

"A negative yes," Fey rolled her eyes, "so let's start looking. The sooner we find it, the better."

* * *

"Rixa hasn't returned yet," Aiden muttered lowly as he entered the dark lounge, many fancy couches scattered around the room and settling on top of the maroon, gold linen rugs. The room was dimly lit and it seemed to give a foggy feel as dusty sunlight escaped through the cracks of the stone walls. Taking the large Meadow Plate from under his arm, Aiden propped the green, rectangular scale against the wall before proceeding to throw himself onto a couch. It had been a long day, and taking the plate from Rayquaza wasn't exactly the walk in the park.

Across from him on the opposite couch was a very short girl with deeply tanned skin and a round Hispanic face. Though her eyes were closed as she was sleeping, Aiden knew they were dark brown and went well with her straight and shiny, shoulder-length black hair. She was wearing a casual outfit consisting of a baggy green t-shirt that read "If my music's too loud, you're too old!" and baggy, dark blue jeans held on her waist by a black leather belt. Her short legs were stretched out and crossed at her ankles, and occasionally her foot would twitch as an indication she was ready to kick off her torn-up camouflage shoes.

"Never mind, then." Aiden sighed as he realized he was speaking to himself. He kicked himself back and put his arms behind his head, another sigh escaping as he heard the door of the lounge creak open. Cracking an eyelid open, it was no one else but Ivory Westwood, her canary yellow hair wilder than ever.

"At least we got the plate," Ivory muttered, glancing at the Meadow Plate against the wall, "Though I think it's better to report straight to Mr. Ryker."

"You know, just call him by his Arceus damned name," the Hispanic girl grumbled and opened her eyes angrily, not caring to sit up or look at anywhere but the ceiling, "There's flipping four Rykers, so how the hell are we supposed to tell them apart from calling them by their last name?" she rolled her eyes lightly and snorted before turning on her side and prepared to sleep again, "You tart."

"Well, I'm sorry to wake you, Azura," Ivory gave a sarcastic look and shook her head, "not that I care."

"Shut the hell up and let me sleep," Azura growled, "I thought I told everyone not to wake me from naps."

"What naps, you're practically in a coma," Aiden decided to slip in a word or two, still relaxed as he watched Azura snort and prop herself up, "You didn't go on the mission," he sighed, "again."

"Like I care about that crap," Azura stretched her arms out lightly and stood up, towering above Aiden as she laid a hand on her hip. Ivory gave a look and rolled her eyes, shaking her canary yellow hair with a quick twist of her neck. "I'm going to work out," Azura continued, "and Aiden, we need a restock on milk a-sap."

With that, Azura left the room, the door creaking shut behind her and leaving a lingering echo for the next few seconds. Ivory rolled her eyes and took a seat where Azura had slept as Aiden winced at a high pitched whistle penetrating his ears.

"_Yes, I think I really SHOULD get some milk. Two percent would be wonderful," _Aiden heard his own voice speaking in his head. Rolling his eyes, Aiden stood up promptly and headed for the door, opening it quickly to see Azura walking down the long corridor. He knew exactly it was her doing.

"How many times do I have to say," Aiden began growling, "KEEP OUT of my head!!"

"Who's in your head?" Azura shouted back without turning around. A high pitched whistle made Aiden wince again.

"_Don't blame dear old Azura, and get some milk."_

"Azura!!" Aiden growled.

"You're no fun," Azura sighed and soon turned a corner, disappearing out of sight. Aiden rolled his eyes and shut the door, shaking the strong thoughts of buying milk out of his head.

"The trick is getting old," Ivory spoke up, causing Aiden to turn to her slightly, "I remember her trying to get me to kill myself. Though I gotta say, some ways were creative. I would've never thought of using a needle and inserting air into my blood…"

"Thanks for the images, Ive," Aiden shook his head, "Still, that doesn't solve the problem that Rixa hasn't returned yet."

"What is with you and Rixa?!" Ivory gave a glare and snorted before kicking the couch's leg-rest up. "That witch shouldn't come back. I hope someone threw a penny off a cliff and she dove after it. Shiny-obsessed freak…"

"You know she would just fly back up, right?" Aiden walked over and leaned on the back of Ivory's couch, overlooking the woman with a small smirk. Ivory looked up and snorted.

"She's probably lost, thank Arceus."

"I highly doubt that. Besides, she has a Ryker to report to, because I'm not going to be the one to do it."

"Is it Adrienne?" Ivory eyed the Meadow Plate. "She did tell me it was hers. All '_Whatever plate it is, I. Want. It.'!" _Ivory imitated Adrienne Ryker poorly with a disgusted look on her face, "Though it's the Meadow plate, so…"

"Yeah. So now we get it even worse."

"Ahh," Ivory began growling, "Aharora. Adrienne won't be too happy with this."

* * *

"Is…that it!?" Asago shouted loudly as she pointed towards the North of where Zapdos, Pidgeot and their riders flew. Everyone looked over to see a large building amidst the small sandy dunes and dust covered wind. It had pipes to let out smoke coming from the flat, rusty roof and a few large semi-trucks were deserted among it. As Jadyn nodded, Zapdos and Pidgeot swooped down at high speed and landed on the flat roof, Diko pointing at the entrance to the building and shouting over the growing winds, "I think we can get in through there!!"

"Are you even sure that it's safe in here?" Egan muttered with a small frown, and Cecillia gave a loud snort.

"Just get me out of this WIND!! It is ruining my HAIR!!" she growled and everyone nodded a reply, heading towards the doors at high speed. Upon reaching it, they found it chained shut.

"Make way make way COMING THROUGH!" everyone stepped back for the rampaging Jojo who had her palm open and ready. Clamping her hands on the metal chains, Jojo smirked and watched it melt, sizzling steam meeting everyone's ears despite the harsh sandy winds. As the lock slid off the cut chain, Jojo kicked the door open and led the way down inside the facility, Zapdos flying off to find another route in and Diko hurrying to return his Pidgeot before following the others as well.

* * *

***I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It will be the last …**

**Well, just so that none of you get confused with the Villain OCs.**

**Aiden (c) animegrlsteph. He is the one from the last chapter that took the "scale" from Rayquaza (which, if none of you caught it, is the Meadow Plate).**

**Ivory Westwood (c) HelloKittyIsMyBestFriend. She is the girl talking to Ashton and Adrienne Ryker in the previous chapter, with the canary yellow hair introduced in the beginning of the chapter.**

**Azura (c) AnimeMonger. She was just introduced in this chapter as the Hispanic girl on the couch talking to Ivory and Aiden.**

**Rixa (c) Jigglypuff's Pillow. She was introduced last chapter as the girl who can ride the broom, also called "the Witch" many times in this chapter. A lot of you recognize her as the Penny lover from her infamous quote "****OMIARCEUS!! A lucky PENNY!!!" **

**Also, since I forgot last chapter-**

**Jadyn Eclipse (c) StarLightSeraph**

**

* * *

**

**And also, Check the date, guys.**

**Happy April Fool's Day :) **

**If you don't know what it is, Google it before yelling at me. Haha. I'll see you NEXT CHAPTER BABY!!! BECAUSE THIS FIC IS DEFINATELY GOING TO CONTINUE!!!**


	23. Newcomers' Plan

_Author's Notes: 04.17.10_

_Ummm… wow. I thought it took me forever to update this but really only took me a week. I've been way too busy to think a week is a long time…_

_Well, after reading some of my former chapters, other fics, and thought of the awesome date this fic was published on (10.10.09) I had the motivation to write. I was going at a slow pace until I got a few slight upset PMs telling me to update ASAP so, I tried, and got the second half down faster and easier than I thought it would be._

_I guess writing has become very casual for me now :)_

_Ok, so, in anycase if anyone is confused, confront me right away!!! I've gotten tons of help from Silver Leafx and decided to slowly reel in the villain OCs, since they don't get CICs like the Knights. I'm going to not add anymore OCs for now just so that people can get used to them and for character development, and then pull in a few more OCs and repeat._

_Just saying. I don't want any more PMs or reviews saying "When are you gonna use my OC?"_

_First of all, if you just want to see your OC then don't read this fic. _

_Anyways, I got a good idea which OCs Imma use, which ones I might take for suppoter roles and which ones are going to make an impact on the plot. Which, so far there's three main villain Ocs (that aren't mine) that are going to do just that._

_Besides that, just a reminder to y'all that I'm still accepting villain OCs and you can only post it at the forum "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" belonging to Silver Leafx. There's a special thread just for that, and you can get the OC form there. Only use MY form, its important you do._

_Now, sorry for the rather slow update and I hope you enjoy the eight or so pages here. Its slightly slow but it's a chapter for everything to not only calm down but get settled._

_Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

_

**Newcomers' Plan**

"What is it?" the calm yet intimidating sound echoed in the small room, twenty monitors shaking as a fist pounded against the large, marble desk. A man dressed in entirely black with a pink heart pin pinned on his chest stood timidly at the door, his paper report crumpling in his shaking hands. Despite that he stood chest high, lips wrinkling and flinching as he saw the shadow of his boss stand from the large, throne-like chair.

A bright light emitted in the dark with the push of a button: a gold analogue watch flashed on as the time said eight o'clock p.m. A silhouette of a three-leaf clover or club was seen in the background. It was time for reports, and today it looked like there was going to be bad news.

"W-w-we lost them, S-sir, a-a-a-a-and we haven't m-m-managed to re-luh-luh-luh-locate them!!" the man stuttered, wincing at every word he said as if it were his last. "I-in other great n-n-news we've obtained th-th-the Mea-mea-Meadow Plate-"

"Shut the fuck up," a small, calm sigh came as the timid man suddenly began floating, failing to breathe. His chest rose and slowly blood began seeping through his pores and floated around the other's open hand. The process continued until the man no longer could breathe, flopping on the floor like a puppet as the blood slowly began changing color to that of ocean water, molded into a liquid sphere in a calm hand.

"Aww, Ace Onii-san…. You killed another one of my grunts…" a young girl pouted and kneeled beside the man's body, taking her finger and removing the heart pin slowly. In the light from the open door she was quite visible, wearing a sakura-pink Lolita maid's dress that ballooned out over her knees, a layer of white ribbons crunching the rims. She had short ballooned sleeves that each had giant pink heart sewed on, and a large white ribbon covered her torso like that of a kimono's, tying a large bow on her back and propping up whatever breasts she may think she had. Her large eyes were a honey brown like her hair that had much volume on her head, thinning out as it fell over her chest in luscious curls. With thin white socks and light gray leather ballet shoes, sakura-pink ribbons tying bows around her wrists and neck, and a Skitty plushie in her hands, her innocent look was complete, matching her young, childish voice.

"Good timing, Aharora," an annoyed sigh came from the other addressed as Ace and the girl smiled brightly, "Get rid of him for me, will you?"

"Oki oki, Ace Onii-san!!" the young girl, Aharora, squealed, "I get to do something for you _again_! Can I have my new shard now? I got news that we've gotten the Meadow Plate. And since it _is _it's under _my _control~"

With that she left, one hand dragging the man's dead body out the door. She continued down the corridor and left the body in another unfortunate grunt's care as she saw a familiar figure leaning against the corridor wall. Another squeal escaped her lips as she rushed to her brother, tripping and falling face first to the marble flooring. Looking up she growled, just to see that the unfortunate grunt had accidently tripped her.

"You…" her sweet face disappeared as her eyes began glowing like fire, the honey color seeming to almost melt away with her glare. The grunt gulped and tried to run, but was caught at the color by Aharora. "never…ever… make _me _trip again or else you will never…ever… see daylight and all you will see is Hell, burning flames, as you die by _my _hand."

"My sweet Aharora," Ashton gave a sigh as he looked over, only his large smile visible. The grunt ran haven gotten the chance, and Aharora pouted, looking up at her brother towering over her. "Let's not kill _my _grunts now," Ashton took his fingers and combed his bangs that covered both his eyes, "after all, they still haven't done their job of locating Spooky shards."

"I'm sowwie Ashy Onii-san!!" Aharora's eyes grew wide and watery as she put her hands together, "Aharora won't do it again!! Aharora will be a _good _little sistwer."

"Don't you have a Meadow shard to get?" Ashton ignored his sister's act, "If not…Adrienne might…"

"Ugh, stop reminding me of that bitch," Aharora's innocent figure disappeared, her high voice growling, "Ja ne, Ashy Onii-san, I need to make sure what is _mine _stays mine."

* * *

"_I see a red door and I want to… paint it black. _

_No colors anymore I want them… to turn black. _

_I see the girls walk by dressed in…their summer clothes… _

_I have to turn my head until… my darkness goes…"_

Lin bounced up and motioned a brief air guitar before holding her fist up to her chin as a microphone. Kasumi raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, watching Lin hop off the path and back on it again, slightly panting from the mountain climbing. Kasumi continued looking at the earth for footing, a part of her asking when she should take an arrow and shoot her singing-while-traveling companion.

"_I look inside myself and see my heart is… black." _Lin continued her on-road singing. _"I see my red door and it has been… painted black. Maybe then I'll fade away, not have to face the facts… It's not easy facing up when your whole world is… black."_

"Done?" Kasumi grumbled lightly, almost slipping when she looked away from her path and at the smirking Lin.

"Almost," Lin muttered, and cleared her throat. She did a long series of hums before going, _"I wanna see it painted black… painted black… BLACK AS NIGHT!! BLACK AS COAL!! I wanna see the sun… blotted out from the sky… I wanna see it painted… painted… painted…"_

"Okay, I get it—"

"_Painted black!! YEAH!!"_

"_Now_ are you done?" Kasumi growled deeper now. Lin rolled her eyes and gave a smirk before shrugging.

"I have my ways of passing time." Lin grinned tauntingly and gave a long sigh. "You know, besides the epic dueling and the impressive maturity, I find you quite boring."

"I thank you for your dearest compliment," Kasumi muttered sarcastically and stopped for a moment. "And to return the favor, I am going to suggest you shut your mouth."

"Come on, we're both creatures of the night—let us socialize." Lin snickered. "What do you do to pass time?"

"Not sing songs about painting doors black."

"No, really. I'm serious."

"I shoot stuff with my arrows." Kasumi eyed Lin, who was smirking lightly. "Right now I wish Darkrai would praise me with something to do."

Kasumi's words barely slipped from her mouth when a loud _boom _and a bitter growl came from higher up the mountain. Kasumi half raised an eyebrow, half went for her weapon, like Lin. The two girls jumped to the side as they saw boulders tumbling down the steep, rocky mountain path, dust trailing behind. A loud grunt and another _boom _sounded and the girls looked at each other, nodded, and started driving themselves up the dirt path. It seemed like the farther up they went, the foggier it got, and it was even near the altitude for foggy weather yet.

"Shai!! Shadow Punch!!" a young male voice came, half mumbled, half shouted. A weak, purple glow was seen through the fog. Kasumi readied her bow, assembling an arrow and preparing to pull it back. As a few muffled bangs met Kasumi's ears, she saw what seemed to be an old, rusty broom fly towards her and landing a few feet ahead, following up by a woman with bleach blond hair and duo-colored stone horns on her head, one light pink, the other a soft sky blue. Thinning her eyes at the familiar appearance of the stones, Kasumi grumbled just to see the woman get up and shake dust off her knee-length black dress, grabbing knives from her orange sash and throwing them like darts at an unknown enemy.

"Ice Punch, Shai!! Dusa, you and Tarot hold off the other Pokémon!!" the male voice came again as a haunter sped into sight at blinding speed, one of its disembodied hands covered in solid ice. It threw a punch at the woman who jumped an unrealistic distance away to dodge it, landing as light as a feather despite a woman's weight. Kasumi kept her distance. Looking at Lin, she noticed that even the bandit smelled something fishy.

"Neptune!! Ri!! Pyre!!" the woman growled. "Tri-storm hi—"

"Oh no you don't!!" from the dust and mist came a young teenage boy that was tall with a familiar face. He had dark brown hair, like Kasumi's, that was spiked and messy and had pale blue eyes. His arms uncovered by his white t-shirt showed various bruises and scars, and parts of his brown cargo pants were ripped and torn, most likely from this battle. His face was maddening and he was rushing in to punch the woman at a very high speed, most likely running as fast as his muscular legs could take him.

"Hey, Priestess!" Lin grumbled to Kasumi with a concern look on. "The blond's the enemy."

"What do you know?" Kasumi calmly muttered, examining the battle through thinned eyes. As the fog and dust began to clear, a Dusknoir and a Bannette could be seen fighting a Vaporeon and a Lanturn that was getting around on ice created by former water Pokémon. The woman blocked a few punches from the boy and blew both him and herself apart with an invisible blast that caused dust to blow everywhere. The boy slid back on his feet, arms shielding himself as he let out a grunt.

"Dusa!! Tarot!!" he looked at his Dusknoir and Bannette, then shook his head as he saw them occupied. He wasn't looking when a very large Arcanine jumped him, fangs bared with saliva dripping in an intimidating way. The boy managed to grab the broom at his feet to block himself, the Arcanine's jaws chomping on the broom as it pinned the boy down and tried to nip at his neck. The boy, using all his strength to keep the broom intact and the Arcanine away from him, shouted angrily, "GET OFF ME, MOTHA-FUCKA!!"

"Take this!!" Kasumi heard Lin's cry followed by a yelp from the Arcanine. In a flash, a dagger had been stabbed at the Pokémon's shoulder, causing it to jump off the boy and face its new opponent.

"What are you doing?!" Kasumi mumbled at Lin, who was already rushing in to stab the canine again.

"Trust me on this one—that boy's on our side, I'm telling you!!" Lin shouted and leaped away from a Flamethrower. "I saw him!! I saw him when Dialga took us to the future!!"

Kasumi nodded. She had already understood what the bandit was trying to say. Raising her bow up, she pulled her arrow back to her ear and aimed it steadily, releasing it at her target. The blond woman saw it coming from the corner of her eye and with a motion of her hand, the arrow flew off course and into the dirt. Kasumi frowned.

"Darkrai," she whispered and assembled another arrow, "shall your praise not be a curse."

* * *

"I hope Jay is alright…" Sage twisted her lips in worry as she took a seat on the empty floor beside Egan. Everyone was grouped in the one large, empty and dust-filled room, a few non-working contraptions above them and against the walls. The concrete flooring was cool, but the air was humid and irritating to most. For the most part everyone was silent, listening to the roaring winds whistling outside and causing broken window panes to shake.

"Are you talking about that cloaked creeper?" Hayato muttered lightly, taking a finger and scratching his white patch on his cheek lightly. Fey angrily slapped his upper arm and glared, mouthing something about manners which Hayato quickly dismissed. "So what now?"

"We'll have to wait until the storm dies down before going to find a town or something," Katie grumbled, adjusting her frames, "Though we've been here for over a few hours and nothing's gotten better."

"You know," Diko timidly began, "if this place is always in a sandstorm, almost impossible to find, out in the middle of nowhere, and we're getting chased by unknown enemies…"

"Then wouldn't this be the best place to hide?" Asago quickly finished with a smirk, glancing at Diko sitting beside her.

"That actually is a good idea." Egan nodded with satisfaction. "Although, we might end up getting trapped here."

"Well, I say," Fey cleared her throat, "that until we know for sure what the hell is going on, keep a low profile." She turned down the music from her headphones immediately. "If we're going to hide here, first thing we need to do is make sure we have a food and water supply. Second, we need to make sure it really is safe here—we don't know if there have been rabid desert dwellers recently. And third, we're gonna make sure we got power. That includes batteries," she looked at her headphones with twisted lips, "a way to cool off during the day, and a way to heat ourselves at night."

"And a way to bathe ourselves," Cecillia briefly made a look of disgust, "because if I go another twenty hours without a shower, I think I will literally kill myself."

"Ditto." Fey pointed to Cecillia in agreement. "So, anyone gonna help us think of how to do these things?"

"Well," Diko spoke up, "I can take Pidgeot and try to fly to town and get us some temporary food until we can think of a better way to get some…" he looked at Asago, then at Fey. "But I'm not sure how much Pidgeot can carry."

"Don't you have any other bird Pokémon?" Asago muttered. Diko shook his head.

"Rangers can only have one partner Pokémon." He sighed, then jerked up as if he had an idea. "Though, if I can get someone to send me a stylus, I think I can capture some Pokémon and have them help us with hauling."

"Perfect. We'll leave food to you." Fey nodded and looked at Hayato. "And you have a Ditto, so you're going with them."

"As if." Hayato leaned back on his arms and snorted. Fey gave a growl and pinched his arm, twisting it rapidly as Hayato bent down to her will. "OKAY!! OKAY—OW—OW—I'LL—OW—GO!! STOP—OW!!"

"Good." Fey smirked and quickly let go, watching Hayato rub his arm and wince in pain. "Asago?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you have a bunch of water Pokémon, go with Diko and Hayato to protect them from the desert Pokémon, just in case some rabid Marowak might think of skewing you three."

"Alright." Asago turned to Diko to give him a large grin. "Where's the town?"

"North from here," Jadyn was humble in speaking up, "that's what I remember, at least."

"Oi." Everyone turned to Jordan who was on her back, sleeping in a corner a distance away. "Since I am tired of all of yer yapping, I am going outside." She briefly stood up, running her hair through her almost-buzz-cut hair with a snort. Seeing Fey's mouth about to open, she quickly muttered, "Yeah yeah, I will keep watch while I am at it."

"Thank you." Fey now turned to everyone still left as Jordan exited the large room through a broken door. "Let's see…" she took a moment of silence. "Glare, Katie, you too seem to know your stuff on technology so why don't you two check out what this place is and what machines are still working. We might be able to make use of them."

"Fine." Egan nodded. "And please don't call me Glare…"

"No one cares. Let's go," Katie muttered and tugged on Egan's white lab coat. As those two went to look at the mechanisms pinned to the sandy walls, Fey turned to Cecillia, Jadyn, and Sage.

"We'll clean up this place," Fey twisted her lips upon examining their very different reactions. "And—"

"Oohhh!! Hey hey!!" the room boomed with Jack's voice, Cam slightly looking like he wanted to face palm himself, "Can I clean too? There's a lot of metal here and the last thing I want is you guys to throw away some good, useful stuff."

Almost everyone in the room gave a face of "What in the world is he talking about?" to Jack. Cam sighed lightly and cleared his throat.

"He is a blacksmith," Cam said simply. Almost on cue everyone opened their mouths as if to say "Ahh… I get it."

"This place is pretty big. We'll need Jojo—"

"Nuhuh. Zip!" Jojo cut Jadyn off with a death glare, getting up from her spot that was set away from everyone. "Unless you want your face being like that doorknob, I'm keeping watch."

"Aren't you fire-specialized?" Asago thinned her eyes. "Half the Pokémon out there are—"

"You zip too." Jojo snorted. "My Pokémon are far stronger than to lose to some wussy ground-types." She started storming out of her room, teal dress trailing behind her. "How dare you underestimate me."

"I'll make sure she doesn't destroy the place." Cam let out a large sigh and slowly got up, towering above everyone with his height. At this point, everyone was convinced he could hold down even Jojo with his large size. "And Jack?"

"What is it Big-o-Buddy?" Jack gave a large grin and looked up, most likely an invisible tail wagging happily.

"First, lose the name. Second," Cam glanced at Fey, Cecillia, Jadyn and Sage, "Don't disturb the women."

"'Ay 'ay, Cap'n!!" Jack gave a salute.

As Cam too left the room, Diko and Asago nodded to each other, both looking at Hayato refusing to get up. They frowned as Fey had to use her pinching technique, Hayato racing to his feet as if on hot rocks before he could get hurt. Fey and her group got up too, the girls and Jack discussing lightly what to do and where to start. Only Cecillia remained sitting away, arms crossed and brows scrunched in fury. Hayato noticed her action and lightly walked over to stand above her, on hand slipped in his pocket and another going for his patch to scratch it.

"Genuine Flaaffy silk," Hayato muttered lightly. It seemed like it was all he had to say to get Cecillia's attention.

"Good eye." She smirked and rubbed her red over-jacket. "How do you know?"

"That's all my aunt ever buys for me," Hayato said, reaching out his hand in hopes of pulling Cecillia up. "I'm guessing you got some money?"

"Just a lot." Cecillia seemed to take pride in herself instantly, grabbing Hayato's hand and pulling herself up. "My father is practically king of the city."

"Well, king or not, you gotta go clean." Hayato gestured over to Fey. Cecillia gave her a glare and snorted.

"I am not doing maid's work." Hayato grinned at her words. "No, seriously, I am not. That is _not _what I am supposed to do. I am supposed to tell everyone what I want cleaned. "

"Why don't you use contractions?" Hayato raised an eyebrow. Cecillia raised hers also.

"Contract-what?"

"Contractions. You know, like '_I'm_' and '_don't_' and '_can't_'." He watched Cecillia's confused face. "You know, '_won't_' means '_will not_'…?"

"I have no knowledge of the language in this time." Cecillia rolled her eyes and saw Fey calling her over. After ignoring her, Fey swiftly came over, shoving Hayato aside and pulling Cecillia over by the wrist.

"Get to work!!" was all she said, directed to everyone still left. Hayato snorted and scratched his patch on his cheek once more before turning on his heel and heading over to Diko and Asago waiting at the door, pulling out Azul's Pokéball at the same time.

"Show me your Pidgeot," He said lightly, and both Diko and Hayato sent out their Pokémon at the same time, one a blue Ditto, the other a large, majestic Pidgeot.

"Alright, Azul, Transform." Hayato gestured over to the Pidgeot. In only a few seconds Azul was stretching and molding itself into Pigeot's carbon copy.

"Hmm, I thought you'd look like a shiny Pidgeot." Hayato shrugged. "Oh well. Now, where's the town?"

"North from here," Asago muttered.

"Okay, good. Let's go." Hayato paused. "Wait, which way is north?"

All three looked at each other in confusion. Diko sighed as Asago face palmed herself and Hayato grumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Just… a little more you two!!" Celebi panted, falling into Sarah's tired arms. The desert was scorching hot and none of them knew when the last time anyone drank water was. Demetrius had returned his Pokémon into Pokéballs, suggesting that even though he thought it was wrong, he was hoping it was much cooler inside for them. Sarah had done the same. She wanted to save their strength in hopes that if there was any Pokémon attack, they could rely on her partners. Tropius had carried her and Demetrius a good distance, and if she didn't conserve his strength things might turn bad.

"I…I feel them!!" Celebi's voice was full of excitement and hope. "The Knight of the Flames…. Her aura seems to be the strongest and remaining in place. Others are becoming distant…"

"Which direction to they lie?" Sarah quickly glanced at Demetrius again, hoping he could still support himself. "How far away do they stand?"

"Not far… but farther than you think. It seems like the Knight of the Flames has aura that can carry a lot farther than others, so it wouldn't be as close as I anticipated," Celebi answered. "Her radius is very large, so we might be going in the wrong direction even as we think we are heading right toward her."

"Are you saying that, us three might be wandering, lost in her aura?" Sarah frowned. Demetrius looked over, and seeing her action, took in a deep breath.

"We will find her," he muttered simply. "Do not worry, wiccan. I will get you to safety even if I use the last of my strength."

Sarah merely nodded, holding her hand up to her forehead and squinting at the cloudless, bright skies. With sweat beating down her back and sun almost baking her alive, it was hard for her to believe Demetrius' words.

"At where does it seem that her aura is strongest?" Sarah whispered. Celebi twisted her lips.

"That way," she pointed west. Sarah and Demetrius nodded, slow to change courses with loose sand under their feet that consumed even more of their remaining strength.

* * *

***Ok, Lin and Kasumi finally get their screen time after two chapters of nothing and they get LOTS of action along with Jay and Rixa the penny-loving witch!!**

**Speaking of Lin, just to let you know the song she was singing is called "Paint it Black" by Rollingstone. Its pretty old, Lin's from the past, the song is about pretty much having a black heart, Lin has the Dark type...**

**It fits :)**

**Sarah and Demetrius still on the DL, they always seem to be in a desert. :S **

**Ace Ryker completes the entrance of all four Ryker siblings-- Adrienne, Aharora, Ashton, and Ace. I still have yet to get him out of the dark room and show off his appearance :3**

**And Sage isn't crazy!! *gasp* She's so down because of Jay.**

**Just as a review: Fey, Jadyn, Sage, Cecillia and Jack are cleaning up the base while Egan and Katie are looking over the machines. Diko, Asago, and Hayato are off to town. Jojo, Cam, and Jordan are keeping watch. Jay, Kasumi, and Lin are battling Rixa at Mt. Coronet and Sarah, Celebi, and Demetrius are stranded in the desert… like always.**

**

* * *

**

**And since I havent' done this in a while….**

**TRIVIA:**

**- Adrienne has a diamond patch, Aharora has hearts on her sleeves, and Ashton has a spade tattoo on his cheek. Ace's watch has a club silhouette in the center. HMM….. can there more connection between their symbols than just their clothing / appearance?**

**(a "what do you think" question. There's no right or wrong, really).**


	24. Knights' Settlement

_Author's Notes: 08.05.10_

_Agh. Sorry for the slow updates that come every two weeks. I'm pretty busy by NOT being busy and hanging out with friends. Half of everyone's birthdays are like in May. :( And just a shoutout-- _

_Happy sweet sixteenth birthday, EVE!!!_

_Anyways, right here is more of a settlement chapter. It's not really a total filler, because if you know me you know that all my chapters have plot importance. I also did some character development and concluded some conflicts while also introducing some more minor ones. I don't want things to go so fast ya'll are confused and trying to figure things out, but then again I don't want everything to be so slow ya'll are getting tired of it. :(_

_Ok, just a few announcements. First, I'm still accepting villain / shard holder OCs. You can find the form and the place to submit them on Silver Leafx's Forum "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" (there's links to it on my profile). _

_Second, the fic "Synergetic Sins: The Mind" that I have been writing is officially put on hold because half of our authors are missing. Its actually scary, because the last time I checked one was very sick, not like I got a cold or flu sick, but SICK. And the other just kinda stopped coming…_

_Anyways, expect more frequent updates on The 17 Knights and maybe even better stuff coming from it. _

_Until my next update, ENJOY :)_

_

* * *

_

**Knights' Settlement**

"What's the matter?" Egan lightly muttered to Sage as he passed by her down a staircase, Sage scrubbing slime off the rails depressingly. Her face was full of thought and doubt, and Egan now happened to notice that. Sage shook her head and used her wrist to push bangs out from her face that happened to come loose from her rainbow headband. Her green eyes looked nowhere but the rails as she scrubbed on, putting her whole back into it.

"You sure?" Egan paused for a moment. "I mean, usually you're all 'SAVE THE WAILMERS!!'" Egan flailed around like a Mankey wanting a banana. Even then, Sage didn't look up. "Is it Jay?" Still no response. "Lack of…Wailmers?"

"I'm fine." Sage gave a sigh. Egan sighed in return, frustration getting onto him. He took a last look at Sage, the girl still staring at the rails as if mesmerized. He shrugged and headed down to the power room where he knew he would find Katie.

"Anything yet?" he muttered upon entering. Katie was sitting on top of a light table, knees crossed and green eyes staring the machinery in front of her. Her back was faced to Egan and she turned to him slightly, shrugging.

"Seems like this place was like a one-stop desert hotel," Katie muttered, and pointed to an old, manual sewing machine. "Looks like someone made clothes to sell, or hoods or blankets. Along that line. Also," she pointed to the large machine that took up most of the room, coming with a conveyer that snaked around and out of the room through a shaft in the wall, "that doesn't seem to produce anything in particular, but that conveyer belt should lead to somewhere. Maybe, used for transporting heavy things or something along that line. Though, I don't know what would be too heavy to carry in here. Or out."

"So, we'll need to know where it goes, why it's there, and how to use it?" Egan took a seat beside Katie. Katie shrugged again.

"There's also a light table," she patted her seat, "which I don't know any particular use for it in here yet, a full kitchen in the back, multiple laundry shafts, but no working laundry machines, and my favorite; a computer room with four monitors still working out of the seven."

"Did a lot of work here." Egan smirked. "So, guessing by all this stuff, it seems like people lived here."

"That seems to be the case. Fey gave me a general number of rooms on the ground floor. Judging by the décor and the setting, it was some sort of shop, almost like a gas station mart." Katie paused to collect her thoughts. "The two underground levels all have multiple rooms, some unused and all that. Besides this room there's also a room with a very large furnace, the large kitchen, the computer and laundry rooms I told you about, and there's multiple bathrooms, but…" she sighed. "None have working water."

"Which is really the only thing we need out of all this crap…"

"And we have a hospital wing. There's some material and medicine left over, so I think you should check that out, Doc."

"I'll get to it." Egan sighed and stood abruptly. "Thanks for all the info. Do you have a general idea what this facility is?"

"Well, like I said I'm guessing it was a tourist spot of some sort. An all-in-one stop for desert dwellers or travelers and trainers. Probably had good business, being the only place with any luxury for miles. People stay a night or two, buy products like water and food or even Pokéballs and potions for all I know. A hospital wing suggests something along the lines of a Pokémon Center. Maybe there was a restaurant too with a kitchen that big." Katie cleared her throat lightly, and Egan nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Makes sense now." He looked over to the sewing table. "Probably used that for fixing sheets or clothes, used the computer room with the monitors for security purposes and the laundry probably was for both the workers' clothes and the bedroom sheets. But…" he looked at the large machine and its conveyer belt. "Why that?"

"Beats me." Katie sighed. "I still haven't located their source of water. Maybe there's a giant tank waiting for me to find out there. If they used well water, we're all screwed, because then we'll know exactly why this place is deserted."

"Yeah, because the well dried up. But I think they used a tank. More likely they did."

"Anyways, I'm checking out the computers They look much different from ones in my time. Good luck with the meds."

"Right." Egan nodded, watching Katie quickly exit the room. After standing there looking at the conveyer belt, Egan too left, spectacles sliding down his nose bridge and lab coat trailing behind him.

* * *

"So, what are we needing?" Diko let out quickly as his feet hit the ground, holding out a hand up to Asago to help her off of Pidgeot also. Asago hummed in thought lowly, putting a finger to her purple lips.

"Food and water. We should get a lot of water and only instant food. Nothing that has to be cooked."

Hayato coughed at this statement.

"Wait, hold your Ponyta," he muttered. "What do you expect us to eat? Cup noodles?"

"Actually, yes." Asago gave one of her chilling glares. "Cheaper, more efficient, and easier to carry over the desert."

"Umm, well…" Diko slowly eased away. "I'm going to call my friends and have them send me my stylus and some money. In the mean time, pick out… stuff…"

"Okay~" Asago giggled, causing Diko to do nothing but give a fake smile. He watched Asago frown at Hayato and call him along to follow her into the department store, automatic doors closing behind them. Pidgeot cooed lightly.

"Good job, Pidgeot." Diko gave praise and returned his partner Pokémon. Walking down the street, he reached a Pokémon Center and entered, going straight for the telephone and dialing a number with great speed, as if in a rush.

A blond boy in a red ranger outfit came on the screen, holding the receiver to his ear with a smile.

"Diko?" he muttered and laughed a little too hard. "Hey buddy!! Where've you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"Just… emergency traveling." Diko twisted his lips. "Look, Jackie, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Jackie smiled. Diko fumbled, thinking of a way to word his thoughts.

"Well, first I really need my stylus," he began. "Also, some shoes would be good…" he thought of himself walking in the hot sand, nothing to protect his feet from burning. "Actually, my whole ranger outfit would be nice. And I also need my wallet. Take out all the bills from my Spoinkybank while you're at it." Another pause. "Scratch that. Send me all the money I got."

"Stylus?" Jackie frown instantly. "Diko, you're not a ranger anymore."

"….what?" Diko's eyebrows met as he thinned his eyes in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Everyone thinks you're dead, or missing, or lost." Jackie's face was stern. "Diko, you've been gone for three weeks without a word. You didn't even go to your house after the incident with Cole. You just… disappeared."

"I can explain!" Diko paused. "Well, not really, but in any case—I still should be a ranger!"

"Sorry bud…"

"Well…" Diko let out a long sigh. "Give me some Pokéballs then. In the situation that I'm in, if I can't use a stylus, I'll have to use Pokéballs."

"Umm….alright…" Jackie shifted his eyes. "I'll try to send your stuff as soon as I can."

"How soon is that, because, I need it like _now._"

"Give me half an hour."

"Perfect. Thanks again Jackie." Diko hung up and clapped his hands together. "Okay, Diko, you don't have a stylus. All those years training to be a ranger—" Diko did a motion as if pulling on a naked light bulb's chain and followed it up with a spiral of his finger. "—going down the drain. So much for that." He frowned.

"Looks like I'm being a trainer after all, Cole."

* * *

"My subordinates were the ones that brought this back from Rayquaza!!" Adrienne's voice seemed full of anger and rage, typical for the hot-headed military woman. She thinned her eyes at her little Lolita sister, who cared to put an act of innocence on, big eyes pleading yet mocking in every way.

"You don't have a say in this, Adrienne! You got only a level three Icicle shard." Aharora smirked, crossing her arms around her skitty plush doll tightly. Her sister merely snarled, turning on her heel and exiting out the door, feet clapping on the tiles military style. Aharora grinned, eyes mad with lust as she walked over to the Meadow plate set against the wall, her size almost matching it. She moved her fingertips along its edges, grinning even wider now.

"_Kyaaaa~ _All mine now!_" _She squealed in joy, taking her right leg from behind her and thrusting it into the plate, shattering it into many chunky, light green pieces. The chunks let out bright green sparks from their broken edges for a few moments. The glow died soon enough, and Aharora picked up the most fitting piece for herself; a ridged heart.

"It feels right." She examined the piece that fit in her palm nicely. She hesitated putting it on her upper left arm to go along with her other two shards, not knowing what this shard would call upon for an exchange. "Oh well, what could be worse?" she giggled, and pressed it against her upper arm under a Splash shard. It began to burn her skin as she pressed down as hard as she could, only determination flowing through her, the words "_I accept your power…"_ trailing out of her lips like a train.

Wincing, she growled through her pain, but just the bursts of energy flowing through her was enough of a rush to get her through. Aiden frowned, watching Aharora take hold of the Meadow plate he skewered from Rayquaza himself. He snorted.

"Interesting combos you Rykers obtain," he muttered, watching Aharora rub her fingers over her newly embedded skin that was red from irritation. She looked over, and seeing him looking back, she gave a large, puppy-like smile.

"I know~ isn't it incredible?" She giggled and skipped over to Aiden, taking her hand and slowly rubbing his shoulder and upper arm. "You know, Adrienne is so mean… you should come and be my subordinate instead. I'll give you a heart pin to show off too…" she looked up at his figure almost two feet taller, watching him look down emotionlessly.

"I'll pass the offer." He brushed her arm away. "Not interested in baby-sitting." Aharora glared.

"I was going to give you a shard, but I'll pass that offer too!!" She growled, turning on the heels of her ballerina shoes and going over to place the remaining shards of the Meadow plate in a brown sack. "Stupid idiot…"

"Judging by your combination of shards," Aiden looked at Aharora's upper arm where three almost heart-shaped shards were placed in a column, "you're balancing yourself?"

"Exactly. The world's most balanced tripod." Aharora boasted herself. "Water, Fire, and Grass."

Aiden nodded. "I'm guessing Ashton is going for a tripod too."

"More or less." Aharora threw the sack over her shoulder with ease. "He wants a Spooky shard, and he stole Adrienne's Mind shard…" she shrugged. "Ta ta~ Aidey!!"

With a skip Aharora left the room, leaving Aiden to sigh to himself. He began running his fingers through his black hair and adjusting his dark green bandanna at his forehead.

"_I think I should buy some milk for Azura." _He heard his own voice in his thoughts. Immediately, he grumbled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, AZURA YOU MILK FREAK!!"

* * *

"I...cannot continue on... Much longer...." was the one thing Sarah wanted to say, but due to her nature she stayed quiet nevertheless. The sun was setting, yet still so hot her skin was feeling burnt, and her dragging feet were numb as well as sore. Her throat craved nothing but water, making up for her lack of hunger despite not having a meal in two days. Minor water kept her, Celebi and Demetrius alive, gotten from small cactuses that gave only a few cups worth. The worse was that they seemed to be lost in the Knight of the Flames' aura, just as they feared.

Sarah went to take another step and it seemed to be the last. She fell head first into the hot sand, too tired to get up despite the burn. Demetrius rushed to her side in worry, quick to help her sit up. Sarah could barely keep her back straight and could only hug her knees to prop herself up.

"Ms. Crowcraft!!!" Celebi flew down to Sarah's side in worry.

"I deeply.... Apologize... Sir Demetrius...." Sarah felt like a prisoner of her own body, unable to get up when that was the only thing she told her body to do. Demetrius swiftly took of his torso armor and held it above Sarah's head to block the sunlight from her.

"Are you strong enough to carry this?" Demetrius carefully let Sarah take hold of the armor, watching her nod. Demetrius nodded in reply before kneeling down low, one arm supporting Sarah's back while the other went under her propped up knees. In a single breath he had picked Sarah up and adjusted his grip, watching Celebi fly over to land on Sarah's lap. With Sarah holding the armor above her head, both she and Celebi were shaded from the sun now.

"Sir... Demetrius..." Sarah mumbled, embarrassed that she was being a burden. Though she would have said something, in her mind it wasn't a woman's place to complain. Especially to a man.

"Which way is it, Celebi?" Demetrius' voice seemed louder now that Sarah was close to his chest. Celebi's antennae twitched.

"Straight ahead!" she mumbled. "It feels very strong now! More definite than before!"

"Very well." Demetrius adjusted his grip on Sarah once more before he began walking again. Sarah could feel herself moving in unison with his steps, a feel of guilt rushing through her.

"Sir... Demetrius?" Sarah's timid voice was almost unheard.

"Yes?" there was a long pause after Demetrius' reply, Sarah looking away forgetting her face couldn't be seen with the armor in place above her head.

"I... Gratefully thank you for your kindness." was all Sarah could say. She was a woman, after all.

* * *

The battle was almost a stalemate, Kasumi, Lin, and Jay battling their all against the woman known as Rixa the Sorceress. Her three Pokémon and herself were enough to fight in place of a hundred-man army, their wrath visible in their combined attacks. Rixa had her advantages from the sky, flying away from attacks on her broom and sending in her own magic knives. None of Kasumi's arrows had worked, and the worst was she was almost out of her ammunition.

"Bandit!" She called, despite the chaos her voice still calm. Lin, dodging the vaporeon's water gun, grunted for a reply. "We need to fall back!" she returned her fainted houndoom, growling as she was made to sent out her last, battle-ready Pokémon. The other one that was still healthy was a newly hatched poochena, unlikely to help in the scaled battle. She sent out her Absol, Apocalypse, instead.

"I know, I know." Lin gritted her teeth. "I'm running out of Pokémon too. What are those things on? Steroids!?!"

"Yo shawty!! Get your head in the game or lose it!!" Jay grabbed Lin and pushed her away out of a flamethrower's line of fire. Lin glared.

"What did you call me?! The name's Rocket Bandit, moron!" Lin snorted, sending out her absol and getting a small look from Kasumi. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He saw her glare and threw one right back. Lin wasn't over with it yet.

"Don't you 'whatever' me!!" She grumbled. Jay ignored her, throwing his glare to Rixa instead.

"Kodi!" Lin called to her absol, "Razor wind that bitch on the broom!"

"_Sol!" _

"Apocalypse, Shadow Claw," Kasumi followed, pointing at the vaporeon heading towards her. Jay stumbled for a second, looking around for his own Pokémon.

"Tarot! Shai!" he growled. "Dusa—"

"_Arrrrrrrrr!" _

The arcanine that pounced him earlier took a swipe at his face, turning in to the side as his right cheek and nose burned in pain. _That was.. Extremespeed! _Jay growled to himself, glancing over just in time to see saliva-filled pearly whites filling his sight. He gave a heavy kick to the Pokémon's jaw, a yelp coming in unison with Jay's grunt. The arcanine stumbled a few feet back, but glanced back over a little madder now.

"Back off!" Lin pounced the arcanine and stabbed her dagger in its shoulder blade. Despite the amount of blood coming out, this didn't seem to be doing much. "What!? Okay, I hereby declare that this Pokémon is on steroids!"

"_Arrrr!" _the arcanine roared, almost like a bear would at another male. Fangs blaring with fire, it snapped its jaws. Lin gulped.

"Kodi! Shadow Claw!" she pointed at the Pokémon. Kodi the absol was at her side in seconds and already running up to the arcanine with claws glowing bright purple. The arcanine wasn't even intimidated, and in a flash it had run off again as fast as it came using its Extremespeed. "Never mind then!"

"Next time, use Pursuit," Kasumi lightly muttered as she had backed herself into Lin, an unloaded bow in her hand and no more ammo to spare. She grunted a small, "Razor Wind!" to her absol, but instead of it charging toward her opponent vaporeon, the absol was floating against its will and sent to the side, yelping as it was flung into the fog and out of sight. This was more or less likely the doing of Rixa.

"A…Apocalypse!!" Kasumi growled, running in the direction her absol went. Lin and Jay watched her leave, each more angry that the last. A distant scream came, one more painful in the throat than in the ear. Lin and Jay looked at each other, both running in pursuit of Kasumi.

"Priestess!" Lin grumbled. "Priestess!"

"Over here!" Jay hollered, hands cupping his mouth. Lin followed his voice, just realizing that she was in thick fog. It was very unnatural, so she figured it was Pokémon-made. More or less, she was correct.

Upon reaching Kasumi, the scene before her stunned her. Kasumi was holding onto Rixa's wrist that grabbed her throat and suspended her high above ground, legs kicking and her sandals falling with small _clinks. _Below her not too far away was her absol, motionless on the rocks with a chipped horn, white fur mostly tainted deep red. The miniature rivers flowing through the cracks of the gravel were dark red, snaking away from their lake of blood which the absol slept it, six daggers for a blanket and a rock for a pillow.

Lin couldn't even gasp. She looked at Kasumi for a moment, the priestess' dark eyes mad and full of an emotion Lin never saw before: Revenge.

A dark aura surrounded Kasumi now, like thick, clumpy black smoke. Lin could feel Kasumi's pain now, swelling up like a tumor inside her brain. An image of Kodi, her own absol, floated in her mind. It was herself and Kodi, their moments and their laughter. Even if Kodi didn't show it, she could tell the times he wasn't feeling like himself was a disaster. And to see him with a dagger in his heart, Lin almost couldn't shake it out of her mind.

In fact, she couldn't at all.

Clutching her head, Lin started to panic. More pictures of Kodi could be seen. More of his death passed through Lin's mind. Looking at Kasumi, Lin knew her cause right away, and went to her pouch to spit a shuriken at the witch or two.

Distracted, Rixa let go, Kasumi falling yards down to the rocky earth. The moment her head banged its landing, Lin's thoughts had gone away, to her relief. She rushed to Kasumi, the priestess out cold, Jay darting in towards the witched with gritted teeth. She put a pair of fingers to her wrist; Kasumi's heart was still beating.

"Go to HELL!" Lin heard Jay roar. She looked away from Kasumi to see Jay body tackling Rixa, pushing her to a rocky ledge almost covered in fog. Laying Kasumi's arms down carefully, Lin quickly got up to aid the boy, darting full speed ahead just in time to see the two's silhouettes fall off and out of sight. Panicking, Lin kicked herself faster.

"Ghost dude!" she cried, crouching over the ledge to see nothing but dark fog, as if a never ending void that would continue to the pits of hell. Hearing a grunt, she leaned over farther, a fast hand latching onto her shoulder and causing her to scream in surprise. "You're alive!"

"Yeah! Get me the hell out of here!" Jay muttered panting heavily as Lin helped him onto the ledge. "No way…" he pointed down into the dark fog as he looked over the ledge, "am I falling directly to hell."

"Is she gone?" Lin peeked over herself. Jay shook his head.

"That bitch can fly…" he wheezed. "Shit, I need to stop smoking…" he stood up, helping Lin up and gesturing towards Kasumi. "Let's hurry and go before she comes back for round two."

"Good idea…" Lin drew a smirk on her face. "Not bad, ghost dude."

"The name's Jay." Jay paused. "I recon you're the… uh… what did you say… Rocket Band-Aids?"

"Rocket Bandit." Lin cleared her throat with a sarcastic glare. "Let me return my Pokémon real quick."

"Don't, her Pokémon may still be around."

"Alright." Lin kneeled by Kasumi's side. "Mind giving me a hand? I don't want the Priestess owing me one."

* * *

"_Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase~" _A loud, rather high voice filled the tired ears of Raikou as he continued on through the desert, groaning to himself. _"Hakuna matata! Ain't no passin' craze~"_

Suicune moved her hips into Raikou as if to cue him to sing. Of course, that was the last thing he'd ever do. Suicune pouted, seemingly unaffected by the blowing sand in her face, dust in her ears and fur and the hot sand under her paws. The worst part was that these were all things that set Raikou off the mood to do anything but think positive.

"Why, out of all the Pokémon in the world, do I have to be in the middle of the desert with _you?"_

"Come on! You're supposed to take you're solo there and go '_It means no worries! For the rest of your days~' _and then I would go," she ignored Raikou and cleared her throat, "_It's our problem free…philosophy…"_

"Humans ahead!" Raikou jerked his head up, ears out. Suicune shook her head.

"No no, the lyrics are '_Hakuna matata'_!"

"No, look!" Raikou made his pace faster, Suicune soon following. "Knights, and Celebi!"

"What? Ice cream, and free? Goodies let's go!"

* * *

***Ahhhh I love Suicune. :3**

**So, Just wanted to let ya'll know that this fic's genre is "Action/Adventure/Tragedy" so, expect more death to come. I believe that in the real world of Pokemon, there must be Pokemon deaths if Pokemon are battling that hard. Just a heads up that if you don't like anything like what happened with Kasumi and Lin, you should stop reading and not flame. **

**I got my chance to do a lot of Katie development since I had this pit in my stomach that she had very little screen time. Expect more from her. :) Also got some Egan development and a bit of Sage that is SANE!?! **

**Got a bit more of Asago and Diko in there and it's a shame Diko's not a ranger anymore! :O **

**Yes, Demetrius and Sarah and Celebi are STILL in the desert… like always… at least they're found tthough yay~ Rescued!!**

**I can't help but develop this bond that Sarah and Demetrius have. Don't jump ahead and all that though-- there's a reason I want them to be fairly close and it will mostly affect Demetrius' character development XD**

**

* * *

**

**So, from the trivia about the Ryker Siblings.**

**-Yesh, all of you got this: Card Suits. Ace is Clubs, Aharora is Hearts, Adrienne is Diamonds, and Ashton is Spades. All of them have their symbol of some sort on their clothing (Ashton has a tattoo instead). **

**- Red for female, black for male :)**

**- This none of you got: the second letter of all of their names relate to their cards. Clubs start with "C" and the second letter of Ace's name is "C". Hearts start with "H" and the second letter of Aharora's name is "H", and so on.**

**So, that was just something to get to know a bit about the Ryker Siblings. **


	25. Mystery's Song

_Author's Notes: 16.06.10_

_Oh. My. Gawd. I can't believe I haven't updated in a month. And i give you only 4 pages. But i promised Pikana I would update today. :P so here it is._

_I'm still ebil. EBIL. But I have some announcements. So, here they are. No small talk :P_

_**Happy Birthday: **To Silver-Leafx my co-author and best friend. :P Her birthday was two days ago. But the whole world needs to know._

_**Villain/Shard holder OCs: **still open for them! Find the OC form and place to post at the "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" forum (owner: Silver-Leafx). There's a link to it in my profile so don't forget to check it out! Also, please scan the exsisting ocs there and try not to make an OC with similar shards or personalities, please._

_**400 mark!: **Seven reviews to the 400 mark! So, since I'm so generous these days(Silver knows how first hand) who ever is the 400th reviewer will get a free CG (computer graphic) Headshot drawing of any OC :D_

_**Knights Illustrations: **Starting next Saturday, every week I'm going to post a full body illustration of one of the Knights. You can find my art of them at . com . Its up to YOU guys to choose who gets posted with polls on my profile that will be posted every week. So stay active and don't forget to vote for you favorite knight every week!_

_Now, don't forget about that stuff, and enjoy the chappy!_

**

* * *

**

**Mystery's Song**

"You got quite the money there Diko…" Jackie sighed through the receiver, sending the last of his friend's belongings over through the transporter. Diko nodded, picking up the small cardboard box and looking though its contents. "Why do you need all this stuff Diko? What's going on? Aren't you going to come back and notify your status?" Jackie paused as he noticed Diko merely shrugged. "You'll get to be a ranger again—"

"It's not important." Diko almost had to cough up his words. Jackie twisted his lips, but didn't back-talk his friend.

"Well…" He started instead. "Take this then." Jackie disappeared off screen for a moment, and when he returned he had a Pokéball in his hand and was already placing it on the transporter. With only a push of a button it was sent over to Diko, landing in the small, slightly caved in tray with a clink. Diko picked it up, pressing the button in the middle to enlarge the Pokéball to the size of his palm.

"What's this?"

"Cole would've wanted you to have it." Jackie simply smiled and gave a wave. "Well, duty calls, I have some requests from the town. Looks like Harold needs another escort to town."

"Drunk again?" Diko gave a weak smile. Jackie also did in return. "Alright, thanks a million Jackie."

"Anytime."

And the monitor went blank.

* * *

"I'm tired of all this work." Cecillia threw her cloth to the side with such a glare even Medusa would turn to stone. Fey, for the seventh time already, rolled her eyes and set the tragedy to the side of her mind, finishing up the sweeping of the dusty corridor. Jadyn twisted her lips and kept to herself, purposely apart from the other girls, dusting the tables and getting rid of cobwebs on every corner possible.

_"Sing with me, a song of peace…" _

Jadyn cocked her head to the side in confusion and the small, whispering tune of a child's singing voice. She looked around, confused and trying to find the source, but without luck.

_"Follow my voice of poison melody…"_

"Do you hear that?" Jadyn muttered to the other two. She looked around, the soft melody as if a lullaby for an infant. Fey looked around.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"That song…"

"What song?" Cecillia now snorted. Fey shrugged and soon Jadyn twisted her lips. She kept quiet, pretending to continue her cleaning spree with open ears.

_"Deep as darkness' purple hazes_

_ Toxins in the blood that blazes_

_Dying until you may cure me_

_This song of poison meldoy…"_

"It's getting louder…" Jadyn got up, closing her eyes to hear which direction the song was coming from. Slowly inching down the staircase, she followed the lullaby to the west wing that opened up to the plateau Jojo was currently roaming around. For a moment she thought this was Jojo's doing, but thought otherwise when she found the Knight of the Flames training her Pokémon harshly.

"Do you hear music?" Jadyn timidly muttered, but Jojo was too busy yelling orders to hear. It was her Arcanine against her Rapidash, Flash Fire versus Flash Fire. Just by watching the battle, Jadyn could tell that these Pokémon were training to break this ability, though it seemed to have little success.

_"Sing with me… a song of peace…"_

Jadyn was almost frustrated by the this. Looking around, there was nothing but desert sand. The song was very loud now, almost to the point of pure irritation. Shaking her head, Jadyn glanced at Jojo training, and decided to head back.

"Oi! I Called for you ten times you idiot!" A male voice made Jadyn turn back around again. In the distance was a cloaked figure fighting against the growing winds. Jojo grumpily ordered her Pokémon to stop and rest, turning to him with firey, glaring eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled, only to receive a growl back.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" he rolled his eyes. "Look, I have no time to chat with little girls." Jadyn watched his figure grow more clear as he got closer. He was wearing a black cloak over his head and casual clothing ripped and tainted with dirt and blood. He was sluggish, with an unconscious girl in his arms and another barely walking, holding upright only by grabbing his shoulders. As a historian and archeologist, Jadyn could see that the girl in the boy's arms was some sort of Japanese priestess; a Miko, while the other girl looked just as dark as the boy, dressed in entirely black.

"And who you calling an idiot, you idiot?" Jojo seemed so angry that she remained in place, glaring. The boy rolled his eyes as he stepped on the plateau. "And why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm supposed to be here." He gestured to the girl in his arms. "This girl too."

"Don't forget me." The girl in black smirked and gave a wink, leaning against the boy and shaking an empty canteen of water in her hand. "Any chance you guys got water? I stole this from some traveler but there was only a little left."

"What do you mean, you're supposed to be here?" Jojo crossed her arms over her chest, completely ignoring the girl's question.

"Look, I can find out things in pretty weird ways, okay?" the boy dropped his hood to reveal a bruised and newly scarred face and dirty brown spiked hair. "And I don't care who you are, but I'm through with all this crap so stop asking your questions, okay?"

"The music…" Jadyn barely spoke up, too timid to move towards the others. "It's coming from… her…" she looked at the Miko.

"What music?" all three of the others muttered in unison. Jadyn frowned and sighed.

"Nevermind." She shyly rubbed her neck. She softly cleared her throat and gestured to the newcomers. "L-Let's take them inside. Mr. Glare m-m-might have something to help the Miko."

"Mr._ 'Glare'?" _The boy rolled his eyes.

"I suggest calling her Priestess instead of 'Miko'." The girl in black snickered, triggering another eye-roll from the boy.

"Her name's 'Kasumi', idiot." He remarked and followed Jadyn inside. "Ms. Smart-ass over there is Lin and you can call me Jay."

"Kasumi, huh?" Jadyn looked over to the unconscious priestess. "I…I'm Jadyn, a-a-and fire girl over there is Joanna—Jojo for short I guess." Leading the three inside, making sure she was at least a few yards ahead, she turned to enter the hospital wing where Egan surely would be with the medications. About to mention Egan as she turned to Jay, Jadyn suddenly bit her tongue as she saw a medallion around his neck similar to most of the ones that a lot of the Knights had. She muttered, "You're a….?"

"Knight Whatever-ma-bobs? Yes." Jay snorted. "But please don't ask me how I knew you all were here. I'm too lazy to explain."

Jadyn nodded. By the time she did, the mysterious song had already became background music, dim but still there. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was coming from the Miko, Kasumi. Or at least from something she had.

But whatever it was, it wasn't as important as the well being of the newcomers.

* * *

Zapdos' irritation had reached his peak when a constant "ZAPDOS!" had been entering his ear. Like all ignorers, he pretended that he was in a very deep sleep, unable to hear the cries of plea. But soon enough, he let out a spark of electricity and a sigh, opening his eyes to see that it was dusk. In the distance was a dark silhouette, but the electrical energy so powerful and calm could only tell Zapdos that it was indeed Raikou. Jumping off his perch on the building's flat roof, Zapdos flew over to meet his electric counter-part, moody and cranky as always.

"What is it? I see you've finally made it. Was beginning to think you fucking died from the heat or some shit like that."

"Yeah, right." Raikou panted. "We've found two knights but they're on the brink of dehydration. I hurried over here before them to get you to fly us down. Suicune's carrying them as fast as she can."

"Fuck, you know I had giving people rides." Zapdos gave a glare. "Fine. Some kids already came back with water and food, and apparently they're trying to figure out how to use a well."

"The Knight of the Leaves will come handy there, and we got her. Now get to them now."

"Already on it, bitch."

* * *

"Seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy-five, seventy-"

"Nine."

"Eighty- wait a sec." Azura grumbled, sitting up from her crunches and leaning on her palms. "Don't mess with me, Aiden."

"Oh, like you haven't been messing with my head enough." Aiden stood above Azura, towering over her. He sighed and threw her an object, which due to the girl's reflexes, Azura caught with ease. She look at it and could only give a smirk.

"Ah, I do love my psychic powers," She whispered and opened the milk carton. "Even when you know I'm invading your mind, you still can't help but obey."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Aiden turned to leave. Azura shrugged and gulped down the beverage quickly.

"I need it." She looked at her sweating arms. "With the shards degrading my bones…it's the only thing I can do to stay alive."

* * *

***Ok, last filler. Next chapter the plot will finally start. Yay!**

**And all the knights have arrived! (Well...Sarah and Demetrius are ABOUT to arrive...currently STILL STUCK in the desert!)**

**Azura finally convinced Aiden to get her milk :P**

**Sorry if Jadyn is kinda OOC. And I wonder if you all can guess what that song is coming from.**


	26. Plan's Beginning

_Author's Notes: 05/09/10_

_Whoa, I am SO sorry for the slow update. With school starting up, I had to finish up a bunch of art projects. And to tell the truth I've had this done for a while (weeks) but totally forgot to post until __Pikana__ reminded me! So sorry!_

_Um, yeah its another filler, but its important. The good stuff will be coming soon (I hope). _

_Added the debut of a new but REALLY important villain OC. And sorry if there are some confusing parts, it'll all get explained._

_Trying to keep it short, so hope everyone isn't mad at me! I love you all I'll never forget you all and die!_

_and dont' forget to check out my deviantart (link on profile) to see illustrations of KNights. Not all are up (my bad) but they will be gradually coming._

_

* * *

_

**Plan's Beginning **

It was a rough night for everyone, most people fighting over the beds still left to use. Hayato and Cecillia both suggested having private rooms, while Asago and Jack were too scared to sleep on their own. There were those who didn't care, like Jordan or Cam, and then there were those who had no say, like Kasumi, who was still unconscious. Though it was almost decided, the loud-mouth Zapdos decided to take charge, forcing everyone down to the main hall where the ceiling was high enough to fit such a bird.

As everyone gathered, Zapdos had introduced them to Celebi, Sarah, and Demetrius, all three looking more like dead men walking than persons. Raikou and Suicune were also there, lying on the floor and panting, tongues hanging out from their snouts.

"Good. Took you all too fucking long to gather," Zapdos had screeched, everyone wincing at his voice that echoed off the walls. "Now all you little punks listen up! I don't know what the FUCK is going on with this reincarnation or who the FUCK is messing with us, but it's our FUCKING job to FUCK with them and kill them all."

"What is he saying?" Hayato muttered annoyingly to Fey, who grumbled about having to be a translator.

"Innocence… Innocence…" Jack was mumbling to himself, rubbing his ears and wincing. "Stay pure…"

"FUCK!" Sage imitated with a grin. "That's a funny word. I wonder why I never knew it!"

"Quit your mumbling you jack-wagon! You're annoying me!" Jojo growled, standing beside Jack with her arms crossed over her chest. Jack humbly nodded and shifted Asago between him and the fire girl, almost whimpering. Zapdos sent a glare and gave a nod to Celebi, who despite her weak wings still flew above the crowd of humans.

Panting and weak Celebi pulled out a few medallions from her bag and looked about the crowd. Seeing Jordan first, she made her way and plopped a tan colored medallion in Jordan's hands, the imprint of a globe facing up.

"Knight of the Earth," Celebi muttered lowly before she flew over to a curious Diko and handed him a light blue one that had the imprint of a cloudy sky parting to make way for shining light.

"Knight of the Heavens…" she gave a smile to Diko, and looked over to Asago who stood right beside him, her back hunched from Jack leaning onto it. "And…Knight of the Tears…" Celebi proceeded into giving Asago a deep blue medallion with the imprint of a giant water drop accompanied with a few smaller ones.

"Its… beautiful…" Asago's eyes seemed to glow with happiness as she put it on. Diko, smiling at Asago's reaction, shook himself out of his memorization and did so also. As he secured his own medallion on, Celebi flew over to where Hayato was with Fey, looking between the two as if to decide something.

"Knight of the Thunders…" Celebi looked at Fey and handed her a light yellow medallion that had the imprint of a lightning bolt against stormy clouds. Looking over Fey's shoulder, Celebi caught Jadyn apart from the crowd, looking around nervously as if unsure if Celebi was looking at her or not. Flying to her, she quickly handed Jadyn the last medallion, this one an indigo color with the imprint of two shooting stars becoming one in the center.

"Knight of the Volante." Celebi smiled at Jadyn, who was unsure whether to say anything or just nod. Before Jadyn could react however, Celebi had already flown over to Jay, but this time instead of holding out a medallion to him, she simply smiled.

"Knight of the Phantoms. I see you already got your medallion." Celebi mumbled happily. Jay gave a smirk.

"The spirit realm is a small place," He mumbled. Everyone looked in confusion. Celebi gave a last smile and flew back over to Zapdos, landing on the electric bird's head with an audible thump and sigh. Everyone looked at each other, some comparing medallions and some going around asking to see the others. Hayato, eyebrows furrowed, muttered something incomprehensible to himself and gave a look at Celebi.

"Wah… that's a load off my mind…" Celebi sighed, and Hayato's eyes started growing wider as he stared in shock.

"You can… talk?" he muttered. Everyone looked at Hayato as if he was a little slow in the mind, Celebi giggling and covering her smile with her tiny hands. "What?" Hayato looked around. "What the hell you looking at?"

"Mr. Kozuro…" Celebi's small voice caught everyone's attention. "I'm Psychic, remember?"

"Why was it you couldn't talk to me before I put the medallion on then, genius?" Jojo snorted. Despite her attitude Celebi still gave a smile.

"I was unable to use my Psychic powers for communication because I was using it to hide the medallions from being detected." Celebi shifted slightly. "I never was good at multi-tasking…"

Asago was the only one to laugh at this, receiving looking from her peers. Diko decided to laugh with her to save her some face, but his reaction seemed so forced everyone's eyes shifted over to him instead.

"Anyways…." Jordan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "What about rebel boy over there?" she threw a glare to Hayato, who in turn threw a glare back. "No fancy thing for him?"

"Not as of now," Celebi sighed. "Sadly, he has to find his on his own."

"What do you mean 'find his on his own'!" Hayato barked, shifting his glare away from Jordan and instead at Celebi. "You just handed everyone else's to them!"

"True, but you see Mr. Kozuro, you have a very rare Soultribute."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hayato glanced at Fey. "What the hell is a Soultribute?"

"Aye…" Celebi sighed. "I can't believe I have to do this all over again…"

"You think this bunch will take longer to learn everything?" Raikou finally said a word, casually scratching his neck with his foot. "The last seventeen took days."

"It'll take a lot longer with these fuckers," Zapdos screeched. "Just look at them. I swear if we ever have another reincarnation, toddlers will be put up to save the fucking world."

"It's true they are half the age as the last bunch," Raikou stood up. "But I reckon that younger minds will catch on quicker."

"But… b-b-but… we have an enemy that's much stronger this time. They took down Uncle Ray!" Suicune pouted and tried to shift towards Raikou, who simply took a few sidesteps away and muttered, "For the last time, Suicune, Rayquaza is NOT your uncle."

"Fantastic, now we just have to fight off the fuckers with a group of teenage wrecks that haven't had a clue how to fucking fight." Zapdos stomped his talon to stop the annoying chit chat. "HEY PUNKS! Who knows how to fight? Raise your fucking arms before I zap you!"

Confusingly, everyone looked around at each other. Jay gave a smirk and coolly raised a hand, and soon Jordan and Jojo followed. Lin did also, holding up two hands and muttering a "I'm holding up a hand for the Priestess."

"I…fight also…for a living actually…" Demetrius muttered softly, wincing when he tried to hold up an arm. Zapdos grunted.

"Six. Six fucking people. Such an army we have here. You have a lot of work to do, and the best part is Mew and Cresselia are gone. Fuck me, please."

"We'll make this work… We just need to awaken their powers, and so far I've managed to get Ms. Jones to use Ember." Celebi smiled and everyone looked at a smirking Jojo in surprised, Jack slowly stepping away in fear.

"Well…" Raikou grumbled. "Something tells me that school is in session."

* * *

Ace Ryker stood there, face hidden by the shadow casted on it, leaving only a smirk to be shown. He looked at his long time companion, or what he considered one. The long black robes and pale, wrinkly skin contrasting cold black beady eyes was his main traits, along with his thin black hair balding in some places. He looked slightly younger than before, result of him killing someone recently. But that didn't help his appearance much as he was beyond old. His smile was chilling and evil, filling the room with dark aura that gave the same sense as if someone was watching you as you walked in the dark. Ace smirked again.

"Xande, you need to stop killing my minions for your shard collection," Ace whispered lowly. Xande only extended his dry lips into a bigger smile.

"I can't help myself… it's too attracting not to kill for." Xande's voice was chilling, soft and cracking but cold enough to freeze your spine and make you shiver. "Besides, my Connolly hasn't killed anyone in a while…"

"Charming." Ace place his hands in his pockets slowly. "In any case, I need to ask a favor."

"I'm in if it involves taking lives."

"I want you to use your Ghost attraction to locate the Knights, more or less, the Ghost type Knight," Ace muttered. "According to The Sorceress, he's still alive, last seen on Mt. Coronet with two other girls. One being a priestess."

"The witch girl didn't die, huh?" Xande let out a chilling laugh. "I'm still able to drain her life force…"

"I'll ask you not to, Xande. She's one of the stronger ones, and I'm going to need her."

"Very well…." Xande turned to leave the room, pausing before exiting. "The deal is that after this is over, I get Giritina, yes?"

"Yes. To your disposal."

"Oh, that's reassuring." Xande smirked. "I will finally reach immortality."

* * *

***Yay, so, yeah. Xande is a new villain OC that will play a big part of the fic. And everyone FINALLY gets their medallions and Sarah, Demetrius, and Celebi are FINALLY out of the desert (though, technically, they ARE in the desert…)**

**I'm excited to see what they will learn ;)**

**Xande (c) srgeman**

**Thanks for reading everyone and remember, I'M NOT DEAD. **


	27. Energy's Masters

_Author's Notes: 10.10.10_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHRONICLES OF FATE! _

_Yes, today is the one year anniversary of Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights. And I know that says "10.11.09" as the publish date, but I live in a different time zone, so at my time I posted it on the 10__th__ but got it on the 11__th__. Oh well._

_Because of the incredible 10 for the date, I have a little game you all can play. _

_**The first and tenth person to send me a PM will get the next chapter of the fic to their OC for character development. **__This is what you have to include in your PM:_

_- Subject has to be "Happy Birthday" or anything along that line, so I know you're participating. _

_- Include the name of your OC that you submitted. (Full name please). If you have not submitted an OC for this fic, then please give me the name of the OC you would like me to dedicate the chapter to. You can visit my forum (link on profile) and check out the OC submission thread to see villain OCs._

_And that's it. Thanks everyone so much for a year of awesomeness, and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

_

**Energy's Masters  
**

Ivory was shaking as she woke up in the middle of the night panting and sweating, the Ryker Siblings haunting her dreams. Rubbing her temples, she sat on the edge of her bed, her vague dream floating away from her. She could hear Azura stirring in her sleep on the top bunk of the bed, grinding her teeth in her sleep. Sighing, Ivory laid back down and closed her eyes slowly.

"_Painted leaves of an oak tree in the autumn…" _she thought to herself, but despite as much as she tried she could not picture the image in a positive way. Growling to herself, she felt her eyes water. Beauty and elegance; That was all she wanted back. The memory of her parents ripping her canvases was so vague now, just like her dream. _They _were the reason she could no longer recognize beauty. It had to be them.

Ivory looked at the back of her hands where her shards were embedded. She felt the power surging, as if they were a part of her blood now, circulating through her. Ashton Ryker's face came to her mind, how at that time she looked up to him, as if a lost soul that found God. His hand that was held out to her, his small smile, his single eye that was a black stone; to Ivory he was her savoir that had given her power.

But that was then. Though a small remainder of her feelings remain, Ivory felt that he had damned her; that he was the reason she was shunned from the world of art she loved so. Ivory sighed and wiped her tear.

"Ashton…" She snorted once and laid on her side, quickly closing her eyes and letting the darkness take her into her nightmare once more.

* * *

Fey, Jojo, Katie, and Demetrius were the only ones in the deserted lobby besides Raikou. They were called down earlier at the crack of dawn, three out of the four—which all were coincidently females—were on the verge of falling asleep, each having their own unique, negative reaction that Raikou effectively ignored.

"Ah, this brings me so many memories of my last four pupils…." Raikou spoke calmly as he stood majestic as always. "Though last time it was three males and a female instead of the other way around…"

"Your point?" Jojo blurted rudely. She seemed to be extra cranky from the lack of sleep. Raikou only chuckled.

"You are very similar to Ignis, the original Knight of the Flames." He sighed. "Actually, all three of the Fire Knights seemed to have the same qualities."

"….your point?" Jojo growled again. Fey sighed in unison with Katie.

"Let's just get past this…" Katie, speaking in a monotone voice, adjusted her square-rimmed glasses lightly. "Why are we here before the sun is even up…"

"Well, tell me then, what do your four Soultributes have in common?" Raikou grumbled. "Ah, I guess I should explain that."

"Please do," Fey spoke up.

"Well… how should I put this… Celebi usually is better at this but…" Raikou cleared his throat. "You all know that Pokémon have types, yes?" Everyone nodded. "Those are called 'attributes'—it's what you humans call 'Pokémon Type'. Pokémon can have multiple attributes, some can use moves of other attributes, and attributes react either positively, negatively, or neutrally to each other."

"And thank you for telling us everything that is obvious." Jojo rolled her eyes. The others did also, but most likely _at _Jojo instead of with her. Raikou took a moment to look at her, then continued.

"Soultributes are, however, different than attributes. They are the attribute of the soul, which has little to do with type. Pokémon with a fire attribute can have a poison Soultribute, regardless of species, age, or gender. There's not many ways you can find out a Pokémon's Soultribute—but one way you humans have discovered is by the Pokémon move 'Hidden Power'." Fey's and Jojo's faces lit up to show they immediately understood what Raikou was saying. "Hidden Power is a move that uses the type of the Soultribute. A lot of professional trainers use this to their advantage to get a Pokémon to use a certain type move that otherwise it cannot use."

"So… that's the real explanation behind Hidden Power?" Katie's indifferent voice was softer than usual. "It surely does make a lot more sense now."

"Exactly." Raikou shifted into another position. "Now, humans originally had attributes, but with the misusage of it, His Excellency took it away from them. However, humans' Soultributes still remain. Those medallions you see there not only let you communicate with Pokémon, but they awaken your original attributes. This brings us back to why you are all Knights.

"In order to qualify as a Knight, your attributes and Soultributes must match up exactly. It's rare that it happens, so that's why finding you all took us so much time. We had to travel back in time because it is possible that in a generation there is not a single person with matching attributes and Soultributes. You all are truly one in a million."

"Pff. I knew that since I could walk." Jojo rubbed her nails against her teal dress and examined them coolly. The others grumbled in unison.

"So that brings us back to why we're here, I'm guessing?" Fey spoke up. Raikou nodded. "Well, I don't know what Fire, Electric, Poison, and Fighting have in common. And I know my types well."

"Well, you see Feylene…all you are the Knights who are energy dominated. You all must constantly be aware of how much power you have and how much you are going to use. If any of you don't monitor yourselves, you won't last half as long."

Raikou took a moment to pause and look at all four. He nodded at their confused faces and faced an angry Jojo with the utmost calm. "Joanna. You Fire Knights have great abilities. You're able to take the fire energy of others and convert them to your own. However, one thing you have to be careful of is the amount of fire energy already existing within you." Jojo didn't say anything, but merely raised an eyebrow in question. "You are only able to absorb as much power as it takes to 'refill' you up to one hundred percent. In other words, you're like a gas tank." He chuckled a bit. "You're built to always be in action—the center of the battle."

"…fantastic…" Jojo mumbled with a small smirk. Raikou went ahead and faced Fey now, who was standing not too far away from the fire girl. He gave a small smile.

"Like Joanna, you also have the ability to absorb energy—electrical energy to be exact. But unlike her gas tank concept, you are able to absorb more energy that your maximum. In fact, that is what you are built to do." Raikou took a moment to think out his words. "The Fire Knights and Electric Knights share a deep relationship. The Fire Knight is built to constantly be in offensive combat, never running out of energy. The Electric Knight, though, is built defensively—you begin with zero energy and absorb attacks for your comrades, then proceed to release it all at once. While Joanna must watch her power level to know how much energy she is able to absorb, _you _must watch how much energy you have already absorbed and how much energy it takes to execute a certain attack. You have to be careful of what you do offensively because you cannot produce your own electrical power without a source, and you cannot store much energy for use later on either."

"So while the Knight of the Flames can constantly be offensive, the Knight of the Thunders can constantly be defensive?" Fey mumbled loud enough for all to hear.

"Right on," said Raikou, "All the Knights have relations to one another. As a whole, they are the perfect team. One Knight's weakness is another Knight's strength, and it is important you all learn them." Raikou glanced between Katie and Demetrius now, as if thinking about who he should face first. "…Katie…" he began, "Although you might not have too deep of a relation with either one of those two Knights, your abilities also depend on your energy. You must distinguish which energy within you is positive, and which is negative, according to your purpose. Poison is a mystic thing—it can make one fall into a fatal illness, or it can cure one _from _a fatal illness. There are toxins that can counter other toxins, like how positive energy can counter negative energy to create neutral energy.

"You are able to absorb toxins and not be effected, Katie. Not only that, but you are able to store it for future use, unlike the last two. You don't have to worry about how much energy you have, but rather the different types. Each genus of Pokémon have their own type of poison, and it is your job to keep track of what kinds of poisons you have absorbed. Certain combinations can be deadly, others can be perfectly neutral. I'm sure that you are able to tell the difference between reptile poison and herb poison easily, with your intelligence, so you are already built nicely for the Knight of the Toxins."

Katie merely nodded and muttered indifferently, "I work with a lot of Poison Typed Pokémon, so I have a fair amount of experience."

"Perfect." Raikou finally took a look at Demetrius, who hasn't even spoken a word since he arrived. "And Demetrius…"

"Sir?" Demetrius spoke strongly, keeping his eyes on Raikou's at all times. The Electric Beast took a step forward to meet Demetrius on an eye-to-eye level.

"You seem to have much experience with your energy level."

"Yes, Sir," spoke Demetrius. "I am in combat for a living."

"Celebi told me. You meditate, yes?" Demetrius nodded. "Then I have nothing much to explain. You already know that your max energy can be expanded, and like the previous two Knights you have used meditation to help you do that."

"Sir," Demetrius muttered. "Meditation is all about energy control."

"Then if you all understand your places…" Raikou took in a deep breath, "We'll begin our training."

* * *

Xande's grin was awfully wide, sharp, decaying teeth peeking out from behind his lips. He was in his large stone throne, his surroundings dark and dusty. The smell of cold dirt filled the air, moist almost, and as Xande curled his fingers over the arm rest he let out a chuckle, eyes shifting to a floating misdrevious nearby.

"I feel him again…" Xande muttered to his Pokémon lowly. He chuckled again and closed his eyes. "I can feel his soul entering the spirit realm… he is wandering…" He smirked. "He'll have to wander no more… I will find him."

Letting himself loosen and lay back against the stone, Xande sat still, as if to fall asleep. He channeled his energy to his core, a low, controlled breathing being the only thing he heard. And as if he had reached death, his breathing has stopped, and the misdrevious sighed lightly, slightly satisfied that her master was gone.

Or at least for the moment.

* * *

"B…Big Sis!" The loud cry was desperate and frightening at the same time, echoing throughout the mountain range. A large fireball blasted from the shouter's beak, a large shriek of revenge fueling it. Moltres darting in towards her enemy—who she feared more than any enemy she had ever faced before.

"No, Moltres!" Articuno shouted out. Her sweet voice sounded tainted, sad and muffled. She pounded herself into the bars surrounding her, preventing her wings from spreading; only managing to make it shake. The humans in black sent an electrical shock the metal that pierced her and make her cry out loud in pain, Moltres' anger firing up even more. But she could not take her eyes away from the Pokémon of the woman she was fighting—whom seemed to be the leader of them all.

"Big Sis—" her words barely had time to let out her words when a large wave of electrical energy hit her head on, not only making her cry in pain, but paralyzing her and causing her to fall to the earth. The Togekiss that took her down didn't even wait for a minute-long breather, and began sending glowing leaves at the fire bird, none missing the target. Moltres was cut everywhere, unable to move and only able to shift her eyes up to her sibling.

"Big…Sis…"

"Moltres!" Articuno cried, eyes filled with tears. "Don't fight them, my dear, they will only hurt you mor—"

"I can't let us be taken like this!" Moltres' shriek cracked her throat. "Never!"

"Our brother will find us... he will never let damnation settle upon us, my sister, and he will break these bars that shall hold our wings and he shall let us fly…Believe in me." Articuno's gentle, motherly voice softened Moltres' angry eyes, her own filling with tears. "Believe in our brother."

"What if they've got him? What if he's—"

"Moltres," Articuno whispered, "Even though we have had our conflicts, even though there were times where you saw me as an enemy…that is what having siblings is about. You must believe in me, in him…" Her eyes grew droopy as she felt herself grow weak. "In His Excellency. Praise His name…"

With that, Articuno grew limp and weak, soon passing out on the cage floor, the humans in black snickering and whooping in success. Moltres, although filled by rage, could not even move a wing, and could only let the darkness sweep over her as a dart was shot into her neck. The last thing she saw was her enemy—the woman—walking over to her, light brown bangs covering her eye and long ponytail swishing behind her. She had returned her three Pokémon along the way, and slipped the miniaturized Pokéballs into her shirt pocket over her chest, a giant diamond patch covering it.

"You're mine now, Moltres," She spoke lightly, a small smirk covering her face. "All that's left is Zapdos…and then check mate."She started snickering louder and louder, Moltres throwing a glare that didn't seem to affect her at all.

"And then that's it." She examined her nails casually. "Lugia will be mine."

* * *

***Ah! Adrienne got to Moltres and Articuno too!**

**And yeah, sorry for very little development. I had to explain some things and I hope I got everything explained fine. And don't forget about the PMs! Thanks everyone for reading!**


End file.
